SLAM DUNK-LO QUE SE ESCONDE DETRAS DE TU MIRADA
by Rin-Nisan
Summary: Por un accidente, Sakuragi queda inconsciente durante varios días, al despertar no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, tampoco recuerda a sus amigos y mucho menos recuerda su nombre. Su madre lo aleja de todos sus amigos, llevándoselo lo mas lejos posible, sin ninguna razón...¿ Donde estará ahora? Descubre lo que se esconde detrás de esta historia...
1. Capítulo 1

LO QUE SE ESCONDE DETRÁS DE TU MIRADA

Antes de comenzar con esta historia quiero dejar en claro que ninguno de los personajes de Slam Dunk me pertenece, con excepción de algunos que yo misma cree. Espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios…

...

**CAPITULO 1.**

**ENTRE EL MIEDO**

Toda la preparatoria de Sohoku estaba conmocionada después de lo sucedido, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban… Incluso el director Anzai estaba conmocionado..., sin embargo en esos momentos todos, incluso los jugadores habían quedado sin habla… Hasta que se escucha un grito.

Ese grito sin duda hace reaccionar a los demás, de modo que los jugadores corren e incluso el director de Sohoku corren a su lado. Sin embargo el no reacciona, se ve el miedo en todos los presentes.

Sin pensar en lo que ocurra a continuación, lo llevan al hospital, el director Anzai es el único que va en la ambulancia ya que no se lo permiten a los demás.

Los demás integrantes del equipo de Sohoku lo siguen desesperadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos esperan que no pase una desgracia, sin tardar mucho llegan y desesperadamente buscan donde podría estar su compañero. Haruko se entera que está en el segundo piso y se los comunica inmediatamente, sin embargo les niegan el paso ya que son muchos, de modo que solo puede pasar uno.

Tras una larga discusión deciden que Akagi entre a buscarlo. Cuando Akagi ubica la habitación encuentra al director Anzai con un semblante preocupante, de modo que se acerca y le pregunta por el muchacho, sin embargo el aún no sabe nada. Un silencio horrible se instala en la sala, pero después de unos minutos el profesor Anzai habla a lo cual el muchacho voltea para escucharlo.

\- Siento mucho haberlos hecho pasar por esto- (dice el profesor Anzai) – el realmente está muy mal- dice mirando al piso con tristeza.

\- Que fue lo que paso – dice el mirándolo de frente.

\- El levanta la vista, todavía con ojos dudosos decide contarle todo.

\- Tras ver la inquietud de sus ojos se pone nervioso y le dice- dígame profesor.

\- Bueno pues veras – dice mirando al piso – te diré lo me dijeron – en esta ocasión se le queda mirando como pensando en las palabras adecuadas y al fin habla.

_Mientras que yo iba en la ambulancia, los signos vitales de él, bajaron enormemente lo cual me asusto mucho, por supuesto los paramédicos hicieron todo lo posible aunque en esos momentos trataban de parar la sangre que provenía de la herida que le provocaron cuando lo empujaron con brutalidad durante el partido._

_En esos momentos cogí sus manos y las sostuve con fuerza, justo en esos momentos llegamos al hospital, pero cuando bajamos su corazón se detuvo, tras presenciar eso no pude evitar llorar. Sin embargo sin hacer nada al respecto lo ingresaron rápidamente a la sala de urgencias, lo seguía con desesperación, tras llegar vi como lo reanimaban, inmediatamente me sacaron del lugar y desde ese momento no me han dicho nada…_

\- No sé que decir – dice Akagi, mirándolo a los ojos. El profesor le devuelve la mirada con una de angustia, justo cuando quería decirle algo, ven salir una camilla con un paciente de urgencias. Ambos se sorprenden y deciden correr detrás de la camilla.

...

En esos momentos las puertas de urgencias se abren de par en par, su primera impresión fue la de ir tras la camilla, sin embargo detrás de la camilla el medico sale y lo primero que hace al verlos correr es detenerlos con seriedad en el rostro. Ellos al verlo se detienen en seco y con el rostro lleno de dudas y con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir, sin embargo el profesor se tranquiliza y también calma a su alumno y dice:

\- Dígame doctor que paso con el muchacho¡ - "oh por dios espero que no haya pasado algo grave", piensa y lo mira a espera de una respuesta.

\- Bueno pues vera – dice algo dudoso, respira profundamente los mira a los ojos – quien de ustedes dos es el familiar.

\- ¿cómo? – dice el profesor Anzai.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo decirles como está el paciente si ustedes no son los familiares.

\- Pero… - Akagi mira al médico con duda - ¿porque?

\- Él está solo en estos momentos – dice Anzai, mirando al médico – su madre está de viaje por tres meses y no tenemos como ubicarla.

\- Siendo así venga conmigo – el profesor se dirige con él a su oficina, no sin antes decirle a Akagi que lo espere es ese lugar.

Después de unos veinte minutos el profesor Anzai sale, con un rostro triste lo cual preocupa a Akagi, minutos después el profe le cuenta todo lo que le dijo el médico. El capitán de Sohoku se sorprende al escuchar lo que acaba de decir de su compañero, sin embargo se pone serio le dedica una mirada al entrenador y decide hablar.

\- Que vamos a decirles a los muchachos, deben estar desesperados por noticias.

\- El medico también me dijo que solamente puede recibir una visita por día, en cuanto a los muchachos vamos a contarles todo, después de todo si no lo hacemos ellos de igual forma se van a enterar – mira a Akagi con decisión – esperemos que lo tomen maduramente.

Con un rostro totalmente serio salen a su encuentro con los demás. En esos momentos todos los jugadores junto a las asistentes del equipo se agrupan a su alrededor y lanzan miles de preguntas, el profesor Anzai los tranquiliza y les empieza a contar lo ocurrido detalle por detalle.

Todos quedan petrificados y perturbados al escuchar lo acontecido hace unos instantes, no pueden creerlo, tras escuchar lo ocurrido inclusive se les olvida que gracias a su compañero hospitalizado, a su magnífico clavado, ellos ganaron ante Kainan.

\- - También el médico me dijo que cuando despierte es muy posible que no recuerde nada – mira sus estudiantes con un rostro perturbado – tal vez tengan que ayudarlo con eso. Fuera de ese tema solo puede tener una visita por día, antes de que se lo lleven a rehabilitación a Tokio.

\- - Que….? – dicen todos los presentes a coro.

\- Así es estará en el hospital hasta que recobre el conocimiento y después se lo llevaran a Tokio, pues su cuerpo está muy lastimado - El profesor nota que los muchachos iban a preguntarle más y antes de que eso ocurra se retira del lugar con el rostro triste.

...

Sin decir más se retira, afirmando que volverá por la tarde para cuidarlo por la noche. Todos quedan sorprendidos, tras estar así unos instantes, deciden que el primero que entre será el capitán Akagi.

Después de comunicarle al médico que él será su primera visita, una enfermera lo dirige a la habitación de su compañero, su primera impresión al verlo es totalmente desgarradora se queda atónito, la expresión de su rostro es indescriptible, nunca pensó verlo así. Ante sus ojos se encontraba su amigo totalmente inmóvil, ni una sola expresión facial, con un tubo en la boca, con vendajes en toda la cabeza y unas cuantas mas en los brazos y en las piernas. Su respiración apenas se escucha lo cual vuelve más terrible la situación.

Sin saber que decir trae una silla, se acerca a el, y lo mira pensando en lo mucho que el hizo por el equipo, sin importar como fue su carácter.., , lo cual le hace pensar que cara pondrán sus compañeros al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, se acerca un poco a el le susurra algo en los oídos y después sale.

Tal y como lo había previsto, cuando los demás lo vieron no pudieron poner otra cara que no sea la de angustia y frustración al no tener la posibilidad de hacer algo por el. Sin embargo lo que más le entristeció fue ver que su hermana era la siguiente en entrar, había estado esperando durante dos semanas, la vio dirigirse hacia la habitación, esperando lo mejor.

Haruko al entrar lo primero que hizo fue llorar al verlo así, no pudo contener sus lágrimas, sin pensarlo se acercó a él, cogió su mano y lo primero que dijo fue su nombre.

\- - Por dios no lo puedo creer – miro al muchacho, apretó su mano sin dejar de llorar – por favor, no nos puedes hacer esto, despierta...¡ - sollozo agarrando su mano – despierta...¡ despierta...¡…Sakuragi – inclino su rostro en la cama - tú me prometiste que ibas a ser el mejor jugador de básquet.


	2. CAPITULO 2 NUEVO AMANECER

_Hola, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta que será una larga historia, antes que nada está por demás decir que los personajes no son míos con excepción de algunos que yo invente para hacer de esta historia mucho más entretenida._

…

**CAPITULO 2.**

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el accidente con Kainan, y Hanamichi Sakuragi aún no despertaba, sin embargo desde hace un mes que ya no necesita un respirador y la mayoría de sus heridas habían quedado curadas con excepción a la de la cabeza que aún continuaba con varios vendajes. Sin embargo sus compañeros aun lo visitaban con frecuencia…, su madre que había aparecido hace dos meses atrás decidió algo muy importante que no le iba a gustar a nadie, y tampoco a los amigos de su hijo, pues sin decirle a nadie ya había vendido su casa y comprado una en Tokio para que cuando su hijo se rehabilite ella este cerca de él.

Tras pasar dos meses y medio, un viernes, todos los compañeros de Sakuragi, también el ejercito de Sakuragi fueron a verlo, desde hace tiempo que le permitían visitas con muchas personas. Todos iban en conjunto cuando entraron a la habitación de él, algo les llamo la atención, el susodicho comenzaba a moverse frunciendo el ceño y tratando de mover los brazos y las piernas con mucho esfuerzo, con los ojos cerrados, todos corrieron a su lado llamándole por su nombre, entonces algo inusual ocurrió.

-Ahhh…, mi cabeza¡ - todo me da vueltas y no puedo ver bien – Auch¡… -me duelen mucho las manos las piernas, me cuesta mucho abrir los ojos.

-Sakuragi…, me oyes¡ - decía Haruko acercándose a él, de la misma forma los demás se acercaron alegres a su amigo.

Finalmente después de esforzarse mucho Hanamichi Sakuragi logro abrir los ojos, aunque cuando los abrió no veía absolutamente nada, cerro con fuerza los ojos pero solamente escuchaba murmullos de lo que parecían ser voces de personas entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, en un intento más cerro los ojos con fuerza para ver a un grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban a su lado, mirándolo como un bicho raro.

-Sakuragi… como estas? – dijo Haruko tratando de tocarle la frente.

-¿quién eres tú? – se sobresaltó a un lado para que no le tocara – y…,¿ quiénes son todos ustedes? – replico con voz asustada y furiosa.

-Pero que dices..¡ - dijo Miyagi – somos tus compañeros y amigos. A ver…- dijo atrayendo a Rukawa con él, hacia Sakuragi – tampoco te acuerdas de el – le miro desafiante – vamos Sakuragi.

-Y quién es ese tal Sakuragi?, que tanto lo mencionan – pregunto confundido.

-Eres tu tonto…! – Dijo Mitsui – Acaso no sabes quién eres y lo que paso.

Sakuragi no podía con todas esas emociones juntas la cabeza le daba vueltas y se tapaba con fuerzas los oídos y les grito que se fueran, pero como no se iban, palideció y en cuanto entro el doctor este se desmayó. En cuanto el doctor vio lo ocurrido les regaño y los expulso de la habitación de Sakuragi. Después de veinte minutos llego la madre de Sakuragi feliz por la noticia y les pidió a los presentes que se fueran, lo cual logro, todos se fueron.

Viendo lo ocurrido su madre no dudo en hacer lo planeado, que era llevárselo a Tokio, esa misma tarde quedo con el doctor para trasladarlo al centro de rehabilitación y le pidió de favor que no le diga a nadie su ubicación; con la excusa de que su hijo olvidara todo lo ocurrido, despertó a su hijo luego de empacar y le explico lo ocurrido, el lloro mucho al saber que su padre había muerto hace diez años; sabiendo eso su madre le convenció de que era mejor irse para olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo. El no titubeo ni un instante y le dijo que lo haría con la condición de vivir lejos por un año para luego volver, ella asintió complacida, ayudo a su hijo a levantarse y se fueron en un taxi, dejando todo atrás.

…

Todo el equipo que iban a visitarlo para explicarle lo ocurrido, fueron a preguntar a la recepción y se quedaron con la boca abierta al saber que la madre de Hanamichi se lo llevo sin decir nada, reclamaron aún más cuando no les querían decir donde le mandaron a rehabilitarse. Con mucha frustración todos iban saliendo en silencio, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Veo que cumplió con lo que dijo – todos voltearon para ver al profesor Anzai parado en frente suyo con una expresión seria, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa – muchachos se que Sakuragi se fue pero eso no significa que se pongan así estoy seguro de que estará bien, ya que esta con su madre…- todos lo miraron con tristeza y bajaron la vista al piso – sin embargo el no tiene la culpa, porque el no recuerda nada; por eso debió acceder tan fácilmente.

-Profesor…- dijo Akagi – que vamos a hacer ahora en el equipo, aunque no quiera admitirlo Sakuragi era importante para el equipo – miro directamente a los ojos al entrenador.

-No se preocupen pronto encontraremos una solución a esto – miro a los demás, estaban cabizbajos y con el rostro lleno de frustración – muchachos a partir de ahora debemos de trabajar muy duro, para llegar lejos.

-Siiii…! – Gritaron todos – confiamos en usted entrenador…- dijeron al unísono.

…

Desde aquel momento transcurrió, medio año y aun no sabían nada de él, se habían puesto a entrenar duro, se superaron bastante tanto físico como mentalmente. Rukawa era la estrella del equipo como lo supusieron y aun contaba con sus admiradoras RU, KA, WA, sin mencionar otras por ahí que también se morían por él. Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi y todos los demás también mejoraron mucho, incluso perfeccionando sus puntos débiles, ya estaban listos para el Torneo Regional de Kanagawa.

En el inicio de los primeros partidos les toco jugar con un equipo bastante débil, por lo que ganaron 102-75 a favor de Sohoku, sin la necesidad de que participen los titulares así transcurrió todos los partidos, hasta que como finalistas quedaron:

-SOHOKU vs. KAINAN…y…..- RYONAN vs. TAKEZATO

Ese último les pareció raro que llegara tan lejos por lo que decidieron ir a ver el partido, por lo que ellos sabían se limitaban a una defensa fuerte pero a la defensiva eran débiles y además no contaban con jugadores poderosos.

Era el día sábado el dichoso partido, así que después del instituto, todos se reunieron en la estación de trenes, tomaron el tren que los llevaría a unos cuantos pasos del instituto de Ryonan. Ya todos dentro se sentaron cerca de ese equipo extraño para ver los cambios, tanto en los jugadores como en las estrategias, Rukawa también iba con ellos por la curiosidad. Sin más ni más los equipos comenzaron a salir.

-Por fin, ya están saliendo – dijo Ryota –miro a todos los jugadores de Takezono, sin embargo uno no le pareció para nada conocido – mirad chicos ese jugador no lo conozco, creo que es nuevo – dijo mirándolo atentamente.

\- Es verdad yo tampoco lo conozco – dijo Mitsui, mirándolo y se dio cuenta de que traía el número diez en la espalda – vaya que casualidad…, chicos ese chico tiene el mismo número que Sakuragi – tras lo dicho se golpeó internamente pues, hace tiempo que decidieron no hablar de el.

\- Tonto que no recuerdas lo que hablamos hace medio año – le golpeo Akagi a Mitsui en la cabeza.

\- Ya paso tiempo, además se me salió sin querer – le miro con ojos de arrepentimiento – está bien lo siento – dijo mirando a otro lado, sin querer miro a Rukawa, este al notar su mirada, soltó un bufido.

\- Chicos miren – Ayako les mostraba como el número diez calentaba de forma inusual, pero extrañamente familiar – en verdad parece ser especial, puesto que es muy ágil y habilidoso.

Todos la miraron expectantes, para luego ver al muchacho del que habla, y era cierto era habilidoso pero ni siquiera miraba al público, todos los integrantes del equipo querían ver su rostro pero no podían, porque tenía una gorra puesta, lo único que lograban ver era su cabello oscuro y era muy similar al de Rukawa, pero mantenían las esperanzas de que al comenzar el partido se lo quitaría pero no fue así.

Al parecer tenía muchas admiradoras, y todos los de su instituto lo apoyaban, pero no decían su nombre; sus gritos eran los de: _"vamos número diez"_ , entonces el levantaba el dedo índice a modo de respuesta y todos enloquecían, mucho más sus admiradoras. Aun con el gorro puesto jugaba bastante bien. Sin embargo en un descuido Sendho lo empujo muy fuerte, por lo que su gorra salió volando, y el cayo debajo de la canasta.

-Lo siento, no pretendía empujarte, discúlpame – le ofreció su mano para pararse, además de una sonrisa.

-… - golpeo la mano de Sendho y le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

\- Tampoco es para que me odies, por un empujón – le dijo, tomando su gorra para devolvérsela.

\- … - él le arrebata la gorra de las manos y se la lleva consigo, se la da a un compañero, porque debe de tirar el tiro libre que le exigen.

\- Vaya sujeto, me recuerda a Rukawa – diciendo eso se pone debajo de la canasta por si hay rebote.

\- Número diez del equipo de Takezato, corresponde un tiro libre – dice el árbitro, mirando al muchacho.

\- Sí.. – contesta este, tomando el balón en sus manos, pero su posición sorprende a los de Sohoku.

\- Esa no es la posición en la que lanzaba Sakuragi - dice Miyagi. Acto seguido el muchacho encesta limpiamente, con eso finaliza el primer tiempo, todos quedan sorprendidos.

Al encestar el equipo de Takezato se lanza a felicitarlo, y por primera vez en todo el partido se le puede ver la cara al muchacho, el equipo de Sohoku no sabe que decir, porque la verdad les resulta familiar, todos ellos sienten esa sensación, pero no dicen nada.

Pronto escuchan decir a las chicas de sus espaldas,_ "es muy atractivo", _y también varios suspiros no se hacen esperar, los chicos del Sohoku se caen de espaldas.

En los comienzos de la segunda parte el número diez anoto todas las canastas, todos se emocionaron, sin embargo el hizo algo inusual, al lado de los bancas de descanso hizo el paso al revés de Michael Jackson con los pies para después dar un giro y quedar de puntitas y después quedarse parado con las piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos con la gorra un poco hacia abajo. Al ver eso la multitud enloqueció para después escuchar murmullos de: _" es la primera vez que el número diez pone atención al público que lo apoya, debe estar disfrutando mucho el partido, además aún no se quitó su gorra en todos los partidos jugados"._

Esto último preocupo al capitán Akagi, porque hablarían de esa forma, así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el partido termino 120-100 a favor de Takezato, por primera vez llegaron más allá, incluso venciendo a Ryonan. Al momento de dar las gracias, ambos equipos lo hicieron, pero cuando iban a darse las manos los capitanes el número diez de Takezato dejo a Sendho con las manos esperando, pues el número diez al ver sus manos inclino su cabeza a un costado arqueo un poco las cejas, con las manos en la cintura, para luego ver al capitán del Ryonan a los y darse media vuelta.

\- Ahhh.., vaya es un sujeto extraño – se dijo a si mismo Sendho, y lo miro con una interrogación en la frente.

\- Ese número diez es un engreído – dijo Mitsui, mirándolo con desprecio – ni si quiera le dio la mano a Sendho – después miro a Rukawa - vaya Rukawa parece que tienes competencia.

\- … - tonto, pensó Rukawa al notar que lo dijo en doble sentido.

\- Es verdad dijo Miyagi – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – pero pronto lo sabremos, después de todo jugaremos contra ellos.


	3. CAPITULO 3 ENCUENTROS Y DUDAS EXTRAÑA

_Hello..!, espero que mi fic?, les haya gustado, besos, aunque es mi primer fic, esta de sobra decir que los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, con excepción de los que yo inventare más allá. Continuando con el fic, pronto descubriremos quien es la nueva estrella de Takezato, junto con algunas dudas que tiene el equipo de Sohoku y la reacción de Rukawa frente a un jugador mejor que Sendho, además del paradero de Sakuragi y si recupero la memoria o no…_

_Espero que os guste…!_

…

**CAPITULO 3.**

**ENCUENTROS Y DUDAS EXTRAÑAS**

Después de finalizar el partido, el número diez permaneció en las instalaciones, hasta que esta se vacío completamente, al ver que no había nadie, saca su balón y se pone a practicar aun con el uniforme del equipo, se pone su gorra, y empieza con tiros básicos, ganchos, para terminar por driblar el balón, cansado continua como por dos horas aun así sus músculos no parecen flaquear.

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes Rukawa detiene el paso y regresa no sin antes decirle a Ayako que olvido algo muy importante en el estadio, sin ninguna expresión da media vuelta y vuelve al lugar. Sin embargo al entrar en el un sonido llama su atención, cuando está a punto de entrar se detiene y lo mira de reojo.

-… - es ese, piensa, lo mira tratando de buscar una respuesta de porque aún sigue en el estadio si su equipo gano el partido, pero al observarle no consigue respuesta alguna. Se dispone a irse cuando de pronto una voz lo detiene.

\- Oye tu… ya te cansaste de mirarme –le dice mirando en su dirección – no se quien seas, tampoco es que me importe pero.. – su tranquilidad se desvanece y mira al lugar con seriedad – tu presencia es molesta.

\- … - Rukawa se queda inmóvil ante lo que escucho, pero después da media vuelta e ingresa al estadio, bajo la atenta mirada de aquel muchacho, lo mira de reojo y busca lo que perdió, pero no lo encuentra, justo cuando iba a irse siente un dolor en su cabeza y luego voltea.

\- Creo que eso es tuyo… -le dice al momento que se gira para irse.

\- Tarado – dice Rukawa volviéndose para irse.

Cuando Rukawa se dispuso a irse, se topa de nuevo con _el tarado,_ Rukawa lo mira de reojo pero pronto nota algo extraño con el chico, su cabello se parece al de el, su rostro esta igual de pálido que el de el, y su rostro le resulta familiar. El otro al notar su mirada se para en seco.

-Que me ves estúpido – le mira con un rostro inexpresivo – acaso nunca viste a una persona.

\- … - da un bufido y se dirige a la estación de trenes, para su desgracia _el tarado_ también esta ahí, esperando el tren con unos audífonos, por lo que no nota su presencia.

…

Al llegar a la estación, primero baja _el tarado, _Rukawa también baja y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, se dirige a su casa. Mientras tanto el chico con gorra se dirige a un lugar conocido, pero del cual no puede recordar nada, al llegar ahí, mira aquella casa como queriendo recordar algo, pero no lo logra; baja la vista se carga su mochila deportiva a un lado y continua con su camino.

Antes de llegar a su otro destino, se detiene a comprar flores en una tienda, con las flores en las manos, continua con su camino, después de caminar varios kilómetros, se detiene en la entrada del cementerio, respira profundo, entra y halla lo que buscaba. Entonces comienza el ocaso, dedica un par de reverencias a la tumba para después sacar la mala hierba del lugar, entonces se detiene un momento a contemplar el nombre de esa persona y deja salir un par de lágrimas.

-Cómo has estado – dice poniendo las flores en la tumba, mirándolo con añoranza – hoy vine, como te lo prometí –al decir esto se arrodilla nuevamente, llora sin hacer mucho ruido; finalmente mira el nombre de la persona y sollozando dice – feliz cumpleaños.

Una vez dicho eso, se levanta, se limpia el rostro, nuevamente se pone su gorra y sale de ahí presurosamente, pero al llegar a la puerta comienza a llover, por lo que se pone la capucha de su canguro. Sin mostrar mucha importancia se cruza con Haruko, el sigue su camino, pero Haruko lo reconoce como el jugador al que vio jugar en el equipo de Takezato.

-Pero que hace el aquí – voltea y le mira alejarse – bueno mejor continuo antes de que anochezca.

Tras subir en el tren, se baja en su estación, se dirige a su casa ya esperando lo que sabe que va a ocurrir, antes de entrar respira profundamente y se dispone a entrar, pero en esos momentos la llaves se le caen de las manos, se dispone a recogerlas pero entonces la puerta se abre sin si quiera haberla tocado aun, entonces levanta la vista para encontrarse con la de su madre.

-Niño malcriado, donde rayos estabas – le dice su madre, metiéndole a la casa, agarrándole de las orejas.

\- Hayy…hay…hay.., mama me lastimas! –le dice mirándole con ojos suplicantes, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, por poco y llamo a la policía – le mira con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión poco convincente de enfado.

\- discúlpame mama, es que… - dijo cambiando una sonrisa por una de seriedad y tristeza – lo siento, pero no puedo olvidar este día aunque pasen años, es muy importante para mi. – su madre lo mira con duda para luego sobresaltarse y mirar hacia el calendario, entonces lo comprende todo.

\- Mi niño, como lo siento, lo olvide por completo –le dice mientras trata de no llorar en su hombro, lo abraza con fuerza y siente las lágrimas de su hijo rozar sus mejillas.

…

Es otro día para el chico de la gorra, sin embargo para el ese es el último día en aquel instituto, él está en su salón dormido en su pupitre, pero una pesadilla lo despierta, llamando la atención de todos, el simplemente se disculpa y toma asiento pero no puede dejar de pensar en su sueño.

_Estaba el chico de la gorra en una cancha de básquet, la cual no reconoce, en la cancha se aparece una persona mucho mejor que él en el básquet y el ve irritado esas jugadas que son mucho mejores a las suyas, de pronto esa persona se acerca a él y empiezan a discutir y a golpearse, pero siente un terror inexplicable al darse cuenta que el rostro de esa persona esta tan borroso que no logra distinguirlo, pero al estar tan cerca ese rostro es siniestro, por lo que empieza a ver varias imágenes, que lo marean y lo confunden más, sin saber que hacer grita despavoridamente._ Y despierta, con un sudor frio terrible.

-Me pregunto, si todo estos sueños son recuerdos o solo son producto de mi imaginación – se decía a si mismo –como podría estar seguro, por otro lado no voy a ser participe los partidos de las finales contra Sohoku. Tengo que informar al entrenador.- se dirige al gimnasio con prisa, ahí encuentra al entrenador y le pide que hablen a solas, el cual asiente, dejando a los otros con una enorme interrogación en la cabeza.

\- Bueno dime, que es lo que quieres decirme –mira con insistencia al chico de la gorra sin embargo lo que hace le sorprende al mismo entrenador.

\- Discúlpeme entrenador, pero como le dije cuando ingrese al equipo… - se inclinó ante el con la cabeza hasta el suelo – debo dejar el equipo. Si usted recuerda mis motivos son razonables, le pido que me perdone por hacerle esto justo cuando estamos en las puertas de las nacionales- cierra los ojos con fuerza – por favor perdóneme!

\- No hagas eso- le dice- tu sabes que si tu no habrías llegado a nuestras vidas y a este colegio, no estaríamos donde estamos.

\- Pero profesor – lo mira confundido – creí que estaría molesto conmigo.

\- Claro que no, aunque no te voy a negar que si estoy algo preocupado. Pero antes de eso prométeme que te quedaras para recibir nuestro premio de primer lugar, en la ceremonia.

\- Por supuesto entrenador – lo miro a los ojos y por primera vez en su vida su entrenador vio su primera sonrisa, ya que antes jamás lo había visto sonreír. – con gusto cumpliré, es una promesa.

Después de un último vistazo a lo que fue el instituto que lo acogió, dio media vuelta y camino sin mirar atrás, la verdad es que se había acostumbrado mucho en aquel lugar. A continuación llego a su casa abatido, sin ganas de nada, se tira en su cama y se queda dormido, por suerte su madre se encargó de la mudanza, solo faltaban algunas cosas que transportar como las camas y unos cuantos escritorios.

…

Ese era el gran día, era el último día en que caminaba por aquellos barrios, miro todo con nostalgia, y se encamino junto a su madre a lo que sería el último día con su equipo. Tras llegar su madre se acomodó al frente para verlo mejor, pues las admiradoras de su hijo le habían reservado un lugar junto a ellas. El al ver eso no pudo evitar sonreír, claro que nadie le había visto, tal y como lo había predicho Sohoku había ganado, llegaron casi al final.

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, así que él se dirigió al encuentro con su equipo y su entrenador; le dolió mucho ver el rostro de sus compañeros, en ese instante se le ocurrió decir algo pero ya que el no hablaba mucho no se animó a decir lo que pensaba.

En cuanto fueron nombrados todos los integrantes salieron, con el rostro lleno de tristeza, el equipo de Sohoku no pudo evitar mirarles por esa extraña actitud, sin embargo notaron que la mayoría del equipo contrario miraba mucho a su capitán.

Para entregar el primer premio llamo al capitán del equipo de Takezato, todos los integrantes del equipo de Sohoku esperaban con ansias el saber cómo se llamaba, sin embargo ocurrió lo que esperaban.

-El número diez del equipo de Takezato que se acerque para recibir el premio – el susodicho se acercó con pasos lentos.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo, después volteo hacia sus compañeros.

-El capitán Akagi del equipo de Sohoku, que pase – el susodicho se acercó, recibo el premio y dio las gracias. Después de eso era felicitarse entre ambos capitanes, sin embargo Akagi conociendo la actitud del otro capitán de equipo, fue el, el que se acercó primero.

-Felicitaciones – fue lo que dijo, extendiéndole su mano – felicidades a ti y a tu equipo.

\- …- El chico de la gorra miro su mano, inclino su cabeza tal y como lo había hecho con Sendho, quiso ignorarlo, pero miro a sus compañeros y por ellos hizo lo posible por aceptar el apretón de manos pero… - lo mismo digo – dijo, sin dejar ver su rostro, acto seguido golpeo la mano de Akagi hacia abajo y camino en dirección a su equipo.

El capitán Akagi tuvo que contener las ganas de matarlo, transcurrido eso se dirigió a su equipo echando chispas por los ojos, después de un par de palabrerías, todo termino y la gente se retiraba.

…

La madre del chico con gorra le esperaba en la entrada del estadio. Mientras tanto en los vestidores todos se despedían del capitán a su manera unos lloraban, otros le daban abrazos prolongados, otros palabras de aliento, hasta llegar como última persona al entrenador, quien hizo todo a la vez.

Tras salir de allí, se encontró con su madre, de allí se dirigieron al aeropuerto internacional a cumplir el último de los viajes que harían, dando así un fin a sus asuntos pendientes.

…


	4. CAPITULO 4 AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO

_Hola…, de nuevo aclaro que los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos, con excepción de algunos que he inventado y que en el transcurso de esta historia irán conociendo poco a poco…ok. Denle una oportunidad a este fic.?, es el primero que hago, plis una oportunidad para los novatos en esto de escribir._

_Alex…_

…

**CAPITULO 4.**

**AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO**

En cuanto el chico de la gorra puso un pie en el avión.., por primera vez en su vida sintió una sensación ajena a él, algo que jamás había experimentado, era como una mezcla de recuerdos lindos que tuvo allí con sus amigos y punzadas en el corazón, inclino su cabeza tratando de saber que era eso que sentía, el estar cerca de la ventana no le ayudo en nada porque al mirar el paisaje del cual se alejaba su respiración se aceleraba y los otros síntomas se volvían más fuertes. Puso ambas manos en su corazón, sus manos se tensaron oprimiéndole el pecho, así sentía que poco a poco la sensación se alejaba cada vez más, hasta que al cabo de unos veinte minutos ya estaba más tranquilo.

Después de un par de horas de vuelo, habían llegado a su destino, el chico de la gorra seguía despacio a su madre hacia la salida. Al salir tomaron un taxi, en cuanto acomodaron su equipaje, ambos tomaron asiento y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cruzaron toda la ciudad, sin embargo al chico de la gorra no le intereso mirar hacia las calles, se mantenía en su asiento cabizbajo y con el rostro frio y serio.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una casa bastante grande y hermosa, el chico de la gorra suspiro y bajo del vehículo, dirigiéndose hacia la maletera para bajar el equipaje, en cuanto lo hizo, se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso a entrar. Al entrar vio que ya estaba amueblada, vio las escaleras, y se dispuso a subirlas, encontró a su madre en lo que parecía su habitación, ella volteo y se aproximó a él.

-Hijo…- puso ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo –esta es tu habitación.

-… - la miro con el rostro serio y miro hacia un lado, algo molesto por la mudanza.

\- Hijo… - vio cómo su hijo se sentaba en su cama, con las manos entrelazadas y el rostro serio y pensativo – hijo sé que no será nada fácil vivir aquí, pero espero que entiendas los motivos por los cuales hemos hecho esta mudanza…

\- Lo sé – miro al piso con algo de furia y frustración.

\- Sé que tú eres muy fuerte y confió en ti –le tomo una mano y lo miro a los ojos – Pero prométeme que al menos vas a darle una oportunidad a este lugar, hasta que regresemos a nuestro país.

\- … - miro a su madre, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, volteo un momento y suspiro pesadamente – está bien.., lo intentare.

Al escucharlo decir eso su madre se puso muy feliz, le dio un fuerte abrazo y cuando su madre se fue de su habitación, el chico de la gorra se desplomo en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, respiro profundamente, pensando como llegaría a ser su vida en ese lugar, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

…

Al día siguiente fue a inscribirse, le entregaron sus horarios, al tocar el timbre se dirigió a la clase que le tocaba, que era biología. Antes de entrar respiro profundo para no matar a los de adentro, si es que le molestaban; tal y como lo había predicho, al entrar todos le pusieron los ojos encima, el chico de la gorra al verlos puso un rostro serio y se dirigió al profesor.

-… - miro las hojas que le entrego el chico de la gorra. – Al parecer tenemos un nuevo en clase – dijo para si mismo, miro a su clase – muchachos silencio – miro a los alumnos. Una vez que se callaron miro al chico de la gorra y le puso una mano en el hombro. – ¿Podrías decirnos cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes?

\- Claro – miro al profesor que tomaba asiento, para luego ver a los demás. – Vengo del instituto de Takezato de Japón y mi nombre es… - entonces entro el director, llamando al profesor, el cual asintió.

\- Bueno hasta ahí está bien, toma asiento – salió a prisa del aula.

\- Si – tomo el último asiento de la fila que estaba próxima al escritorio del profesor. Todos continuaban viéndole, de no haber sido por la gorra que traía, habrían visto lo furioso que estaba por que le mirasen tanto. Pasaron unos veinte minutos y aun lo miraban, suspiro y se puso en posición de dormir, cuando el profesor entro.

-… - Joven me haría el favor de quitarse la gorra – lo miro señalándole – si usted, el de la última fila – lo miro impaciente y vio como el chico de la gorra se enderezaba.

-… - el chico de la gorra empezó a quitársela de la cabeza, despacio, hasta que por fin se lo quito – ya está – dijo mirando al profesor, entonces comenzaron los murmullos de los alumnos.

\- No se ve igual que antes, es increíble que esa gorra logre ocultar tanto de el – decían un grupo de chicas entre murmuraciones – es muy guapo – decía otra mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al chico de la gorra.

\- … - Al notar que era observado, alzo la vista hacia las chicas que hablaban de el. Entonces noto que se sonrojaban, y con un rostro inexpresivo las ignoro y miro hacia otro lado – por eso no quiero quitarme la gorra – susurro para sí mismo, dio un bufido.

Cada clase que transcurría ocurría lo mismo, el chico de la gorra simplemente las ignoraba, incluso en el pasillo ocurría lo mismo, el hacía con todos lo mismo, ignorarlos, pero en el pasillo algo lo detuvo. En la pared estaba pegada una hoja, era del equipo de básquet, era para los que deseaban inscribirse en el equipo, sin pensarlo mucho anoto su nombre y se retiró en dirección a su casa.

…

Era el día, el día en que los nuevos se presentaran ante el equipo de básquet y ante el entrenador. El chico de la gorra camino en dirección al gimnasio para hacer su primera aparición, al entrar ocurrió lo mismo que en el salón, todos lo miraron raro, el simplemente miro a los costados, buscando con la mirada al entrenador, al no encontrarlo, se paró a un lado de la puerta. Pasados unos quince minutos el entrenador llego, acomodo sus cosas, se puso una gorra y camino al centro del gimnasio.

-Todos venid aquí – dijo, levantando las manos y señalando el sitio – los nuevos también, venid – entonces los novatos corrieron en esa dirección y junto con ellos el chico de la gorra.

\- Muy bien, los novatos formen una fila – entonces todos ellos hicieron una fila y comenzaron a decir sus nombres y que posición jugaban o si no sabían jugar, hasta concluir en el chico de la gorra.

\- Muy bien, aquí todos tendrán la misma oportunidad, sin embargo tendrán un entrenamiento duro y los que se queden hasta el final permanecerán en el equipo. – Dijo mirándolos uno por uno – Ahora jugaran un partido amistoso con los titulares del equipo, así voy a saber en qué nivel están cada uno de ustedes.

El partido inicio y el chico de la gorra no había jugado mucho, pero se dedicó a observar a sus rivales y llego a la conclusión de que eran muy buenos, además de que había visto muchas otras técnicas que no conocía. Justo en ese momento vio a uno de los novatos lanzarse con todo ante el enemigo, trataba de encestar, peros el solo era imposible, así que el chico de la gorra corrió en esa dirección, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Todos se sorprendieron por su velocidad, una vez llego al lado del otro novato, le hizo una seña , el novato entendió y se la paso, ambos corrían en dirección al enemigo, haciendo pases con mucha precisión. Era el momento de encestar, el novato hizo ademan de tirar, pero solo era una finta la cual engaño al enemigo, entonces con un movimiento suave se lo paso al chico de la gorra que estaba frente al aro, entonces el chico de la gorra se dispuso a saltar y con un increíble clavado encesto.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por sus acciones, hasta el entrenador, que había pensado que ese muchacho no llegaría lejos. Era el fin del partido y por supuesto los titulares ganaron con un 65-45 la mayoría de los puntos era por la participación del novato y los últimos puntos eran merito del chico de la gorra.

-Todos los novatos venid aquí – los susodichos caminaron en esa dirección - En este partido pude observarlos bien a cada uno de ustedes – los miro a todos ellos – Pero mañana empieza el verdadero entrenamiento, así que espero que estén listos para lo que se viene. A partir de mañana estarán en manos del capitán del equipo, el los entrenara junto a los titulares. – acto seguido tomo sus pertenencias, se las puso al hombro y camino en dirección a la salida, pero antes volteo una vez más. – Mañana a las 6:00 am en el gimnasio, los que lleguen tarde quedaran fuera del equipo.

Todos los novatos asintieron con la cabeza y vieron cómo se retiraba el entrenador, una vez se fue los susodichos fueron retirándose lentamente, junto a algunos titulares que no paraban de molestarlos. El chico de la gorra iba a por sus pertenencias cuando en su camino se cruzó aquel novato con el cual había hecho aquella jugada de pases precisos, se iba hacia un lado, pero aquel chico volvió a taparle el paso, entonces levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, con el rostro inexpresivo y una mirada fría.

-Disculpa que te tape el camino – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – pero es que quería presentarme.., ya que no te conozco.

\- … - no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo un instante.

\- Mi nombre es Patrick – le dijo al ver que no le respondía y le extendió su mano amablemente.

\- … - Como el chico de la gorra no era de esos que le encanta estrechar la mano de otras personas, no lo hizo. Se le quedo viendo un momento, inclino su cabeza a un lado, inclinando las cejas también para luego enderezarse, mirarlo a los ojos, golpear la mano del tal Patrick y dar media vuelta. - … - tomo sus cosas y paso por el lado del tal Patrick, tras pasarlo se dirigió a la salida, antes de salir, paro por unos momentos y sin voltearse le dijo su nombre.

-Esto se pone muy interesante – dijo Patrick, mirando la puerta por la que se fue el chico de la gorra. – Bueno será mejor que yo también me vaya – tomo sus cosas y se fue.

El chico de la gorra caminaba en dirección a su casa todo sudado, pues había decidido bañarse en su hogar ya que cuando quiso entrar a las duchas escucho a los novatos gritar, sin hacer ruido se asomó y comprobó que los titulares les daban su famosa bienvenida de un modo un poco cruel. Al recordar lo que había visto, sin querer se había acordado de sus antiguos amigos del instituto de Takezato, ellos hacían algo parecido pero no pasaban de juegos sin sentido y al final todos terminaban riéndose. Sin darse cuenta había sonreído y también había llegado a su casa.

Cuando ya llego a su casa, su madre le recibió con un abrazo y le indico que se duchara ya que apestaba, el chico de la gorra obedeció, subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Tras ducharse, bajo al comedor a almorzar, una vez que termino dio las gracias y se dispuso a salir a practicar básquet en un parque que estaba cerca de su casa. Sin embargo su madre quiso impedírselo; pero él se las arregló para que le dejara ir al parque.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras encontró el lugar completamente vacío, lo cual le extraño mucho, pero sin pensar mucho en eso comenzó a practicar tiros, clavadas, el dribleo, el movimiento de los pies, las fintas, etc...,después de lanzar el ultimo clavado y secarse el sudor de la frente con las manos, miro hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido. Tomo su bolso deportivo, saco de allí su chaqueta, se la puso y después colgó el bolso en su espalda y se fue en dirección a su casa.

…

Ya comenzaba a amanecer en casa del chico de la gorra, los primeros rayos del sol ya iluminaban las sabanas del muchacho, su madre se había quedado dormida, pero en cuanto vio la hora dio un brinco y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo a despertarlo ya que eran más de las ocho de la mañana. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que su hijo no se encontraba, lo llamo muchas veces, lo busco por toda la casa pero nada, resignada tomo asiento en la cama de su hijo, pero al sentarse algo hizo ruido, de modo que se puso de pie, levanto las sabanas, entonces vio una nota pegada en la almohada, tomo la nota y se puso a leerla.

_ "__Mama, lamento muchísimo haber salido sin decirte nada, pero es que el entrenador nos dijo ayer que hoy comenzaríamos a entrenar a partir de las 6:00am, también dijo que el que se retasaba estaba fuera del equipo. Ya sé que ahora te debes de estar preguntando, ¿Por qué no te lo dije ayer?, bueno es que se me olvido, además de que ayer llegue tarde después de jugar básquet, además esta mañana no pude decírtelo; porque dormías profundamente, viéndote tan tranquila no quise despertarte. En cuanto llegue a casa después de clases y del entrenamiento te contare como me fue en este día"._

_Pdta._

_No te enojes conmigo mama, la próxima vez te avisare con anticipación y procurare llegar temprano…_

-Vaya muchacho… - dijo mientras sonreía al ver la nota que tenía en las manos – Bueno mejor me preparo para ir al trabajo – guardo la nota en su bolsillo, tapo con su mano un bostezo y se encamino a su habitación.

…


	5. CAPITULO 5 DESAFIANDO AL PRESENTE

_Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo, como siempre aclarar que los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos, salvo los que yo invente. Para los que lo leen por primera vez denle una oportunidad a este fic?, es el primero que hago. Que ira a pasar con el chico de la gorra y cuáles serán los nuevos personajes?, descubran lo que tiene escondido este fic?_

...

**CAPITULO 5.**

**DESAFIANDO AL PRESENTE**

El cielo aún estaba oscuro, las estrellas que aún quedaban le daban un toque casi hipnótico al ambiente, la brisa del norte era refrescante, así se sentía el chico de la gorra, después de observar el cielo durante unos instantes. Se encontraba ahí parado en la entrada del gimnasio, de pie, totalmente inmóvil, con el rostro hacia arriba, los ojos totalmente cerrados, respirando profundamente.

-… - _"quisiera que esta tranquilidad dure para siempre, todo este ambiente es perfecto"_, pensó el chico de la gorra.

\- Veo que no soy el único que madrugo hoy – se acercó al chico de la gorra, mientras sonreía.

\- … - bajo la cabeza, abrió los ojos y le miro con indiferencia.

\- Pero.., ¿porque estabas en esa posición? – Le miro confundido - y… ¿porque tenías los ojos cerrados? – Se aproximó a él con mucha calma, se puso justo frente al chico de la gorra y le miraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- … - el chico de la gorra, se le quedo mirando, sin intimidarse ni un poco por la mirada de Patrick.

\- vale, vale – alejo su rostro del chico de la gorra. – está claro que no me lo dirás – se pasó las manos por su cabello – aún son las 5:15am - miro su reloj.., para luego ver al chico de la gorra – que te parece un calentamiento…,_" un uno contra uno"_

\- No – le miro por un momento, para luego voltearse.

\- Vaya.., puedes hablar – dijo irónicamente – Pero…, si tienes miedo, no te insisto más – le miro desafiante.

El primer entrenamiento iba a comenzar con los pocos que llegaron, sin embargo cuando todos ellos entraron al gimnasio se sorprendieron al ver jugar a Patrick con el japonés, el chico de la gorra era hábil y en ese instante le robo el balón, para después encestar con un clavado. Los novatos comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos sobre las habilidades de los dos jugadores, los susodichos que se sostenían de sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, al oírlos, voltearon y como corresponde saludaron al entrenador y a los demás.

Patrick miraba constantemente al chico de la gorra, ese chico le caía muy bien, a pesar de ser una persona bastante fría y distante con los que le rodeaban, cuando jugaban pudo ver su espíritu luchador y su pasión por el deporte que ambos practicaban. De pronto ambos chocaron sus miradas, Patrick le miro sonriente, pero el chico de la gorra le miro con una expresión totalmente indiferente, sostuvo su mirada en Patrick varios minutos, hasta que volteo para mirar al frente. Patrick al notar su comportamiento no pudo evitar sonreír aún más; decidido a hablarle, se aproximó a él, pero en ese momento llegaron los titulares del equipo.

-Muy bien, los novatos venid acá – dijo el capitán del equipo – como todos saben, tres de nuestros titulares se retiran, ya que este es su último año con nosotros – respiro pesadamente y miro a todos los novatos - así que si quieren llegar a ser titulares de nuestro equipo, deben esforzarse muchísimo – Miro de un lado a otro y una sonrisa escalofriante escapo de sus labios – porque no se los voy a poner nada fácil.

Después de su discurso algo emotivo y algo escalofriante les ordeno dar treinta vueltas al gimnasio, todos los novatos estaban cansadísimos a excepción de Patrick y el chico de la gorra que aún estaba de pie, sin embargo para los titulares eso solo fue como jugar. Después del trote, los mato con ejercicios durante varios minutos, llevándolos hasta el límite, por lo cual varios de los novatos renunciaron.

Los entrenamientos en verdad eran durísimos, después de dos horas de ejercicios, la mayoría de los novatos estaban hechos polvo, estaban tan adoloridos que les costaba mucho moverse con facilidad; claro está que los titulares durante el entrenamiento no les dejaban descansar ni si quiera respirar tranquilamente. El chico de la gorra estaba cansado pero tampoco estaba en su límite, mientras que Patrick si estaba más cansado que él, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, el capitán del equipo les ordeno que al salir de clases también tendrían que volver al gimnasio, recordándoles que si se retrasan estarían fuera del equipo. Después de ducharse cada cual fue a su aula, el chico de la gorra fue al suyo, al ser de los primeros en llegar se recostó para dormir en su pupitre.

…

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que el chico de la gorra había llegado a Estados Unidos, asistía a los entrenamientos sin retrasarse nunca, sin embargo el entrenamiento era cada vez más duro, así que decidió que también entrenaría en sus tiempos libres para no quedarse atrás. Antes de los entrenamientos iba a trotar a la costa del mar con una llanta atada a su espalda, como era muy temprano nadie le veía hacer ejercicio. Después de trotar se dirigía a la cancha que encontró en una ocasión vacía; ahí se dedicaba a lanzar tiros de tres puntos, así también como tiros laterales, el dribleo, clavadas, ganchos, etc., hasta quedar totalmente agotado.

Ya que el chico de la gorra entrenaba también fuera del gimnasio, los resultados sorprendieron a los titulares, pues en vez de que el muchacho dejara el equipo, lo único que lograron fue que mejorara aún más, aunque él chico de la gorra no demostraba aun los resultados verdaderos. Después de dos meses de entrenamiento, de los veinte novatos que querían entrar solo quedaban cinco, entre los cuales estaban: el chico de la gorra, Patrick, Daniel, Jim y Billy.

Debido al estricto capitán Michael, de vez en cuando todos los novatos unían fuerzas para atacar a los titulares en los partidos de prácticas, por esa razón todos ellos comenzaron a hacerse amigos, con excepción del chico de la gorra que no hablaba más de lo necesario, aunque todos los demás también lo consideraban un amigo.

-Ya llegue mamá – entraba a su casa el chico de la gorra, buscando con su mirada a su madre.

\- Estoy en la cocina, hijo – grito desde la cocina. Se secó las manos y se dirigió a la sala para ver a su hijo. – ¿cómo te ha ido? – le pregunto al verlo parado en la sala.

\- Bien – miro a su madre y le dedico una sonrisa, pues solo ella era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa.

\- Hijo, dúchate, que después del almuerzo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante – Su rostro se puso serio.

\- … - le miro con curiosidad y sin más se volteo para ir a su habitación. – Esta bien – su rostro se tornó serio y se fue a su habitación.

En el almuerzo, su madre le pregunto un sinfín de cosas, lo cual respondía tranquilamente el chico de la gorra; sin embargo veía que con unas preguntas su madre tenía un rostro de alivio y con otras su rostro se ponía muy tenso y preocupado. Después de almorzar su madre llevo todo a la cocina y después tomo asiento al lado de su hijo, para comenzar la charla.

-Hijo – dijo, llamando la atención de su hijo.

\- … - El chico de la gorra al verla apago el televisor y centro su atención en su madre.

\- Sabes…, es respecto a lo que te dije de volver a nuestro país – le miro y vio cómo su hijo tenía un rostro de confusión total.

\- No comprendo – miro a su madre, con un rostro inexpresivo. - Tiene que ver con las preguntas que me hiciste durante el almuerzo.

\- Algo así – le dedico una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- No te preocupes lo que me digas, lo tomare bien – dijo el chico de gorra mirando a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pues veras –le miro con algo de duda – te dije que como máximo volveríamos a Japón dentro de seis meses, pero eso no será posible – el chico de la gorra tenía el rostro algo fuera de lugar , sin embargo su madre continuo hablando. – debido a mi trabajo nos quedaremos un año y medio aquí en Miami.

\- Pero… - Le miro algo dudoso, pero después recordó el otro motivo por el cual estaban ahí, así que no replico más.

\- Lo siento mucho – le puso una mano en su hombro – pero recuerda que si nos quedamos ese año y medio aquí en Miami, todo estará hecho, así no tendremos que volver más por el compromiso.

\- Claro – puso su mano encima del de su madre y le dedico una sonrisa – no te preocupes, yo estaré bien.

\- Tu siempre dices eso – le miro con un gesto de reproche – seguro que no estas molesto porque no veras a tus amigos en mucho tiempo.

\- … - volteo su vista para ver al frente y poner una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y con un dedo rascarse como diciendo:_ "no lo había pensado"._

\- Niño malcriado – dijo tomándole de la oreja – tú crees que me voy a creer que se te había olvidado ese detalle.

\- Hayy!…. – dijo mirando a su madre – me lastimas mamá – dijo poniendo una cara con mares de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- Niño malcriado, no creas que me voy a tragar tus lágrimas falsas – le soltó la oreja para luego hacerle cosquillas.

Desde la calle se podía oír al chico de la gorra matándose de risa; sin lugar a dudas para el chico de la gorra su madre lo era todo, solamente ella era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, a su lado no le hacía falta nada, con ella se sentía completo, con ella jugaban de vez en cuando y además de eso ella jamás le había dejado solo en los momentos difíciles.

…...

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la conversación que tuvieron el chico de la gorra y su madre, desde esos momentos las cosas habían mejorado bastante, el capitán Michael había puesto al chico de la gorra como titular en varios partidos que tuvieron durante el año, por supuesto también a Patrick y Jim, los otros dos estaban como suplentes aunque también eran muy fuertes. Los cinco que ahora eran parte del equipo permanentemente, comenzaron a llevarse mejor con los actuales titulares, fue un proceso lento pero poco a poco les fueron apreciando como jugadores así también como amigos.

El chico de la gorra y Patrick se llevaban mejor, aunque a veces discutían un poco , por supuesto el que más hablaba en la discusión era Patrick, el chico de la gorra tan solo le miraba con indiferencia y le respondía con una o dos palabras. Tanto Patrick como el resto del equipo se habían acostumbrado a sus discusiones, de hecho volvían los partidos más entretenidos, pero aquellas discusiones siempre terminaban con un golpe en la cabeza, ya sea por parte del capitán Michael o del entrenador.

-Muy bien chicos, han hecho un trabajo maravilloso – miro a todos al rostro, para luego mirar detenidamente al chico de la gorra – También veo que han aceptado al nuevo, aunque ahora ya no es tan nuevo que digamos – todos comenzaron a reírse.

\- Entrenador… - todos dejaron de reír y miraron al capitán – Este chico ya es parte de nosotros – dijo agarrando al chico de la gorra por el cuello. Después todos los demás se acercaron a el y empezaron a torturarlo. Después de unos minutos todos reían y se separaron para escuchar al entrenador.

\- Eso veo – una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro – bueno ya que llego el verano desearía decirles que descansen, pero la verdad es que les voy a pedir que vengan a un campamento de entrenamiento conmigo – miro a todos – los que deseen ir…

\- Siiiiiiiiii…. – todos gritaron al unísono. El entrenador casi cayó de espaldas por el susto, pero después sonrió levemente. A continuación les indico que deberían pedir permiso primero a sus padres y a continuación entregar el dinero a una persona de confianza del entrenador que iba a ir con ellos en el campamento.

…

Mientras tanto en Japón, en el instituto de Sohoku, todo seguía igual, con excepción de que aún les hacía falta el rey de los rebotes, Hanamichi Sakuragi. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde el accidente y desde que su madre se lo llevo sin decirles nada. Ellos habían quedado en segundo lugar en las nacionales, pues a falta del genio de los rebotes, no lograron avanzar, sin embargo después de ello seguían entrenando con muchas ganas, ya que al año tenían que conseguir el primer lugar de una forma u otra.

-Muchachos lo han hecho muy bien – los miro detenidamente, una vez que termino el entrenamiento – vengan un momento necesito hablar con todos.

\- Que pasa capitán… - dijo Ryota al acercarse, los demás también se aproximaron al capitán Akagi.

\- El entrenador Anzai me ha dicho si les gustaría ir a un campamento de entrenamiento de básquet – los miro uno por uno – pedid permiso y si acceden a ir dadle el dinero a Ayako.

\- yo voy – dijo Mitsui, seguido de Ryota y después de todos los demás.

De pronto todos voltearon hacia la salida del gimnasio cuando escucharon a alguien fuera del gimnasio hablar: "Aun no tienen noticias del jugador número diez de Sohoku, Hanamichi Sakuragi, el rey de los rebotes, como el mismo se llamaba, está perdido totalmente del mapa ni se sabe su paradero actual". Ryota asomo su cabeza para darle un golpe al que había hablado, sin embargo no lo hizo al ver que era Yohei y su grupo, peor aun cuando vio la expresión que tenían en el rostro al leer esa noticia de una noticia de deporte que escribía la hermana de Hikoichi; de modo que volvió con los demás sin decir ni una palabra.

El silencio era abrumador, todos los presentes se miraban de reojo y al chocar miradas bajaban la vista para mirar hacia el piso con un rostro de tristeza o seriedad.

-Me pregunto dónde estará – todos los presentes voltearon para ver a Haruko con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, rompiendo aquel silencio incómodo.

\- Si, que estará haciendo en estos momentos – Ryota miro al resto con una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- Hay que admitir que sin Sakuragi los entrenamientos son bastante aburridos – dijo Mitsui mirando uno por uno a los demás y llamando su atención.

Todos los presentes en ese momento recordaron todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, más que todos los pleitos de él y Rukawa y sin darse cuenta todos empezaron a reír con los recuerdos.

-… - al verlos sonreír con los recuerdos del Do´aho, los miro un momento para luego voltear e irse a las duchas. Todos los presentes lo observaron alejarse algo extrañados por su actitud.

\- Ayako crees que Rukawa extrañe a Sakuragi? – la chica que oyó a Ryota se quedó pensando un momento, mirando al piso.

\- Aunque no diga nada estoy segura que lo echa de menos – dijo Ayako, con una sonrisa.


	6. CAPITULO 6 UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA

_Hola muchachos, espero que les haya gustado la historia, aunque ni siquiera voy en la mitad de toda la historia. Les agradezco por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, esta demás decir que los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos salvo los que yo voy a ir inventando. Para los que leen por primera vez este fic?, espero que les gustado leer los capítulos._

…

**CAPITULO 6. **

**UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA**

Ya habían pasado los seis meses para que el año termine, sim embargo el chico de la gorra paso la mayor parte del verano en el campamento que les propusieron antes, por supuesto paso navidad con su madre, que a la vez había invitado al capitán Michael, a Patrick y Jim sin si quiera preguntar a su hijo; sin remedio, tuvo que aceptarlo y convivir con ellos. Pasando la navidad también los invito a pasar con ellos el año nuevo, lo cual ya no molesto al chico de la gorra que parecía que lo había predicho desde un principio.

Estaban a mediados de enero, cuando la madre del chico de la gorra tenía un comportamiento extraño, desde que había comenzado enero estaba más distraída que de costumbre, incluso una vez se le había olvidado hacer la comida por estar perdida en sus pensamientos. El chico de la gorra que estaba extrañado con el comportamiento de su madre, había decidido que debía de hablar con ella porque por lo visto ella no iba a decirle nada.

-… - se acercó a ella que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala mordiéndose las uñas – mamá.

\- … -levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de su hijo. Le miro con algo de preocupación y volteo su vista a un lado, sin atreverse a mirarle de nuevo.

\- Mamá – le miro algo preocupado, después le tomo ambas manos e hizo que volteara a verlo a los ojos. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- … - Trago saliva con dificultad y justo cuando iba a decirle lo que pasa pensó: _"No, no puedo hacerlo, si le digo esto jamás me lo perdonaría", " Si algún día se entera de esto va a odiarme, pero si no quiero que se entere de esto, debo tomar medidas drásticas"._

\- Tan grave es que no me lo puedes decir – vio el rostro de su madre lleno de confusión. Iba a levantarse para ir a su habitación pero la mano de su madre le detuvo.

\- Espera… - miro a su hijo con determinación, la mirada de confusión se había perdido totalmente. El chico de la gorra tomo asiento al lado de su madre esperando pacientemente a que hablara. – Yo quería decirte, que… - miro a su hijo y le dedico una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- … - Miro a su madre confundido, no sabía que pensar, primero su madre tenía el rostro preocupado y ahora le sonreía.

\- Que debemos mudarnos de nuevo – su madre se lo dijo con dulzura y algo de preocupación por su reacción.

\- Que…eee? – El chico de la gorra no creía lo que escuchaba, miro de un lado a otro sin entender porque deberían mudarse de nuevo.

\- Tal y como lo oíste, nos mudamos – la madre internamente pedía que no le preguntara mucho más de lo que le iba a explicar. – Cariño, debido a mi trabajo volveremos a Japón, supongo que no estarás tan contento porque ya hiciste amigos aquí; pero volverás a encontrarte con tus antiguos amigos – al ver que lo que le dijo no le convencía en absoluto, iba a decirle algo más; pero el chico de la gorra se levantó y la miro fijamente.

\- Dime la verdad – le miro con su rostro inexpresivo – ¿porque nos mudamos realmente?

\- Ya te lo dije es por el trabajo – le contesto con voz temblorosa.

\- Mamá dime la verdad – bajo el tono de su voz, tomo asiento junto a ella y suspiro profundamente. – Desde hace un año que constantemente nos cambiamos de casa – le miro con ojos suplicantes – Quiero saber porque? – Le dedico una sonrisa algo forzada – incluso papá se quedó en Japón, ya sé que él estuvo de acuerdo con esto; pero no creo necesario que por los compromisos que tenemos acá nos distanciemos tanto como familia.

\- Hijo… - suspiro pesadamente fue cerrando los ojos y después hizo una mueca de frustración comprimida.

\- Sé que no hablo mucho y soy algo distante contigo y más con mi padre – desvió los ojos hacia el piso, para no mirar las lágrimas que salían del rostro de su madre – Pero…, crees que no me doy cuenta que lo extrañas mucho y que por mi culpa se están separando lentamente.

\- Tampoco es así hijo - le miro con algo de duda y pensó: _"ya sé que no debería dejar que mi hijo piense así de el mismo; pero es mejor a que se entere de la verdad", "ya sé que voy a hacer, aunque me temo de que es muy arriesgado para mi esposo y para mi hijo"…,"Es el momento de dejar de huir"_

\- Eso no es cierto – su voz le saco de sus pensamientos, pudo ver en la mirada de su hijo tristeza y dolor, aunque su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo.

\- Escúchame hijo – el chico de la gorra levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro feliz y sonriente de su madre. – te prometo que nunca más te volverás a sentir así, aunque hay algo de razón en tus palabras, te aseguro que en ningún momento este distanciamiento entre tu padre y yo fue tu culpa – le miro con una sonrisa más grande – Todo lo decidimos nosotros dos y nos olvidamos de pedir tu opinión.

\- Mamá… - le miro con sorpresa. Después su madre se levantó de golpe y le ofreció su mano, con un rostro lleno de seguridad.

\- Hijo… - sonrió aún más de la emoción – Apóyame esta ultima vez en esta mudanza y te prometo que yo voy a convencer a tu padre para establecernos totalmente en Japón. – sabía perfectamente bien lo que arriesgaría al quedarse definitivamente en su país; pero por ver feliz a su hijo, iba a arriesgarlo todo, incluso la posibilidad de perderle. – Seremos una familia de nuevo.

\- En serio… - Le miro con los ojos llenos de felicidad, ella asintió. Acto seguido el chico de la gorra se puso de pie tomando la mano de su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que casi la dejo sin aliento. Después del abrazo su madre le miro a los ojos, le tomo de los hombros y se echó a llorar como nunca, esto desconcertó al chico pues esperaba una reacción diferente.

\- Pero mamá… ¿qué te pasa? – dijo el chico de la gorra inclinando un poco el rostro hacia un lado.

\- Snif… - se secó las lágrimas de los ojos para luego mirarle; puso sus manos en el rostro del chico de la gorra y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro. – Es que…, Nunca antes te había visto tan feliz.

\- … - le devolvió una sonrisa enorme y le dio un abrazo nuevamente.

…

Después de lo ocurrido en casa del chico de la gorra, ambos se habían pasado toda la tarde empacando todas sus pertenencias, caminaban de un lado a otro con ropas o cosas en mano saltando, bailando e incluso se habían puesto música para cantar ambos mientras se dedicaban a recoger sus pertenencias, al verse tan felices simplemente sonreían aún más. Después de terminar de empacar venia la parte difícil para el chico de la gorra despedirse de sus compañeros del equipo de básquet, con los cuales había entablado amistad.

Salían el fin de semana del aeropuerto internacional de Miami rumbo a Japón; el chico de la gorra había decidido decirles a sus compañeros el viernes que se iba de Miami, pero como siempre su madre se había adelantado a ello. Después de volver del súper su madre se encontró con Patrick y le informo de todo, por lo que este informo a los demás.

Después del encuentro de Patrick con la madre del chico de la gorra, al día siguiente todos se habían reunido en el gimnasio del colegio, planeando lo que harían para despedirse del muchacho. Entre todos reunieron dinero y se encaminaron a casa del chico de la gorra para darle una merecida despedida.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde ya estaban en casa del chico de la gorra, todos hechos bola, fue el capitán Michael el que fue a la puerta y toco el timbre de la casa.

-Si… ¿Quién es? – se oyó la voz de la madre del chico de la gorra atrás de la puerta.

\- Somos los amigos de su hijo – por un momento tuvo algo de miedo – hemos venido a visitarlo. Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la madre del chico de la gorra, una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de su edad, tenía unos ojos castaños, el cabello negro y largo, la piel blanca, un cuerpo hermoso y un rostro angelical. Al verlos ahí parados, sin decirle nada y mirándola de pies a cabeza, la madre del chico de la gorra los miro extrañados.

\- Hola – dijo pasando sus manos por el rostro del capitán Michael.

\- He…- pues el capitán se había quedado embobado mirando a la madre del chico de la gorra, aunque no era la primera vez que la veía, desde el primer día que la vio no pudo evitar sentirse raro con su presencia.

\- Joven Michael, se siente usted bien? – le miro extrañada, con una ceja levantada y los ojos mirándole fijamente.

\- … - después de oírla se aclaró la garganta y se esforzó mucho para que no notara lo tenso que estaba – por supuesto que si – los demás le miraban divertidos por la escenita – veníamos a preguntarle si nos puede prestar a su hijo.

\- Como …? – la señora les miro con una enorme interrogación en el rostro.

\- Es que nos enteramos que ustedes se van…- dijo Patrick mirando a la madre del chico de la gorra y apoyando el brazo en el hombro del capitán – Y queríamos darle una merecida despedida – miro con ojos suplicantes a la señora – Claro …, si usted nos lo permite y le da permiso a su hijo.

\- … - la señora se puso por unos mementos pensativa, por lo que los demás temieron lo peor; pero entonces una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Por supuesto que si… - entonces se puso seria y los miro fijamente, lo cual los hizo sobresaltarse un poco – Sin embargo…, no les perdone si no hacen de este un día inolvidable para mi hijo.

Todos los presentes tardaron en reaccionar, para luego asentir con la cabeza; la madre vio satisfecha que todos estaban dispuestos a dejarle bonitos recuerdos a su hijo, después de hablarles un poco más y darles indicaciones la señora entro a buscar a su hijo.

El chico de la gorra se había quedado dormido en su cama, después de pensar en cómo reaccionaría con la despedida del fin de semana de sus compañeros de equipo; algo de frio en el rostro lo despertó y se sobresaltó mucho al ver que su madre le miraba de cerca.

-Pero…, Mamá, que haces aquí? – se sobresaltó, apegándose hacia la pared – acaso no estabas en la cocina?

\- … - su madre no le respondió, solo se dedicó a mirarle muy sonriente, lo cual le dio mala espina al chico de la gorra, pues sabía que cuando le veía de esa manera era porque le iba a pedir algo que seguramente no le gustaría para nada

\- … - lentamente tomo asiento en su cama, sin desapegarse de la pared – ¿Que quieres que haga ahora?

\- Pues veras, es algo que me haría muy feliz – dijo mirando hacia el techo y con las manos entrelazadas.

\- Dime… - le miro con algo de duda en los ojos.

\- Quería pedirte que salgas con tus compañeros de equipo hoy – le miro atentamente para ver que respondía.

\- Mmm… - le miro con el rostro inexpresivo y parecía que lo pensaba. Con un dedo de su mano se rasco la cabeza y miro hacia el techo de la habitación –…No… – se volteo para taparse con las sabanas de su cama y acostarse nuevamente. Su madre le miro con sorpresa para luego reaccionar.

\- Niño malcriadoooooooo… - le saco de golpe las sabanas a su hijo para luego levantarlo de la cama agarrado de las orejas.

\- Hayy… - miro a su madre que le ponía de pies algo soñoliento y le daba pequeños empujones hasta dirigirlo a la puerta principal, pues el chico ya estaba vestido, solo le faltaban los zapatos. La señora de un empujón abrió la puerta principal de la casa haciendo sobresaltar a los de afuera. Todos los que esperaban afuera miraron divertidos al chico de la gorra que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello alborotado y un poco de baba en la boca, además de que su madre le sostenía del cuello para mantenerlo de pie.

\- Muy bien… - dijo la madre del chico de la gorra, empujando a su hijo hacia sus compañeros; quienes lo sostuvieron de inmediato agarrándolo de los hombros para mantenerle equilibrado – Que se diviertan chicos – después de lo dicho se cerró la puerta.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, con una sonrisa en el rostro y algo de entusiasmo por lo ocurrido; fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que el chico de la gorra estaba descalzo. Acto seguido vieron como el chico de la gorra babeaba en el hombro del capitán Michael, lo cual hizo que todos se echaran a reír; en ese momento se oyó un fuerte golpe.

-… - el capitán le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual hizo despertar al chico de la gorra – Idiota…, no ves que me babeas – se cruzó de brazos – que no ves que hemos venido a darte una despedida sorpresiva… Y tú nos recibes así. – al notar que no contestaba, volteo a verle y vio que se había quedado dormido, apoyado en Patrick.

El capitán Michael apretó fuertemente los puños y tomo al chico de la gorra de la camisa para sacudirlo con fuerza – No te duermaaaaaassssssss…. – los demás que los veían se echaron a reír con fuerza, mientras el capitán lo sacudía una y otra vez. Finalmente el chico de la gorra despertó y al darse cuente que no tenía zapatos iba a su casa a ponérselos; pero su madre fue más rápida y antes de que entrara le entrego sus zapatos, una chaqueta, su gorra y se despidió de los compañeros de equipo de su hijo con una sonrisa.

-A dónde vamos… - susurro el chico de la gorra con un enorme bostezo y con el cabello alborotado, mientras se ponía los tenis que su madre le entrego.

\- Es una sorpresa… - dijeron todos al unísono.

\- Mmm… - se puso algo pensativo el chico de la gorra, mientras con un dedo se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Bueno…, es hora de irnos – dijo Patrick, agarrando de un brazo al chico de la gorra y haciéndole parar. Una vez de pie vio como los demás murmuraban entre ellos, lo cual le extraño, de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro para él; levanto sus manos para tocarse el rostro y noto como Patrick le sujetaba muy fuerte por detrás.

\- ¿Que sucede? – dijo con duda. - ¿Y esto? - Se tocó la venda que cubría su rostro.

\- Te dije que era una sorpresa – dijo Patrick con una sonrisa – Y como es una sorpresa comprenderás que no tienes que verlo hasta que lleguemos… No? – le dijo esto mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros del chico de la gorra.

\- Llegar?..., como que llegar… A dónde? – quiso quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero Patrick le agarro fuertemente de las manos.

\- Ya lo veras cuando estemos allá – dijo Patrick entre risas.

…

Que va a ocurrir con el chico de la gorra…? . Poco a poco iremos descubriendo lo que esconde la madre del chico de la gorra; también sé que se mueren por que Sakuragi y Rukawa se encuentren; pero no se preocupen ese hecho ya está muy cerca, además de que sabremos donde esta Sakuragi y porque su madre se lo llevo de esa forma.

Rin-nisán


	7. CAPITULO 7 EL REGRESO

_Hello chicos y chicas, muchas gracias por sus rewies, espero que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo y espero que les guste el actual. Para los que leen por primera vez este fic? Denle una oportunidad es el primero que hago y depende de ustedes si quieren que lo continúe._

Rin-nisan

…

**CAPITULO 7.**

**EL REGRESO**

_"__A lo lejos el chico de la gorra podía ver borrosamente la figura de una persona en la costa del mar, estaba allí parado, observando el atardecer. Por curiosidad se aproximó lentamente a él, lo volteo bruscamente para verle el rostro; pero se horrorizo al ver que no tenía rostro, trato de gritar pero su voz no le respondía. El chico de la gorra trato de alejarse; pero el chico sin rostro le sujeto fuertemente de ambos brazos obligándole a verle al rostro; de un momento a otro aquel chico volteo al chico de la gorra hacia el atardecer sin soltarlo._

_-¿Quién eres? – su voz era débil. Algunas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. - ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_\- … - A cada pregunta el chico sin rostro, sujetaba con mayor fuerza los brazos del chico de la gorra, de pronto rodeo con sus brazos al chico de la gorra, abrazándolo con fuerza._

_\- ¿Qué haces…? – trato de verle al rostro pero solo vio la misma apariencia del principio. _

_\- … - Sin dejar de abrazarle, comenzó a moverse en dirección al mar; el chico de la gorra trato de liberarse del agarre; pero fue inútil, mientras más trataba de soltarse de su agarre, lo abrazaba aún más. De pronto comenzó a sentir el agua helada en su piel, volteó a verle y se quedó atónito al ver que en el rostro del otro chico comenzaba a aparecer sus labios._

_Estaba tan fuera de sí observando al chico sin rostro, que no noto que el agua del mar ya le llegaba a los hombros; el chico sin rostro de pronto comenzó a morderse los labios, aquel acto desconcertó al chico de la gorra; pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más; porque pronto sintió como todo su rostro se sumergía en el mar". _

El chico de la gorra se levantó de un salto de su cama, respiraba entrecortadamente, su pijama estaba completamente empapado de sudor, miro a sus alrededores como buscando algo, después de observar todo, suspiro pesadamente tapándose la cara con las manos.

Ya más tranquilo apoyo su cuerpo sobre la pared y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, _"¿Que fue eso?"_, con esta ya era la tercera vez que soñaba lo mismo; lo peor era que se despertaba asustado como si hubiera visto un mounstro. Volteo hacia la puerta para ver la hora, eran las 3:03am de la madrugada, aún era muy temprano, respiro profundamente y sin decir nada se tiro de golpe en su cama, mirando el techo. Trato de dormir ya que en unas horas las cosas iban a ser algo pesadas.

…

El día anhelado había llegado rapidísimo, el chico de la gorra estaba que desbordaba de alegría, no lo podía creer, al fin las mudanzas continuas habían terminado, al fin vería a su familia unida. Aunque su rostro permanecía inmóvil y sin emoción alguna; el chico de la gorra estaba feliz y se preguntaba internamente; porque su madre siempre se negaba en asentarse totalmente en Japón.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, tomo el equipaje de ambos en las manos y camino hacia la entrada, seguido de cerca por su madre. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la partida, así que después de entregar los documentos correspondientes y etiquetar el equipaje, decidieron entrar al avión.

-¡Esperen!... – el chico de la gorra y su madre voltearon al mismo tiempo, a lo lejos el capitán Michael corría en su dirección seguido de los demás muchachos.

\- … - Madre e hijo se miraron con una interrogación en el rostro. Pronto ambos estaban rodeados de todo el equipo de baloncesto. El chico de la gorra veía como su madre se despedía del equipo de básquet, él se mantuvo al margen de aquella despedida, ya le había bastado su despedida del viernes.

-Espero que te vaya bien en Japón… - una voz a sus espaldas llamo su atención y volteo para encontrarse con el capitán Michael.

\- Gracias capitán - Le miro para luego hacer una reverencia. Volteo y se encamino al avión.

\- ¿No te despides de los demás? – al escucharlo el chico de la gorra se detuvo en seco – Aunque no lo creas ellos han llegado a apreciarte mucho – le miro de reojo.

\- … - lo pensó por unos momentos, para luego contestar – No

\- Tú no cambias… ¿Verdad? - se volteo totalmente para verle – vamos no seas rencoroso por lo del viernes.

\- No es por eso – volteo para verle directamente a los ojos, con un rostro completamente tranquilo.

\- Entonces dime porque no quieres despedirte de los demás – le miro con un rostro serio.

La madre del chico de la gorra miraba de lejos como su hijo parecía charlar con el capitán Michael; una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras se despedía de los demás muchachos, miraba de reojo a su hijo. En cuanto vio a su hijo voltearse, tomo sus cosas y se encamino a abordar el avión con su hijo; entregaron los boletos de avión y se adentraron en él.

Una vez dentro del avión el chico de la gorra no dejaba de presionar fuertemente los puños, su madre que estaba a su lado, trato de consolarle; sin embargo se le ocurrió otra idea. Se levantó de su asiento para tomar su bolso, su hijo al verla inclino su cabeza a un lado con una interrogación en el rostro. La madre del chico de la gorra buscaba en su bolso arduamente, su hijo le miraba extrañado por su actitud; de pronto vio cómo su madre sonreía ampliamente al encontrar lo que buscaba, en sus manos estaba un cuaderno grande, era de color negro y era muy grueso.

-Toma… - volteo para darle aquel cuaderno al chico de la gorra. _"O será mejor dárselo cuando lleguemos a casa"._

\- … - Justo cuando el chico de la gorra iba a tomarlo, su madre aparto el cuaderno de él. El chico de la gorra le miro desconcertado.

\- Esto es para ti; pero… - observo como su hijo le miraba desconcertado – Mejor te lo doy después. – sujeto el cuaderno con fuerza.

Después de la corta charla, el chico de la gorra trataba constantemente de arrebatarle el cuaderno a su madre; aprovechaba los momentos en que se quedaba aparentemente dormida, sin embargo su madre lo sorprendía con un susto cuando trataba de quitarle el cuaderno.

Tras varias horas de vuelo, la madre del chico de la gorra salía del avión victoriosa y con una enorme sonrisa, pues su hijo había tratado de quitarle el cuaderno en muchas ocasiones y no lo había logrado. El chico de la gorra veía furioso como su madre sonreía victoriosa; pero de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

Estaban por salir del aeropuerto de Tokio, cuando ambos pararon en seco al ver a un hombre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una mano en señal de saludo parado en la entrada; madre e hijo se miraron incrédulos. Aquel hombre se aproximó lentamente a ellos, el chico de la gorra y su madre estaban en estado de shock, miraban de un lado a otro sorprendidos.

-… - Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para luego poner ambas manos en su rostro y mirarla a los ojos – ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿es que acaso no piensas decirme nada? – una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- … - Se alejó un poco del hombre, suavemente fue cerrando los ojos, levanto una de sus cejas y una vena apareció en su frente. El hombre al verla se desconcertó e inclino la cabeza dudoso.

\- Se puede saber que… – pero el hombre no termino al sentir un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Idiotaaa… - puso sus manos en su cintura y le miro molesta – Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir. – camino de un lado a otro, viendo como su esposo se tocaba la cabeza adolorido. – Y yo como una idiota preocupada; pensando en cómo iba a decirle a nuestro hijo que no te vería en dos meses.

\- … - el chico de la gorra les miraba divertido y con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Cariño perdona; quería darles una sorpresa – le miro adolorido y con una mano en su cabeza – Además no era como para que me golpearas tan fuerte. Las risas del chico de la gorra los sacaron de su discusión y le miraron sorprendidos.

\- Hijo, hace tiempo que no te veía reír tanto – dijeron al unisón la madre y el padre del chico de la gorra. Al darse cuenta de ello, ambos se miraron sorprendidos; pero al recordar su discusión ambos voltearon dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

\- Jajajajaja… - el chico de la gorra no paraba de reír, sujetándose del abdomen. En cuanto termino de reír, el chico de la gorra observo como su madre y su padre aún continuaban molestos el uno con el otro, así que se aproximó a ellos lentamente, llamando la atención de ambos, quienes se voltearon completamente para verle.

\- … - ambos vieron al chico de la gorra con una enorme interrogación en su cabeza. El chico de la gorra estaba frente a ellos con un rostro serio; pero de pronto vieron como una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y acto seguido el chico de la gorra, abrazo a ambos con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Por fin!, ¡por fin!…, ya estamos todos juntos – les estrecho aún más con su abrazo – Mamá…, Papá… - sus risas eran lo único que se escuchaban. Sin previo aviso se apartó de ellos y les miro sonriente.

La mayor parte del tiempo el chico de la gorra era callado y reservado; sin embargo al ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y mostrarse por primera vez mucho más afectuoso de lo que era habitualmente. Los padres del chico de la gorra se quedaron sorprendidos por sus muestras de afecto, además de ver sus sonrisas, que antes no habían visto tan seguido; pero sin duda lo que más les había sorprendido era que durante todo el camino a su nueva casa no paraba de hablar, de preguntar y de reír.

…

El camino a su nuevo hogar era larguísimo; porque después de salir del aeropuerto, los tres tomaron un taxi para que los lleve a la estación de trenes, allí pasaron varios minutos hasta bajar; pero desde luego el último tramo fue el más largo, ya que para llegar usaron el auto del padre del chico de la gorra. Sin lugar a dudas el viaje había sido agotador; porque después de tanto hablar y sonreír durante el almuerzo y parte del camino a casa, el chico de la gorra se había quedado profundamente dormido en el auto de su padre. Su madre le acariciaba el pelo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, su padre los miraba sonriente a través del retrovisor; ambos estaban contentísimos de que el encuentro familiar haya resultado tan bien.

-Cariño, desde hace unos momentos vi que la dirección a la que te diriges es distinta a la de antes, - se lo dijo a su esposo, mientras cubría a su hijo con una manta. - ¿a dónde vamos? – le miro a través del retrovisor.

\- Pues veras… - detuvo unos momentos el auto y lo estaciono a un lado del camino. – Ven conmigo - Le indico a su esposa que salga afuera para explicarle mejor, ella asintió y fue tras él.

\- Te escucho… - suspiro profundamente y le miro de reojo.

\- Cuando recibí tu llamada de que ibas a regresar con nuestro hijo. – Su mirada se tornaba entre triste y feliz – Me alegre muchísimo y me alegre aún más cuando dijiste que nos estableceríamos totalmente aquí en Japón; sin embargo también sentí mucho miedo y tú sabes porque… - le miro con la espera de una respuesta.

\- Ya lo sé – se detuvo al ver que su esposo le tomo una mano – Pero si hubieras visto lo desesperado que se puso nuestro hijo al no comprender lo de la mudanza continua… - bajo su vista al piso - habrías hecho lo mismo.

\- Entiendo; pero si vamos a hacer esto por nuestro hijo, hay que hacerlo bien – vio cómo su esposa asintió con la cabeza. – Es por eso que he comprado una casa en Kanagawa, es justo lo contrario a donde vivíamos antes; además de que la preparatoria no está muy lejos y tienen equipo de básquet, así nuestro hijo estará conforme y feliz. – Le dedico una sonrisa algo fingida - ¿Qué te parece cariño?

\- Que te puedo decir – suspiro pesadamente – Como quisiera que todos estemos seguros ahí; pero la verdad es que tengo miedo de que nos encuentren y nuestro se entere de la verdad.

\- Yo también tengo miedo de eso; pero recuerda que lo hacemos por nuestro hijo – le apretó fuertemente la mano – Él nos quiere mucho y justamente por él, debemos tratar de vivir sin miedo.

\- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por intentarlo – le miro directamente a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa – y con respecto a la casa y donde viviremos – con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de su esposo – Muchas gracias cariño.

-Me alegra mucho que estés contenta – poco a poco se aproximó a su esposa y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

Los padres del chico de la gorra permanecían ahí parados, con el atardecer a un lado de ellos, dejándose llevar por el beso y no parecían querer soltarse; después de varios minutos ahí parados, separaron sus labios y los dos respiraban agitadamente. Ambos estaban sonrientes y agarrados de las manos, después de todo su vida no era totalmente dolor y desesperación.

Agarrados de las manos se encaminaron hacia el vehículo, ambos estaban sonrientes y sin previo aviso el hombre cargo a su esposa en brazos, ante la sorpresa su esposa sonreía pero también pataleaba para que le dejara bajar. Su esposo empezó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos, su esposa para no caerse se aferró al cuello de su esposo y no pudo evitar gritar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – se dijo para si mismo. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza. – Mmm… - Se aproximó a la ventana para ver mejor y al ver a los causantes del ruido una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Volvió a su sitio y se cubrió nuevamente con la sabana. – Ya sabía yo que esos dos no podían vivir lejos el uno del otro. – al decir eso volvió a retomar su sueño.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y los padres del chico de la gorra estaban nuevamente en el vehículo encaminándose a su nuevo hogar. En el transcurso del camino el chico de la gorra aún seguía dormido; sin embargo un bache lo despertó, ya que durante el salto se golpeó la cabeza con el techo del vehículo.

Ya se encontraban a unas cuadras de su casa y el chico de la gorra sonreía satisfecho al ver que había una cancha muy cerca de su casa, además de que las calles eran perfectas para salir a trotar en las mañanas. Ya eran las 7:30 pm de la noche y el vehículo se detuvo frente a una casa muy bonita, no era muy grande; pero tenía un amplio jardín, además de que tenía espacio suficiente para el auto.

El chico de la gorra y su padre fueron los que se encargaron de bajar el equipaje y llevarlos dentro, una vez todas las valijas estaban en el recibidor, su padre le mostro cuál sería su habitación y quedo algo sorprendido al ver que su padre se había encargado de amueblarlo para su llegada.

-Espero que te guste tu habitación hijo – puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

\- Es perfecta papá, muchas gracias – le dedico una sonrisa a su padre. Su padre asintió con la cabeza y volteo para salir de la habitación.

Tan pronto como le dejo solo, el chico de la gorra se dedicó en acomodar su ropa, acomodar las fotografías, las valijas, etc. Una vez termino todo, tomo asiento en su cama, para luego dejarse caer en ella, estaba ahí echado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos.

-Cariño ya vamos a cenar – su madre le dijo tocando levemente la puerta – Tomate una ducha y baja al comedor.

\- Ahora bajo mamá - A penas le escucho su madre, se encamino a la cocina. El chico de la gorra hizo lo que le dijo su madre tomo una ducha, se mudó de ropa y se encamino al comedor totalmente aseado.

En el comedor el chico de la gorra contaba a su padre como había sido su vida en Norteamérica, las diferencias culturales, las comidas y el hecho de que en ese país se le podía llamar a gente desconocida por su primer nombre; además le conto sobre los partidos de básquet que tuvo allí, le conto sobre sus compañeros de equipo, del capitán, del entrenador, etc.

-Vaya, parece que te divertiste mucho por allá – vio cómo su hijo asintió con la cabeza – me alegro mucho hijo.

\- Papá… - le miro a los ojos con una sonrisa – Tengo dudas con respecto a donde estudiare.

\- Ahhh…- volteo para ver a su esposa y ella asintió con la cabeza – Tu madre y yo hemos decidido que asistirás a la preparatoria de Sohoku por un tiempo, mientras nos establecemos bien económicamente, ya luego asistirás a una privada y … - no termino de hablar porque su hijo interrumpió.

\- No es necesario que vaya a una privada – les miro a ambos – yo voy a estar bien, además esta no es la primera vez que estudio en una preparatoria pública. – Ambos le vieron confundidos – Además aún estamos débiles financieramente.

\- … - sus padres parecían discutirlo en voz baja; pero al final decidieron aceptarlo. – Está bien - dijeron al unísono.

\- Pero prométenos que si en algún momento no estas conforme con algo, inmediatamente cas a avisarnos – el chico asintió feliz.

\- Muy bien mañana a primera hora voy a inscribirte – dijo su padre y miro a su hijo - ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

\- Por supuesto – sonreía de lado a lado.

Cuando terminaron de conversar, el chico de la gorra ayudo a su madre a lavar los trastes y después todos juntos se encaminaron en dirección a los dormitorios, una vez estaban en el primer, los tres al unisón se dieron las buenas noches, lo que provoco que sonrieran por la coincidencia.

El chico de la gorra estaba en proceso de ponerse su pijama, cuando una idea cruzo por su mente: _"Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo jugaran los integrantes del equipo de Sohoku", "¿Serán todo un reto?"_. Con esos pensamientos se acostó y termino por quedarse dormido.

…...

**Oh…, my!… ¿que pasara con el chico de la gorra cuando vaya a Sohoku?, ¿se encontrara con algún integrante del equipo de básquet? Pronto lo sabremos, también estamos cerca de saber lo que los padres del chico de la gorra esconden y lo que temen. Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan**


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen en absoluto salvo los que yo invente para complementar la historia… para los que leen por primera vez esta historia, denle una oportunidad este es mi primer fic?, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios, en verdad gracias, eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Rin-nisan_

…

**CAPITULO 8**

**ALGO INESPERADO**

El sol se asomaba por la ventana y por primera vez en su vida el chico de la gorra recibía el alba con una enorme sonrisa, poco a poco su habitación fue iluminándose más, pronto los rayos del sol estaban acariciando su piel, esa sensación era cálida, muy cálida. Observaba atentamente como el sol iluminaba sus manos,_ "esta sensación es maravillosa", _dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, _"todo este ambiente me hace sentir tan bien; siento que explotare de alegría"._

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que ahora el sol le iluminaba el rostro; la sensación de calidez hizo que volviera a la realidad, volteo en dirección a la puerta de su dormitorio, su reloj marcaba las 7:15 am, no despertó tan temprano como lo tenía planeado, sin pensarlo mucho, de un salto se puso de pie.

Estaba decidido a comenzar bien en su nuevo hogar, decidido, comenzó por limpiar su habitación, para luego darse una ducha, mudarse de ropa y por último se disponía a preparar el desayuno. Cuando estaba por terminar de preparar el desayuno escucho unos ruidos que parecían venir de afuera, por curiosidad dejo lo que hacía para asomarse por la puerta trasera.

-… - con movimientos lentos, observo su jardín de un lado a otro; sin embargo fue inútil porque no hallo nada. Suspiro pesadamente y se dispuso entrar a su casa.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a los ruidos, termino de preparar el desayuno, puso todo en una charola y sin hacer mucho ruido se encamino a la habitación de sus progenitores. Tras abrir la puerta con mucha delicadeza, se adentró en el dormitorio, haciendo el menor ruido, después de caminar un poco dejo la charola en una pequeña mesita. Volteo para ver si no los había despertado, al ver que continuaban dormidos, se aproximó a ellos peligrosamente y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se les echo encima.

-¡Sorpresa! – grito el chico de la gorra, mientras se tiraba encima de ellos.

\- ¡Ahh…!- Gritaron y se sobresaltaron ambos.

\- Jajaja… - El chico de la gorra al ver su reacción comenzó a reírse. Sus padres al darse cuenta de la situación, se tranquilizaron y le dedicaron miradas de reproche. – No creí que se asustaran tanto.

\- … - La madre del chico de la gorra, había cerrado los ojos para contener su ira; pero como su hijo no paraba de hablar y de reírse, una vena se asomó en su frente y se echó encima de él. – Niño malcriado… - Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, lo tomo de su camisa y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro a modo de reproche. Su esposo al ver la escena, les miro divertido y sin poder contenerlo más comenzó a reírse. Los susodichos al escuchar las risas del hombre se voltearon a verle, comprobando como se mataba de risa y voltearon a verse con una interrogación en el rostro.

-No sabía que se comportaban así – Aclaro el padre del chico de la gorra observándolos atentamente. Les dedico una sonrisa y luego miro hacia el piso – No puedo creer que me haya privado de ustedes todo este tiempo – Levanto su rostro para dedicarles una sonrisa algo nostálgica - Me alegra tenerlos junto a mí de nuevo – Tanto la madre como el chico de la gorra se aproximaron a él y le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Una vez termino el susodicho abrazo, el chico de la gorra les explico las razones del susto que acababa de darles, los padres del chico de la gorra al escucharlo comprendieron enseguida las intenciones de su hijo y comprendieron aún más, cuando vieron a su hijo levantarse de la cama y volver con el desayuno en manos.

Charlaron por mucho tiempo mientras desayunaban, el chico de la gorra les había preparado un desayuno tipo occidental, al ver que su padre no estaba acostumbrado a desayunar algo así, le explico que no recordaba cómo preparar el desayuno que él estaba acostumbrado a comer.

-Papá – el chico de la gorra le hablo mientras comía.

\- ¿Qué pasa hijo? – le dijo su padre mientras tomaba jugo de naranja.

\- No teníamos que estar ya en la preparatoria de Sohoku hace media hora – miro rápidamente su reloj – Ya son las 8:30 am.

\- … - mientras comía su tostada, observo el reloj de su despertador. – Es verdad – continuaba comiendo sus tostadas y tomando jugo. Su esposa y el chico de la gorra voltearon a verse, sin comprender su reacción; sin embargo después de un rato el señor se sobresaltó – ¿Pero que estamos esperando?..., hijo ve a cambiarte inmediatamente y te espero abajo en cinco minutos. – dicho eso fue a ducharse y a mudarse de ropa.

Pasados los cinco minutos, el chico de la gorra y su padre caminaban en dirección a la preparatoria de Sohoku; habían decidido que sería mejor caminar que usar el auto para llegar, así el chico de la gorra conocía las calles y no se le dificultaría llegar a casa. Tras caminar varias calles y voltear varias esquinas, al fin habían llegado a Sohoku.

-Por fin hemos llegado, hijo – volteo para ver a su hijo y le indico el sitio señalándolo con una mano.

\- … - Rápidamente paro en seco y observo el sitio que su padre señalaba. Inclino un poco la cabeza, arqueo un poco las cejas y puso un rostro incrédulo.

\- … - Su padre lo observo asombrado y ahí se dio cuenta que su hijo había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron; eso significaba que todo lo que le dijo su esposa era cierto. Rápidamente cambio su expresión por una sonrisa y se aproximó a su hijo – Bueno, si no la ves por dentro no te convencerá – puso una mano en su hombro – Yo voy a inscribirte, mientras tanto porque no recorres el lugar y nos encontramos aquí dentro de una hora.

\- … - El chico de la gorra miro en varias direcciones, como buscando algo, pero al ver que el lugar estaba completamente desértico, asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una enorme sonrisa. – Por supuesto papá.

\- … - Su padre se quedó totalmente estático, ante los diversos comportamientos de su hijo y antes de poder preguntarle, observo como el chico de la gorra se encaminaba en dirección a la entrada. Su padre tardó en reaccionar pero después de verlo partir fue tras él; pero ya era tarde pues vio cómo su hijo fue adentrándose en las instalaciones.

…

El chico de la gorra caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de Sohoku, observando detenidamente cada salón con el que se cruzaba; después de recorrer varios pasillos llego a la conclusión de que esa preparatoria iba a ser aburridísima. Suspiro pesadamente y tomo la decisión de volver con su padre, ya que todo el recorrido resulto ser una completa decepción. _"Por lo menos las preparatorias de Norteamérica no son tan monótonas, ni tan aburridas. Además ahí son más escandalosos y más alegres, no es que me guste, pero debo admitir que me acostumbre a ese tipo de medio"_, mientras pensaba en los recuerdos que le había dejado aquel país, no noto que se había encaminado hacia la azotea. Al sentir la refrescante brisa de la mañana, no pudo evitar respirar profundamente y sentir mucho sueño; sin embargo reacciono al darse cuenta que no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, rápidamente bajo las escaleras y se encontró con diversos pasillos. Tras caminar varios minutos a la suerte, se detuvo, porque no sabía si ya estaba saliendo o si se estaba adentrando peor en el lugar.

-… _\- "¡Rayos!, no puedo creer que me haya perdido"_, _"aunque pensándolo bien sería bueno pedir ayuda"_, _"¡pero que estoy diciendo!, yo nunca haría eso"_, _"además si decidiera hacerlo, aquí sería inútil, porque no hay nadie más que yo"_.

El chico de la gorra estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no noto que una persona lo estaba observando con una enorme interrogación en el rostro; aquella persona comenzó a caminar en su dirección y pronto estuvo a escasos centímetros de él. La presencia de una persona a sus espaldas le hizo volver a la realidad, el muchacho permaneció inmóvil a la espera de ver que pasaría; sin embargo una mano se posó en su hombro y aquello le hizo sentir raro.

-Te encuentras bien muchacho – Desde hace diez minutos que vio que el chico de la gorra parecía perdido.

\- … - _"Eso sí que no me lo esperaba"_, pensaba el chico de la gorra. Volteo a ver al hombre y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Estas perdido, ¿verdad? – le miraba directamente a los ojos. El chico de la gorra tardo unos momentos en contestar, pues era vergonzoso admitir que tenía la razón; _"Tenia en el rostro la palabra extraviado o que"_, ya entrecerrando los ojos asintió - No te preocupes, yo te llevare hasta la salida – Dicho eso se encamino en dirección contraria a la que el chico de la gorra quería ir.

\- … - _"O sea que había estado adentrándose más a la preparatoria"_. El chico de la gorra suspiro pesadamente y se encamino hacia la salida, siguiendo de cerca a aquel señor.

El camino que el chico de la gorra había tomado anteriormente había sido el contrario a la salida, a medida que caminaban se fijaba los pasillos que atravesaban y procuraba memorizarlos; por supuesto aquel señor también le decía como se llamaban algunos de los lugares.

Ya estaban a escasos centímetros de la salida cuando el señor se dirigió al chico de la gorra – Bueno, la salida está ahí.

-Muchas gracias…, he…, señor – hizo una reverencia.

\- Que descortesía de mi parte – se ajustó sus gafas – Yo soy el profesor Anzai, mucho gusto. – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es… - una voz gritaba en las afueras del lugar y no le dejo terminar. Volteo a ver al profesor Anzai e hizo una reverencia – lo siento mucho pero debo retirarme; mi padre me busca.

\- Jojojo…, descuida – Aquella risita nunca antes la había escuchado el chico de la gorra.

\- De todos modos fue un placer conocerlo – hizo una reverencia y se encamino hacia su padre.

El profesor Anzai vio como aquel muchacho se alejaba de las instalaciones, para finalmente encontrarse con su padre. Mientras el profesor Anzai observaba de lejos como ese chico se retiraba junto a su padre, tardo en darse cuenta que el equipo de básquet también se marchaba; tras ver a los muchachos salir, miro su reloj y efectivamente era su hora de salida.

Después de observarlos detenidamente, el profesor Anzai se aproximó a ellos con la intención de preguntarles que tanto habían progresado; caminaba lentamente hacia ellos cuando el chico de la gorra apareció de pronto, dándole un buen susto.

-Ah… - se sobresaltó hacia atrás y luego vio frente a él, al chico de la gorra, respirando entrecortadamente.

\- Lo siento mucho, no pretendía asustarlo – el chico de la gorra se disculpó e hizo una reverencia.

\- Jojojo…, descuida muchacho – dijo ajustándose las gafas.

Los integrantes de Sohoku que habían escuchado al profesor Anzai gritar, sin pensarlo se aproximaron a él corriendo, incluso Rukawa, esperando que aquella persona junto a él no le hiciera daño. Mientras tanto el chico de la gorra le entrego al profesor Anzai lo que su padre le había enviado, después de explicarle todo se dispuso a retirarse.

En esos momentos todo el equipo de básquet hizo su entrada, junto con su asistente; todos ellos se interponían entre el profesor Anzai y el chico de la gorra. Además de que le miraban con ojos amenazantes, no era para menos, ellos pensaban que el chico de la gorra era un ladrón o un bandido por su atuendo.

-Oye tú, aléjate del profesor Anzai – le señalo con un dedo Ryota y le miro con ojos amenazantes.

\- ¡Aléjate!..., si no quieres que te saquemos por la fuerza – Mitsui le advirtió amenazante.

\- … - El chico de la gorra los miraba a todos de pies a cabeza, _"No puedo creer que estos idiotas serán mis compañeros de equipo. No los creí tan estúpidos"._

-¡Oye tú!, que pensabas hacerle al profesor Anzai – el capitán Akagi le grito. Ayako que estaba a su lado le dijo lo que los muchachos le habían dicho.

\- … - _"Que tontos son"_, pensó. El chico de la gorra miraba de reojo al único que no le había dicho nada, _"Vamos grítame, solo faltas tú y ahí si los calificare a todos como unos completos idiotas"_, pensaba mientras miraba a Rukawa; sin embargo la voz del profesor Anzai le saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya tienes que irte y no te preocupes asistiré – le dedico una sonrisa y se despidió de él levantando una mano. El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza.

\- … – tras escuchar esas palabra, hizo una reverencia y se encamino hacia la salida.

Aunque al chico de la gorra se le hizo difícil salir después de su despedida con el profesor Anzai, al final lo logro porque el profesor les dijo a esos muchachos que no le hicieran daño. Tras salir de ahí se encontró con su padre que lo esperaba en una esquina, le conto el motivo de su tardanza y después de la explicación ambos se encaminaron a casa.

En casa del chico de la gorra, su madre les esperaba con un gran almuerzo, todo lo preparado olía riquísimo; sin embargo el chico de la gorra no recordaba como tenía que comerlo. Su padre al darse cuenta de ello le indico como tenía que comer el platillo, además de enseñarle a manejar los palillos chinos. Una vez que terminaron de almorzar el chico de la gorra ayudo a su madre a lavar los platos y a limpiar todo, su padre cada vez entendía menos a su hijo.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y el chico de la gorra no podía esperar una semana para que empiecen las clases y con ellas los entrenamientos, así que decidido tomo una chaqueta, su mochila deportiva, su balón de básquet y se encamino a la planta baja para pedir permiso. En la sala encontró a su madre muy cariñosa con su padre, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, él ya sabía cuánto se extrañaban.

-Mamá, papá – los susodichos voltearon y el chico de la gorra les miro divertido.

\- ¿Qué pasa hijo? – su padre le miraba dudoso; pero pronto noto que llevaba ropa deportiva, además de su mochila y balón. Iba a preguntarle; pero su esposa se le adelanto.

\- No me digas que ya quieres entrenar… - le miro con un gesto de reproche. Luego volteo enojada – Pues no iras, me oíste.

\- Ya vete hijo; pero llega temprano – su padre le indico que se diera prisa; pero como aún no se movía, con sus manos le indico que se apresurara o sino su madre lo iba a impedir.

\- Si papá… - Asintió con la cabeza, tomo sus cosas del piso y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

La madre del chico de la gorra tras ver lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar enojarse con su esposo; pero después de que él le pidiera perdón, ya estaban de nuevo contentos y felices. Por supuesto para lograr el perdón de la señora, el señor tuvo que tratarla como una reina; pero al final valió la pena.

…

Tras salir de su casa, el chico de la gorra procedió en ponerse su inseparable gorra, encima de ella se puso la capucha de su canguro, de esa manera su rostro quedaba completamente oculto. Muy satisfecho de lograr esconder su rostro, tomo su mochila deportiva, se la puso en el hombro y se encamino a la cancha que estaba muy próxima a su casa.

Una vez llego a la cancha, contemplo que el sitio estaba completamente vacío, así que estaba feliz porque nadie iba a molestarlo y tampoco tendría que esperar a que la cancha se desocupara. Sin otra cosa más que pensar, se adentró en la cancha y se dispuso a jugar; pero antes fue a dejar sus cosas en una de las esquinas de la cancha, se quitó los audífonos de los oídos y los puso dentro de su mochila, acto seguido saco su balón y comenzó con un calentamiento ligero.

-… - una vez termino su calentamiento, se dispuso a practicar el dribleo del balón, así que sin que nadie le diga nada se arrodillo y empezó a botar el balón, lo cual era difícil ya que la superficie de la cancha era irregular, pero después de unos momentos logro dominarlo a la perfección. - Mmm… - "Es mejor que no muestre mi nivel a los demás, primero debo saber si son un reto para mí y si no es así no tengo porque perder el tiempo", pensaba mientras botaba el balón. Sin previo aviso, se puso de pie y comenzó a driblar el balón en dirección a la canasta, tomo el suficiente impulso y encesto con un increíble clavado.

\- Ahora unos tiros – se puso fuera de la línea y comenzó a lanzar tiros de tres puntos. Después de dos horas, se detuvo, pero solo para continuar lanzando desde distintos puntos. Todo iba perfecto y armonioso; pero eso no duraría para siempre. Pronto sintió la presencia de alguien, así que decidió fallar varios tiros, pero ni así se fue, ya harto de todo tomo la decisión de irse. Se aproximó al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas, las tomo y se encamino hacia la salida.

Cuando ya iba a llegar a la salida, inclino su rostro lo más que pudo, para no ser identificado; pero eso no evito que mirara al sujeto de reojo; por lo que pudo ver aquel sujeto también estaba con ropa deportiva, cargaba su mochila deportiva a un lado y con la otra mano sujetaba un balón de básquet. En un movimiento rápido de cabeza pudo ver que su pelo era oscuro y alborotado, tenía la piel blanca, también noto que era alto. Al pasar por su lado, noto claramente como aquel muchacho lo miraba, seguramente con curiosidad; el chico de la gorra pudo ver que tras ese chico estaba estacionada una bicicleta, seguramente lo usaba de transporte para llegar a la cancha.

A penas se alejó de ese muchacho un poco, se paró en seco y volteo un poco para mirarle de reojo; estuvo pensando durante mucho tiempo y entonces lo recordó; aquel muchacho era uno de los integrantes del equipo de básquet de Sohoku, uno de los que habían querido golpearle.

-… - lanzo un bufido y se retiró del lugar. Con una de sus manos inclino su gorra hacia adelante, cubriéndose el rostro aún más.

El otro muchacho al ver la extraña reacción de ese tipo no pudo evitar voltear a verle, después de todo nunca le había visto por ahí, ni siquiera por el barrio, así que llego a la conclusión de que seguramente era nuevo en la ciudad. Ya sin perder el tiempo Kaede Rukawa volteo para adentrarse en la cancha, después de todo lo único que había logrado ver del entrenamiento de ese tipo, fueron muchas fallas al tratar de encestar; pero lo que lo desconcertó fue que estaba muy sudado y eso solo significaba una cosa, seguramente estaría practicando toda la tarde.

-… - Comenzó con su calentamiento ligero, que por lo menos le tomo veinte minutos, después fue practicando el dribleo, tiros de tres puntos, también practico tiros desde distintos puntos de la cancha y entonces un pensamiento asalto su mente_, "Ese chico es el mismo, el mismo que hablaba con el profesor Anzai"._

…

_Hello…, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muy bien ya tenemos el primer encuentro entre Rukawa y el chico de la gorra y por supuesto no será el único. Comenten que les ha parecido y si tienen dudas o algo con gusto las contestare…_

_Hecho por:_

_Rin-nisan_


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, salvo los que yo misma cree para hacer de esta historia un poco más entretenida, muchas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad, me ayuda a escribir los próximos capítulos. Para los que leen por primera vez este fic?, les pido una oportunidad, ya que es el primero que hago._

_Rin-nisan_

…

**CAPITULO 9**

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

Los días transcurrieron muy rápido, claro que para el chico de la gorra esos días fueron inolvidables, cada día tenían actividades familiares y por supuesto otras veces tenía que realizar actividades distintas. Debido a su madre tuvo que imponerse un nuevo horario para salir a entrenar, pero el chico de la gorra sabía que no duraría mucho, pues las clases iniciarían dentro de tres días.

El chico de la gorra estaba por terminar su entrenamiento en aquella cancha que estaba muy próxima a su casa, cuando recordó que ya habían pasado de las 3:45 pm de la tarde, según su reloj ya era hora de retirarse, si no quería encontrarse con ese chico de Sohoku. La única vez que se había encontrado con aquel chico le resulto desagradable y debido a ello había cuadrado su horario bien, para no tener que encontrárselo.

-… - _"Mejor me retiro antes de que llegue alguien y me moleste"._ Miro atentamente su reloj – Se me paso la hora – Susurro para sí mismo y en ese momento escucho a alguien llegando. Rápidamente se aproximó a su mochila deportiva, guardo todo, procedió a ponerse el canguro, tapando bien su rostro y se encamino hacia la salida.

Para preparar adecuadamente su horario, días antes, el chico de la gorra se dedicó a observar la cancha detenidamente, para ver a qué hora quedaba vacía y descubrió que desde las una de la tarde hasta las tres de la tarde estaba completamente vacía. Incluso había observado que aquel chico con el que se había encontrado la primera vez, solía venir a la cancha casi toda la mañana y por las tardes venía a las cuatro de la tarde, de esta manera había encontrado un modo de entrenar tranquilamente.

-… - _"Es ese chico"_. Lo observo aproximarse hacia el lentamente y como estaba en medio de la salida se puso a un lado para que salga.

\- … - El chico de la gorra al verle moverse hacia un lado, inclino un poco más la cabeza y paso por su lado.

\- … - Rukawa al verle esconder su rostro, no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo.

\- … – _"Odio los encuentros inesperados"_. Lanzo un profundo bufido.

\- … - Volteo, para continuar con su camino, sin darle importancia al sujeto.

Una vez percibió que aquel chico de Sohoku había quitado su vista de él, respiro profundamente y volteo para ver si se había adentrado en la cancha; cuando noto que era así, procedió a ordenar sus cosas en su mochila deportiva. En uno de esos arbustos que cubrían la cancha, el chico de la gorra decidió sentarse y beber un poco de agua, mientras tanto sacaba su walkman y sus audífonos.

Mientras tanto dentro de la cancha Rukawa había notado que ese chico de la gorra se había sentado detrás de unos arbustos dándole la espalda y mirando hacia el piso, pronto vio cómo se sacaba su gorra, pero sin quitarse el canguro. El chico de la gorra que sentía la mirada de Rukawa en su espalda no pudo evitar quitarse la gorra sin dejarle ver nada de su cabeza y su rostro, él sabía muy bien que cuando escondía tan bien su rostro, muchos se morían de curiosidad y al parecer aquel chico mostraba algo de interés. Le miro de reojo divertido por la escena, camino en dirección contraria para retirarse, claro, no sin antes ponerse la gorra, pero sin mostrar nada.

…

El chico de la gorra camina en dirección a su casa, pensando en el entrenamiento de estos días y llego a la conclusión de que su entrenamiento iba a ser más completo cuando inicien las clases. Se detuvo en seco al observar que ya había llegado a su casa, observo detenidamente su casa antes de entrar y al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomo sus llaves para entrar y al hacerlo quedo algo dudoso al ver que tenían visitas, pues en la entrada habían un par de zapatos que le eran desconocidos.

Al entrar escucho risas en la sala, así que respiro profundamente, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que debería ser amable con los invitados. Inclino un poco su cabeza tratando de hacerse a la idea, la verdad es que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para cambiar su actitud con sus progenitores; pero con personas desconocidas, era indiferente, es más sus sentimientos se iban completamente.

-… - _"Tienes que hacerl_o", se repetía mentalmente. Fue entonces que sintió un peso en su hombro y volteo para ver a su madre a su lado.

\- Hijo, cálmate – le dedico una linda sonrisa – Ya sé que tu rostro no da ni señal de nerviosismo; pero te conozco bien y sé que ahora mismo debes estar debatiendo internamente, sobre lo que debes hacer.

\- Quiero ser amable; pero… - no termino porque su madre le obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

\- No importa si no puedes – Suspiro profundamente y después le miro a los ojos – Solo inténtalo.

\- … - El chico de la gorra al escuchar esas palabras se tranquilizó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez la madre del chico de la gorra le indicaba como tenía que comportarse frente a los invitados, anuncio a su esposo que su hijo había llegado y por supuesto su padre quiso presentar al chico de la gorra a los vecinos que amablemente habían venido a darles la bienvenida.

El chico de la gorra apenas termino de hablar con su madre, subió escaleras arriba para cambiarse. Apenas estuvo solo se tumbó en la puerta de su habitación, respiro pesadamente y procedió a levantarse rápidamente para ducharse; ya que a las 4:30pm tenía que visitar a alguien importante.

Tras ducharse cinco minutos, salió con una toalla rodeando su cintura, encaminándose hacia el closet; observo detenidamente toda su ropa y como siempre opto por una ropa deportiva. Como ya se había mudado de ropa, se encamino hacia la sala, con el fin de ser lo más amable posible y por su puesto ir a ver a esa persona especial.

El chico de la gorra se aproximó a la sala y una vez llego ahí, levanto un poco la vista para ver detenidamente a los invitados; miro de un lado a otro sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. En ese momento se aproximó su madre para tomarlo del brazo y encaminarlo a uno de los asientos.

-Bueno, ha tardado mucho – su padre les dedico una sonrisa y luego miro al chico de la gorra – Vecinos…, les presento a mi hijo. – señalo con sus manos a su hijo.

\- Es un placer conocerlos – el chico de la gorra hizo una reverencia y se los dijo de una manera fría y sin expresión alguna. Su padre se quedó atónito al observarle, en estos días solo le había visto sonreír y ahora veía como era realmente.

\- El placer es nuestro – dijeron ambos al ver al chico de la gorra.

\- Tu padre habla mucho de ti – dijo la vecina y el chico de la gorra volteo a verla con un rostro frio y sin expresión.

\- No lo sabía – bajo su vista para dirigirla hacia el piso. Su madre al verlo no pudo evitar salvarle, ya que sabía que el hacía mucho esfuerzo para no menospreciar a los vecinos y el que los tratase de esa manera era un avance; ya que la última vez no había resultado tan bien.

\- Hijo, ¿no tenías que visitar a alguien? – pregunto su madre a su hijo, el susodicho volteo a verla y asintió con la cabeza – Pues, entonces debías irte ya; si no quieres que se te haga tarde.

El chico de la gorra se levantó de su asiento, se disculpó por retirarse tan pronto, hizo una reverencia y se encamino hacia la salida. En la puerta había dejado sus cosas, tomo su canguro y se lo puso, tomo una pequeña mochila en la que guardo su dinero y otras cosas más. Se dispuso a salir cuando noto la presencia de su madre, volteo a verla con una sonrisa y se aproximó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Muchas gracias mamá – le dedico una amplia sonrisa – No sé qué habría hecho si tú no te interponías.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba, desde el momento en que entraste a la sala – le miro detenidamente – pero lo hiciste muy bien.

\- Siendo así, ya me voy mamá – se abrocho la mochila y volteo para retirarse de una vez.

\- Esta bien; pero no vuelvas muy tarde – le vio salir afuera y alejarse lentamente – Y dale mis saludos.

\- Por supuesto – volteo para despedirse y vio como ella se despedía de el con las manos. Una vez el chico de la gorra se alejó unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, se dispuso a ponerse su canguro encima de su gorra, una vez hecho, se encamino directamente hacia el cementerio. El cementerio no estaba muy lejos, pero tampoco estaba tan cerca así que el chico de la gorra tuvo que acelerar un poco el paso, ya que ya eran las cinco de la tarde y dentro de una hora iban a cerrar el cementerio.

Una vez estuvo cerca del cementerio, se aproximó a una de las tiendas de por ahí para comprar flores, busco sus flores favoritas por mucho tiempo y cuando al fin las encontró, pago por ellas y se encamino hacia la entrada del cementerio. Ya dentro, procedió a quitarse los audífonos y apagar la música; camino mucho tiempo, pero al final encontró el sitio y se detuvo frente a él.

-… - Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y procedió a sentarse en el piso. Observo detenidamente la lápida y la placa con el nombre – lo siento tuve un contratiempo – con ambas manos se dispuso a limpiar el sitio y a arrancar la mala hierba del lugar. Una vez finalizo la limpieza, desabrocho su mochila para quitársela, saco de ellas las flores y las puso al lado de la placa que tenía el nombre escrito. – Te traje tus flores favoritas, además de que te traje tu regalo de navidad y de año nuevo. – hizo una reverencia a la tumba y tras levantarse apoyo ambas manos en sus rodillas – El año pasado no pude venir a verte; pero este año será diferente.

El chico de la gorra paso media hora, mostrándole a esa persona los regalos que le habían traído; le comento también que le era muy difícil dejar de ser indiferente con personas que no conocía. Por supuesto aquella persona no le respondía nada, sin embargo el chico de la gorra se sentía mejor al hablarle y contarle sus cosas.

Con el atardecer en su mejor momento, la tumba de esa persona, resplandecía, fue entonces que el chico de la gorra supo que su visita había llegado a su fin. Se inclinó nuevamente ante la tumba e hizo una par de reverencias, después de despedirse camino en dirección a la salida.

…

Mientras el chico de la gorra estaba por regresar a su casa, los padres de él continuaban con las visitas, al parecer se habían llevado muy bien; porque continuaron hablando hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Además de que las visitas no se retiraron del lugar argumentando que querían presentarles al resto de la familia; los padres del chico de la gorra aceptaron esperar a la familia restante de los vecinos.

-Me está diciendo que a su hijo le gusta jugar el basquetbol – pregunto el padre del chico de la gorra.

\- Así es – le miro con algo de curiosidad – a que se debe su pregunta.

\- Bueno, pues… - su rostro serio paso a uno lleno de satisfacción, lo cual confundió a su vecino. - ¡Que coincidencia!, a mi hijo también le gusta ese deporte.

\- Siendo así, creo que van a llevarse muy bien – tomo un sorbo de su taza de té y sonrió ampliamente. – y dígame, ¿a qué preparatoria va su hijo?

\- Acabamos de inscribirle a la preparatoria de Sohoku – le indico tomando un sorbo de su te. - ¿y su hijo?

\- Déjeme decirle que en verdad es una coincidencia – el padre del chico de la gorra le miro extrañado por sus palabras – Porque mi hijo asiste a la misma – dejo su taza en la mesita y le miro - dígame, ¿en qué año va?

\- Esta en segundo año y… - no pudo continuar porque su vecino comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón, lo cual hizo que el padre del chico de la gorra se sobresalte en su asiento.

\- Jajaja… - el señor trato de contenerse y al ver la cara de su vecino, callo lo mejor que pudo – lo siento mucho - dijo entre risas – es que mi hijo también está en segundo año.

\- Ya veo – cruzo sus brazos y se inclinó en el respaldo de su asiento – No puedo esperar a ver la reacción de mi hijo, cuando se entere que su hijo va a la misma preparatoria que él. – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Yo también quiero ver la reacción de mi hijo – justo cuando termino de decir eso, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Por la entrada principal se asomó un muchacho alto, de tez pálida y cabellos negros.

La vecina estaba en la cocina ayudando a la madre del chico de la gorra, cuando se escuchó el timbre de la casa y por supuesto la vecina se ofreció a abrir la puerta; cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su hijo parado a unos centímetros de la puerta. La señora tomo de un brazo a su hijo y lo aproximo a la entrada.

Una vez dentro el muchacho observo detenidamente el lugar, mientras se quitaba los zapatos también observo de reojo a las personas de la sala, encontrando con la mirada a su padre y seguramente el otro era el nuevo vecino. Mientras a unos cuantos metros de él, se encontraba su madre, caminando de un lado a otro, en lo que parecía ser la cocina y a unos pasos de ella se encontraba una mujer de espaldas, que seguramente sería la vecina. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no logro escuchar que su padre le estaba llamando, fue entonces que observo a su madre hacerle señas, indicándole que su padre le estaba hablando.

-¡Hijo! - El muchacho volteo en dirección a su padre. - ¿es que no me escuchas?

\- Lo siento, estaba distraído – le miro seriamente y vio como su padre le indicaba que se aproximara.

\- Eso pensé – suspiro pesadamente – ven aquí te voy a presentar a los vecinos – su hijo asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó a ellos. Una vez estuvo en la sala, se puso al lado de su padre.

\- Amigo mío, te presento a mi hijo – dicho eso le dio un pequeño codazo a su hijo, para que el mismo se presentase a lo cual el chico asintió con la cabeza.

\- Mi nombre es Kaede Rukawa, es un placer conocerlo – dicho eso se inclinó para hacer una reverencia, su rostro se mantenía sin emoción alguna.

\- Vaya, pues el placer es mío – hizo una pequeña reverencia y su vista paso a su vecino – Amigo mío, déjame decirte que tu hijo se parece mucho a ti.

\- Es verdad, todos me dicen eso – una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

En cuanto Kaede Rukawa termino de presentarse, el padre del chico de la gorra le invito a sentarse y en cuanto lo hizo, le atormento con un sinfín de preguntas, las cuales trato de responder lo más amable que pudo; pero pronto llegaría a su límite, así que antes de que le lanzara la siguiente pregunta le pidió amablemente poder usar el baño.

El padre del chico de la gorra le indico a Rukawa que el baño se encontraba en el primer piso, en cuanto supo dónde estaba se encamino hacia las escaleras que le llevarían al primer piso; una vez en el ubico el baño y se dispuso a entrar, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. Sin darle mucha importancia a quien fuera, entro al baño.

Una vez dentro del baño, dejo correr un poco de agua para que pensaran que lo estaba usando, después de pensarlo un poco decidió lavarse la cara y cuando lo hizo escucho varios ruidos que provenían de la planta baja, no les dio mucha importancia, hasta que escucho a su madre hablar con algo de preocupación, fue entonces que tomo una pequeña toalla para secarse y salir de ahí.

Ya estaba fuera del baño cuando escucho pasos aproximarse en su dirección, dudando un poco se hizo a un lado, por su lado paso su madre, sosteniendo en manos una pequeña mochila llena de barro y un canguro en el mismo estado, con la pequeña diferencia de que la ropa estaba rasguñada y con unas manchas de sangre.

Al ver la expresión de su madre, Rukawa supo que algo malo había ocurrido y fue entonces que escucho otros pasos detrás de él, volteo para ver, para encontrarse a los nuevos vecinos, sosteniendo cada uno de un lado a lo que parecía era su hijo. Rukawa trato de ver mejor el rostro del muchacho que estaba envuelto de sabanas obscuras, entonces el otro muchacho al ver sus intenciones, cubrió aún más su rostro. Lo único que alcanzo a ver de su rostro es que estaba totalmente cubierto de barro y con unas pequeñas manchas de sangre.

La nueva vecina rápidamente entro al baño con su hijo, ya dentro, procedió a cerrar la puerta, después se aproximó a él para quitarle las sabanas que lo cubrían y al hacerlo casi grita por lo que veía; sin embargo el chico de la gorra fue más rápido y le tapó la boca con una mano.

Una vez vio que su madre se tranquilizaba completamente, el chico de la gorra procedió a retirar su mano de la boca de su madre, la observo detenidamente y se sorprendió de ver lo preocupada que estaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su expresión era entre preocupación y reproche.

…

La pareja de vecinos al ver la situación en la que se encontraban sus nuevos vecinos, no quisieron incomodar, así que se retiraron del lugar, por supuesto que antes de retirarse se despidieron de cada uno de ellos

-Lamento mucho, este incidente – el padre del chico de la gorra hizo una reverencia y en su rostro solo podía verse la preocupación.

\- No tienes porque disculparte, lo importante ahora es tu hijo – dijo su vecino y su esposa asintió con la cabeza. La señora Rukawa y su hijo fueron a despedirse, mientras su esposo charlaba con el padre del chico de la gorra. Al subir las escaleras, lograron escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría y salía la madre del chico de la gorra.

Tras cerrar la puerta la madre del chico de la gorra tapo su rostro con ambas manos y se dejó caer al piso apoyada en la pared; al observar esa acción, la señora Rukawa y su hijo se aproximaron a ella. A escasos centímetros de ella escucharon algunos quejidos que provenían del baño, entonces observaron como ella se levantó rápidamente y se aproximó a la puerta del baño.

-… - Toco ansiosamente la puerta – ¡Hijo, estas bien! – Aproximo su oído a la puerta y entonces se escuchó un ruido en la puerta. La ducha que estaba encendida se apagó de golpe y entonces la puerta del baño se entreabrió un poco.

\- … - el chico de la gorra estaba detrás de la puerta, con una toalla que envolvía su cintura, escuchando la pregunta de su madre, fue entonces cuando dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta para que ella se alejara un poco. Cuando sintió que ella se alejó, giro la perilla para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo, saco una mano para indicarle que estaba bien.

\- ¿Quieres que te pase unas sábanas, para que te cubras antes de salir? – el chico de la gorra asintió con su mano, mostrándole una señal afirmativa con su mano. La señora al escucharlo fue por las sabanas y se las entrego. Cinco minutos después el chico de la gorra salía del baño totalmente cubierto por las sabanas, incluso el rostro, solo se alcanzaban a ver sus labios.

\- Nosotros nos retiramos – dijo la madre de Rukawa y acto seguido ambos hicieron una reverencia.

\- Oh, si claro – la madre del chico de la gorra hizo una reverencia y después miro a su hijo - Hijo, despídete de ellos – el chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza; pero justo cuando trato de hablar, sus labios comenzaron a sangrar.

-Ah… - un gesto de dolor atravesó el rostro del chico de la gorra al tratar de hablar y pronto sus labios comenzaron a sangrar. Rukawa que lo observaba detenidamente pudo ver la mueca de dolor que el hizo, pudo ver como se mordía los labios. Su madre al verle le paso un pañuelo a su hijo para parar la sangre de sus labios.-… - el chico de la gorra dudo unos momentos; pero al final accedió a cogerlos y cuando lo hizo dejo al descubierto sus brazos malheridos.

\- Por Dios – la señora Rukawa, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y después las retiro - ¿Pero qué te paso muchacho?

\- … - la mamá del chico de la gorra al ver que él no quería responder, procedió a hacer la despedida rápida – Bueno, yo me despido de ustedes en vez de mi hijo – dicho eso el chico de la gorra le hizo una reverencia a cada uno y volteo para encaminarse a su habitación.

La señora Rukawa y su hijo caminaban en dirección a las escaleras para retirarse y entonces Rukawa volteo para ver por última vez a ese extraño chico; al hacerlo quedo levemente sorprendido al ver heridas en sus pies y pequeñas manchas de sangre en el piso.

Los padres de Rukawa le esperaban en la puerta y una vez que él se reunió con ellos, todos juntos emprendieron la retirada, no sin antes despedirse del padre del chico de la gorra, quien los escolto hasta la salida.

…

_Hello, mis queridos lectores, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Por fin el chico de la gorra y Rukawa se encuentran o algo así; ¿que le deparara el destino al chico de la gorra?, por otro lado, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó al chico de la gorra, que llego tan malherido?, ¿Cómo será la primera conversación entre el chico de la gorra y Kaede Rukawa?, ¿llegaran a ser amigos? Todo esto lo sabremos pronto, con más exactitud en los próximos capítulos. _

_Pronto subiré algunas imágenes del chico de la gorra en twiter, a los interesados búsquenme con el nombre de Rin-nisan, síganme y opinen sobre el fic?, besos…_

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan****J**


	10. Chapter 10

_Antes de comenzar con este capítulo, quiero dejar en claro que ninguno de los personajes de Slam Dunk me pertenece, con excepción de algunos que yo misma cree. Espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios…_

_Rin-nisan_

…

**CAPITULO 10**

**EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES **

**(Primera parte)**

El día esperado había llegado; como todos los días el alba no se hizo esperar. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro del chico de la gorra, poco a poco fueron iluminando toda la habitación, dándole un tono naranja. El chico de la gorra percatándose de la calidez en el rostro que la luz solar le provocaba, procedió a meterse aún más dentro de su cama y a taparse rápidamente con las sabanas.

La madre del chico de la gorra que se había levantado hace quince minutos, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y por supuesto su esposo estaba con ella, esperando impaciente su desayuno. Al terminar de preparar el desayuno le extraño que su hijo no bajara, así que se lavó las manos y se encamino a la habitación de su hijo; tras subir las escaleras, procedió a entrar en la habitación y cuando lo hizo, comprobó sus sospechas, el chico de la gorra, continuaba dormido; no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido y poner un gesto de reproche.

-¡Ahh!... – El chico de la gorra se sobresaltó en su cama y se sacudía la cabeza al no entender nada. – Pero… ¿qué pasa? - trato de abrir los ojos; pero al pasar sus manos, noto que su rostro estaba mojado.

\- Como que, ¡que pasa! – su madre le dijo algo histérica. El chico de la gorra enfoco su vista en ella y vio para su sorpresa que ella estaba parada frente a él, con un rostro de reproche, con una mano en la cintura y con la otra mano sostenía una jarra llena de agua.

\- … - Bajo su vista al piso y con una mano se rasco la cabeza. Su madre al verlo, comprendió su actitud enseguida y acto seguido le tiro todo el contenido de la jarra en la cabeza. - ¡Ahh!, ya no me mojes mamá – se secaba la cara con ambas manos.

\- Como quieres que no te moje, muchachito – con un dedo le señalo – Si tú ya deberías estar despierto hace quince minutos – se cruzó de brazos, con los ojos cerrados – Y no me salgas con que no puedes ir por tus heridas, ni te atrevas a decirme que te sientes adolorido, porque sabes muy bien que no es así – La madre del chico de la gorra al notar que su hijo no le contestaba, llego a creer que su hijo había comprendido; sin embargo cuando enfoco su vista en él, observo que se había quedado dormido.

\- _Zzz…_ \- El chico de la gorra se había quedado profundamente dormido y por si eso no fuera poco, estaba sentado.

– Mmm… - Una enorme vena se asomó en su frente y oprimía fuertemente los puños y entonces con una mano le golpeó la cabeza - ¡Niño malcriado! - lo tomo de su camisa y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro. El padre del chico de la gorra que observo todo desde un principio, no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarles divertido. - ¡Como te atreves a quedarte dormido, mientras te estoy hablando!

\- … - el chico de la gorra que aún no se levantaba, para variar, babeo en las manos de su madre y parte de la alfombra de su habitación.

El padre del chico de la gorra miraba divertido la escena, desde hace unos momentos que escucho el ruido y fue a ver de qué se trataba. Pronto volvió a la realidad, cuando noto que su esposa, llevaba a rastras al chico de la gorra, en dirección a la ducha; fue tras ellos y al llegar, observo divertido, como su esposa metía al chico de la gorra dentro la tina. Observo como le acomodo en la tina y al terminar abría la ducha, con agua fría.

-¡Ahh¡ - El chico de la gorra se sobresaltó al sentir agua helada en su piel, como segunda reacción se paró totalmente confundido, buscando con las manos donde sostenerse y tratando de abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Dúchate rápido y vístete! – La madre del chico de la gorra, le dejo una toalla limpia y antes de salir volteo – Te acabo de dejar una toalla limpia y tu uniforme esta sobre la cama – una vez estuvo fuera, volteo y asomo su cabeza por la puerta – Una cosa más hijito – su rostro se tornó serio - ¡Apúrate!

El chico de la gorra que no comprendía nada al principio, pronto reacciono tras estar como cinco minutos bajo la ducha, al estar consciente recordó las palabras de su madre y rápidamente termino de ducharse. Al terminar procedió a secarse rápidamente todo su cuerpo, después de unos minutos, tomo la toalla y se la envolvió en la cintura, al hacerlo, tomo otra toalla más pequeña y procedió a secarse el pelo.

Al quedar completamente seco, se encamino a su habitación y tras entrar procedió a mudarse de ropa. Al ponerse algo de ropa, camino en dirección a la cama para ponerse el dichoso uniforme y al sostenerla en manos, una mueca de incredulidad se asomó por su rostro.

-… - _"Justo en estos momentos es cuando extraño Norteamérica_", suspiro pesadamente y ya resignado procedió a ponerse el uniforme de dicha preparatoria. Tomo sus calzados, con la otra mano libre tomo su mochila, se la colgó al hombro y se encamino hacia la sala, donde sus progenitores lo esperaban para desayunar.

…

El desayuno no estuvo para nada mal, aunque al chico de la gorra le gustaba más el desayuno occidental, le parecía más sencillo y menos complicado de preparar. La madre del chico de la gorra le regaño durante el desayuno, sobre lo de esa mañana; sin embargo una vez que fue la hora de su partida, no paraba de decirle que se cuidara, que le llamara si ocurría algo y por supuesto no paraba de darle besos. El chico de la gorra ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, sabía que su madre era sobreprotectora; pero una vez termino su madre, su padre se le aproximo, deseándole un buen día, a lo cual su hijo asintió con la cabeza.

Tras despedirse adecuadamente de sus padres, el chico de la gorra caminaba en dirección a la preparatoria de Sohoku, a sus alrededores caminaban otros chicos y chicas, en su misma dirección. En algunos momentos miraba a uno que otro estudiante, por curiosidad; sin embargo de un momento a otro se vio totalmente solo.

-…- "¿Dónde están todos? ". El chico de la gorra detuvo su andar, parando totalmente en medio de la calle. Estuvo dando muchas vueltas al asunto, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. - ¡Hay no! – Rápidamente miro a sus alrededores y suspiro pesadamente – Me he perdido de nuevo.

El chico de la gorra estuvo dándole muchas vueltas al problema, al fin y al cabo tenía suficiente tiempo para hallar una solución, ya que su madre le había mandado una hora antes, seguramente había prevenido una cosa así; sin lugar a dudas su madre le conocía bastante bien. Sin embargo se sentía completamente estúpido al tener que preguntarle a un extraño donde se ubicaba su preparatoria, ya con resignación, busco a los alrededores a alguna persona mayor a la cual preguntar.

Justo cuando iba a consultarle a una persona, una estudiante de su misma preparatoria llamo su atención, paso por su lado corriendo, alegre por su suerte, camino en su misma dirección, llegando de ese modo a su preparatoria.

Al aproximarse más a Sohoku, se puso incomodo por la cantidad de estudiantes, además noto como al aproximarse aún más hacia la entrada, todos clavaban su mirada en él, no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente, seguramente era muy llamativo un nuevo estudiante, además con gorra. Sin dar mucha importancia a los mirones, entro en la preparatoria, dispuesto a buscar su salón y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

-Ahh… - Aquella voz era de una chica. Ya en el piso el chico de la gorra, enfoco su vista en ella; era una chica bonita, su pelo era rizado y tenía un rostro de molestia. Observo a los alrededores y vio que los libros de esa chica estaban tirados en el piso.

\- Lo siento – dicho eso recogió los libros de la chica y le extendió la mano, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. La chica dudo por unos momentos; pero ya sin titubeo accedió y tomo su mano para ponerse de pie.

\- … - el chico de la gorra le entrego sus libros y volteo para retirarse; sin embargo se le cayó el papel donde indicaba el salón que tenía que buscar. La chica que lo veía retirarse, pronto noto el papel tirado en el piso y supuso que sería de aquel chico, así que lo tomo y corrió en su dirección para alcanzarlo.

\- … - tras caminar un poco el chico de la gorra, busco la nota y palideció al no encontrarla. Nuevamente suspiro pesadamente, ahora tenía que ir a preguntar a la dirección, eso si la encontraba y no se perdía en el proceso. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado, solo lo noto cuando dicha persona le toco el brazo y el volteo encontrándose con la chica de rizos.

\- ¿Buscabas esto? – la chica le mostró el papel con la nota, el chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza y quiso tomarla; pero la chica se lo impidió. – Supongo que eres nuevo en esta preparatoria. – el chico de la gorra le miro desconcertado y sin entender – Si quieres, puedo mostrarte tu salón - espero su respuesta – mi salón está cerca del tuyo.

\- … - El chico de la gorra la observo detenidamente y al final asintió con la cabeza, ya que así se evitaría el trabajo de buscar el salón.

\- Vamos - dio media vuelta y se adentró en la preparatoria, seguida de cerca por el chico de la gorra. Subieron unos cuantos escalones, caminaron por un rato; pero el sonido del timbre de ingreso hizo que apresuraran el paso y cuando al final llegaron, la chica de rizos se despidió de él, volteando para marcharse y el chico de la gorra no tuvo tiempo para darle las gracias ni nada, porque ya se había ido.

Para suerte del chico de la gorra, el profesor no había llegado, así que le espero a un lado de la puerta de entrada para hablar con él; después de un momento llego el profesor y el chico de la gorra se aproximó a él, antes de que entrase al aula.

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven? – El profesor le miro de pies a cabeza y quedo un poco confundido al ver que el chico de la gorra permanecía en silencio.

\- … - El chico de la gorra, al ver que su profesor no entendía nada, sin decir ni una palabra, descargo su mochila, se la cargo en un hombro y de ella saco un papel, la cual entrego en manos del profesor.

\- … - El maestro tomo la nota y al leerla, comprendió enseguida la presencia del muchacho. – Ya veo – paso su vista del papel al chico de la gorra – Usted es el nuevo estudiante. – Vio como el chico de la gorra asentía con la cabeza – Bueno…, cuando le llame entre y preséntese.

\- … - Antes de que el profesor entre el chico de la gorra le tomo de un brazo, este volteo a verlo confundido y antes de que le replicase su actitud, el chico de la gorra le entrego otra nota.

\- … - El maestro enfoco su vista en la nota y sin dejar de leer hablo – Esto que dice aquí. ¿Es verdad? – Levanto su vista para ver asentir con la cabeza al chico de la gorra – Siendo así… Entras cuando te llame, te presento y tomas asiento. ¿De acuerdo?

\- … - El chico de la gorra asintió y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, ya que era la primera vez que un profesor no le pedía explicaciones sobre la segunda nota.

\- Por cierto – volteo a ver al chico de la gorra – Toma tu nota y entrégasela a los demás profesores a medida que transcurran las clases – una vez más, el chico de la gorra asentía – Yo también les informare sobre esto; pero no está demás que tú se los recuerdes. – ambos asintieron conformes y el profesor entro al aula.

Al terminar la conversación o lo que parecía ser una conversación, el chico de la gorra apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer al piso, un poco aliviado, ya que por lo menos esa parte ya había pasado. A los pocos minutos escucho la voz del profesor llamándole desde el interior del salón, así que de un salto se puso de pie y se propuso a entrar. Al entrar, se encamino directamente hacia el maestro, sin siquiera mirar a los demás; se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él y volteo hacia los estudiantes, inclinando su cabeza y sin dejar ver su rostro del todo.

-Jóvenes y señoritas, como pueden ver tenemos un nuevo estudiante – Todos los estudiantes enfocaron su vista en el chico de la gorra y las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar – Su nombre es Katsumi Hiragawa y espero que lo tratéis amablemente – Todos los alumnos se preguntaban, porque el chico de la gorra no se había presentado el mismo, como era costumbre.

\- … - El chico de la gorra hizo una reverencia a sus compañeros y después volteo para hacerle una reverencia a su maestro.

\- Toma aquel asiento vacío – le señalo el sitio y el chico de la gorra al verlo asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta encaminándose a su asiento, siendo observado por todos los demás. Al llegar al asiento, descargo su mochila y tomo asiento.

\- … - El profesor había dado inicio a las clases, aun así, la mayoría de los estudiantes no dejaban de mirar al chico de la gorra. "A qué hora van a dejar de mirarme", volteo a mirar hacia la ventana y un carraspeo llamo la atención de todos, incluido el chico de la gorra.

\- Joven Hiragawa – el susodicho estuvo atento a lo que el profesor iba a decir - ¿Podría quitarse la gorra? – el chico de la gorra no tuvo más opción que asentir con la cabeza.

\- … - Lentamente llevo una mano a su gorra, la tomo por un extremo y se la quitó. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que esa gorra ocultara tan bien su apariencia, aunque su pelo un poco largo, aun cubría parte de su rostro.

Una vez los cabellos alborotados del chico de la gorra, estuvieron visibles, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar. El chico de la gorra puso una mano en su cabeza, alborotando un poco sus cabellos, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar sin su gorra y al notar las constantes miradas de los demás, suspiro pesadamente y volteo hacia la ventana.

-Muy bien – La voz del profesor hizo que todos voltearan, incluso el chico de la gorra – Comencemos con las clases, ye tendrán tiempo suficiente, para observar mejor en el descanso al joven Hiragawa - dicho eso, todos asomaron una sonrisa en el rostro y voltearon a ver al chico de la gorra, este al verlos les dio la espalda y los ignoro.

Las primeras horas de clase fueron así, todos los estudiantes no dejaban de mirarle, parecía que no se cansaban de hacerlo, incluso lo habían hecho algunos profesores; esos actos, estaban acabando con la paciencia del chico de la gorra y justo cuando sentía que iba a explotar, escucho el timbre, que anunciaba el descanso. Apenas escucho el timbre, se puso su gorra, tomo su cuaderno con los apuntes, los bolígrafos y todo lo puso dentro de su mochila. Espero pacientemente a que el profesor se retirara y en cuanto se fue, el chico de la gorra se fue detrás de él.

…

-Mmm… - Miraba muy pensativo la dirección que el chico de la gorra había seguido, pronto desvió su vista hacia su asiento y su rostro se tornó algo triste. Sus amigos que habían visto la extraña actitud, se aproximaron a él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Yohei? – Le observo detenidamente y con un rostro interrogante – Estas raro.

\- Es verdad, desde hace unos momentos que estas algo distraído – afirmo Okus.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – interrogo Takamiya.

\- No es nada chicos – miro en dirección al asiento del chico de la gorra – Es que ese chico nuevo me recordó a… - dudo si decirlo o no; pero al final lo dijo en un suspiro – Sakuragi – Al escuchar eso, Okus, Noma y Takamiya, se sobresaltaron y se miraron incrédulos. Ya que desde la partida de Sakuragi, los cuatro le habían buscado incansablemente y al no hallarlo decidieron no nombrarle más.

\- Pero… - vio como Yohei volteo para escucharle mejor – Si ese muchacho no se parece en nada a Hanamichi – asevero Noma.

\- Lo es – Los tres voltearon a verse, sin comprender absolutamente nada – No se trata de ese chico – volteo dándoles la espalda – Lo recordé porque ese chico tomo el asiento de Hanamichi y… - no pudo terminar porque sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro.

\- Amigo… No puedes seguir así – Noma oprimió un poco el hombro de Yohei. – Desde que Hanamichi se fue no has sido el mismo Yohei Mito – volteo un poco al escuchar hablar a su otro amigo.

\- Tú sabes que buscamos arduamente a Sakuragi, lo buscamos por todos lados y no pudimos hallarle. – Okus enfocaba su vista al piso y tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Sé que tú y el, fueron amigos desde la infancia; pero sería bueno para ti… - Noma dudo por unos momentos y cuando iba a decirle Takamiya se le adelanto.

\- Olvidarte de el – afirmó Takamiya, con un rostro completamente serio.

\- ¿Queee? - Yohei palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras, la sola idea de jamás encontrar a Hanamichi, le provocaba escalofríos.

Los amigos de Yohei al ver su reacción, no pudieron evitar preocuparse por él, nunca le habían visto tan nostálgico y tan confundido; además de que cuando Takamiya dijo eso de: _"olvidarse de él"_, en su rostro se asomó el pánico, el miedo y la desesperación. Mientras Yohei seguía en shock, Noma, Okus y Takamiya, discutían un asunto muy importante, después de discutir por mucho tiempo, llegaron a un acuerdo y se aproximaron a Yohei para informarle.

-Escucha Mito – el susodicho volteo y Noma pudo ver que había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas – Los chicos y yo, hemos decidido intentarlo de nuevo – Yohei levanto su rostro y le miro sorprendido. – Vamos a continuar buscando a Sakuragi y no vamos a parar hasta hallarlo – Mito miro uno por uno a sus amigos y vio como ellos asentían con la cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

\- No tienen por qué hacer esto – miro en dirección al piso – La última vez que lo estábamos buscando, discutíamos mucho y por poco dejamos de ser amigos. ¿Recuerdan? – vio como ellos asentían con la cabeza.

\- No importa, vamos a intentarlo – dijeron al unisón Noma, Okus y Takamiya. Les tres le insistieron tanto a Yohei que no pudo negarse, así que accedió a intentarlo de nuevo, ya que el en el fondo quería desesperadamente encontrarlo, él era su amigo, incluso como su hermano, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta hallarlo.

El ejercito de Sakuragi camino en dirección a la salida, después de dicha charla, todos habían quedado conformes con la decisión, así que desde ese momento tendrían que planear lo que iban a hacer para encontrar a Sakuragi. Aunque ninguno de ellos decía nada, muy en el fondo tenía miedo de volver a fracasar, como la anterior vez; incluso peor que eso tenían miedo de que lo que hallen no sea lo que esperaban.

…

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, tal vez este algo corto; pero es muy explicativo y por supuesto muchas otras interrogantes nacen, como: ¿Qué le llegara a pasar al chico de la gorra de ahora en adelante? ¿Dónde se ha metido Hanamichi Sakuragi? ¿Podrán encontrar algo, el ejército de Sakuragi?_

_©Derechos protegidos_

**Hecho por: **

**Rin-nisan**


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, salvo los que yo misma cree para hacer de esta historia un poco más entretenida, muchas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad, me ayuda a escribir los próximos capítulos. Para los que leen por primera vez este fic?, les pido una oportunidad, ya que es el primero que hago._

_Rin-nisan_

…

**CAPITULO 11**

**PRIMER DIA DE CLASES (Segunda parte)**

El día parecía no tener fin, las clases se tornaban aburridas, largas y por si eso no fuera poco sus compañeros de clase no paraban de mirarle cada vez que podían. Cansado ya de las miradas acosantes de sus compañeros, volteo su cabeza en dirección a la ventana, acomodo sus brazos en el pupitre y apoyo la cabeza en ellos. Observaba las distintas formas de las nubes y una en particular llamo su atención, ya que tenía la forma de una persona, al verlo recordó lo que había hecho durante la hora de descanso.

**_Flashback_**

Tras salir casi corriendo de su aula, durante el fin de la primera hora, el chico de la gorra fue directamente a la azotea. De un portazo tiro la puerta que daba a la azotea, miro detenidamente el sitio, asegurándose que él era el único ahí, dio el primer paso hacia la superficie, una brisa refrescante le recibió, alborotando los cabellos que salían de su gorra. Camino hasta un extremo de la azotea y miro hacia abajo, comprobando que todos almorzaban en el patio o en algún otro lugar, respiro profundamente y una sensación de tranquilidad se apodero de él.

El chico de la gorra dio unos pasos hacia atrás y procedió a quitarse la parte de arriba del uniforme, quedando solo con su camisa blanca, aflojo un poco su gorra, dejándola un poco suelta. Se dispuso sentarse, una vez en piso, cruzo ambos pies y con mucho cuidado se puso el uniforme en la cabeza, de esta manera le cubría el rostro y parte del cuerpo, en conclusión le servía de sombrilla.

-…- Tomo su mochila, busco por unos momentos, al final, de ella saco su almuerzo y una botella de agua_. "A la salida tengo que ir a inscribirme al club de basquetbol ", "mejor dicho tengo que hablar con el capitán del equipo", "además ya estoy harto de no entrenar constantemente"._ Mientras pensaba en eso termino su almuerzo y procedió a beber el contenido de la botella de agua. Sin previo aviso una fuerte ráfaga de viento, hizo volar su uniforme, su gorra y por poco su mochila; suspiro pesadamente, porque ahora tenía que ir a recoger sus cosas, con lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

Con resignación se puso de pie, quito con las manos el polvo que tenían sus pantalones y antes de voltear escucho a alguien aproximarse hacia la azotea; rápidamente tomo sus cosas del piso, abrocho su mochila en su cuerpo y se cubrió todo la cabeza y parte del rostro con su uniforme.

El chico de la gorra camino en dirección a la puerta de la azotea y cuando se disponía a abrirla, la puerta se abrió, dio un par de pasos atrás, ya que la puerta se abría hacia afuera. Frente a él se encontraba un muchacho alto, de tez pálida y de cabellos negros.

-…- El chico de la gorra no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, ni para que le viera bien; porque apenas tuvo la puerta abierta, rápidamente paso por su lado, empujándole levemente y bajando las escaleras en dirección a su salón.

\- … - Rukawa no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo, sin duda ese chico era raro. Volteo para salir afuera y a unos cuantos pasos del extremo de la azotea se detuvo, sin si quiera pensarlo vio a través de las ventanas a aquel chico, caminando, en dirección a su aula seguramente. _"Que chico más raro"_

**_Fin del flashback._**

El chico de la gorra parecía haber estado pensando mucho en eso, porque después del recuerdo, sin querer se había quedado completamente dormido, no escuchaba nada, todo era tranquilidad, eso era lo que más disfrutaba de una siesta, que nadie hablaba, no había ruidos, no había gente escandalosa y por si eso fuera poco, sin darse cuenta ya estaba babeando el pupitre.

-Oye… - con un lápiz le pincho en un brazo. El profesor presente le había pedido que despierte a su compañero y como él estaba más cerca no pudo negarse. – Despierta, el profesor te está llamando.

\- … - El chico de la gorra no tenía ni la menor intención de levantarse; sim embargo un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo y el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, logro despertarlo – Mmm… - miro a sus alrededores y vio que el profesor se retiraba del aula, pero antes volteo y enfoco su vista en él.

\- No vuelva a dormirse en mis clases, la próxima vez le sancionare – vio como el chico de la gorra asentía con la cabeza un poco adormilado y volteo para irse.

\- Ahh… - El chico de la gorra estiro sus manos en señal de un despertar repentino, seguido de un bostezo. Quería volver a dormirse, pero recordó que tenía que hablar con el capitán del equipo de básquet, además tenía que entrar si o si, porque ya no aguantaba estar sin hacer nada. Tomo sus cosas del pupitre, las acomodo en su mochila, acto seguido tomo su gorra y se la puso. Volteo para irse en dirección al gimnasio, no sin antes acomodar su mochila en su espalda y abrocharla por delante.

El chico de la gorra fue el primero en salir de su salón y durante el camino estuvo pensando en lo que el profesor Anzai le había dicho, durante la cena, a la que su padre le había invitado_. "El capitán del equipo de básquet, se llama Akagi y es muy estricto con los nuevos"_, una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del chico de la gorra; porque para él, eso significaba que el entrenamiento de ingreso, seria todo un reto; además tenía mucha curiosidad por el tipo de entrenamiento que seria.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que el profesor Anzai le había dado, el chico de la gorra llego al gimnasio, después de perderse como dos veces, pero al final lo que cuenta es que llego. Se extrañó al no escuchar nada, ya sin titubeo, deslizo la puerta y fue mayor su sorpresa al encontrar ahí a la chica con la que se había chocado por la mañana.

-…- la chica al sentir que alguien la observaba, volteo encontrándose con el muchacho que había conocido por la mañana.

\- … - El chico de la gorra al ver a la muchacha, ahí con ropa deportiva, supuso que se había equivocado; pero una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – lo miro con una expresión algo dudosa. El chico de la gorra bajo su vista al piso y estaba debatiendo si decirle o no, total si se había perdido, estaba seguro de que ella le iba a ayudar. – ¿No me dices nada? – _"Supongo que se ha perdido de nuevo",_ pensó la chica de rizos, pero una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Yo… - dudo unos momentos, pero al final soltó lo que tenía que decir – Estaba buscando al capitán del equipo de básquet. – su rostro todo el tiempo permaneció serio y tranquilo.

\- Ah… - La chica volteo completamente, su rostro se tornó serio, de pronto fue aproximándose al chico de la gorra. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a él, puso ambas manos en los hombros del chico y su rostro cambio de serio a feliz. – Pues, has venido al lugar correcto.

\- Ah, si – vio como la chica asentía con la cabeza y retiraba sus manos de los hombros del chico de la gorra.

\- Te llevare ante el capitán, pero antes… - observo como la chica le extendía la mano. – Mi nombre es Ayako y soy manager del equipo de basquetbol – Aunque el rostro del chico de la gorra no parecía inmutarse, Ayako pudo ver la confusión y sorpresa en los ojos del chico.

\- … - El chico de la gorra dudo por unos momentos; pero al final estrecho la mano de la manager antes de hablar – Mucho gusto… - La chica le miro expectante, esperando escuchar su nombre y el chico de la gorra lo comprendió – Mi nombre es Katsumi Hiragawa.

\- Es un gusto conocerte – soltó la mano del chico de la gorra e hizo una reverencia; el muchacho al verla hizo lo mismo. – Bueno, Hiragawa ven conmigo – Ayako le tomo de un brazo y le jalo fuera del gimnasio.

El chico de la gorra seguía de cerca a la chica de rizos, en absoluto silencio y pensando durante el camino_, "esta chica era la manager del equipo de básquet", "seguramente era muy estricta durante el entrenamiento"_. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto el momento en que habían llegado, por lo tanto no detuvo sus pasos y nuevamente choco con Ayako, haciéndole caer al piso.

-¡Ahh! – Cuando la chica estaba por tocar a la puerta, un empujón la deja en el piso.

\- Mmm… - El chico de la gorra regreso a la realidad al escuchar un ruido muy cerca de él, busco con la mirada al causante del ruido y quedo desconcertado al encontrar a la chica de rizos en el piso.

\- ¿Cuántas veces vas a arrollarme hoy? – le dedico un gesto de reproche y resoplo con resignación al ver que el muchacho era muy despistado.

\- … - El chico de la gorra tenía una enorme interrogación en el rostro y al no comprender nada se señaló a sí mismo, dudando si era a él, al que le preguntaba.

\- Si, te lo digo a ti… - con el dedo índice señalo al chico de la gorra_. "Pero que chico más despistado"_, bufo con resignación y propuso el levantarse de una vez del piso, cuando algo llamo su atención.

\- … - El chico de la gorra le extendía su mano, para ayudarle a levantarse. Enfoco su vista en la chica de rizos y noto que su expresión era de no entender nada.

\- … - Antes de que el chico de la gorra quitara su mano, la chica de rizos acepto su ayuda y tomo su mano. Ya de pie, retiro su mano y sin decir nada, procedió a quitarse el polvo de su ropa.

\- Lo siento – El chico de la gorra observo la reacción de la chica de rizos, con un rostro completamente serio.

\- … - La chica de rizos levanto su vista y la enfoco en el chico de la gorra. – Ya olvídalo…

Justo en ese momento de la puerta del salón de tercer año, se asomó un profesor. La chica de rizos al divisarlo, le saludo respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia; el chico de la gorra la imito y después ambos observaron, como todos los alumnos se retiraban del salón.

Por último se asomó un estudiante bastante diferente o eso pensó el chico de la gorra al verlo. Aquel chico era alto, corpulento, de tez algo morena y de cabellos negros. Noto como le miro por unos instantes y al no conocerle, volteo en dirección a la chica de rizos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ayako? – le pregunto. La chica de rizos le miro sonriente.

\- Capitán Akagi – Se aproximó un poco a el – Este muchacho lo andaba buscando – señalo al chico de la gorra.

\- … - Los ojos del chico de la gorra se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y noto como el capitán Akagi volteaba un poco para verle.

\- ¿Y bien? – El chico de la gorra, levanto un poco la vista, su pelo le cubría un poco los ojos y la gorra tornaba su rostro algo oscuro. – Dime…

\- … - El chico de la gorra iba a contestar, pero alguien se le adelanto.

\- Él quiere entrar al equipo capitán – Tanto el chico de la gorra, como el capitán voltearon a verle. Al ver asentir con la cabeza a la chica de rizos, el capitán Akagi volteo nuevamente dándole la espalda a esta y enfocando su vista en el chico de la gorra.

\- Ya veo – se cruzó de brazos - Antes que nada, te diré lo mismo que le digo a los demás – El chico de la gorra enfoco su vista en Akagi - Si no eres lo suficientemente tenaz, persistente y responsable para este deporte – Akagi se aproximó más a él y le susurro en su oído – Es mejor que te largues ahora.

\- … - El chico de la gorra no podía estar más feliz, sonreía internamente, él tenía razón, los entrenamientos iban a ser entretenidos.

\- Si aún te interesa… - Akagi enfoco su vista en el pasillo – El entrenamiento comienza a las 6:30 am de la mañana en el gimnasio.

\- … - El chico de la gorra volteo en dirección contraria, dio unos cuantos pasos y paro en seco, pensativo, mirando hacia el final del pasillo – Ahí estaré – Volteo completamente – Me retiro – Hizo una reverencia a ambos y volteo encaminándose hacia la salida.

Ayako que había estado observando toda la escena divertida, no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente, pues el chico de la gorra, después de caminar hacia la salida, tomo otro camino, confundiéndose nuevamente. La chica de rizos paso una mano en su rostro, a modo de torpeza por parte del chico de la gorra y fue tras él, para indicarle la salida, claro que después de despedirse del capitán Akagi.

…

Mientras que Katsumi Hiragawa, estaba con el capitán Akagi charlando, en un lugar casi próximo, o mejor dicho en el gimnasio se encontraba el ejército de Sakuragi, observando el entrenamiento del equipo de básquet. Era de ese modo, desde que Sakuragi partió inesperadamente, se les había vuelto una costumbre y la verdad era que disfrutaban los entrenamientos.

-Yohei… - Noma volteo un poco para verle, estaba con los brazos apoyados sobre el barandal del mirador del gimnasio. Pronto noto como este le ponía atención a modo de respuesta. – Había pensado en lo de buscar a Sakuragi – Eso fue suficiente para que Mito centrara toda su atención en su amigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede con eso? – La expresión de Mito se tornó totalmente seria y espero impaciente la respuesta de su amigo.

\- Si lo que te preocupa, es que desistiré de buscarlo, te equivocas – Cruzo ambos brazos y enfoco su vista en el piso – Lo que quería decirte es que un día de estos, Okus, Takamiya, tu y yo; deberíamos reunirnos – enfoco su vista en Mito – Para juntar la información de la anterior búsqueda y ver en esta que es lo que obviamos.

\- Claro – Yohei volteo nuevamente en dirección al entrenamiento que se llevaba a cabo y notando como los novatos se cansaban rápidamente. Este año la cantidad de novatos era notoria, eran como veinte y eso que era el primer día. – Una vez que vuelvan los muchachos, quedaremos un día en específico para vernos y hablar sobre el asunto.

\- … - Noma volteo un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

Pronto ambos voltearon en dirección a la cancha del gimnasio, al escuchar las dichosas aclamaciones de las admiradoras de Rukawa, era de esperarse, ya que el año pasado, él había quedado como mejor jugador de Kanagawa, claro que después de Akira Sendho.

En una de las puertas de entrada,, observaron como la hermana menor de Akagi, animaba al susodicho y se sonrojaba al hacerlo, todas las chicas ahí presentes parecían embobadas con Kaede Rukawa, solamente una no hacia tanto escándalo y esa era por supuesto la manager del equipo. Ayako mantenía su forma de ser en los entrenamientos, aunque era muy estricta con los novatos, también era una persona muy agradable, claro fuera de los entrenamientos.

-… - Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. Su rostro se tornó muy alegre y su amigo de al lado no pudo evitar verle con una enorme interrogación en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Se aproximó para verle de cerca - ¿Por qué tan sonriente? – Yohei ni se inmuto, solamente amplio aún más su sonrisa.

\- … - al notar la impaciencia de su amigo, propuso responderle – Nada, es solo que una idea se me vino a la mente.

\- Cuéntame – Noma espero expectante la respuesta.

\- Te acuerdas que el año pasado, Rukawa fue nombrado el segundo mejor jugador de Kanagawa y bueno… - una pequeña risa fue agrandándose más y más – Te imaginas que habría hecho Sakuragi con Rukawa, si hubiera estado presente. – Se aproximó a Noma y le susurro en el oído - Además te lo imaginas haciéndole lo que le hizo al capitán Akagi, durante su primer enfrentamiento.

\- … - Noma tardo unos momentos en digerir lo que escucho, después recordó el incidente de hace un año, en el gimnasio_, "Se refiere cuando Sakuragi le bajo los pantal…"_ al recordar eso no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, suprimiendo todo lo que podía la risa.

Ambos se observaron por unos momentos tratando de abstenerse de reír a todo pulmón; sus dos amigos que habían escuchado lo que había dicho Yohei Mito, no pudieron evitar reírse, lo más bajito que podían. Los cuatro sabían muy bien que la risa se les iba a escapar en cualquier momento, así que bajaron las escaleras para salir de ahí y no pudieron evitar el encontrarse con Ayako y Akagi. El capitán Akagi que había regresado no hace mucho; pero si justo como para chocarse con ellos en la entrada, les observo sin comprender su actitud.

-Chicos, ¿Qué les pasa? – Ayako observo como Yohei se le aproximo y le conto todo al oído. La chica de rizos no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y pronto el ejército de Sakuragi empezó a reír a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todos los jugadores de ahí. Todos los chicos se aproximaron a Ayako y le preguntaron, el porqué de la risa, sin embargo ella se negó rotundamente a contarles, ya que el chiste incluía al capitán Akagi y a Rukawa.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que Takamiya, uno de los amigos de Yohei Mito le estaba contando todo a Ryota; quiso detenerle, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que vio como Ryota, estallaba a carcajadas y se puso más tensa cuando este empezó a contarles a los demás. Sin saber qué hacer, volteo varias veces, buscando con la mirada al capitán Akagi y al no hallarlo supuso que estaría en los vestidores, cambiándose, por lo menos no había escuchado nada.

-Chicos, escúchenme – todos los jugadores voltearon en su dirección y se aproximaron a ella. La chica de rizos les miro con un rostro serio y al no encontrar a Rukawa por ningún lado pregunto - ¿Y Rukawa?

\- Él fue a los vestidores a hablar con el capitán y fue antes de las risas – Le afirmo Ryota.

\- Menos mal… - Suspiro aliviada – Respecto al chiste que Ryota les acaba de contar, no lo mencionen – miro a cada uno de ellos – si no quieren que el capitán Akagi los mate – volteo su vista en otra dirección – no les voy a negar que es gracioso, pero no rían durante el entrenamiento, olvídenlo.

Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros, incluso Ayako les dedico una mirada a todos, sin embargo un novato no pudo evitar recordar el chiste y reírse, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la chica de rizos. El novato no se detuvo y aumento su risa, contagiando a los demás, pronto todos los jugadores del equipo de básquet estaban riéndose, solo Ayako luchaba por no hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – El capitán Akagi observaba a todo el equipo, con un rostro completamente serio.

\- No es nada capitán – Se apresuró a contestar la chica de rizos.

\- Explícate Ayako – La chica de rizos asintió con la cabeza y antes de comenzar a explicarle al capitán, volteo hacia los chicos y les dedico una mirada de reproche, para que dejaran de reírse. Los integrantes del equipo al verla, dejaron de reírse inmediatamente y bajaron la cabeza.

\- Pues vera… - La chica de rizos no tenía una excusa aun y la mirada del capitán sobre ella, le ponía algo tensa.

\- Fue por una broma que conté – Ryota rescato a Ayako y esta al escucharle casi se tira de los cabellos, porque dijo lo no debía decir.

El capitán Akagi suspiro pesadamente, pero por suerte no pregunto de qué se trataba la broma, simplemente les puso un castigo a todos. El castigo fue pesado para todos, pero los que más sufrieron fueron los novatos e incluso muchos de ellos renunciaron a continuar.

…

_Hello, mis queridos lectores, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¿Qué pasara con la búsqueda de Yohei Mito? ¿Encontraran a Sakuragi? ¿Se llevara bien el chico de la gorra con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo? ¿Qué es lo que esconden los padres del chico de la gorra?_

_Espero sus comentarios..._

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan****J**


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, salvo los que yo misma cree para hacer de esta historia un poco más entretenida, muchas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad, me ayuda a escribir los próximos capítulos. Para los que leen por primera vez este fic?, les pido una oportunidad, ya que es el primero que hago._

_Rin-nisan_

…

**CAPITULO 12**

**UN DIA LARGO**

El chico de la gorra se encontraba caminando en dirección a la preparatoria de Sohoku, iba todo abrigado debido al frio de la mañana y a pesar de los comentarios de su padre, igualmente decidió ponerse su inseparable gorra. El camino se le hizo larguísimo y después de perderse como tres veces, al fin llego a la preparatoria.

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse azul, anunciando con eso, que el amanecer estaba muy próximo. El chico de la gorra hizo lo que siempre le gustaba hacer, cuando llegaba antes de los entrenamientos, estiro ambos brazos en dirección al cielo e inclino su cabeza un poco, mirando al cielo y suspiro pesadamente. Acto seguido bajo los brazos y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, dejo que la brisa del ambiente acariciara su piel, pronto escucho un ruido e inmediatamente dejo lo que hacía para ponerse a la defensiva.

-…- El chico de la gorra, observo una silueta aproximándose a él. Pronto noto que era alguien del equipo de basquetbol y cambio su posición a una más tranquila.

\- Si viniste – Fue lo que le dijo el capitán Akagi y vio como el chico de la gorra asentía con la cabeza.

\- Buenos días, capitán – El chico de la gorra hizo una reverencia y el capitán Akagi le imito de la misma manera.

\- … - El capitán Akagi, miro de reojo al chico de la gorra y no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver su forma de vestir. El chico de la gorra estaba muy abrigado, tenía puesta su gorra, encima de ella la capucha de su canguro, dentro del canguro otra chompa y sobre esta una chalina. Toda esa ropa le daba un aire de intriga, curiosidad y por ultimo le hacía ver raro.

El silencio en el que estaban sumidos el chico de la gorra y Akagi era incómodo para el segundo, sin embargo para el otro era pacifico. A medida que el frio disminuía, el chico de la gorra se quitaba alguna ropa, ahí fue donde Akagi vio que debajo del canguro que se quito había otro y se preguntó mentalmente porque llevaba tanta ropa encima.

El tiempo paso lento, pero al fin la hora llego y pronto todos los integrantes del equipo de básquet llegaron. Los novatos que llegaron tarde fueron expulsados del equipo y el chico de la gorra se mantuvo a distancia, escuchando las suplicas de ellos. Pronto el capitán Akagi les indico que pasaran al gimnasio, se cambiaran con la ropa adecuada y formaran una fila para la presentación oficial de los novatos.

La fila de los novatos ya estaba hecha, solo faltaba el chico de la gorra y una vez que él fue a formarse a la fila, todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo por su forma de vestir, excepto Rukawa que aún no había llegado. Todos los novatos murmuraban sobre la apariencia del chico de la gorra, pero la voz del capitán Akagi les hizo recuperar la postura, además de que les provocaba miedo.

-Muy bien - El capitán Akagi poso su vista en cada uno de los novatos – Digan su nombre, de que secundaria vienen, cuantos años tienen – suspiro – su altura, su peso, etc.

Uno por uno los novatos iban presentándose, sin embargo cuando le llegó el turno al chico de la gorra, el susodicho simplemente guardo silencio y no dejo de mirar hacia el frente, con un rostro completamente serio y sin expresión alguna. El capitán Akagi también le miraba expectante, sin embargo pronto recordó que el chico de la gorra le había entregado un papel y lo saco de su bolsillo. Comenzó a leer la nota en el papel y al terminar de leerla suspiro pesadamente.

-Muchachos… - Todos los presentes dejaron de ver al chico de la gorra y enfocaron su vista en el capitán Akagi – Yo presentare al muchacho – Todos se miraron unos a otros sin entender nada. – Su nombre es Katsumi Hiragawa, es de segundo año, salón siete, mide 1.91 cm, tiene 16 años y pesa 85 kg – Detuvo su lectura al notar que no decía de que preparatoria venia, ni la posición que jugaba. Entonces volteo un poco y enfoco su vista en el chico de la gorra - ¿Eso es todo lo que dice aquí? ¿Es correcto?

\- … - El chico de la gorra, volteo un poco, enfoco su vista en el capitán Akagi y asintió con la cabeza.

El silencio fue estremecedor, pero fue roto, cuando los integrantes antiguos del equipo de básquet, se presentaron ante los novatos. El chico de la gorra escuchaba atentamente los nombres de todos y ninguno le llamo la atención en absoluto, lo que él quería era verlos jugar y de ese modo analizar sus habilidades. Una vez terminaron las presentaciones, un ruido que provenía de la puerta de entrada llamo la atención de todos.

-Lamento el retraso – La chica de rizos, bajo de sus hombros su mochila deportiva y suspiro pesadamente.

\- No importa – Alego el capitán Akagi y la chica de rizos noto que los novatos ya se habían presentado. Mientras el capitán les decía cuántas vueltas iban a dar a la cancha, la chica de rizos, le dio la bienvenida a cada uno de ellos, hasta que llego hasta el chico de la gorra.

\- … - La chica de rizos le miro por unos momentos y agacho un poco su cabeza para verle a la cara - ¡Ahh!, pero si eres tu Hiragawa – Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Hola – Respondido el chico de la gorra

– ¡Qué bueno que viniste!, ¡Bienvenido! – La chica de rizos le daba pequeños golpecitos en el hombro y todos les observaban sin comprender como Ayako conocía a ese chico; pero una voz les saco de la conversación.

-Muy bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento – El capitán Akagi, una vez más enfoco su vista en el chico de la gorra y se aproximó un poco a el – Hiragawa podrías quitarte tu capucha – El chico de la gorra asintió levemente con la cabeza y todos enfocaron su vista en él.

\- … - El chico de la gorra sentía la mirada de todos los presentes en el, suspiro pesadamente y procedió a quitarse la capucha, dejando a todos los presentes aún más sorprendidos, por su apariencia, incluso la chica de rizos le miraba sorprendida. Hiragawa tenía el pelo algo largo, ya que le cubría un poco el rostro, tenía una gorra puesta, con las iniciales de la NBA; pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue que tenía algo así como trenzas en la parte trasera de su cabeza, a modo de cola, como las que solían tener los brasileños.

Todos los presentes no dejaban de mirar al chico de la gorra, justo en ese momento la puerta de la entrada del gimnasio se deslizo y por ella se asomó Kaede Rukawa. Este al notar que todos no dejaban de mirar a un novato, se aproximó a ellos y miro al susodicho. Pronto noto la razón por la que miraban a ese chico, no le dio importancia y volteo para practicar tiros un momento.

-Basta ya – Todos voltearon y enfocaron su vista en el capitán Akagi – Comencemos con el entrenamiento - El rostro del capitán se puso serio – Vamos a dar treinta vueltas al gimnasio.

\- ¡Si capitán! – Todos contestaron al unísono. Formaron dos filas, los jugadores antiguos al frente y los novatos atrás, de esa manera comenzó el entrenamiento.

Las vueltas al gimnasio parecían no tener fin, a duras penas los novatos soportaron el trote y mantener el ritmo se les hizo difícil; solamente el chico de la gorra y otros dos permanecía en la fila. Para el chico de la gorra el trote no le cansaba demasiado y una vez que finalizo, observo como todos los novatos, respiraban con dificultad y apoyaban las manos en las rodillas, para mantenerse de pie.

El capitán Akagi observaba de reojo al chico de la gorra y noto claramente que no se había cansado mucho, así que supuso que tendría una buena condición física. A continuación todos los jugadores del equipo de básquet, procedieron a los ejercicios de estiramiento, una vez finalizo eso, el capitán Akagi se aproximó al chico de la gorra.

-Hiragawa – El susodicho volteo para ver al capitán de frente – Como tú eres un principiante, practicaras lo básico. ¿De acuerdo?

\- … - El chico de la gorra tenía dos opciones, podía decirle al capitán que ya sabia jugar este deporte o aceptar ser un principiante y observar las habilidades de todos los jugadores y analizarlas. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, así que opto por lo segundo y asintió con la cabeza al capitán Akagi.

\- Ayako – La chica de rizos se aproximó a ellos – Por favor. Enséñale lo básico a Hiragawa.

\- Si, capitán – La chica de rizos asintió con la cabeza y vio alejarse al capitán Akagi – Ven conmigo Hiragawa – El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza y fue tras ella, manteniendo distancia.

…

El chico de la gorra se encontraba en una de las esquinas del gimnasio, practicando el dribleo, su expresión era de completa serenidad y sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, el rebote del balón en el piso era armonía para él, las pisadas de sus compañeros, le recordaron las jugadas de su anterior equipo de basquetbol y tener el balón en sus manos le hacía muy feliz.

De un momento a otro, noto que todo a su alrededor estaba muy silencioso, no se escuchaba nada, así que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Al abrirlos completamente noto que todos le miraban atentamente y pronto se dio cuenta de la razón.

-…- Miro de reojo a su mano y seguía driblando el balón sin mirarlo, su postura era perfecta y tenía el rostro mirando al frente_. "¡Rayos!", "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve driblando el balón con los ojos cerrados?"._ Observo atentamente a todos y simulo una equivocación. Los demás al ver su error, retomaron el partido de práctica que tenian y el chico de la gorra suspiro aliviado.

\- Eres bueno, para ser un principiante – La chica de rizos le miraba atentamente, esperando una respuesta.

\- No lo creo – El chico de la gorra, tenía su vista fija en el partido de entrenamiento que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento, en el gimnasio.

\- Claro – Tanto el chico de la gorra, como Ayako se mantenían en silencio, observando el entrenamiento.

Ya faltaban solo veinte minutos para que las clases comenzaran y durante ese tiempo el chico de la gorra se la pasó driblando el balón constantemente. Para Hiragawa eso no era problema, si fuera por él podría pasarse horas driblando el balón, sin embargo eso no sería posible, ya que también tenía que estudiar.

La voz del capitán Akagi le saco de sus pensamientos, escucho como dijo que el entrenamiento había finalizado y que se fueran a las duchas, claro que antes les recordó que tenian entrenamiento al finalizar las clases y por supuesto todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Todos los integrantes del equipo de básquet caminaron rumbo a las duchas y una vez que el gimnasio se quedó completamente vacío, el chico de la gorra dejo de driblar el balón y se puso de pie. Observo con determinación el tablero y se dispuso a tirar, pero enseguida recordó que tenía que seguir el plan que se propuesto desde un principio, resignado bajo las manos y suspiro pesadamente.

El chico de la gorra volteo y camino en dirección a las duchas y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta escucho varios ruidos, así que supuso que todavía no habían terminado de ducharse, resignado se dispuso a regresar cuando las duchas estuvieran vacías, sin embargo una voz llamo su atención.

-Hiragawa, las duchas son aquí – El capitán Akagi, tenía las manos en la puerta y esperaba alguna respuesta del chico de la gorra.

\- … - El chico de la gorra volteo completamente, enfoco su vista en el capitán y resignado asintió con la cabeza, ya que no tenía otra salida.

Al entrar a los vestidores, todos los integrantes del equipo se le quedaron viendo, el chico de la gorra simplemente paso entre ellos y se recargo en una pared del fondo. El capitán Akagi les indico a los novatos que se ducharan una vez que salgan los otros y al decir otros por supuesto que se refería a los jugadores permanentes del equipo de básquet. Al escuchar cerrarse varias duchas, los novatos comenzaron a desvestirse, para ducharse, quedando solamente con una toalla rodeando su cintura; sin embargo el chico de la gorra ni siquiera se había desvestido, seguía apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. El capitán Akagi que lo había estado observando desde un principio, se aproximo a él, con la intención de preguntarle y vio como este reaccionaba ante su presencia y le miraba de reojo.

-¿No piensas ducharte? – le cuestiono el capitán Akagi y vio como el chico de la gorra volteaba un poco para verle.

\- … - El chico de la gorra, miraba al capitán Akagi con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, pronto noto como los novatos no quitaban su vista de él y para el colmo de colmos, los jugadores antiguos ya habían salido y también les miraban atentamente.

\- … - el capitán Akagi no quitaba su vista del chico de la gorra y cuando noto la vista de todos sobre ambos, enfureció - ¡Es que no tienen clases!

\- … - Los demás chicos al escucharlo se sobresaltaron y quitaron su vista de ambos, para continuar con sus rutinas personales diarias. El capitán Akagi seguía enfocado en Hiragawa, esperando una respuesta.

\- … - El chico de la gorra suspiro resignado, ya que noto que el capitán Akagi no iba a dejarle en paz si no contestaba – Lo hare – Respondió con firmeza.

\- Bien – Por suerte el capitán Akagi ya se había duchado, así que dicho eso tomo sus pertenencias y se fue.

\- … - El chico de la gorra que estaba por quitarse el canguro, paro en seco, cuando noto que el capitán ya se había ido y se posiciono como estaba anteriormente.

Todos los presentes le miraron divertidos por la escena, ya que ese chico había engañado al capitán Akagi, por lo menos esta vez; pero lo que más les intrigo fue_: ¿Por qué este chico no quería ducharse? , ¿Por qué vestía de ese modo? , ¿Y porque era así de raro?_

Una vez todos terminaron de ducharse y de cambiarse, el chico de la gorra espero pacientemente a que se marcharan del lugar. Al quedarse completamente solo, suspiro pesadamente, ya que no pensó que esta situación seria tan complicada, miro su reloj y noto que solo faltaban quince minutos para que iniciaran las labores escolares. Rápidamente se desvistió, se quitó su gorra, doblo su ropa en un costado y tomo su toalla para cubrirse, desabrocho su reloj y se encamino a las duchas.

Solo le tomo cinco minutos ducharse y cuando termino, se encamino a los vestidores, estando ahí, se aproximó a su mochila deportiva y de ella saco su uniforme y otra toalla más pequeña. Con la ayuda de su otra toalla, quedo seco muy rápido; tomo con ambas manos su uniforme y procedió a ponérsela. Una vez vestido, miro su reloj y solo faltaban cinco, minutos para las clases, así que apresuradamente, cogió su ropa deportiva, la metió en la mochila deportiva y salió rumbo a su salón.

…

Era su segundo día de clases para el chico de la gorra y las miradas acosantes de sus compañeros ya no eran tan constantes, con excepción de algunas chicas y chicos que aún le miraban, cuando tenian oportunidad. Hiragawa estaba tan cansado de todo, sin embargo la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que el timbre que indicaba el fin de clases, ya iba a tocar, estaba tan ansioso que inconscientemente apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos, enfoco su vista en el cielo, las nubes y sin querer se quedó dormido.

_El chico de la gorra se encontraba en los alrededores de lo que parecía ser una cancha y por lo que pudo ver tenía un tablero, así que dedujo que se podía jugar basquetbol. Estaba a punto de aproximarse cuando noto la silueta de dos personas, se detuvo para observarlas, sin embargo no pudo ver quiénes eran esas personas._

_Aquellas personas sin duda alguna eran hombres, eso se dijo al notar como se movían cuando empezaron a jugar, pero algo le saco de sus pensamientos. Con pasos lentos fue rodeando el sitio, aproximándose de este modo a la entrada, su rostro permanecía serio y no le quitaba a esos dos los ojos de encima._

_Ya en la entrada, pudo presenciar como el tipo que era un poco más bajo, derroto al otro con facilidad, dejándole en el piso, con la respiración agitada. El chico de la gorra se aproximó un poco a ellos y acelero el paso, porque noto que el chico bajo le decía algo al otro; pero no logro escuchar nada, ya que llego tarde._

_Observo el balón en el piso, lo tomo con ambas manos y como si fuera una costumbre, hizo girar el balón en su dedo índice, sin embargo pronto sintió la presencia de esos dos chicos aproximándose hacia él. Sin saber cuándo llegaron, uno de ellos ya estaba detrás de él sujetándole una mano, el otro le sujetaba de su otra mano, lo cual ocasiono que el balón se le cayera de las manos. Nunca en toda su vida el chico de la gorra se había enojado tanto, quito su vista del balón para enfocarla en ese muchacho que estaba frente a él, al verlo sus labios comenzaron a temblar sin parar, volteo para ver al otro y se encontró con lo mismo._

_-…- Su respiración se aceleró, tenía los ojos cerrados para no verlos y trato de tranquilizarse mentalmente. __**"Esto solo es un sueño", "pronto despertare", "¡no es real!, ¡no es real!, ¡no es real!"**__, una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro y tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados._

_La persona que estaba frente al chico de la gorra, dejo de aprisionar su mano, para tomar su rostro con ambas manos, mientras tanto el otro sujeto aprovecho para agarrar fuertemente su otra mano y de esa manera dejarlo inmóvil._

_-…- El sujeto que le sujetaba por detrás, aproximo su rostro a su oído y le susurro algo, pero el chico de la gorra no pudo recordarlo una vez se lo dijo. El otro chico también se le aproximo, eso dedujo, ya que sintió su respiración muy cerca de él y también le dijo algo; pero apenas oírlo lo olvidaba rapidísimo._

_\- … - Ya harto de la situación decidió enfrentarlos y de golpe sus ojos ya estaban abiertos. En el momento en el que vio la cara de ese sujeto muy cerca de él, se aterrorizo, ya que no tenía rostro. Con la esperanza de no verle más volteo su cabeza en otra dirección y se encontró con el otro, que igualmente no tenía rostro, nuevamente volteo y se puso furioso – ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Suéltenme! _

_De pronto el agarre de esos dos era más fuerte y miro aterrorizado como sus rostros parecían mezclarse más y más, forcejeo mucho para escapar de ellos, sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano._

_-¿Por qué no me sueltan? - No obtuvo respuesta, pero vio aterrorizado como en el rostro de esos sujetos aparecía un agujero negro, totalmente oscuro, supuso era su boca y pronto los escucho gritar horrorosamente. - ¡Ahhh! - Sin poder evitarlo grito e incluso ya tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados _

El chico de la gorra despertó con un movimiento brusco, totalmente empapado de sudor y llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros, incluido el profesor. Paso una de sus manos por su rostro y pronto noto que estaba mojado, al ver su mano con sudor, su rostro se tornó algo oscuro y volteo su cabeza para escapar de todos los que le miraban.

Noto como el profesor estaba por preguntarle sobre su actitud, pero el timbre de la escuela le salvo de una explicación. Espero pacientemente a que el profesor se retirara del salón y cuando se fue, rápidamente tomo sus cosas, se puso su gorra y se encamino en dirección al gimnasio.

…

Su humor estaba terrible después de aquel sueño, llego a los vestidores después de perderse como tres veces, pero lo que cuenta es que llego. Se puso algo feliz al notar que era el primero en llegar, así que aprovecho la situación, rápidamente se cambió a ropa deportiva, saco el balón de su bolsa deportiva y se fue corriendo al gimnasio.

Antes de deslizar la puerta del gimnasio, se detuvo a escuchar si había alguien y al no escuchar absolutamente nada, con una mano deslizo la puerta, entrando en el gimnasio y cerrando la puerta en el acto. El chico de la gorra hizo un calentamiento previo antes de jugar básquet, el driblar el balón le resultaba entretenido, ya que cuando se ponía en esa posición podía pensar rápidamente en alguna estrategia ante el enemigo, pero por supuesto este no era el caso, ahora simplemente lo hacía por diversión y para quitarse la tensión que le había dejado ese sueño.

-…- "Aquí voy", el chico de la gorra se imaginó a los contrincantes con los que había jugado y realizo jugadas maravillosas, sus fintas eran casi perfectas, su manejo del balón durante un partido seguramente iba a dejar a sus compañeros con la boca abierta o ligeramente sorprendidos.

El chico de la gorra se había pasado jugando diez minutos sin parar ni un instante, su respiración era agitada, pero aun así continuaba jugando. El sudor que señalaba el cansancio, aparecía en el rostro de Hiragawa, su cabello estaba completamente mojado, sus piernas temblaban un poco y aun así el continuaba su juego.

-Aun no – Se decía a si mismo Hiragawa. Otros cinco minutos pasaron y el chico de la gorra había molido a golpes su cuerpo, claro con el ejercicio. Aun sintiendo adolorido su cuerpo, realizo tiros desde distintos lugares, tiros de tres puntos y por ultimo realizo varias clavadas. Lo último término por dejarle en el piso, sin embargo se levantó rápido al escuchar a varias personas aproximarse al gimnasio. Rápidamente procedió a secarse el sudor de su cara, tomo el balón y lo guardo en su bolsa deportiva.

Al escucharlos más cerca, se fue a una de las esquinas del gimnasio, se puso la capucha de su canguro encima de su gorra, se recargo en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. El capitán Akagi, que fue el primero en entrar, quedo un poco sorprendido al ver que Hiragawa había llegado antes, sin embrago eso no evito que todo siguiera igual que siempre.

-…- El chico de la gorra estaba feliz internamente, ya que había conseguido librarse de esa horrible tensión, por supuesto maltratando su cuerpo y por otro lado sus compañeros de equipo no se habían dado cuenta que él había estado entrenando, solo esperaba que no le pidieran que se quitara su capucha, porque ahí si notarían su cansancio.

Como en la mañana el chico de la gorra practico todo lo referente a lo básico de este deporte, claro que después del calentamiento, aunque los novatos si lo notaron algo cansado, ya que estaba trotando atrás con ellos, pero lo que importaba era que el capitán no lo había notado. Aun driblando el balón muy cerca de él y observando los partidos de entrenamiento que los demás tenian, se sentía bien, además sus entrenamientos apenas comenzaban.

…

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas preguntas surgen de acuerdo a como va avanzando la historia. Ya sé que alargo mucho los capítulos, pero es para que entiendan mejor y si hay algo que no entiendan no duden en preguntarme y les contestare.

¿Por qué el chico de la gorra se viste de un modo tan sobre protector? ¿Qué dirá la nota que el chico de la gorra entrega a los profesores? ¿Por qué tendrá esas pesadillas tan raras?

_Espero sus comentarios..._

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan****J**


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, salvo los que yo misma cree para hacer de esta historia un poco más entretenida, muchas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad, me ayuda a escribir los próximos capítulos. Para los que leen por primera vez este fic?, les pido una oportunidad, ya que es el primero que hago._

_Rin-nisan_

…

**CAPITULO 13**

**LA INVESTIGACION**

Su aspecto era terrible, tenía unas ojeras profundas y la mirada perdida en el mural que se encontraba frente a él. Las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo dejaban ver sus pies descalzos, sus manos revoltosas no dejaban de moverse con nerviosismo y su postura denotaba confusión, ansiedad y obstinación.

-¿Dónde perdimos la luz? – Se puso de pie en aquel rincón y con pasos lentos se aproximó al mural – El camino… - con fuerza palpo el mural, provocando en el acto que varias fotografías y papeles cayesen de él.

Lentamente enfoco su vista en los papeles y las fotografías del piso, suspirando profundamente procedió a inclinarse a recoger lo que se había caído en el piso. Sus manos recogían todo lo que encontraban, los papeles con las notas le recordaron las direcciones obtenidas y los caminos que habían tomado; pero cuando tuvo las fotografías en sus manos no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto y frustración, sin duda alguna esas eran las únicas imágenes que tenía de aquel día.

-…- _"No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no me voy a dar por vencido"_. Tomo todo con sus manos y lo guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Eran las seis de la mañana y el muchacho se encontraba ahora saliendo de la ducha, sus ojos ya no lucían tan cansados y tenía un mejor semblante. Con pasos lentos se aproximó a su cama, su expresión denotaba frialdad y sus manos se posaban en su cabeza.

-Hoy es un nuevo día… - Su expresión fue cambiando poco a poco y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

…

Los tres muchachos estaban impacientes por encontrarse con su amigo y del charlar el asunto pendiente que tenian, les ponía los pelos de punta. Por enésima vez llamaron a la casa del susodicho, pero como las anteriores veces la madre de este les confirmo que su hijo había salido hace media hora.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto? – Se cuestionó Okus. Resignado a que probablemente su amigo faltante no llegase a presentarse, suspiro pesadamente y miro de reojo a sus amigos.

\- Seguramente se quedó dormido – Noma trato de tranquilizar a su amigo.

\- Tengo hambre… - Dijo Takamiya, llamando la atención de los demás. Sus amigos le miraron con ojos de reprobación por el comentario tan fuera de lugar que hizo.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ese lugar, un muchacho de cabellos negros corría peligrosamente por las calles de Kanagawa, empujando en su transcurso a varios transeúntes y disculpándose de ellos como podía. Ya había recorrido varias cuadras y aun así parecía que no llegaría a tiempo a su reunión, sin embargo detuvo sus pasos, cuando a lo lejos vio la silueta de una persona aproximarse.

-…- _"¿Quién es?"_, pensó por unos momentos. Aquella silueta tras aproximarse un poco más tomo una forma más conocida y Yohei Mito no pudo evitar enfocar su vista en él.

\- … - El chico de la gorra, tras notar que aquel chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo, claro que su expresión no cambio en lo más mínimo, su rostro permanecía serio y no se puso tenso ni por un momento.

Al pasar por su lado el chico de la gorra empujo levemente a Yohei, lo cual provoco que ambos voltearan un poco para verse inconscientemente a los ojos. Yohei Mito le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, sin embargo el otro muchacho ni se inmuto por su gesto, simplemente volteo y continúo con su camino.

El sonido de varias respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas hizo a Yohei voltear lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue a sus amigos ligeramente cansados y con algo de sudor en la frente, sin embargo tras ver que se trataba de sus amigos volteo nuevamente y enfoco su vista en la calle contraria.

Los tres muchachos que observaban a su amigo con una enorme interrogación en el rostro se miraron entre sí, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Ya después de un rato Noma se puso de lado para ver qué era eso que su amigo observaba atentamente y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo común al ver que miraba a Katsumi Hiragawa.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Noma puso una mano en el hombro de Yohei y sintió algo de alivio al ver que asentía con la cabeza, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que el rostro de Yohei denotaba algo de ira reprimida, fue entonces que se cuestionó:_ "¿Qué estará pensando?_

\- Muy bien – Okus apoyo su brazo en el otro hombro de Mito – Sera mejor apresurarnos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – Miro de reojo a su amigo y vio como este asentía con la cabeza.

\- Es verdad – Intervino Takamiya – Debemos de reiniciar de una vez por todas la investigación – Tras escuchar lo dicho Yohei no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, sin duda alguna tenia los mejores amigos.

El ejercito de Sakuragi se encontraba ahora en Danny's, usualmente asistían a ese lugar para pasar el rato, sin embargo en esta ocasión la situación era distinta y se notaba en la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente una vez hicieron presente sus pedidos. Un carraspeo proveniente de Mito hizo a todos reaccionar y por acto reflejo voltearon en dirección a él.

Viendo que había llamado la atención de todos, procedió a pedirles que pusieran sobre la mesa toda la información que habían guardado de la investigación anterior, los susodichos al escucharle rápidamente sacaron de sus mochilas un sobre de color rojo, previamente sellado. Sin esperar mucho Yohei procedió a abrir los sobres, comenzando por el de Noma, el de Okus y por último el de Takamiya.

-Mmm…- Por unos momentos Mito parecía un total desastre, ya que al parecer de sus amigos había mezclado todos los documentos con la información. Sus amigos le observaban con las cejas levemente fruncidas, ya que les había costado muchísimo ordenar los documentos y no era para menos porque a su amigo parecía no importarle el desorden que ocasiono.

-¿Qué pasa? – Cuestiono Noma al ver el rostro de Yohei Mito. Mientras tanto el susodicho no paraba de mover los ojos en varias direcciones, claro que sin mover la cabeza.

\- Di algo – Dijeron al unisón Okus y Takamiya.

\- No es nada – Dijo firmemente y después levanto su vista hacia el frente para ver a la cara a sus amigos. En un movimiento algo lento apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos y se puso algo pensativo.

\- ¡Como que nada! – Replicaron sus tres amigos a la vez.

\- Es solo que… - Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Mito y volteo un poco la cabeza para verles – He encontrado nuestro error.

\- … - Okus, Noma y Takamiya quedaron en shock al escuchar lo que su amigo había dicho y tardaron un poco en reaccionar. - ¡Queeeeeee! – Gritaron al unisón, los tres muchachos. Mito no pudo evitar mirarles divertido por la escenita que habían hecho.

Para evitar que sus amigos gritasen nuevamente Mito les explico el error que habían cometido, uso como guía un mapa que ellos mismos habían dibujado meses atrás, les señalo los lugares a los que fueron y finalmente les mostro un lugar en específico en el que no habían investigado a fondo el asunto. Los muchachos comprendieron al instante porque no habían buscado bien en ese lugar y se miraron los unos a los otros, tratando de no sacar a flote la razón de aquel incidente.

-Eso es parte del pasado- La voz de Yohei Mito les saco de sus pensamientos y los tres voltearon a verle – Les pido que lo olviden.

\- … - Sin pensarlo mucho los tres asintieron con la cabeza, provocando en Mito una leve sonrisa.

\- Bueno como iba diciéndoles – Aclaro su voz – De acuerdo con los informes que tenemos, buscamos cada punto de nuestro mapa – Noma, Okus y Takamiya palidecieron levemente ya que intuían a que iba a llegar la conversación – Sin embargo…

\- Basta – Todos los presentes enfocaron su vista en Noma – Todos nosotros sabemos lo que ocurrió, no es necesario recordarlo – Levanto levemente la cabeza y observo como sus amigos asentían con la cabeza.

\- Esta bien – Suspiro pesadamente – Bueno dejando de lado ese asunto. Lo que quería decirles es que las consecuencias de ese asunto fue la que nos apartó del camino que seguíamos y de esta manera obviamos estos puntos – Señalo en el mapa con su dedo índice los cuatro puntos que no habían investigado adecuadamente.

\- Eso significa que no fui el único en… - Okus observo atentamente a sus amigos.

\- Así es – Afirmo Yohei Mito – Después de la discusión, ustedes no fueron los únicos que mandaron al diablo la investigación – Sus amigos se sorprendieron ante la revelación de su amigo.

\- … - Sus amigos al escuchar lo dicho se miraron unos a otros, hasta que al final los tres terminaron mirando a Mito.

\- No me miren así – Se cruzó de brazos y su rostro se tornó serio – Vamos a centrarnos en el tema de Sakuragi – Observo como sus amigos se enderezaban y enfocaban su vista en él.

Tras lo dicho Yohei procedió a recoger todos los papeles y desecho lo que según él no les iba a servir de nada, claro que bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

-Mmm… - Enfoco su vista al frente – Como saben nos queda por investigar a fondo los cuatro puntos que nos faltaron la última vez. Así que yo les daré algunos documentos para que se guíen y de esta manera cada uno se concentre en el punto que le toco.

\- Entiendo, pero… - Todos los presentes enfocaron su vista en Noma - ¿Qué pasara si ninguno de estos puntos nos lleva a ningún lado? – Todos voltearon a ver a Mito.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… - Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla – Dejaremos de buscar a Sakuragi… - Miro hacia el techo y suspiro pesadamente – Quizá ahora vive la vida que siempre ha deseado, tal vez ahora tiene todo lo que desea.

\- Mito… - Susurraron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- … - Mito al escucharlos les sonrió ampliamente, aunque el en el fondo sabía muy bien que su sonrisa era falsa – Dejemos esas preocupaciones para cuando llegue el momento y a partir de ahora hay que concentrarse en la investigación – Apoyo los brazos en la mesa - Y si obtienen alguna información, aunque sea pequeña díganme y enseguida todos nos enfocaremos en ese punto. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto – Afirmaron los tres al unisón y Mito asintió con la cabeza.

La charla en el Danny's duro hasta que el atardecer se hizo presente en el cielo y los muchachos que recién habían notado el cambio se alarmaron al mirar su reloj. Una vez pidieron la cuenta del lugar y la pagaron, procedieron a salir del lugar rápidamente ya que la noche estaba cerca.

Se miraron unos a otros en silencio, esta era la primera vez que se quedaban callados, seguramente era por la conversación que tuvieron; sin embargo fue Mito el que rompió el silencio, despidiéndose de sus amigos de manera rápida. Sus amigos solo atinaron a responderle de la misma manera y una vez estuvieron solos suspiraron pesadamente.

…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, que si estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban el ejército de Sakuragi, una chica de cabellos castaños revolvía el contenido de unos cajones viejos, buscando con ansias en ellos algo que para ella significaba mucho. Al no encontrar nada en ese cajón, procedió a buscar en el siguiente y fue allí donde encontró lo que estaba buscando; con suma delicadeza tomo la pequeña cajita de cartón y una radiante sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Al ponerse de pie, entro en cuenta de que estaba cubierta de polvo, dejo el objeto en una de las cajas y con sus manos procedió a quitarse el polvo de encima. Una vez que estuvo mejor de aspecto, la chica se encamino a su habitación, con el objeto en sus manos, por supuesto que antes dejo cerrada la puerta del sótano.

-Muy bien – La chica de cabellos castaños se secaba el pelo con una pequeña toalla. Lentamente se aproximó a la pequeña cajita y se arrodillo frente a ella. Tomo un estilete para abrir la caja y al hacerlo pudo ver su contenido. – Hace meses de aquel partido en el que…

**_Flashback_**

_Toda la preparatoria de Sohoku estaba conmocionada después de lo sucedido, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban… Incluso el director Anzai estaba conmocionado..., sin embargo en esos momentos todos, incluso los jugadores habían quedado sin habla… Hasta que se escucha un grito._

_Ese grito sin duda hace reaccionar a los demás, de modo que los jugadores corren e incluso el director de Sohoku corren a su lado. Sin embargo el no reacciona, se ve el miedo en todos los presentes._

**_Fin del flashback_**

-Me asusté mucho cuando no reaccionaste – Con una de sus manos palpo una parte de aquello que parecía ser papel de algún periódico. Resignada a lo que ahora podía pensar, suspiro pesadamente y en ese momento sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro.

\- Sigues con eso… Haruko - El capitán Akagi apretaba ligeramente el hombro de su hermana y su rostro manifestaba tristeza. Su hermana le dedico una sonrisa algo forzada y después volteo, enfocando su vista nuevamente en aquel papel.

\- Hermano… - Llamo la atención de su hermano – No te enojes conmigo por recordar a Sakuragi – Devolvió aquel papel a la cajita – Es que… - No estaba segura de que decir – Simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

\- Escucha Haruko – Su hermano tomo asiento al lado de su hermana y se cruzó de brazos – No me molesta que recuerdes a Sakuragi, la verdad es que todos echamos de menos a ese tonto.

\- ¡Hermano! – Haruko se puso molesta por la forma en que su hermano llamo a Sakuragi.

\- ¡Esta bien, no te molestes! – Su hermano mostro una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – Aunque debes admitir que siempre hacia tonterías.

\- Eso no lo niego, sin embargo tampoco puedes negar que se esforzaba mucho por mejorar y que tenía mucha tenacidad. ¿O no es así? – El hermano de Haruko supo que su ella tenía razón, así que no pudo negarse y asintió con la cabeza.

\- … - Sin decir nada Akagi tomo una revista de la caja que su hermana había sacado y comenzó a ojearla. En una de las páginas, un encabezado llamo su atención y comenzó a leerla mentalmente.

**_ACCIDENTE DURANTE EL TORNEO REGIONAL DE KANAGAWA_**

_Todos los partidos que vimos este año fueron simplemente maravillosos, sin embargo el que más llamo la atención fue el equipo de basquetbol de la preparatoria de Sohoku. Sus introvertidos y extrovertidos integrantes fueron los que más llamaron la atención en este año. Un gran equipo, liderado por el capitán Akagi, que era el que se encargaba de defender el tablero y también se encargaba de dar ánimos al equipo._

_El jugador estrella de este equipo llamado Kaede Rukawa, fue clave en los partidos que tuvo el equipo de Sohoku, sin embargo tampoco hay que dejar de lado los extraordinarios tiros de tres puntos de __Hisashi Mitsui o los veloces ataques defensivos de Ryota Miyagi._

_Sin lugar a dudas el equipo de Sohoku ha progreso mucho; pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos, fue la intromisión de un jugador llamado Hanamichi Sakuragi. Este jugador aunque algo escandaloso y torpe, fue uno de los que más progreso mostro en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo en uno de los partidos que Sohoku tuvo el resulto lesionado._

_En un partido en el que jugaban la preparatoria de Sohoku contra Kainan, los jugadores de ambos equipos dieron todo de sí, para alcanzar su objetivo; sin embargo el resultado de tan arduo trabajo tuvo un altísimo costo para el equipo de Sohoku._

_El que se llamaba a sí mismo el genio de los rebotes, tuvo un accidente y quedo inconsciente, al ser brutalmente empujado por uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario. Aquello que parecía ser tan solo un simple empujón, resulto ser muy grave para el jugador número diez de Sohoku. El empujón que recibió después de un clavado maravilloso, lo llevo a estrellarse contra el tablero de vidrio, lo cual hizo que se quedara inconsciente y cayera brutalmente contra el suelo._

_Ante el impacto del cuerpo de Hanamichi Sakuragi contra el piso, todo los presentes se quedaron mudos y segundos más tarde el vidrio del tablero quedo hecho trizas, cayendo las trizas al susodicho. Ese fue el hecho que hizo reaccionar a los jugadores y presurosos se aproximaron a auxiliarlo._

_La ambulancia llego minutos después, llevándose el cuerpo mal herido de Sakuragi. La estancia del jugador número diez en el hospital es inexacta, ya que de un día para otro el profesor Anzai anuncio que Hanamichi Sakuragi se retiraba del equipo de Sohoku. La ubicación actual del jugador es desconocida hasta el día de hoy. _

-…- Haruko le miro de reojo y noto nostalgia en la mirada de su hermano. En esta ocasión fue ella quien poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano mayor, lo cual llamo la atención de este. – ¿Tú también lo extrañas hermano?

\- … - Volteo levemente, enfocando su vista en la fotografía de la revista y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Sería tonto negártelo ahora ¿verdad?

\- Si sería tonto hermano – Se puso exactamente frente a el – Aunque digas que Sakuragi fue un tonto, un escandaloso y un poco engreído – le miro atentamente a los ojos - No puedes negar que te caía bien y que era parte fundamental para el equipo.

\- Es verdad – Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Además creo que ya encontré alguien algo parecido a él.

\- Lo dices en serio – Espero pacientemente a que su hermano le contase todo.

\- Si… aunque la verdad no se parece en nada a Sakuragi – Paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos - Tengo que admitir que si es muy tenaz. Es un chico muy raro, además de ser principiante; pero muestra un gran potencial para este deporte. Además creo que si entrena adecuadamente puede llegar a progresar mucho.

\- ¿Y cuál es su nombre hermano? – Le miro atentamente.

\- Su nombre es Katsumi Hiragawa – Como no vio ninguna reacción rara en su hermana, supuso que no lo conocía; porque ya se había enterado que este chico era en otro sentido popular – Bueno y tú que me dices de la propuesta que te hizo Ayako.

\- No lo sé – Inclino un poco la cabeza – La verdad es que tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien.

\- No digas tonterías – Su voz se escuchó firme – Eres muy capaz de hacerlo, no dejes que el miedo te domine.

\- Siendo así, creo que aceptare su oferta – Dedico una hermosa sonrisa a su hermano – Además así no tendré tiempo de pensar tanto en… - Callo enseguida al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

\- … - Los ojos del capitán Akagi se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, al imaginarse lo que su hermana iba a decir. Un silencio tenso se formó alrededor de ellos y fue roto por Haruko.

\- Hermano… - El susodicho le miro de reojo esperando una respuesta – No es lo que piensas – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué ibas a decir? – Su hermano le reto con la mirada a que le mintiera.

\- Bueno… yo… - Tartamudeo muchísimo, ya que no se le ocurría nada convincente.

\- Es inútil que lo niegues Haruko – Suspiro pesadamente negando con la cabeza – No sabes mentir…

\- … - Resignada no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón a su hermano – Es verdad hermano, lo lamento.

\- Ah… - Suspiro pesadamente - ¿Piensas mucho en Sakuragi? – Espero impaciente la respuesta de Haruko.

\- No es que desee hacerlo – Volteo levemente el rostro hacía un costado y su hermano noto como se mordía el labio inferior – Es que tengo recuerdos de el a cada lugar que voy.

\- Haruko… - Paso ambas manos por su cabeza y suspiro nuevamente.

\- Hermano… - El susodicho levanto el rostro al escuchar a su hermana llamarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa Haruko? – Su hermana le dedico una sonrisa que a la vista se notaba que era falsa.

\- ¿Crees que algún día, volveremos a ver a Sakuragi? – Akagi pudo notar como los ojos de su hermana se cristalizaban lentamente.

\- No te pongas así Haruko – Apoyo ambas manos en el piso – Estoy seguro que pronto volveremos a verlo.

\- ¿Me gustaría saber dónde está? – Susurro la pregunta al aire.

…

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas preguntas surgen de acuerdo a como va avanzando la historia. Ya sé que alargo mucho los capítulos, pero es para que entiendan mejor y si hay algo que no entiendan no duden en preguntarme y les contestare.

¿Qué pasara con la investigación de Yohei Mito? ¿Encontraran algo? ¿Sentirá Haruko algo por Sakuragi? ¿Qué cosas pasaron durante la ausencia de Sakuragi?

Espero sus comentarios…

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan****J**


	14. Capitulo 14 UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen en absoluto, salvo los que yo invente para complementar la historia… para los que leen por primera vez esta historia, denle una oportunidad este es mi primer fic?, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios, en verdad gracias, eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Rin-nisan_

…

**CAPITULO 14**

**UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA**

El timbre que daba inicio a las clases había sonado y como era de esperarse todos los estudiantes corrían presurosos a sus aulas, con la excepción de Hiragawa que aún se encontraba en los vestidores. Cuando estaba por ponerse la única cosa que le faltaba, lo cual era su reloj, miro la hora y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo común,_ "Si no me apuro llegare tarde"_, sin duda ese hecho logro sacarle de sus pensamientos y con pasos presurosos se encamino a su salón. _"Hoy es viernes y por fin mañana comenzara el fin de semana"_, suspiro profundamente después de atravesar todo un pasillo a gran velocidad.

Durante toda la semana Katsumi Hiragawa, seguía con su peculiar apariencia, llamando de esta manera la atención de sus compañeros del equipo de basquetbol; pero lo que más llamo la atención de los demás era que el chico de la gorra prefería bañarse solo. Su extraña forma de vestir, su inseparable gorra, su actitud seria e inexpresiva y el hecho de que prefería ducharse solo, había despertado la curiosidad de varias personas dentro del equipo de básquet.

-…- Con una de sus manos deslizo la puerta y noto como todos centraban toda su atención en él. Con pasos lentos se aproximó a su asiento y una vez llego, procedió a tomar asiento y esperar al profesor.

La noticia de que el chico de la gorra era parte del equipo de básquet, se supo de inmediato ya que algunas chicas de su mismo salón le siguieron y fue mucha su sorpresa al ver al muchacho entrenando. Como era de suponerse esas mismas chicas iban de vez en cuando a verle entrenar, sin embargo para el chico de la gorra ese hecho le era indiferente.

-…- El deslizamiento de la puerta hizo volver a la realidad al chico de la gorra, que por poco y se quedaba dormido. Tras cerrar la puerta el profesor acomodo sus pertenencias en su sitio y enfoco su vista en sus alumnos. - ¡Silencio!

-…- El chico de la gorra se sobresaltó en su sitio al escuchar la voz severa de su profesor. Suspiro pesadamente y lentamente enfoco su vista en él.

\- Voy a ir directo al grano – Tomo de la mesa un cuaderno donde tenía el nombre de todos sus alumnos – Vamos a hacer un proyecto y será en parejas.

\- … - El chico de la gorra quedo en shock después de escuchar decir eso al profesor. Su rostro no daba ni la mínima señal de inquietud ante ese proyecto, sin embargo dentro de sí mismo no dejaba de quejarse del trabajo que le costaría relacionarse con quien sea que le tocase. _"No puede ser", "¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este profesor?", "No puede simplemente dictar su clase como la gente normal", "¡Rayos!, como si no me bastara con los curiosos del equipo de básquet", "Ahora tendré a un extraño a mi lado, invadiendo mi espacio personal", "esto va a ser una molestia"_, resignado a lo que venía a continuación, suspiro pesadamente y enfoco su vista en el profesor.

\- Muy bien, empecemos de una vez – El profesor iba a mencionar a la primera pareja, pero se detuvo al recordar algo – Por cierto… apenas mencione ambos nombres, ambas personas deben de sentarse juntas.

\- … - Hiragawa no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, es que acaso esta situación no podía ser peor. Pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos a modo de frustración y debatía en su cabeza los pros y los contras de esta situación._ "No me lo puedo creer", "Esto es totalmente ridículo", "Ni que fuéramos unos niños", "Además aún no ha dicho, cuál es el objetivo de todo esto", "Esto va a traerme mucho dolor de cabeza"._

-¡Ah sí!, una cosa más – su rostro se tornó serio – El objetivo de esta actividad es que todos ustedes se lleven bien y por supuesto se conozcan mejor. Con este proyecto se pretende evitar las peleas y rivalidades que vimos el año pasado.

Todos los alumnos escuchaban atentamente las indicaciones del profesor y sin dar más largas al asunto el nombramiento de las parejas se hizo presente. Poco a poco cada alumno ya tenía su pareja y lo irónico de todo esto, era que las parejas que se formaban, o eran rivales, o nunca se habían hablado. Las parejas ya formadas se encontraban al lado derecho del salón y como era de esperarse, todos se dedicaban miradas de indiferencia, por otro lado las chicas que aún quedaban entre los que no habían sido nombrados, guardaban las esperanzas de que les toque con el misterioso Katsumi Hiragawa.

-Los próximos son… - El profesor parecía pensarlo un poco – Yohei Mito y… - Busco con la mirada al susodicho y al encontrarlo, volvió su vista a su cuaderno – Katsumi Hiragawa

\- … - Varios suspiros se escucharon ante la noticia. Las chicas que estaban interesadas en Hiragawa, estaban decepcionadas con la decisión del profesor, pues la mayoría de ellas quería saber algo más, sobre el chico de la gorra.

Volviendo al asunto de las parejas, Yohei Mito estaba desconcertado ante la idea de pasar tiempo con el chico de la gorra. Sin lugar a dudas este proyecto le iba a quitar valiosísimo tiempo, además iba a perjudicar"_ la investigación"_ que tenía con sus amigos. Por otro lado Katsumi Hiragawa mostro un rostro completamente indiferente, al notar a Yohei Mito observarle de vez en cuando.

…

El sonido del timbre señalo el fin de las clases de ese día y por supuesto el chico de la gorra había salido rapidísimo de su salón para llegar primero a los vestidores. Apenas llego al sitio pensado, sonrió internamente al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo cual llego a la conclusión de que nadie había llegado y como siempre él era el primero en hacerlo.

Durante toda la semana Katsumi Hiragawa llegaba temprano, de esta manera se evitaba las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de equipo. Al parecer el chico de la gorra había despertado la curiosidad de todos con su actitud, incluso el capitán Akagi le miraba de vez en cuando.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, noto que ya había terminado de cambiarse de ropa para el entrenamiento y con pasos rápidos se encamino directo al gimnasio. Tras cerrar la puerta del gimnasio para entrenar a solas, respiro profundamente y en una de las esquinas dejo su mochila de deporte, claro que antes de dejarla a un lado saco de ella su balón de básquet.

Antes de comenzar a entrenar con el balón de básquet, hizo un previo calentamiento, de esta manera no iba a lastimarse jugando su deporte favorito. Tomo con ambas manos el balón de básquet y comenzó a driblarlo, mientras corría driblando el balón, realizo tiros desde distintos puntos de la cancha, realizo unos magníficos clavados, varios mates y por ultimo realizo varios ganchos, seguido de los tiros que había aprendido en Norteamérica. Sus movimientos eran indiscutiblemente perfectos, si no fuera porque no le gustaba llamar la atención, sus compañeros habrían notado que no era un simple novato y por supuesto el chico de la gorra prefería pasar desapercibido.

-…- Unas gotas de sudor se hicieron presentes en el rostro del chico de la gorra, sin embargo el cansancio parecía no llegar para él, porque rápidamente volvió a ponerse activo, realizando varios saltos, varias fintas y por supuesto varios tiros complicados. _"¡Todavía no!"_, su cabeza parecía pedirle más, mas y mucho más.

\- Vaya, parece que tu no cambias – Esa voz le resulto muy familiar.

\- … - Lentamente volteo para ver a la persona que tenía a sus espaldas y se encontró con lo impensable. Su expresión no cambio ni un poco, pero dentro de sí mismo ocurría lo contrario.

\- No me dices nada – Se cruzó de brazos y levanto una ceja en señal de diversión.

\- Mmm… - El chico de la gorra pasó el balón a un costado de él, apoyándolo en su cadera y sosteniéndolo con una mano. Puso un dedo de su otra mano en su cabello e inclino un poco la cabeza y su pose era como _"No lo recuerdo"._

\- ¿? – Se le quedo viendo por unos momentos, hasta que el chico de la gorra rompió el silencio.

\- … - Le echo un último vistazo y volteo decidido a continuar con su entrenamiento - ¿Quién eres tú? – Sin importarle su respuesta opto por comenzar a caminar hacia el tablero.

\- … - Una enorme vena se asomó en su frente y tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. - ¿Qué dijiste?

\- … - Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar el chico de la gorra, ya que apenas volteo, la chica se encontraba frente a él, con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas y en posición de ataque._ "¿posición de ataque?", "¡Un momento!, ¿dónde vi esto antes?"_. Un recuerdo vino rápidamente a su mente y lo recordó,_ "No puede ser"._

\- Demasiado tarde – Su rostro se tornó algo oscuro y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ante sus palabras, dio un gran salto, seguido de una vuelta entera en el aire y terminando en una gran patada, la cual fue a dar directo a la cara del chico de la gorra.

\- … - El chico de la gorra había perdido el equilibrio y como consecuencia se encontraba tendido en el piso. Como acto reflejo se llevó una de sus manos a la parte afectada de su rostro y lentamente volteo a ver a la causante de semejante acción. – Eso me dolió…

\- Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro – Una sonrisa sombría se asomó en su rostro y lentamente le apunto con un dedo. - ¡Idiota! ¡Cómo te atreves a ignorar mi existencia!

\- … - El chico de la gorra se le quedo viendo con el rostro totalmente inmutable y sin ninguna expresión aparente. Lentamente se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

\- … - La chica que también era obstinada, se cruzó de brazos y le siguió el juego. Ambos no dejaban de verse directamente a los ojos y por su puesto ambos estaban obstinados en que el otro terminara por rendirse.

Sus miradas eran persistentes, el brillo que desprendían sus ojos, eran de completa molestia. El rostro de la chica tenía marcada una mueca de enfado y terquedad, por otro lado el chico de la gorra tenía un rostro de completa tranquilidad, mezclado con una imperceptible soberbia.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose, al abrirse, hizo que ambas personas voltearan en dirección a la entrada del gimnasio, ambos seguían en su misma posición observando con atención a que entrara la persona que se encontraba fuera. El rostro de la chica tuvo un cambio drástico al ver a la persona que se encontraba parada en la puerta del gimnasio. El chico de la gorra no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo y levanto una ceja de incredulidad al no entender ese repentino cambio de actitud.

-…- Apenas se fue la primera impresión, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y su posición cambio a una más tranquila y relajante.

\- ¡No puede ser! – El rostro de Ayako mostro una linda sonrisa y la tensión del ambiente cambio a una de pura tranquilidad.

\- ¿? – Una enorme interrogación se asomó en el rostro del chico de la gorra, pues al no comprender nada se sentía fuera de lugar en medio de esas dos.

\- Es un placer volver a verte Ayako – Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

\- Esta si es una grata sorpresa – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se aproximó a ella para darle un abrazo de bienvenida. Tras separarse de ella no pudo evitar notar la atenta mirada de Katsumi Hiragawa sobre su amiga y sobre su persona.

\- Mmm… - Al notar la expresión de Ayako, la chica volteo para notar que miraba al chico de la gorra.

\- Ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a alguien - Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Ayako tomo del brazo a su amiga y la jalo hacia el chico de la gorra – Quiero presentarte a Katsumi Hiragawa, el nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo.

\- … - El chico de la gorra estaba por replicar y dejar en claro que ya conocía a la muchacha, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la amiga de Ayako.

\- Es un gusto conocerte..., Hiragawa – Esto último lo dijo con un deje de sarcasmo y como si eso no fuera suficiente, cínicamente extendió su mano para presentarse – Mi nombre es Rin Nakada.

\- … - El chico de la gorra dudo si debía corresponder y quito su vista de la mano de la chica, para enfocarlo en su rostro.

\- … - La chica tenía una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro, claro que cuando la observo atentamente noto el cinismo y la falsedad de sus intenciones. Por supuesto que esto solamente lo hacía para sacarle de sus casillas y lo estaba logrando.

\- … - Vacilo por unos momentos y resignado a que no tenía otra alternativa, decidió estrechar la mano de la supuesta niña buena que ahora parecía. – Mucho gusto.

Apenas el chico de la gorra estrecha la mano de Rin Nakada, noto como la mirada de ella cambiaba de feliz a una sombría. Al principio no entendía su cambio de actitud,_ "¿Qué le pasa?"_, sin embargo pronto noto que la chica quitaba su vista de su rostro para enfocarla en el agarre de sus manos.

-…- Rin noto como el chico de la gorra se le quedo viendo confundido, al no entender los aparentes cambios de actitud que tenía la chica. Al pensar en lo que haría a continuación no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. _"Esto será divertido"._

\- … - Al ver la enorme sonrisa de Nakada no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad._ "¿Qué es lo que pretende?" "Un momento" "¿Por qué todo esta situación me resulta tan familiar?" "Es como si ya lo hubiera vivido"_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fugaz recuerdo._ "¡No puede ser!"_. Al recordar aquello no pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

\- Eres muy lento – Pronuncio Nakada sarcásticamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar contrajo tres de sus dedos, ubicándolos en el centro de la palma del chico de la gorra.

\- … - El chico de la gorra que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto como la otra vez, intento jalar de su brazo; pero fue demasiado tarde porque Nakada ya había cumplido con su cometido.

\- … - Antes de apartarse del chico de la gorra, Nakada puso en movimiento sus labios, pero no salía ni una palabra de su boca. Se alejó de Hiragawa completamente y volteo en dirección de Ayako. – Me despido Ayako, tengo que irme – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo de ahí, antes de que Ayako le replicara por sus acciones.

…

-No sabes cómo lamento todo esto Hiragawa – La chica de rizos suspiro pesadamente y lentamente comenzó a vendar la mano del chico de la gorra.

\- No te preocupes – Su rostro permanecía inmutable ante las palabras y el suave tacto de la chica.

La chica de rizos permanecía postrada en el piso, vendando la mano de Katsumi Hiragawa. Por lo visto la bienvenida de Nakada le había dejado una bonita mancha rojiza en la mano, seguido de algunos raspones y como olvidar la adolorida piel. Cuando Ayako estaba por terminar de curar la mano del chico de la gorra, no pudo evitar notar su mejilla totalmente roja y se puso muy furiosa al percibir que la causante había sido su amiga, sin embargo Hiragawa le había dicho que Nakada no era la causante de eso.

-…- El chico de la gorra miro de reojo a Ayako y volteo tomando sus pertenencias – Supongo que hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

\- ¡Es verdad! – La chica de rizos rápidamente recordó porque había venido al gimnasio – Para eso vine al gimnasio.

\- Mmm… - El chico de la gorra levanto una ceja al no comprender nada.

\- Es decir – La chica de rizos se cruzó de brazos – Venía a decirte que hoy no iba a ver entrenamiento.

\- ¿? – En esta ocasión el chico de la gorra parecía no comprender nada, pues apenas escucho eso, se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación más detallada._ "Acaso no era obvio que se iba a dar cuenta el solo" "Un momento" "O es que piensa que soy un idiota"._

\- … - Noto que el chico de la gorra se puso pensativo._ "Me pregunto que estará pensando"_, carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención – Sin alargar mucho esto… los chicos me dijeron que tú siempre solías llegar antes que todos los demás, así que deduje que no te enterarías de la repentina cancelación del entrenamiento y vine a informarte.

\- … - Lanzo un bufido de resignación – Gracias – El chico de la gorra lo dijo de un modo cortante y sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, pasa de lado a la chica de rizos, encaminándose a la salida y finalmente saliendo de ahí.

…

El chico de la gorra salía lentamente de la preparatoria de Sohoku y por un acto que el mismo llamo impulsivo, volteo para ver que se alejaba de ahí; pero había otro motivo que hizo que viera detenidamente la entrada de la preparatoria donde estudiaba. Se llevó una de sus manos al mentón y se puso pensativo, de pronto se vio con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza como acto reflejo.

El camino a la cancha que estaba muy cerca de su casa se había hecho larguísimo. Durante todo el camino no dejaba de pensar en los entrenamientos, la verdad es que se imaginaba que las prácticas serían más duras; pero la verdad es que se había decepcionado. El recuerdo fugaz de su equipo de básquet de Miami se hizo presente en su mente y sin querer se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de otra persona, que según él era una molestia. _"Rin Nakada"_, recordar tan solo su nombre le hizo fruncir el ceño levemente, ya que hace unos momentos le saludo con una fuerte patada y ni qué decir del apretón de manos que le dio al final. Suspiro pesadamente y se detuvo un momento al recordar lo que había leído de los labios de Nakada.

**_Flashback _**

_\- … - El chico de la gorra que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto como la otra vez, intento jalar de su brazo; pero fue demasiado tarde porque Nakada ya había cumplido con su cometido. Rin Nakada lentamente se aproximó al chico de la gorra y comenzó a mover los labios. _

_\- Ni se te ocurra decirle a Ayako que nos conocemos – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees… Katsumi Hiragawa – Para el chico de la gorra lo último le parecía amenazante, así lo percibió él._

**_Fin del flashback_**

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto el momento en que ya había llegado a la cancha. Algo meditabundo procedió a ponerse el canguro, al final tenía la misma apariencia que tanto llamaba la atención en los entrenamientos. Ya en la entrada de la cancha, lentamente procedió a quitarse los audífonos que llevaba puesto y en cuanto lo hizo escucho el sonido de un balón rebotando, lo cual significaba que había alguien entrenando.

-…- El chico de la gorra suspiro pesadamente, ya que no tenía otra que esperar. Descargo la mochila deportiva de sus hombros y lentamente tomo asiento, cruzando los pies en el proceso.

Pasaron como veinte minutos y el chico de la gorra quedo sorprendido con las habilidades del extraño jugador que observaba. Ya harto de la espera que parecía no tener fin, se puso de pie, decidido a entrar en la cancha y en cuanto lo hizo noto como la otra persona paraba sus movimientos de golpe.

Con cada paso que daba, se aproximaba más a esa persona y curiosamente el individuo no volteaba. Una vez acomodo su bolsa deportiva en uno de los costados de la cancha, tomo en sus manos el balón de ese individuo y se aproximó a él.

-…- Mientras el chico de la gorra se aproximaba al sujeto extraño, noto como este volteaba levemente.

\- … - Volteo totalmente para ver al chico de la gorra a la cara. Al contemplar su rostro y ver un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

\- … - En cuanto el otro volteo totalmente, quedo desconcertado ya que gracias a la poca iluminación que había allí, no se le podía ver el rostro y lo que no ayudaba en nada era que estaba vestido como el chico de la gorra. En resumen su canguro le cubría muy bien el rostro y lo único que se podía apreciar eran sus labios. _"Que extraño" "¿Me pregunto qué le causara tanta gracia?"._

\- … - Sin dejar de ver al chico de la gorra, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar a sus alrededores, para finalmente encontrarse a espaldas de Hiragawa. – Hola… Hiragawa.

\- … - Una sensación electrizante atravesó toda su espalda e inconscientemente volteo para ver a la persona que le acababa de hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo común al encontrar frente a él, la amplia sonrisa de Rin Nakada.

\- ¡Vaya!... ¡Qué coincidencia! – Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Lentamente se aproximó a Hiragawa y le quito el balón que tenía en manos.

\- … - Ambos permanecían parados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. El chico de la gorra no le quitaba el ojo de encima y entonces noto como Nakada cambiaba a una expresión más seria._ "Tengo un mal presentimiento"._

\- … - Apenas puso un rostro serio, levanto una de sus manos y le pego una fuerte bofetada al chico de la gorra. – Eso fue porque… te fuiste sin despedirte de mí.

\- … - El chico de la gorra puso una de sus manos en el lugar afectado y volteo para ver a la susodicha. Iba a replicarle sobre el golpe que le acababa de dar, pero no lo hizo al notar como Nakada derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Idiota – Susurro Nakada, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

\- … - El chico de la gorra no sabía qué hacer en situaciones como estas, así que se limitó a quedarse quieto y callado.

\- … - Rin Nakada noto la falta de emociones en su amigo, pero no se sorprendió de ello, de hecho ya lo sabía y así como él era, ella lo apreciaba mucho.

\- … - El chico de la gorra que aún mantenía una de sus manos en su mejilla, noto que Nakada se puso un poco pensativa y esto sí que lo dejo completamente confundido.

-…- Nakada decidió dejar de lado todas sus dudas y lentamente se aproximó al chico de la gorra, hasta que lo tuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Dejo caer el balón de sus manos y lentamente fue abrazándolo. – Te eche de menos… Katsumi.

\- … - Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su amiga no supo que hacer. Nunca antes había visto a su amiga así de rara. Inconscientemente sus manos ya la habían rodeado, correspondiendo de esta manera al abrazo de Nakada.

\- … - Ya pasado el momento emotivo, Nakada se separó de Katsumi de forma brusca y volteo dándole la espalda – Muy bien – Volteo de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa y le extendió una de sus manos. - ¿Amigos de nuevo?

\- … - El chico de la gorra no pudo evitar sonreir internamente y después de pensar un poco decidió estrechar la mano de Nakada – Claro.

…

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas preguntas surgen de acuerdo a como va avanzando la historia. Ya sé que alargo mucho los capítulos, pero es para que entiendan mejor y si hay algo que no entiendan no duden en preguntarme y les contestare.

He tenido muchas cosas que hacer, es posible que me ausente un tiempo. Por eso les pido que tengan paciencia y mucho mejor si tienen recomendaciones u opiniones sobre cómo quieren que la historia continúe… vale!

¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Por fin dio su aparición Rin Nakada. ¿Sera Nakada alguien importante para el chico de la gorra? ¿Qué hace Rin en Kanagawa? ¿Sabrá Nakada algo más del chico de la gorra? ¿Sera que puede surgir algo más que amistad entre Ayako y el chico de la gorra? ¿Qué pensara Rukawa sobre el misterio que rodea al chico de la gorra?

Espero sus comentarios…

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan****J**


	15. Capitulo 15 UN DIA RARO

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen en absoluto, salvo los que yo invente para complementar la historia… para los que leen por primera vez esta historia, denle una oportunidad este es mi primer fic?, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios, en verdad gracias, eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Rin-nisan_

...

**CAPITULO 15**

**UN DIA RARO**

El fin de semana por fin había llegado y el chico de la gorra se encontraba en el gimnasio de Sohoku practicando lo básico. Durante toda la semana había practicado lo básico sin reproche alguno y cuando había partidos de practica el prefería mantenerse al margen. Aunque la verdad era que el capitán Akagi creía que no estaba preparado para eso, sin embargo hoy iba a poner a prueba al chico de la gorra.

-Muchachos, hoy vamos a realizar un pequeño partido de entrenamiento – Observo de reojo la reacción del chico de la gorra y noto como este bajaba la vista, escondiéndose bajo su gorra.

\- Si capitán – Todos los presentes respondieron al unisón.

\- Entonces empecemos – Volteo hacia donde se encontraba Ayako con el chico de la gorra. – Hiragawa ven aquí.

\- … - El chico de la gorra detuvo el dribleo y sostuvo con una mano el balón de básquet. Se puso de pie y levanto la vista, enfocándola en el capitán Akagi.

\- Hoy practicaras con nosotros Hiragawa – El capitán Akagi se cruzó de brazos.

\- … - El chico de la gorra suspiro pesadamente, ya que no tenía otra alternativa._ "Pensé que esto tardaría un poco, _pensó. Sin muchas ganas asintió con la cabeza y volteo hacia Ayako con la intención de entregarle el balón de básquet que tenía en manos.

El chico de la gorra le entrego a Ayako el balón de básquet con el que estaba practicando el dribleo y parte de lo básico. Volteo nuevamente hacia el capitán Akagi y se aproximó a ellos. El hecho de tener que soportar todas esas miradas sobre él, le puso de mal humor, la verdad es que no aguantaba la idea de perder su espacio personal.

-…- El capitán Akagi se puso un poco pensativo antes de hablar, pero recordó lo que el profesor Anzai le dijo sobre el chico de la gorra._ "No sabrás que tan bueno es, si no lo pones a prueba"_. – Antes de comenzar, quería informarles que al próximo fin de semana, tenemos un partido amistoso con el Ryonan.

\- … - Tras lo dicho el chico de la gorra tenía la mirada perdida. _"Aun no puedo participar en los partidos" "Tengo que limitarme en este partido de practica"_, suspiro pesadamente._ "Si muestro mucho, me obligarían a participar" "Debo ser muy cuidadoso"_. El carraspeo de una persona le hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Hiragawa vamos a empezar con el partido – El capitán Akagi noto su extraña actitud, así que decidió presionarlo al máximo.

\- … - El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza y a pasos lentos se ubicó dentro de la cancha.

\- Hiragawa – El susodicho enfoco su vista en el capitán Akagi – Tu marcaras a Rukawa

\- … - El chico de la gorra quedo inmóvil ante lo dicho. _"Eso sí que no me lo esperaba" "¡Rayos!" "Eso lo complica todo"_, frunció levemente el ceño._ "¿Qué voy a hacer?" "Frente a un tipo como Rukawa, voy a tener que esforzarme un poco más de lo planeado"_, sin mover la cabeza movía los ojos de un lado a otro._ "Un momento"_, enfoco su vista en el capitán Akagi._ "Con que era eso" "Así que pretende presionarme para ver de lo que soy capaz"_.

\- … - Al notar que el chico de la gorra no se movía, el capitán Akagi estaba decidido a reprocharle; pero se detuvo cuando vio que este se dirigía a su posición. – Muy bien todos a sus posiciones.

Apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras, todos los presentes obedecieron. Era un partido de los novatos contra los superiores de segundo y tercer año. El capitán Akagi se encargaría de dar el salto que marcaría el inicio del partido, así que aprovecho esta oportunidad para poner a prueba al chico de la gorra. Le hizo señas con la mano para que se aproximara al centro de la cancha y en cuanto lo hizo, le explico la posición en la que tenía que ponerse y lo que debía hacer después.

-…-_ "Esto es humillante"_, se reprochó mentalmente al escuchar las indicaciones de su capitán.

-…- _"Vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres… Hiragawa"_, le dedico una mirada desafiante y se puso en posición.

Una vez el balón estuvo en el aire, ambos jugadores dieron un gran salto; por un lado el capitán Akagi que salto con todas sus fuerzas, faltando solo unos cuantos centímetros para que alcanzara el balón y por otro lado el chico de la gorra que se esforzó muchísimo por no llamar la atención de los demás. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes el balón fue a parar a manos del chico de la gorra, quien rápidamente se los paso a sus compañeros de equipo.

-…- _"No está nada mal"_. El capitán Akagi no pudo evitar mostrar una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras pensaba en esto.

\- … - _"Perdí el control"_, se reprochó mentalmente el chico de la gorra. _"Debo controlarme si no quiero llamar la atención"_, con una de sus manos bajo un poco su gorra, ocultando de esta manera parte de su rostro.

Esta inesperada acción llamo mucho la atención de todos los presentes, no solo por lo que acababa de hacer, sino también porque Hiragawa aun tenia puesta su gorra. Todos sabían muy bien que jugar con la gorra puesta era muy molesto e incómodo, ya que no te dejaba desenvolverte a gusto durante un partido. Sin embargo al chico de la gorra parecía no molestarle ni un poco.

Durante el primer tiempo el chico de la gorra reprimió lo más que pudo sus ganas de jugar en serio, a cada segundo que pasaba estaba tentado a hacer alguna de sus jugadas; pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo le venía a la mente las palabras de su madre y también lo que decía la dichosa nota. Demasiado frustrado por lo que no podía hacer, detuvo sus pasos. Parado en medio de la cancha, oprimía fuertemente los puños, apretaba los dientes, sintiendo una horrible impotencia al no poder hacer lo que tanto quería.

-…- _"Odio sentirme así"_, el chico de la gorra se reprochaba mentalmente, mientras se veía ambas manos.

El segundo tiempo no fue la excepción, ya que el chico de la gorra se mantuvo al margen del partido, aunque no del todo, ya que tenía que demostrar que tenía habilidad, claro que sin llamar demasiado la atención. De momentos jugaba un poco, pero en cuanto tenía el balón en sus manos, no pasaba mucho y lo perdía, de esta manera le salía muy bien el papel de principiante.

En cuanto al hecho de marcar a Rukawa, eso sí que lo tuvo difícil, ya que ese chico no le dejaba ni respirar. En cada oportunidad que tenía el chico de la gorra, Kaede Rukawa hacia lo suyo, dejándole en ridículo frente a los demás.

-…- _"Esto es verdaderamente humillante"_, lanzo un bufido de resignación.

\- … - _"Esto es muy fácil"_. Rukawa miro al chico de la gorra con un rostro serio y desinteresado.

De un momento a otro, el sonido que daba por finalizado el partido se hizo presente, dejando a todos contentos, ya que eso significaba que el entrenamiento de ese día había terminado. El primero en salir de ahí fue el chico de la gorra, claro que después de pedirle permiso al capitán Akagi, afirmando que tenía un compromiso importantísimo. Todos los presentes se quedaron con una enorme interrogación en el rostro, al no entender las extrañas actitudes del chico de la gorra.

…

Una vez finalizo el partido, todos los integrantes del equipo de básquet se ducharon y retiraron del lugar. De este modo el gimnasio tenía la apariencia de estar desértico, sin embargo el sonido del balón de básquet rebotando en el piso, hizo notar la presencia de una persona en su interior y a juzgar por los sonidos que salían de ahí, era de suponerse que entrenaba arduamente.

Sus movimientos con el balón de básquet eran indescriptiblemente precisos, la manera en que realizaba sus jugadas tenian un toque único y el sudor que se deslizaba por su frente denotaba cansancio. Sin embargo esto no le impedía continuar con su entrenamiento individual, no, todo lo contrario, cada vez aumentaba el ritmo de sus jugadas y fintas.

-…- _"Es mejor que vaya a casa"_, afirmó mentalmente mientras veía como los últimos rayos del atardecer desaparecían lentamente. Tomo con una de sus manos una toalla para secarse el sudor y se encamino hacia los vestidores para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Tras salir de los vestidores completamente cambiado, tomo su mochila de deporte y se la puso en uno de sus hombros. Con mucha pereza se encamino hacia las afueras del gimnasio, donde había dejado estacionada su bicicleta. Una vez estuvo junto a su bicicleta, saco de su mochila de deporte su walkman y sus audífonos.

El retorno a su casa en bicicleta fue de lo más peligroso, ya que Rukawa se quedaba dormido muy fácilmente y debido a ello se había chocado como tres veces. Ya estando como a seis cuadras de su casa, recordó que desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento ya no había vuelto a ir a la cancha que estaba cerca de su casa. Sin previo aviso detuvo su bicicleta, pensando si era buena idea ir un momento a esa cancha a entrenar un poco más.

-…-_ "¿Estará ahí ese tipo raro?"_, se reprochó mentalmente por estar pensando en alguien que ni siquiera conocia.

Sin darse cuenta la bicicleta ya estaba en movimiento e inconscientemente fue a parar a la dichosa cancha. Al notar unos arbustos a su lado, detuvo su bicicleta y sin querer empezó a observar el lugar para identificarlo. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de donde estaba, lanzo un bufido de resignación al ser engañado por sí mismo.

Cuando estaba por retirarse del lugar, el sonido de un balón rebotando en el piso, hizo que volteara y se aproximara a las rejas para ver de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, cuando vio que se trataba de la misma persona de la otra vez; pero eso no fue todo, lo que realmente hizo que Rukawa ponga esa cara, era que ese chico había realizado un tiro bastante difícil, con una facilidad despreocupada.

Por primera vez en su vida Rukawa estaba sorprendido de ver la facilidad y el poco esfuerzo que le había costado. Justo en ese momento noto que ese tipo no estaba solo, ya que a un lado de ese chico estaba otro, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y su apariencia era similar al del otro tipo.

Mientras los observaba noto como el tipo que estaba sentado se ponía de pie y se dirigía al otro chico que era más alto que él. A esa distancia no podía escuchar nada, pero basto con ver, para que Rukawa notara que el sujeto pequeño le reprochaba al otro de algo que hizo mal, supuestamente.

Debido a su ansiada curiosidad por saber más de esos tipos, opto por aproximarse un poco más a las rejas. Sin embargo no escucho nada ya que el chico pequeño había terminado de hablar. Observo como este le quitaba el balón de sus manos al otro sujeto y se volteaba para retarlo.

-…- El sujeto pequeño antes de lanzarse a la cancha contraria, comenzó a mover las manos de un modo raro, lo cual logro confundir a Rukawa.

-…- El sujeto alto rápidamente respondió de la misma manera, es decir, usando sus manos, pero las señas de él eran distintas, era como si se comunicaran de esa manera.

Rukawa observaba atentamente a los dos muchachos y cuando empezaron a jugar, no pudo evitar quedar levemente sorprendido, ya que el otro tipo era mucho mejor que el otro. Sus jugadas lograron llamar su atención, sus movimientos eran indescriptiblemente inesperados para el otro jugador y a pesar de ser más bajo de estatura lograba fácilmente evadir a su compañero.

Los había estado observando mucho tiempo, así que decidido a retirarse volteo y se encamino hacia su bicicleta. Sabía que estando esos dos dentro no tendría oportunidad de entrenar un poco, así que resignado subió a su bicicleta y se dirigió a su casa.

… …

Una vez entro en su casa, quedo levemente desconcertado al no encontrar a nadie allí. Sin prestarle mucha importancia al asunto, decidió subir a su habitación un rato a descansar y ya después hacer algo al respecto, eso si no se quedaba dormido. Como era de esperarse Rukawa se había quedado profundamente dormido y como en su casa no había nadie, el silencio era constante y sin interrupciones.

Rukawa no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así de tranquilo, nunca antes había dormido tan placenteramente y sin que nadie le esté interrumpiendo cada cinco minutos. Sin previo aviso escucho un ruido en la puerta principal de su casa, pero estaba tan sumido en su sueño que decidió ignorarlo y volverse a dormir.

-…- Pronto sintió que alguien le llamaba y le tiraba levemente de la ropa. Con una de sus manos retiro las manos de la otra persona y volteo hacia el otro lado de su cama.

\- Oye tu niño… - Le grito y en el acto le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- … - Rukawa se levantó con pereza y algo soñoliento, busco con la mirada a la causante del golpe. Sus ojos buscaron por unos momentos, hasta que al final se encontraron con los de su madre. Sin decir nada volvió a acostarse y a taparse con las sabanas.

\- ¡Que te levantes! – Tomo las sabanas con sus manos y tiro de ellas, dejando a Rukawa al descubierto.

\- Mmm… - Fue lo único que dijo Rukawa al sentarse nuevamente en su cama. Sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados y apoyaba los brazos en las piernas.

\- … - Una enorme vena se asomó en la frente de su madre, sus manos se habían vuelto puños y tenía el ceño fruncido – Como te atreves niño… - Lo tomo de la camisa que llevaba puesta y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro, tratando de despertarlo del todo, sin moverlo totalmente del sitio.

Las riñas de Rukawa con su madre en su casa era casi habitual, viéndolo de ese modo, por otro lado después de despertar completamente a su hijo, la madre de Rukawa le ordeno que se cambiase ya que tenian que ir a un lugar importante hoy. Una vez vio que su hijo se mudó de ropa, lo tomo del brazo para salir por fin de su casa.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Rukawa una vez fuera de su casa.

\- Pues veras… - Su madre dudo por unos momentos si decirle a su hijo o no. – Vamos a visitar a unos vecinos nuestros.

\- … - Tras escuchar esto, Rukawa permaneció quieto, sin embargo pronto se comportó como siempre – No quiero ir – Volteo para volver a su casa.

\- Tu si iras… Kaede – La señora Rukawa detuvo a su hijo sujetándole del brazo y entonces puso un gesto de felicidad – Te sorprenderás.

\- ¿? – Ahora Rukawa era el que no entendía porque su madre decía eso. Una enorme interrogación se asomó en su rostro y su gesto era de incredulidad.

\- Además tu padre se enojara mucho si no te ve allí – La madre de Rukawa ahora sí que dio en el punto débil de su hijo, porque pronto noto como dejaba de resistirse al agarre y se quedaba completamente quieto.

\- Esta bien – Dijo escuetamente.

\- … - Su madre le quito las manos de encima y se aproximó un poco a el – Espera un momento… - De pronto la madre de Rukawa estaba caminando de un lado a otro, acomodándole la ropa, como a un niño chiquito.

\- ... – Rukawa no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado ante la actitud de su madre – Mama ya basta.

\- Es que tenías la ropa arrugada – Con una de sus manos atrajo a su hijo hacia ella y le acomodo el pelo – No puedo creer que mi bebe se haya vuelto tan lindo…

\- Mama no me digas bebe… - Dijo sumamente incomodo ante el comentario de su madre.

\- Esta bien… Está bien… - Dejo de arreglar a su hijo y lo tomo del brazo para llevarle con los dichosos vecinos.

Kaede Rukawa quedo algo desconcertado al ver que su madre le había llevado a la puerta de sus vecinos de al lado. Entonces recordó que hasta ahora no pudo conocer al hijo del señor_ "¿Cómo apellidaba el señor de la casa?" _Al no recordarlo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se preparó para entrar, una vez tocaran a la puerta.

Apenas la madre de Kaede toco a la puerta, dentro de la casa se escucharon los pasos de una persona aproximándose hacia la puerta, para abrirla seguramente. Entonces Rukawa se encontró con la señora de la otra vez, esta les dedico una hermosa sonrisa y les invito a pasar.

La casa de sus vecinos seguía igual, tal cual la recordaba. Al buscar con la mirada a su padre, no pudo evitar mirar la escalera y cuestionarse._ "¿Que le habrá pasado a ese chico esa vez?"_, pensaba mientras veía atentamente las escaleras. Su madre que le miraba atentamente no pudo evitar sonreír ante la curiosidad de su hijo, ya que él siempre actuaba desinteresadamente, es decir no mostraba el menor interés en la vida de los demás.

-Vengan conmigo – La señora Rukawa y su hijo voltearon en su dirección y comenzaron a seguirla.

Atravesaron la sala, cruzaron la cocina y al fin llegaron al patio trasero, donde les esperaban el anfitrión de la casa y el señor Rukawa. Al parecer iban tan metidos en su conversación que no notaron que Kaede había llegado, eso era algo bueno para el susodicho, ya que durante todo el camino hizo lo posible por recordar el apellido del señor, pero nada, así que se resignó cuando noto que ya estaban junto a ellos.

-Cariño, los invitados han llegado – El susodicho volteo completamente, poniéndose de pie en el acto.

\- Vaya, pero que gusto volver a verte muchacho – Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Rukawa y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

\- El gusto es mío señor - De igual forma hizo una reverencia y procedió a sentarse en una de las sillas vacías.

Apenas tomo asiento, no tardaron en lloverle las preguntas del amigo de su padre. A pesar de que no le gustaba hablar demasiado, respondía a todas sus dudas y sin prestar atención a las actitudes de su padre se puso de pie a observar mejor el sitio y llego a la conclusión de que ese patio trasero era hermoso. Aunque su padre le miraba con reproche, su amigo comento que su hijo tenía la misma actitud y ese fue el siguiente tema en el que se enfrascaron y olvidaron que Kaede se había levantado de su sitio.

En uno de los rincones del patio encontró una de esas sillas que encontrabas en el parque y tomo asiento. La paz en aquel sitio era perfecta, el sonido de los grillos, la luna resplandeciente y esa brisa fresca que revolvían sus cabellos, habían hecho que el suspirase de un modo casi melancólico. Sin embargo todo ese momento se fue al caño, cuando escucho que su madre le llamaba para cenar. Lanzo un bufido de molestia y sin muchas ganas se encamino hacia la mesilla, donde estaban reunidos todos.

-Siéntate aquí hijo… - Su madre le hizo ademan se sentarse a su lado. Una vez sentado noto como la silla que estaba a su lado estaba vacío, así que supuso que iba a conocer a ese chico misterioso de la otra vez y lo peor de todo era que se iba a sentar a su lado.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos todos… - Le hizo señas a su esposa – Voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para presentarles a mi hijo.

\- … - Rukawa permanecía quieto escuchando al señor, sin embargo se sobresaltó un poco, cuando escucho a la señora llamar a su hijo.

Al parecer ese asunto iba a tardar un poco y como era de esperarse Rukawa dormitaba, sin embargo un golpe en su brazo le despertó de su sueño. Perezosamente fue despertando, reprimió uno de sus bostezos y entonces noto que sus padres se ponían de pie, seguramente para ir a saludar al hijo de los vecinos. Aun con el sueño presente en su cuerpo, se puso de pie dispuesto a saludar al susodicho, ya que si no lo hacía, todo sería mucho peor.

Tras voltear noto que el chico no estaba presente, pero escucho muy bien como su padre felicitaba al vecino, porque su hijo, era al parecer muy educado; eso significaba que Rukawa tendría que ir a buscarlo para presentarse como es debido. Suspiro pesadamente ya que la cosa se había complicado mucho y sin tener otra alternativa se aproximó a ellos para preguntarles sobre el susodicho.

-…- Justo cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de ellos, noto como todos ellos enfocaban su vista en él y se aproximaban rápidamente.

\- Hijo, debiste acercarte a saludar – Le cuestiono su madre a Rukawa.

\- Descuide, mi hijo ya está viniendo – La señora señalo la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Rukawa estaba hecho todo un lio, según él, sus progenitores estaban emocionados y deseando que él se llevara bien con el hijo de los vecinos, un poco más y los hacían amigos a la fuerza. Bufo con resignación ante tal idea, después de todo parecía que su padre estaba dispuesto a frecuentar mucho la casa de sus vecinos. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que el susodicho ya había llegado y ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Hijo…- La voz de su madre le saco de sus pensamientos y entonces enfoco su vista en ella – Pon atención… te están saludando.

\- … - El momento de la verdad había llegado._ "Mientras más rápido haga esto, más rápido me iré de aquí"_, pensó Rukawa. Lentamente volteo para darle la cara a ese chico y al verlo no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos un poco más de lo normal. _"¿Esto es una broma?"_.

\- Buenas noches – Frente a Rukawa se encontraba parado el chico de la gorra, con un semblante serio e inexpresivo. Al parecer ni se había inmutado ante la idea de reconocerle, es más, actuaba como si nunca le hubiera visto.

\- Muy bien – El padre del chico de la gorra se aproximó a su hijo y enfoco su vista en Rukawa – Muchacho quiero presentarte a mi hijo Katsumi Hiragawa.

\- Mucho gusto – El chico de la gorra hizo una pequeña reverencia y no pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre las dos personas que no conocía. _"Esto es realmente molesto"_, pensó el chico de la gorra.

\- Igualmente – Respondió escuetamente. Sin embargo Rukawa no pudo evitar notar que el chico de la gorra parecía inmutable ante el hecho de conocerle, es más, actuaba como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. _"Así que el chico extraño de la otra vez. Era el" _

Los dos muchachos no dejaban de verse a los ojos, el ambiente en ese momento se tensó muchísimo y los progenitores de ambos no sabían que hacer para deshacerse de ese silencio tan incómodo. Fue entonces que las madres de ambos los empujaron hacia la mesa, recordándoles que tenian que cenar.

…

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas preguntas surgen de acuerdo a como va avanzando la historia. Ya sé que alargo mucho los capítulos, pero es para que entiendan mejor y si hay algo que no entiendan no duden en preguntarme y les contestare.

He tenido muchas cosas que hacer, es posible que me ausente un tiempo. Por eso les pido que tengan paciencia y mucho mejor si tienen recomendaciones u opiniones sobre cómo quieren que la historia continúe… vale!

¡Oh my!, ya tenemos el segundo encuentro entre Rukawa y el chico de la gorra. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Serán el chico de la gorra y Rukawa amigos o enemigos? ¿Quiénes serán esos dos tipos que jugaban en la cancha donde antes solía entrenar Rukawa?

Espero sus comentarios…

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan**


	16. Chapter 16 ENFERMO

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen en absoluto, salvo los que yo invente para complementar la historia… para los que leen por primera vez esta historia, denle una oportunidad este es mi primer fic?, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios, en verdad gracias, eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Rin-nisan_

…

**CAPITULO 16**

**ENFERMO**

Como ya lo había anunciado el capitán Akagi, el próximo fin de semana tenian un partido de práctica con el Ryonan y el chico de la gorra buscaba el modo de escapar de ese partido; porque era más que sabido que iban a incluirle. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que estaba a escasos centímetros de estrellarse contra alguien y como si eso fuera poco, el otro sujeto estaba mucho más distraído que el chico de la gorra, así que tampoco noto su presencia.

-Pum! – Ambos muchachos se estrellaron de frente, con una fuerza que hizo que cayesen de golpe al piso. Los susodichos permanecían inmóviles en el piso, con una mano sobre el lugar afectado y los ojos cerrados.

\- … - _"Mi cabeza",_ se tocaba la frente con delicadeza. _"No estoy de humor para estas estupideces"_

\- … - _"¿Qué paso? ¿Contra qué me choque ahora?",_ sin quitar su mano de su cabeza, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, pero la luz del sol se interpuso en su camino y lo dejo ciego por unos momentos.

\- … - El chico de la gorra que estaba del lado contrario al sol, pudo reconocer rápidamente al chico de que estaba frente a él. _"¡No puede ser!",_ suspiro con resignación. _"¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un día tranquilo?" "¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrármelo?"._ Dejando sus pensamientos de lado procedió a ponerse de pie y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- … - Rukawa al ver que el otro sujeto se ponía de pie, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, lentamente se puso de pie. Con mucha dificultad trataba de reconocerlo, pero fue inútil ya que veía todo borroso. Solo cuando el chico de la gorra estuvo muy lejos de su alcance, pudo ver mejor y con solo ver la espalda del susodicho, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal_. "Así que se trataba de Hiragawa"_

El chico de la gorra y Kaede Rukawa eran personas completamente diferentes, según ellos por supuesto; pero la verdad es que se parecían más de lo que ellos mismos querían admitir. El sábado que tuvieron que convivir a la fuerza lo comprobaba y aunque al principio ambos querían retirarse del lugar, no lo hicieron, ya que querían saber más del otro. En otras palabras la curiosidad les tentó a quedarse y saber un poco más de la otra persona.

**_Flashback_**

_El chico de la gorra y Rukawa se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, en la mesa que se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa de Hiragawa. Los susodichos mantenían distancia entre ellos, evitaban mirarse a los ojos y se ignoraban mutuamente. Sin embargo lo que empeoro más la situación, fue cuando los adultos los dejaron solos, supuestamente para que se hicieran amigos y se llevasen mejor. El silencio que para ellos era un momento gratificante de paz, se tornó tenso e irritante, al verse sin una salida aparente, ambos suspiraron pesadamente y lo hicieron al mismo tiempo._

_-Bueno… - El chico de la gorra dio inicio a lo que sería una conversación, no muy grata por cierto. – Supongo que nuestros padres esperan que seamos amigos – Dijo desinteresadamente y con un deje de sarcasmo en ella._

_\- … - Rukawa le miro de reojo por unos momentos y volteo su rostro hacia un lado, restándole importancia al asunto – Eso no pasara…_

_\- Por supuesto que no pasara… - Más que una afirmación a lo que dijo Rukawa, el tono que uso el chico de la gorra para decirlo, tuvo un matiz amenazante. __**"Ni que estuviera loco",**__ pensó Hiragawa._

_\- … - Sin decir nada Rukawa volteo su rostro hacia donde estaba Hiragawa y su rostro se tornó serio. __**"Tendría que estar loco para ser su amigo", **__se cuestionó mentalmente Rukawa._

_\- … - El chico de la gorra que había notado la mirada de Rukawa sobre su persona, rápidamente volteo su cabeza y enfoco su vista en él. La mirada que le dedico fue totalmente desinteresada y con un poco de burla. __**"Tengo que admitir que es un excelente jugador en la cancha" "Sin embargo en persona es un imbécil"**_

_\- … - Rukawa no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sin duda esta se había vuelto una batalla de miradas y por supuesto las chispas no se hicieron esperar. __**"Es un chico muy raro",**__ pensó al notar que el rostro del chico de la gorra no se había inmutado en ningún momento. – Rarito… - Murmuro para sí mismo, pero el chico de la gorra escucho todo y frunció levemente las cejas._

_\- … - El chico de la gorra aproximo un poco su cabeza hacia Rukawa - ¿Qué dijiste? – Al notar que Rukawa lo ignoraba totalmente, se decidió por hacerle lo mismo y una imperceptible sonrisa se asomó por su rostro - Tonto… - Murmuro para sí mismo, pero Rukawa le escucho y frunció levemente las cejas._

_\- Estúpido…_

_\- Tarado…_

_\- Torpe… - Esa palabra se le había salido a Rukawa sin querer y el chico de la gorra permaneció estático ante lo dicho. Fue entonces que noto que la madre del chico de la gorra pasó por su lado y tranquilamente ingreso a la casa._

_\- … - Sin decir palabra alguna el chico de la gorra, se puso de pie, acomodo su gorra bien a su cabeza y enfoco su mirada en Rukawa – … - Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y esa expresión desconcertó a Rukawa, ya que era la primera vez que le veía sonreír y esa distracción le costó carísimo._

_\- … - Rukawa permanecía inmóvil ante esa expresión y lo último que vio fue como el chico de la gorra se le tiraba encima y le golpeaba el rostro. Tras el tercer golpe Rukawa reacciono y devolvió los golpes._

_Los dos muchachos permanecían en el piso del jardín peleando, rodando en el acto, poniéndose uno encima del otro y viceversa. Transcurridos unos buenos minutos se golpeaban con menos intensidad, pero más que una pelea debido a las diferencias que tenian, esto se tornó a una pelea de puro placer. Aunque lo negasen, ya no se golpeaban por desquitarse el uno del otro, sino que lo hacían por diversión. Por cada golpe certero que se daba, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de quien lanzo el golpe. De un momento a otro, ambos se encontraban tirados en el piso con la respiración agitada y unos cuantos golpes en el rostro._

_El chico de la gorra que estaba recostado a unos cuantos centímetros de Rukawa, observaba el cielo con detenimiento, tratando de ordenar sus ideas en el acto. __**"¿Por qué perdí la paciencia?"**__**"Nunca antes me había pasado" "No puedo creer que me haya dejado llevar por sus estupideces".**__ Mientras tanto Rukawa que se encontraba al lado de Hiragawa, había cerrado los ojos para tratar de calmarse, sin lugar a dudas ese chico era capaz de sacarle de sus casillas y el hecho de estar tirado en el césped del jardín lo confirmaba. __**."Es todo un torpe" "Hacia tiempo que no me peleaba así" "El único que lograba sacarme de mis casillas era Sak…" **_

_-…- Sin decir palabra alguna el chico de la gorra, se incorporó, sentándose en su sitio. __**"Podría disculparme, pero…" "¡un momento!" "¡Yo, pedirle disculpas a este tarado!" "Prefiero morir".**_

_\- … - Rukawa le imito y se incorporó sentándose en su sitio. Apoyo ambos brazos en sus rodillas y apoyo su cabeza ahí. __**"Bueno, yo no me arrepiento de golpearle" "El muy torpe me saca de mis casillas"**__ – Mmm… - Enfoco su vista en él y levanto un poco la cabeza cuando noto que volteaba a verle._

_\- No pienso disculparme – Dijo escuetamente._

_\- Pues, yo tampoco – Respondió fríamente Rukawa._

_\- Bien… - El chico de la gorra se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la mesa, donde antes estaban sentados. Rukawa que le estaba observando, hizo lo mismo y le siguió de cerca._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-…- El chico de la gorra se encontraba trotando a las orillas del mar y hacia movimientos negativos con su cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de echar esos pensamientos de su cabeza._ "Debo olvidarme de ese día"_, pensó Hiragawa antes de acelerar su ritmo.

Los ejercicios matutinos eran el fuerte de Hiragawa, disfrutaba mucho el poder trotar con tanta libertad y sin privación alguna. Sin embargo tenía que ser precavido y cuidarse, como se lo venían aconsejando. Tras terminar con el trote, procedió a dirigirse al árbol donde había dejado su mochila deportiva. Los pasos que daba, cada vez eran más lentos y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

Una fuerte opresión en el pecho y una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, le indico que había exagerado con el trote, sus cinco sentidos comenzaban a fallarle y antes de que terminara desmayado, lentamente se aproximó al dichoso árbol donde había dejado su mochila y se sentó bajo su sombra.

-No… lo…permitiré… - El chico de la gorra respiraba con dificultad y su rostro se tornó totalmente pálido. _"Trata de mantener la calma" "Solo cálmate, puedes controlarlo", _respiro profundamente y entonces un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

**_Flashback_**

_El chico de la gorra se encontraba sentado en el piso, respirando agitadamente y Nakada se encontraba a su lado en las mismas condiciones. Con la pequeña diferencia de que ella estaba muy sonriente porque le había ganado un uno contra uno._

_-…- Nakada suspiro profundamente y volteo su rostro para ver al chico de la gorra – Katsumi…_

_\- … - El chico de la gorra abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal. El que su amiga le llamase por su nombre significaba que iba a decirle algo muy serio. Volteo totalmente su cuerpo hacia ella y espero expectante lo que iba a decir._

_\- Escucha… - El chico de la gorra le miro aún más confundido y noto como Nakada volteaba su rostro, mirando de esta forma al frente – Yo… estoy enterada de tu secreto…_

_\- … - Esas simples palabras dejaron estático al chico de la gorra y cuando se dispuso a replicarle, noto como esta se aproximaba un poco a él._

_\- … - El chico de la gorra no pudo evitar fruncir levemente las cejas ante la intromisión de su espacio personal. – Sé que odias que invadan tu espacio personal, pero no fue intencional…_

_\- … - El chico de la gorra suspiro con resignación, ya que no tenía caso pelear por algo que ya había pasado. __**"Después de todo no se puede hacer nada" "Nakada es mi amiga y…". **__No pudo terminar de pensar cuando sintió las manos cálidas de Nakada sobre su rostro._

_\- Me preocupo por ti… - El chico de la gorra permaneció inmóvil ante lo dicho y hecho por Nakada. La chica le dedico una sonrisa de preocupación y por un momento el chico de la gorra noto como los ojos de ella parecían brillar. Una extraña sensación invadió a ambos, esa sensación hizo que Nakada se alejara rápidamente._

_\- … - __**"¿Qué fue eso?",**__ Se cuestionó mentalmente Hiragawa, pero no termino de pensar porque Nakada comenzó a hablar._

_-Es por eso, que estuve investigando mucho y después de muchas noches en vela, encontré la solución – Nakada se levantó de su sitio y llamo la atención del chico de la gorra mediante señas con las manos – Mírame e imítame – indico con las manos - Aunque esto te parezca ridículo al principio… algún día podría salvarte la vida…_

_\- Esta bien – Acepto el chico de la gorra, ya que sabía que si no lo hacia Nakada no le dejaría en paz._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Aquel recuerdo hizo que la mente del chico de la gorra se fuera en otra dirección, de pronto se vio envuelto de muchos recuerdos que según él fueron gratificantes. Aun con los recuerdos vivos en su mente, Hiragawa lentamente fue poniéndose en posición. Las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y las manos en ademan de rezo; era la posición que le traería paz y tranquilidad.

La sombra del árbol se proyectaba exactamente sobre su cuerpo y el simple hecho de que el sol no le diera en el rostro, era estimulante. Las olas del mar chocando entre ellas eran el sonido perfecto para que su mente no se enfocara en el ruido de sus alrededores y la brisa marina que revolvía sus cabellos, le daba una sensación de frescura y libertad.

La sensación que experimento fue tal, que por un momento pensó que volaba por los cielos. Esa simple posición le hizo experimentar miles de sensaciones y lo mejor de todo no solo fue eso, sino que en el acto de la concentración, fue reviviendo recuerdos preciados._ ¡El Ryonan!_ Esa simple palabra le saco de golpe de su relajación y enseguida noto que se estaba olvidando de ese detalle.

-…- Rápidamente el chico de la gorra se puso de pie y procedió a bajar su mochila deportiva del árbol._ "Tengo que volver pronto a casa"_, tomo su mochila deportiva y se encamino hacia su hogar.

…...

La semana había pasado volando y el chico de la gorra se encontraba en el jardín trasero de su casa, jugando basquetbol. Toda la semana había faltado a la preparatoria, argumentando que estaba muy enfermo y que el médico le había recomendado guardar reposo. Su madre que sabía la razón verdadera por la cual su hijo no quería asistir esa semana, había accedido de inmediato a la petición de su hijo, sin embargo Hiragawa no descansaba ni un momento, es más, ahora que tenía más tiempo había duplicado su entrenamiento y cada día entrenaba hasta que sus piernas estén temblorosas y adoloridas.

El día llegaba a su fin y el chico de la gorra se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa entrenando arduamente. Su respiración agitada, las piernas temblorosas, el sudor de su frente y el hecho de que todavía este de pie, denotaban que no estaba dispuesto a parar todavía. El padre del chico de la gorra que le observaba desde el interior de su casa, no podía estar más que orgulloso de su hijo, le encantaba ver que su hijo amara tanto este deporte; sin embargo la madre del chico de la gorra estaba muy preocupada por la salud de su hijo.

-…- El sudor recorría su frente y aunque el chico de la gorra no quería rendirse aún, su cuerpo le pedía descanso. _"Un poco más" "Un poco más" "Un poco más", _se repetía mentalmente. Sin embargo las fuerzas le abandonaron cuando dio unos cuantos pasos, sin poder moverse se dejó caer en el piso. Sus padres que le estaban observando, rápidamente corrieron en su ayuda y se pusieron a su lado.

\- Hijo… ¿Estas bien? – La madre y el padre del chico de la gorra habían preguntado al mismo tiempo. El chico de la gorra al ver lo angustiados que estaban, asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

\- Yo… estoy bien… - Respondió con la voz agitada y entrecortada._ "No puedo preocuparles de este modo"_, se cuestionó mentalmente y con movimientos lentos y temblorosos, logro ponerse de pie.

…

El fin de semana había llegado y con él, también llego el partido amistoso con el Ryonan. El capitán Akagi y los demás muchachos, se encontraban en la estación de trenes, esperando impacientes abordar el tren que los llevaría a las proximidades del Ryonan. El camino se les hizo muy corto y de un momento a otro se vieron en los vestidores que les habían asignado. Sin los escandalosos comentarios de Sakuragi, el ambiente que reinaba en los vestidores era de absoluto silencio y los integrantes de Sohoku no pudieron evitar recordar las estupideces que Sakuragi hacia a cada rato. Sin previo aviso muchos de ellos mostraron una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, al recordar los gratos momentos que convivieron con él y sobre todo lo que más les hizo sonreír fue las peleas que el pelirrojo solía tener con Rukawa.

-…- Incluso el capitán Akagi se había acordado de Sakuragi. Suspiro pesadamente y enfoco su vista en su equipo – Reunión… - Todos los susodichos se aproximaron a el – ¡Muchachos demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

\- ¡Si capitán! – Gritaron al unisón todos los integrantes de Sohoku, levantando una mano al aire en señal de victoria.

El equipo de Sohoku comenzó a salir de los vestidores y un público muy sonriente les dio la bienvenida, sin olvidar por supuesto a las queridísimas admiradoras de Rukawa. Una vez dio inicio el partido todos pusieron el mayor empeño posible, el juego era sin duda emocionante, ya que solamente se podía escuchar los gritos de aliento que recibían ambos equipos.

…

El ejercito de Sakuragi se encontraba en la primera fila, gritando emocionados, apoyando a todo el equipo por supuesto y Haruko Akagi, junto a sus amigas, se encontraba sentada junto a ellos.

Mientras tanto en las bancas del equipo de Sohoku se encontraba una muy animada Rin Nakada, sentada al lado de la manager Ayako. Desde la vez que el chico de la gorra y Nakada tuvieron su encuentro en el gimnasio, la chica había sido la asistente del equipo de Sohoku, a petición de Ayako, ya que Haruko se encontraba indecisa.

El tener que hacerle un favor a su amiga no le resultaba en nada desagradable, mas al contrario los días que paso junto al equipo fueron emocionantes. Nakada amaba el basquetbol, en otras palabras era su afición y más que solamente adorarlo, ella practicaba ese deporte. Sin embargo su semana no fue del todo completa, ya que hacía falta la presencia del chico de la gorra; la verdad era que se moría de las ganas por saber cuánto había mejorado en este corto tiempo.

-…-_ "Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hiragawa"_, pensó por unos momentos e inconscientemente volteo el rostro para buscarlo con la vista._ "¡Que tonta soy!"_, volteo el rostro y enfoco su vista en el partido. _"¡Un momento!"_, volteo nuevamente y vio que la puerta por donde había salido su equipo, estaba un poco entreabierta. _"Bueno si creo que es, quien creo que es"_, se llevó una de sus manos al mentón y sonrió de lado. _"Mejor lo sorprendo"_, lentamente se puso de pie dispuesta a irse.

\- ¿A dónde vas Nakada? – Le sujeto de su brazo y noto como todas las miradas de los presentes se ponían sobre ellas dos.

\- Ahora vuelvo, voy a… - Nakada miro a ambos lados buscando una respuesta convincente y en eso noto que ya no quedaban bebidas isotónicas – Voy por bebidas para los muchachos… si a eso voy – Afirmo con la cabeza.

\- Mmm… - Ayako le miro por unos momentos y notando que de verdad ya no quedaban bebidas, suspiro pesadamente y deshizo el agarre – Esta bien… pero no tardes.

\- Por supuesto… - Nakada asintió con la cabeza y se encamino hacia la salida. _"¡Perfecto!" "Ahora a ver quién es, el que espía el juego"_, una sonrisa algo torcida se asomó por su rostro.

Nakada iba muy sonriente por la calle y una vez tuvo las bebidas en sus manos, rápidamente se encamino hacia los vestidores. Una vez allí procedió a meter las bebidas en su mochila deportiva y cuando hubo terminado, la cerro, se la cargo a un hombro y fue hacia el espía.

-…- Nakada se encontraba en una de las esquinas escondida, esperando pacientemente el momento adecuado. – Muy bien… es ahora o nunca… - Se susurró a sí misma y lentamente asomo su rostro por la esquina. Rápidamente volvió a su sitio y se tapó fuertemente la boca para que la risa no se le escapase.

El muchacho no noto la presencia de Nakada en lo absoluto y sin pensar mucho procedió a sentarse en el piso. Parecía que el partido le resulto muy interesante, ya que no quitaba la vista de él.

Mientras tanto Nakada dejo todas sus pertenencias en la esquina y se levantó decidida a sorprender al susodicho. Sus pasos eran sigilosos así que no hacia ni el menor ruido, además el ruido del balón rebotando en la cancha era lo único que se podía escuchar en ese momento. Pronto se vio en la espalda del muchacho y rápidamente le tapo los ojos con sus manos.

-Hum?...- Fue lo único que se escuchó del muchacho. El tener un canguro puesto no le ayudaba en nada y peor si tenía la capucha puesta en la cabeza_. "¿Qué está pasando?",_ se interrogo mentalmente.

\- … - Nakada mostro una amplia sonrisa y decidió realizar lo que se propuso hace unos momentos. _"Ahora veras Hiragawa lo que te pasa por mentir_", mientras pensaba carraspeo y comenzó a hablar – No puedo creer que nos hayas mentido Hiragawa…

\- … - El chico de la gorra se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz del profesor Anzai a sus espaldas._ "¡No puede ser!" "¿Ahora que le digo?" "No puedo decirle la verdad" "¡Que imprudente soy!"_, se reprochó mentalmente.

\- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Hiragawa…. – Esas palabras le hicieron volver a la realidad – No quiero verte más… Estas fuera del equipo…

\- ¡No!... Lamento mucho todo, pero existe una explicación razonable profesor Anzai – Ese tono algo desesperante fue el detonante final para que Nakada soltara toda la risa que estaba conteniendo.

\- Jajajajaja… - Nakada quito sus manos del rostro de Hiragawa y tomo asiento a sus espaldas.

\- ¿? – El rostro del chico de la gorra se tornó en un tono pálido, más pálido de lo común y sus ojos se volvieron puntitos pequeños. Miro a sus alrededores buscando con la mirada al profesor Anzai y al no encontrarlo comprendió al instante la situación – Nakada…

\- … - Nakada al escuchar su nombre calmo su risa lo más que pudo y en un acto completo de actitud volteo hacia el chico de la gorra y le apunto con un dedo. – Te lo mereces por mentirnos…

\- Hmp… - El chico de la gorra se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y responderle con algo que parecía ser un monosílabo. _"No puedo creer que me haya engañado"_, se reprochó mentalmente.

-¡Como que hmp! – Se aproximó al chico de la gorra y le sujeto fuertemente de su canguro, provocando en el acto que la capucha se cayera hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cabeza.

\- … - El chico de la gorra tenía el rostro y el cabello sudado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía un semblante de lo que parecía ser frustración.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Nakada suspiro pesadamente y apoyo ambas manos en el piso. – Veo que te mataste entrenando…

\- … - El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza e iba a ponerse de pie cuando Nakada le sujeto del brazo. – ¿Hum?

\- Espera un momento… - El chico de la gorra no espero a que se lo repitiera, simplemente accedió y tomo asiento al lado de Rin.

\- … - El chico de la gorra observo como Nakada buscaba algo en su mochila deportiva y justo en ese momento volteo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Toma… - Nakada le entregaba una toalla limpia para que se quitara el sudor y una botella de agua para que se refrescase. – Recuerda que debes cuidar de tu salud…

\- … - El chico de la gorra iba a tomar las cosas con sus manos y entonces como un acto reflejo llevo su vista a los ojos de Nakada. _"¿Qué es esto?"_, se cuestionó mentalmente.

\- … - _"Esto es extraño"_, se repetía mentalmente Nakada.

Un aura desconocido se apodero del ambiente, el ruido del partido que se llevaba a cabo a pocos centímetros de ellos dejo de escucharse. Ambos veían en el otro un resplandor hermoso, de pronto se vieron los dos solos en un lugar completamente blanco, el ambiente era perfumado y el silencio gratificante.

Pero de pronto…

-¡Nakada! – La voz de Ayako hizo que Nakada se sobresaltase en su lugar y que el chico de la gorra vuelva a la realidad.

Antes de doblar la esquina para irse, Nakada le dedico una cálida sonrisa y se despidió del chico de la gorra. Hiragawa le correspondió levantando una de sus manos en señal de despedida.

…

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me disculpo si enrede mucho la historia... No fue intencional J la verdad es que se me fueron las ideas...

Por otro lado ya sé que ahora ya sabemos el nombre del chico de la gorra, pero a mí me gusta más llamarlo "el chico de la gorra", que Katsumi Hiragawa... ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Espero sus comentarios...

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan**


	17. Capítulo 17 RIN NAKADA

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen en absoluto, salvo los que yo invente para complementar la historia… para los que leen por primera vez esta historia, denle una oportunidad este es mi primer fic?, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios, en verdad gracias, eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Rin-nisan_

…

**CAPITULO 17**

**RIN NAKADA**

Era lunes de nuevo y el chico de la gorra caminaba lentamente por las calles de Kanagawa hacia la preparatoria de Sohoku. El encuentro con Nakada le había resultado sorpresivo e indignante a la vez, ya que se sentía un poco tonto, al recordar cómo le había engañado con lo del profesor Anzai.

El chico de la gorra ingreso a su salón, que por la hora, aun se encontraba desértico. Sin muchos miramientos tomo asiento en su sitio y se dispuso a escuchar un poco de música, mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora de clases.

-…_\- "Este es el peor día de mi vida"_, pensó mientras sacaba sus audífonos.

__ "N° 1. No puedo ir a los entrenamientos, porque supuestamente aun me encuentro enfermo"_

__"N° 2. Tengo que aguantar los reproches de Nakada"_

_ _"N° 3. A partir de hoy tengo que convivir más seguido con el tal Yohei"_

-…-_ "Y lo peor de todo es que tengo que aparentar que me recupero de mi supuesto resfriado"_, suspiro pesadamente en solo pensar lo que le esperaba el resto del día.

Un ruido proveniente de las afueras del aula, logro sacarle de sus pensamientos y sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie dispuesto a ver al causante del ruido. Siguiendo lo que al principio sonaba como un ruido, ahora que se aproximaba más, pudo distinguir que se trataba de una persona cantando.

El sonido de los aparentes intentos de canto lo llevaron a las escaleras que daban a la azotea y un poco dudoso, si debía seguir o no, paro un momento para pensarlo._ "A mí que me importa quién sea el causante del ruido"_, volteo dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, sin embargo la voz de la otra persona hizo que parase.

__"….."_

-…- Sin hacer el menor ruido, el chico de la gorra giro la perilla de la puerta y salió al exterior. Con mucho cuidado tomo asiento en el piso y apoyo su espalda a la pared que había allí.

\- No puedo creer que me obliguen a hacer esto… - Replico en voz alta y suspiro pesadamente – Las clases ya van a empezar… Mejor me voy…

Nakada estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de la puerta de la azotea. Imaginándose solo a una persona, camino sigilosamente hacia la pared para sorprenderlo y cuando ya se encontraba al opuesto de la pared, espero pacientemente a que el susodicho se asomara. Los pasos estaban ya muy cerca de ella y en cuanto Nakada vio un pie, sin pensarlo se le echo encima.

-…- Nakada se aferró fuertemente a su espalda y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia – No luches… Porque no pienso soltarte…

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Volteo un poco para tratar de ver el rostro de la chica; pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¡Como que quien…! - Nakada detuvo su discurso al notar que la voz que escucho no era la de Katsumi. Algo aturdida por el hecho de haberse confundido comenzó a ver mejor al muchacho y ahí si noto de quien se trataba.

\- … - El chico esperaba pacientemente a que la muchacha le soltase y le dejara en paz.

\- … - Nakada debatía mentalmente sobre qué hacer en esta situación, los segundos pasaban muy rápido y la desesperación se apoderaba de ella. _"¿Qué voy a hacer?" "¡Soy una tonta!" "¡Como se me ocurre lanzarme así, tan descabelladamente!_, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. _"Podría pedirle una disculpa y ya" "¡Hay no!" "Porque de entre todas las personas, tenía que ocurrirme esto con Rukawa"_, resignada a la ridiculez que seguramente pasaría, lentamente deshizo el agarre y se preparó para lo peor.

\- … - Ya libre de las manos de la chica, Rukawa volteo lentamente para ver a la causante de semejante acción. _"Seguramente es otra admiradora"_, bufo resignado al voltear completamente y ver que se trataba de una chica.

El silencio que se apodero del ambiente no ayudo en nada a Nakada, ella se encontraba supremamente apenada por la situación y más por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Por otro lado Rukawa se encontraba frente a la chica y al parecer no esperaba ninguna explicación, por el contrario estaba esperando que se retirara.

-…- Nunca en su vida Nakada había tenido la necesidad de disculparse y estaba claro que hoy iba a hacerlo. – Lo siento… - Nakada hizo una pequeña reverencia y volteo dispuesta a retirarse del lugar.

\- Oye… - Aquella palabra hizo que Nakada volteara completamente y le mirara con una expresión de duda. – Dejen de acosarme… – Dijo escuetamente.

\- … - Al principio Nakada no sabía que decir o hacer, simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco. De pronto unas enormes ganas de reírse se apoderaron de ella y como sabía que no aguantaría mucho callándose, volteo dándole la espalda._ "No puedo creerlo" "Este chico cree que soy una de sus admiradoras"_, rápidamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos. _"No te rías Nakada" "No debes hacerlo"_, trato de ponerse seria y volteo para despedirse. – Ya… me voy…

\- Déjenme en paz… - Lo pronuncio tan desinteresadamente que Nakada no pudo reprimir más su risa y esta estallo.

\- Jajajajaja… - La risa de Nakada llamo la atención de Rukawa y este la observo sin comprender absolutamente nada. Una vez hubo saciado sus ganas de reír, se paró derecho y apoyo una de sus manos sobre su cintura. – Lamento decirte que no soy admiradora tuya…

\- Claro… - dijo desinteresadamente y volteo dispuesto a alejarse de la chica. – Por eso te me echaste encima…

\- No fue así… - Alcanzo a decir Nakada y entonces noto que Rukawa detuvo su paso.

\- Entonces… ¿Quién fue la que se me echo encima hace rato? – Le respondió fríamente Rukawa.

\- Fui yo… pero lo hice porque te confundí con otra persona – Asevero Nakada.

\- Por supuesto – Dijo aun sin creer nada de lo que decía Nakada y por la forma en que lo dijo se pudo notar el sarcasmo en ellas. Sin esperar respuesta Rukawa siguió su camino y se sentó donde siempre solía hacerlo para dormir.

\- … - Nakada llego a los límites de su amabilidad, así que muy molesta se aproximó a Rukawa y lo tomo por su camisa. – Escúchame bien, porque no lo voy a repetir… - Rukawa le miraba medio adormilado y soñoliento.

_" N° 1. ¡Yo no soy una de tus estúpidas admiradoras!", le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

_" N° 2. ¡No eres el tipo de persona con la que usualmente me relaciono!", siguió argumentando.

_" N° 3. ¡Además ni siquiera me gustas!", le grito indignada y frunciendo las cejas en el acto.

-…- El muchacho que era más frio que el hielo, ni se inmuto por el discurso que escucho, es más, sin pronunciar ni una palabra, volteo el rostro y parte del cuerpo dispuesto a continuar con su rutina diaria.

Pero entonces…

-…- Nakada que ya había soltado al susodicho hace unos momentos… indignada ante el hecho de que Rukawa se había atrevido a ignorarla; lo tomo fuertemente de su camisa y empezó a sacudirlo de un lado a otro. - ¡No me agradas y mucho menos me gustas! ¡Me escuchaste tonto! ¡Que no se te olvide!

\- Pues ya se me olvido… - Contesto desinteresadamente.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Nakada estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos._ "Es un tonto" "¡Quien se cree que es!"_, le recrimino mentalmente.

\- … - Rukawa que apenas le había puesto atención a los reproches de Nakada, no había podido evitar quedarse dormido ante lo aburrido que le resulto todo esto.

\- ¡Tonto! ¡No te duermas mientras hablo! - Le grito indignada al ver que no le hacia el menor caso. Sin delicadeza alguna comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro, como un muñeco y al parecer dio resultado, ya que el susodicho comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente._ "Me da envidia la facilidad con la que este chico se queda dormido"_, se cuestionó Nakada._ "Por otro lado" "¡No puedo creer que me haya babeado!"_

\- … - Rukawa que aún se encontraba medio adormilado, no pudo evitar bufar molestamente ante la interrupción de hace rato. – Deja ya de molestar…

\- … - Esas palabras fueron el detonante para que Nakada deseara matarlo lentamente. Estaba claro que no podía vengarse en público, pero por supuesto aprovecharía ese momento a solas que sin duda ahora mismo compartían. Una sonrisa algo torcida se dibujó en su rostro y sin decir absolutamente nada, quito sus manos de la ropa de Rukawa. _"Mi venganza será dulce"_, se repetía mentalmente.

\- … - Rukawa que ahora estaba despierto, no pudo evitar mirar a Nakada con una enorme interrogación en el rostro y sin proponérselo se le quedo viendo.

\- … - Nakada le confundió aún más, cuando en vez de retirarse poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Rukawa. Delicadamente delineo su clavícula y en cuanto ubico el centro de este, ejerció presión con sus dedos. _"Nadie se mete con Nakada y sale airoso del hecho"_, pensaba mientras le sonreía maliciosamente.

\- … - Aquella acción logro sobresaltar a Rukawa. Una corriente electrizante atravesó todo su cuerpo, pronto sintió que sus músculos empezaban a entumirse, luego un hormigueo y por ultimo su cuerpo dejo de obedecerle. _"¿Qué me pasa?"_, se cuestiono mentalmente.

\- … - Una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia se asomó en el rostro de Nakada. – Ya me voy – La sonrisa que poseía se extendió aún más tras levantarse y retirarse de la azotea.

…

El timbre que daba inicio a las clases había sonado hace quince minutos y el chico de la gorra se encontraba en su salón, con más exactitud en su asiento. El profesor aún no había llegado y como era de esperarse Hiragawa estaba algo tenso, por el hecho de tener que darle explicaciones a Nakada sobre su supuesto resfriado.

Rin Nakada, solo mencionar su nombre era sinónimo de_: "problemas, dificultades o agresiones"_. Ella era todo lo opuesto a una chica; era de carácter fuerte, orgulloso, de una postura altiva y dominante. Sin embargo a pesar de todas esas palabras que la caracterizaban perfectamente como persona, también era alguien sumamente gentil y delicada. Solo Hiragawa la conocía tan a fondo, ya que ella no se mostraba buena con otras personas.

-…- Bufo con molestia al ver entrar al profesor; sin embargo quedo algo sorprendido cuando noto que Nakada seguía al profesor de cerca._ "¿Qué significa esto?"_, se cuestionó mentalmente.

Guiado totalmente por sus impulsos Hiragawa observo como Nakada hablaba con el profesor unos momentos y luego volteaba completamente, para ir hacia su persona. Según el chico de la gorra los segundos pasaba muy rápidos, la verdad es que estaba algo tenso ya que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en una buena mentira.

-…- Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escucho la mano de Nakada golpear fuertemente su asiento. Como acto reflejo llevo su vista hacia la autora de dicha acción y entonces la vio.

\- … - Nakada lentamente se aproximó al oído del chico de la gorra y comenzó a susurrarle – Nos vemos en el almuerzo… y ni se te ocurra escapar. – Se alejó rápidamente y volteo dispuesta a retirarse del lugar.

\- … - El chico de la gorra permaneció estático en su sitio debido a lo sucedido recientemente y se sintió algo estúpido cuando se enteró por otras personas que Nakada había formado parte de su clase durante su ausencia. _"Siempre soy el último en enterarme"_, suspiro pesadamente y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

Durante el leve momento de culpa que experimento el chico de la gorra, una pequeña hoja de papel que sobresalía de su pupitre llamo su atención. Arqueo un poco las cejas cuando encontró varias hojas con una nota. Llevado por la curiosidad, tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla:

_Las hojas que acabas de encontrar son muy importantes así que no las vayas a romper, ni a tirar._ El chico de la gorra que ya estaba por romper y tirar los papeles se detuvo en seco tras leer lo dicho y continúo leendo:

_Mas te vale que no hayas roto nada… porque si no…_

_Bueno… dejando de lado las amenazas… las hojas que tienes ante ti son la tarea de los días que te ausentaste. Todo está muy detallado así que no se te hará difícil entender; pero en caso de que no entiendas nada, ahí también tienes copias de repuesto y por ultimo no tienes que preocuparte de los profesores, ya que también hable con ellos para que te den un plazo para los trabajos y las tareas, así que tendrás que presentarles la próxima semana._

_Espero que te sea útil… Adiós…_

_Pdta. ¡NO TE DUERMASSSS!_

-…- El chico de la gorra tomo con cuidado las hojas y las puso en su mochila y por primera vez en la vida, una pequeñísima sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

La sonrisa de Hiragawa duro solo unos segundos, ya que pronto noto como los demás movían sus pupitres en otras direcciones y entonces lo recordó. "¡Hoy empiezan las clases en pareja!", suspiro pesadamente y con la mirada busco a su supuesto compañero. Tras observar durante unos segundos lo ubico al otro extremo de la clase, así que sin titubeo se puso de pie y llevo su asiento hacia el susodicho.

…

El transcurso de las clases paso rapidísimo y como era de esperarse la hora de descanso se hizo presente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por otro lado Katsumi Hiragawa caminaba hacia el patio de la escuela para encontrarse con Rin Nakada.

Mientras tanto en el patio, una muchacha algo histérica golpeaba un árbol cercano con todas sus fuerzas. Los muchachos que pasaban por sus alrededores la miraban con curiosidad, hecho que lograba enfadar aún más a la chica.

-¡Que me miran tontos!- Exclamo totalmente exasperada y al notar como todas las personas de su alrededor desaparecían lentamente trato de calmarse apoyando su espalda en el árbol que estaba golpeando hace unos instantes. - … - Suspiro pesadamente y entonces los recuerdos invadieron su cabeza.

**Flash Back**

_-…- __**"No puedo creer que me hagan esto"**__, suspiro pesadamente y con una mano toco la puerta de su nuevo salón._

_Apenas transcurrieron unos segundos y por la puerta se asomó un hombre de cabellos negros y por la expresión que tenía en el rostro, se podía decir que había tenido un día malo. Sin embargo una vez supo la identidad de la muchacha, su expresión cambio de una desolada a una feliz. Sin perder más tiempo la invito a pasar, la presento ante sus nuevos compañeros y le indico el asiento que le correspondía._

_-…- __**"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Katsumi", "Me hubiera gustado permanecer en su clase". **__Mientras pensaba una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro. __**"De ese modo no le habría dejado en paz" "Habría sido muy divertido",**__ su sonrisa se amplió aún más, en solo pensar en la expresión que habría puesto Katsumi._

_\- Señorita Nakada me haría el favor de despertar a su compañero – Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que estaba sentada al lado de un muchacho dormilón._

_\- Si profesor – Tomo su regla de treinta centímetros y empezó a picarlo con ella, pero no ocurría nada. __**"Que irónico" "Me recuerda a Hiragawa"**__, pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. – Profesor no despierta…_

_\- Inténtelo de nuevo – Asevero el profesor y ella no tuvo más remedio que despertarlo usando otros medios._

_\- Oye… oye tu… - Una vena se asomó en la frente de Nakada al ver que no le hacia el menor caso. Sin decir absolutamente nada arranco una hoja de papel, la hizo bola y se la tiro._

_\- … - El susodicho volteo todavía dormido en la dirección de Nakada._

_\- Tsk… - __**"Idiota, como es que no te despiertas"**__, pensó mientras trataba de contener su ira. Ya decidida tomo otro pedazo de papel, lo hizo bola y antes de tirarlo, puso en el medio una piedra.__**" Con esto aprenderás"**__, pensó mientras se lo tiraba._

_\- ¡Ah! – Exclamo al sentir un golpe en la cabeza. Con una mano palpo el lugar afectado y entonces busco con la mirada al causante del hecho, sin embargo una voz interrumpió su búsqueda._

_\- ¡Que no escuchas que el profesor te está llamando! ¡Tonto! - Nakada enfoco su vista en el susodicho y al verlo sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal._

_\- … - Rukawa inspecciono lentamente el asiento de la chica y al ver los pedazos de papel que tenía sobre su pupitre, supo que ella era la causante de su golpe en la cabeza. Lentamente quito su vista de ella e hizo ademan de apoyar su rostro en una de sus manos, mientras apoyaba ambos brazos sobre el pupitre. – Así que eras tú…_

_\- ¿He? – Nakada se puso algo confusa, ya que no entendía la reacción del chico._

_\- … - Rukawa miraba desinteresadamente la pizarra – No te cansas de seguirme… - Rukawa le miro de reojo para ver su reacción. _

_\- ¿Qué dijiste? – El rostro de Nakada paso de uno tranquilo a uno totalmente enojado. Miro a Rukawa con todo el odio posible y miro hacia otro lado tratando de calmarse un poco. __**"¡Estúpido niño!" "¿Quién se cree que es?"**__, pensó mientras tomaba sus lápices para tomar apuntes._

_El tiempo fue considerable con ella, ya que parecía que hubiera volado. Sin muchas ganas Nakada tomo los apuntes correspondientes y espero pacientemente a que el timbre tocara. Ya después de unos veinte minutos el descanso llego y con este su encuentro con Katsumi._

_-…- Sin mucha delicadeza tomo sus cuadernos y los puso en su mochila__**. "Ya es hora",**__ pensó mientras se colocaba la mochila._

_\- Ya no me sigas… - Dijo escuetamente Rukawa, sacando a Nakada de sus pensamientos. Tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí._

_\- … - Nakada tardo en asimilar lo que le acababa de decir Rukawa y entonces sucedió. – ¡Rukawaaaaaaaa...! - Grito exasperada. Bruscamente tomo sus cosas y se fue directo al patio del colegio. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Nakada se encontraba ahora sentada bajo la sombra del árbol, con los pies recogidos y el rostro escondido entre sus brazos. Suspiraba pesadamente cuando sintió el toque suave de una mano en su hombro. Sin delicadeza alguna hizo a un lado la mano del intruso y volteo un poco hacia la izquierda para apartarse.

-…- El chico de la gorra tomo asiento a su lado y espero pacientemente a que le dijera algo, cosa que no pasó por lo que decidió hablar primero. – Nakada…

\- … - Al escuchar la voz de la otra persona, Nakada rápidamente levanto el rostro y enfoco su vista en el rostro del chico de la gorra. – Hiragawa…

\- … - _"¿Qué me sucede?", "¿Por qué me quedo callado?"_, pensó el chico de la gorra sin moverse ni un centímetro.

\- … - _"Esto es extraño", "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ver a Hiragawa?"_, pensó mientras inconscientemente se ponía más tensa.

El timbre que anunciaba el retorno a clases fue el que los saco de ese momento. Algo que Nakada aprovecho, ya que rápidamente se puso de pie y se despidió del chico de la gorra. Katsumi Hiragawa le observaba alejarse y ya dejando de lado ese asunto, considero razonable volver a clases, así que se puso de pie y se encamino hacia su salón.

…

El chico de la gorra estaba sentado en su pupitre esperando a su compañero, que por lo que dijo el profesor seria su compañero de estudios durante todo un año. Después de esperar durante un buen tiempo, finalmente el susodicho hizo su aparición y sin decir nada tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar; que por cierto estaba a unos centímetros del pupitre de Hiragawa.

-…- "Esto no será fácil; pero tarde o temprano lo tendré que hacer", respiro profundamente y volteo para hablar directamente con Hiragawa – Oye…

\- … - El chico de la gorra escucho al susodicho y consciente de la realidad y de lo inevitable, volteo dispuesto a cooperar en este compañerismo forzado.

\- Eh…pues… - La mirada imperturbable del chico de la gorra y el hecho de que le haya prestado atención le sorprendieron un poco – Quería saber cómo te llamas… Necesito saberlo ya que seremos compañeros de equipo…

\- … - El chico de la gorra suspiro pesadamente y después cedió ante el comentario de su compañero – Katsumi Hiragawa… - Dijo escuetamente.

\- Yohei Mito – Respondió el chico de cabellos negros.

\- … - _"Esto va a ser una molestia"_, pensó Katsumi Hiragawa y suspiro pesadamente.

\- … - Mientras tanto Mito también estaba metido en sus pensamientos._ "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí",_ pensaba mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

…

¡Cómo han estado mis amados lectores!, de verdad lamento mucho el retraso; pero es que no tenía tiempo, además se me fueron las ideas con toda la responsabilidad que tenía.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no hace falta que me lo digan, ya sé que mis capítulos no estaban nada buenos; pero es que... ¡Hay no! ¡Compréndanme!

La buena noticia es que a partir del próximo capítulo la historia se pone muy interesante, las respuestas de muchas preguntas serán contestadas, misterios serán descubiertos y sucederán cosas muy interesantes.

Ya saben que sus comentarios me dan fuerzas para continuar con esta historia, así que les agradezco mucho el apoyo y a uno anónimo en particular. Graciasssss...

Espero sus comentarios...

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan**


	18. Capitulo 18 Detrás de la mascara

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen en absoluto, salvo los que yo invente para complementar la historia… para los que leen por primera vez esta historia, denle una oportunidad este es mi primer fic?, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios, en verdad gracias, eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Rin-nisan_

**…**

**CAPITULO 18**

**DETRÁS DE LA MASCARA**

Los días pasaron muy rápido, unos siete u ocho días para ser más exactos y el chico de la gorra se encontraba caminando hacia la preparatoria de Sohoku, con su mochila deportiva en el hombro. Eran como las 5:30 de la mañana y Hiragawa continuaba con su peculiar aspecto, que por cierto no dejaba de llamar la atención; sin mencionar el hecho de que se comportaba raro a la hora de ducharse.

Dejando de lado ese asunto, Katsumi no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Nakada. El encuentro se había puesto feo una vez chocaron miradas y como era de esperarse la primera en hablar fue Nakada.

**_Flashback_**

_-…- El chico de la gorra tenía a Nakada en la espalda golpeándole fuerte. __**"Siempre es muy impulsiva"**__, pensó mientras suspiraba pesadamente. – Nakada…_

_\- ¡NO! ¡Cómo pudiste mentirme y después ir a ver el partido! – En un movimiento inesperado Nakada provoco que el chico de la gorra perdiera el equilibrio y entonces ambos cayeron al suelo. Por circunstancias de la vida el chico de la gorra fue a dar en la parte de arriba._

_\- … - La caída provoco que ambos chocaran sus cabezas. – Ahh…_

_\- Ahh…mi cabeza… - Nakada poso ambas manos en su frente y entonces recordó algo. __**"¡Un momento!" "Este golpe no me hará olvidar lo que hizo Hiragawa"**__, pensaba mientras posaba ambas manos en la camisa del chico de la gorra y se ponía ella arriba. – No creas que olvidare lo que hiciste Hiragawa…_

_\- No entiendo… - El chico de la gorra puso el rostro serio y enfoco su vista en el rostro de Nakada. – No entiendo…no entiendo porque te afecta tanto…_

_\- No…no lo sé… - Nakada se le quitó de encima al chico de la gorra y se quedó sentada a su lado pensando._

_\- Mmm… - Hiragawa hizo lo mismo y no pudo evitar ver a su amiga al rostro. – Nakada… - La voz de Nakada no le dejo continuar._

_\- Ya lo tengo… - Volteo para ver a Hiragawa y poso ambas manos en los hombros del chico de la gorra. – Sabes… me afecta porque eres mi amigo, además hay otra razón muy fuerte para hacer esto._

_\- Eh?… - El chico de la gorra le miro con una enorme interrogación en el rostro y no pudo evitar pestañear un poco._

_\- Si… - Una enorme sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Nakada – La otra razón es que… - Se aproximó un poco a Hiragawa y su sonrisa se amplió un poco más de lo común – Es que… ME ENCANTA MOLESTARTE…_

_\- Que… - El chico de la gorra tardo unos momentos en asimilar lo dicho; pero luego analizo las palabras de Nakada. __**"Con que molestarme…eh",**__ el chico de la gorra no pudo evitar sonreír internamente. __**"La verdad es que a mí también me gusta molestarla" "Verla molesta… es muy divertido**__…", pensaba y no pudo evitar que una pequeñísima sonrisa se asomara en su rostro._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

El camino hacia la preparatoria de Sohoku se le hizo bastante corto ya que llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al notar que ya había llegado, no hizo otra cosa que dirigirse al gimnasio y una vez estuvo en las puertas de este, inclino un poco la cabeza y con una de sus manos busco la llave para abrir las puertas de este. _"Qué bueno que le saque una copia"_, reflexiono mentalmente mientras deslizaba lentamente la puerta.

Después de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, inspecciono con la mirada el lugar y al notar que estaba completamente vacío, dejo su mochila deportiva en una de las esquinas y del mismo saco su balón de básquet. El sonido del balón rebotando y las fuertes pisadas del chico de la gorra eran lo único que se escuchaban resonando en todo el gimnasio; al descansar unos momentos, el silencio era su eterno compañero y el sudor que empapaba su cuerpo era como un incentivo a seguir entrenando.

-…-_ "Aun no es suficiente"_, se dijo mentalmente y acto seguido inicio una nueva ronda de duros entrenamientos. - Tengo que lograr la perfección - Se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo, mientras continuaba encestando y driblaba el balón.

Tras una hora de arduo entrenamiento el chico de la gorra al fin sintió las consecuencias de entrenar tan duro y en el momento en que iba a realizar una clavada, su cuerpo dejo de responderle y acto seguido se chocó bruscamente contra el tablero. El cuerpo de Hiragawa cayó al piso impactando fuertemente en él. El chico de la gorra se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, ya que el dolor era muy intenso, un montón de imágenes borrosas pasaron por su cabeza y eso ocasiono que el cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

-…- _"Mi cabeza"_, se repetía mentalmente. Con ambas manos sujetando con fuerza sus cabellos, logro sentarse en el piso y con mucho esfuerzo logro deslizarse hasta una de las esquinas del gimnasio. _"Voy a estar bien"_, se susurraba a sí mismo y se reprochó constantemente por no obedecer a la dichosa nota y a las palabras de su madre.

…

Eran exactamente las 07:00 de la mañana y el chico de la gorra se dirigía a su salón de clases con mucha anticipación debido a que tenía que encontrarse con el compañero con el cual le habían asignado, el tal Yohei Mito. Cuando ya se encontraba a punto de llegar a su salón, el chico de la gorra se detuvo un momento, respiro profundamente y con paso decidido se aproximó hacia la puerta y la deslizo suavemente.

-…- Tal y como lo esperaba su dichoso compañero aún no había llegado, resignado, suspiro pesadamente y con mucha calma se aproximó hacia su lugar correspondiente y tomo asiento. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, provocando que el chico de la gorra despertara de su pequeña siesta.

\- Lamento el retraso – Asevero Mito con la respiración algo agitada y con algo de sudor en su frente. _"Espero que no se moleste"_, se dijo a si mismo mentalmente.

\- … - El chico de la gorra no hizo otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza e indicarle con una mano que se aproximara. _"Esto va a ser molesto"_, se cuestionó mentalmente.

\- … - _"Esto no será fácil"_, pensaba mientras aproximaba un poco su asiento hacia Hiragawa. Silenciosamente tomo asiento y procuro sacar todo lo necesario de su mochila._ "Que silencio más molesto"_, murmuro para sí mismo mientras miraba de reojo al chico de la gorra y suspiraba pesadamente.

\- Comencemos… - Dijo Hiragawa de un modo desinteresado y volteo un poco el rostro para ver a su compañero - ¿Alguna idea?

\- Pues…pensaba que sería mejor hacer esto en tu casa o en la mía – Fue entonces que noto que Hiragawa le miraba con una enorme interrogación en el rostro, obviamente porque no había entendido nada. _"Seguro que se quedó dormido en clase cuando el profesor lo explico"_, pensó mientras lanzaba un bufido. – Escucha…el profesor dijo que el trabajo consistía en saber más de la vida personal de nuestro compañero, así que lo que realmente debemos hacer…es un informe.

\- Entiendo – Contesto con el rostro completamente serio. – Entonces que hoy sea en tu casa y mañana será en la mía…

\- Claro…entonces nos vemos cuando termine tu entrenamiento – Noto como el chico de la gorra asentía levemente y se paraba dispuesto a retirarse del lugar. _"Definitivamente esto va a ser muy difícil; sin mencionar que me quitara tiempo y no podre enfocarme bien en el proyecto"_, suspiro pesadamente en cuanto vio a Hiragawa salir del salón. _"Sakuragi…"_, dijo en voz baja, mientras su rostro se tornaba triste y frustrado.

El chico de la gorra se encontraba en los pasillos de la preparatoria de Sohoku, caminando hacia la azotea y después de perderse como dos veces al fin llego a ella. Tranquilamente se aproximó hacia el barandal, apoyo ambos brazos sobre este y permaneció inmóvil durante mucho tiempo observando el paisaje; de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y un aura oscura rodeo a Hiragawa.

-…-_ "¡No puede ser!"_, pensaba mientras no dejaba de fruncir el ceño con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente dejo de apoyarse en el barandal con los brazos y se puso derecho, miro hacia el frente más decidido que nunca y susurro para sí mismo. – No puedo permitir que un extraño este tan cerca de mí…es…peligroso…Debo ser muy cuidadoso…

…...

Las horas de las clases habían terminado y el chico de la gorra se encontraba apoyado en una pared próxima a su salón, atento a lo que escuchaba al otro lado del pasillo. Su cabeza le decía que debía retirarse lo más pronto posible, pero por alguna razón se quedaba ahí escondido escuchando a Nakada discutir con alguien.

-…- _"Se oye muy molesta"_, se cruzó de brazos; _"Seguramente le hizo algo a alguien"_, internamente le parecía divertido, pero dejo de pensar cuando escucho una voz bastante conocida para él.

\- Deja de acosarme – Nakada estaba muy molesta, no comprendía como es que admiraban a un chico así, en resumen estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. Mientras tanto Rukawa no dejaba de observarle en silencio y al ver que no hacía, ni decía nada, volteo dispuesto a retirarse.

\- ¡Espera niño! – Apenas Rukawa volteo, Nakada le dio una patada y justo en el rostro. El chico de la gorra no pudo evitar ver el acto de Nakada y cuando vio a Rukawa en el piso con una mejilla toda roja, una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. _"Ya sabía que algo así pasaría…"_, se dijo a si mismo Hiragawa.

\- … - El chico de cabellos negros no hizo más que observar a Nakada, ahí parada en modo de defensa. _"Que chica de lo más extraña"_, se cuestionó mentalmente Rukawa.

\- … - Nakada no pudo evitar mirarle con algo de oscuridad en los ojos y con una de sus manos le señalo – Escucha tonto…te lo diré solo una vez más – Se puso derecha, respiro hondo y enfoco su vista en el - ¡No soy una de tus estúpidas admiradoras!, ¡No te estoy siguiendo, ni acosando!

\- … - El chico de cabellos negros se puso de pie lentamente y al notar que ya estaba un poco más calmada, volteo dispuesto a retirarse – Hmp…

\- … - Nakada tardo en procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, para cuando lo hizo Rukawa ya había tomado el pasillo de la izquierda. – Ruka…wwwaaaaaaaaaaa!

\- … - El chico de la gorra reía en silencio sobre la situación que acababa de presenciar y llevado por la curiosidad asomo un poco su cabeza para ver a su amiga. _"Que graciosa", "Se ve muy infantil"_, pensó mientras que con una mano tapaba su boca.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! - Nakada se encontraba en medio del pasillo con los puños fuertemente apretados y dando patadas al aire. En si parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche y eso es lo que más parecía divertir a Hiragawa, el cual la observaba en silencio. - ¿¡Quién se cree que es!?...Voy a matarlo con mis propias ma… - Un sonido tras ella hizo que callara de golpe y volteara.

\- Tan escandalosa como siempre… - El chico de la gorra hizo su aparición y su rostro falto de expresión en realidad escondía unas ganas enormes de sonreír._ "No debo reírme de ella" "No sería correcto"_, reflexiono mentalmente.

\- ¿¡Que dijiste!? – Nakada estaba en sus límites, ya la habían molestado hace unos momentos y que Hiragawa le molestara aún más solo empeoro las cosas. – Hiraga…wwwaaaaaaaaaaa! – Nakada estaba por tirársele encima pero algo hizo que parase.

\- … - El chico de la gorra estaba sonriendo ampliamente y parecía que no se había dado cuenta. _"De esa forma me lo pone muy difícil"_, pensó Hiragawa mientras observaba a su amiga.

\- Hiragawa…estas…sonriendo… - Nakada se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sin creer todavía lo que acababa de ver. Toda la discusión que había tenido con Rukawa se quedó en el olvido y lo único en lo que pensaba era en que sin querer había logrado hacer sonreír al chico de la gorra._ "Está sonriendo" "No puedo creerlo"_, pensaba mientras una enorme sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

\- Eh?... – El chico de la gorra se llevó una de sus manos para comprobar lo que acababa de decir su amiga; pero tan fácil como se formó la sonrisa, esta desapareció al intentar tocarla. – Hmp… - Al no encontrar nada fuera de lo usual en su rostro, el chico de la gorra se encogió de hombros.

Aquella simple acción de ver al chico de la gorra encogerse de hombros tan desinteresadamente, provoco que Nakada se le echara encima y le propinara un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ambos no dejaban de discutir, pero el hecho de seguir discutiendo ya no lo hacían por ganar, más bien lo hacían por diversión. Tras quedar Nakada como ganadora de la discusión, el chico de la gorra decidió retirarse de una vez e ir al gimnasio y como es de esperarse Nakada le acompaño obligatoriamente.

El entrenamiento era arduo para todos, excepto para el chico de la gorra, ya que Akagi había decidido que tenga un entrenamiento ligero debido a la nota y sus indicaciones. Katsumi Hiragawa estaba molesto con esa decisión, pero sabía muy bien que era lo más adecuado, así que de vez en cuando suspiraba con resignación. Lo bueno de todo esto es que no pensaba mucho en ese asunto, ya que Nakada no dejaba de llamarle la atención. Cada que volteaba a verla no podía evitar sonreír levemente, debido a las reacciones que ella ponía cuando Rukawa se pasaba por ahí y le susurraba algo.

Una vez el entrenamiento termino, los novatos se encargaron de limpiar el gimnasio y como era de esperarse después tendrían que ducharse. La hora de la ducha llego pronto y como era de esperarse el chico de la gorra no fue a las duchas, simplemente argumento a los demás que se quedaría otro poco y aprovecharía para practicar tiros. Tras la retirada de los demás Hiragawa se vio libre para entrenar a su gusto y justo cuando iba a empezar alguien se le paro en frente.

-…- Nakada se encontraba frente a él, inclinada levemente y con los brazos extendidos – Yo seré la defensa… intenta pasarme… - Nakada sonreía ampliamente y el chico de la gorra se preguntaba ¿cuándo es que su amiga se había cambiado de ropa?

\- Claro… - El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza e inicio con el ataque. _"Esto será divertido"_, pensaba mientras trataba de engañar a Rin con una finta.

\- … - _"Sera muy divertido"_, pensó mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más y en un movimiento rápido le quitaba el balón al chico de la gorra.

El chico de la gorra y Nakada iniciaron un juego que los llevo a utilizar sus mejores técnicas, la velocidad era indiscutiblemente admirable en ambos y el estilo con el que manipulaban el balón de básquet era único. Las horas pasaron y ambos no daban tregua en el juego que habían iniciado, Nakada esperaba que Hiragawa se diera por vencido; por otro lado el chico de la gorra esperaba lo mismo de su amiga.

Las miradas que se dedicaban eran desafiantes, sus rostros lucían cansados y sus músculos tiritaban; ambos sabían que pronto llegarían a su límite; pero como ambos eran tercos se negaban a aceptarlo, así que seguían con el juego. Sin embargo en una de sus tantas jugadas, el chico de la gorra tropezó y fue a impactarse fuertemente contra el piso.

-…- Nakada al verlo tiro el balón de básquet a un lado y acudió en su ayuda. - ¡Hiragawa! – Apenas llego a su lado, el chico de la gorra trato de ponerse de pie, pero al no lograrlo simplemente permaneció ahí sentado. - ¿Estas bien?

\- … - El chico de la gorra asintió levemente con la cabeza y se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza para verificar si sangraba y al notar un líquido viscoso descender lentamente por su rostro, no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente. _"No puede ser" "Se me ha abierto la herida de esta mañana"_, pensó mientras tocaba la herida bajo su gorra.

\- … - Nakada se quedó inmóvil viendo como el chico de la gorra tenía una mano en la cabeza; pero casi se le sale el alma cuando noto que de la mano de Hiragawa descendía sangre. – Hiragawa…estas sangrando… - En un movimiento rápido Nakada le quito la gorra de la cabeza y pudo observar como toda su frente estaba empapada de sangre. Su reacción fue una combinación de sorpresa y miedo a la vez, ante tal asombro lo único que atino hacer fue taparse la boca con una de sus manos.

\- … - El chico de la gorra que había decidido mirar en otra dirección, no pudo evitar sentirse torpe por no haber previsto algo como eso. _"Que descuidado soy"_, pensó mientras se veía la mano llena de sangre. Sin embargo el ardor en su frente le saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo recordar que en ese momento no estaba solo. – Estoy bien… - Fue lo único que articulo Hiragawa; pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna, levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a Nakada.

\- … - Nakada le veía con una expresión molesta, pero lo que más llamo la atención del chico de la gorra fue que tenía los ojos vidriosos…, estaba a punto de llorar – No te muevas…

\- … - El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza y observo silenciosamente como Nakada le curaba la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Aunque fue algo duro soportar el ardor del alcohol desinfectando su piel, mas llamo su atención ver como Nakada derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas mientras le curaba sus heridas._ "Nunca antes…la había visto llorar"_, inclino un poco la cabeza tratando de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

\- … - _"¿En qué estoy pensando?" "Ahora con qué cara veo a Hiragawa" "¡Qué vergüenza!"_, rápidamente volteo dispuesta a retirarse del gimnasio, tomo sus cosas en mano y sin decir nada salió disparada de ahí, dejando al chico de la gorra sin otra alternativa que quedarse ahí sentado, sin poder hacer nada._ "Mientras más rápido corra, más rápido me alejare de aquí"_, pensó mientras corría velozmente, incluso levanto mucho polvo en el acto.

\- … - _"¿Qué fue eso?"_, pensaba mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. – Mejor me apresuro…tengo que encontrarme con Mito – Suspiro pesadamente y lentamente fue hacia la esquina para tomar sus pertenencias e ir a su encuentro.

En las afueras de la preparatoria de Sohoku un chico de cabellos negros esperaba impacientemente a que su compañero hiciera su aparición. Tras esperar como diez minutos en la entrada de la preparatoria, el chico de la gorra se presentó ante su compañero, vestía diferente a lo usual, tenía los cabellos húmedos debido a las duchas y en uno de sus hombros cargaba su mochila deportiva. Por otro lado sus expresiones no cambiaron en nada cuando chocaron miradas, es más, ambos tenian un semblante tranquilo y relajado.

-Hola…- Mito fue el primero en saludar y hacer una reverencia. El chico de la gorra le correspondió de la misma manera, asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – Vamos… - Menciono Mito señalando el camino con una de sus manos y ofreciéndole de esta manera que el chico de la gorra fuera el primero en salir.

\- Claro – Dijo escuetamente y procedió a salir de ahí a paso lento, seguido de cerca por su compañero. _"Esto es muy molesto"_, pensó mientras suspiraba pesadamente. El camino parecía no tener fin, una vuelta a la izquierda, otra vuelta a la derecha, el chico de la gorra ya ni se acordaba por donde había venido; pero después de caminar como media hora al fin llegaron a su destino, la casa de Yohei Mito. Como acto reflejo sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar y al ver el atardecer desvanecerse lentamente dedujo que la noche estaba por llegar, así que decidió ver su reloj para ver qué hora era y entonces lo noto. _"No puede ser" "No puede ser… que se me haya olvidado"_, su expresión mostro un ligero cambio.

…...

Una chica de cabellos negros, corría velozmente por las calles de Kanagawa, intentando no atropellar a la gente a su alrededor. Su rostro lucia cansado y unas cuantas gotas de sudor se deslizaban en su frente, su respiración agitada hacía mención de que había estado corriendo un largo tramo de camino. Apoyo una de sus manos en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento, una vez hubo llegado y lentamente fue adentrándose en el interior de la preparatoria de Sohoku.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo, en fin, restándole importancia al asunto, decidió que era hora de ir al gimnasio y recoger lo que había olvidado.

Tras deslizar lentamente la puerta del gimnasio, asomo con mucho cuidado la cabeza para ver si Hiragawa seguía ahí o ya se había ido; pero quedo muy satisfecha al ver que estaba completamente vacío. Más tranquila decidió entrar sin hacer mucho ruido y así lo hizo, deslizándose por el gimnasio en absoluto silencio, sus pasos apenas se notaban y su rostro lucia sonriente.

-Mmm…- Busco con la mirada sus zapatos, su vista fue de izquierda a derecha y en una de esas observaciones dio con los susodichos. Sus zapatos se encontraban al lado de algo que parecía ser ropa, lentamente se aproximó a la esquina del gimnasio y tomo el par de zapatos para luego ponerlos en su mochila. _"Qué bueno que no los perdí"_, susurro para sí misma. Ya estaba por retirarse del lugar cuando recordó aquella ropa a un lado de sus zapatos._ "¿Me pregunto de quién será?"_, pensaba mientras que con la ayuda de una linterna iluminaba la ropa. – Es de…Hiragawa – Se aproximó lentamente para coger la ropa – Es un tonto…olvido toda su ropa deportiva… - Acto seguido la tomo con sus manos. – Pero… ¿Qué significa esto?

…

¡Cómo han estado mis amados lectores!, de verdad lamento mucho el retraso; pero es que no tenía tiempo...AH¡...0_0

Se me fueron las ideas en todo este tiempo, así que no sabía que escribir...perdonen por las fallas ortográficas...De verdad los estimo mucho, ustedes hacen que toda esta historia continúe...Besos y abrazos.

¿Qué pasara entre Yohei y el chico de la gorra? ¿Surgirá una amistad entre ellos? ¿Por qué reacciono Nakada así? ¿Qué pasara con la investigación?...las dudas siguen ahí; pero pronto sabremos todas las respuestas...

Espero sus comentarios...

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan**


	19. Capitulo 19 Un día Familiar

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen en absoluto, salvo los que yo invente para complementar la historia… para los que leen por primera vez esta historia, denle una oportunidad este es mi primer fic?, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios, en verdad gracias, eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo.

Rin-nisan

…

**CAPITULO 19**

**UN DIA FAMILIAR**

Una intensa ráfaga de viento se hizo sentir en las calles de Kanagawa y el chico de la gorra se detuvo unos momentos al notar que pasaba por la cancha donde había practicado varias veces. Una sensación de incertidumbre invadió todo su ser, después de tantos años era la primera vez que se sentía de ese modo; resignado suspiro pesadamente y apoyo su frente en la rejilla que rodeaba el lugar. _"Quiero entrenar", "Quiero entrenar"_; ese pensamiento no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza y el hecho de no poder hacerlo, lo estaba molestando desde que se había levantado esta mañana.

Con la cabeza gacha volteo lentamente y apoyo sus espaldas en la rejilla; permaneció así durante mucho tiempo, pensando…

Con toda la paciencia del mundo decidió cerrar los ojos y tratar de calmarse; recordó lo que Nakada le había enseñado, así que poco a poco recupero su monótona actitud y en cuanto abrió los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una persona parada al frente suyo, observándole…

-…- _"Solo estas cosas me pasan a mí"_, desvió su vista hacia otro lado y decidido comenzó a caminar; pero la voz del otro muchacho hizo que parase.

\- Un…Uno contra uno – Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas de un modo totalmente normal para el chico de la gorra; sin embargo Rukawa ocultaba la molestia de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

\- Eh?… - El chico de la gorra lo miro de reojo y demoro en responder - ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- … - El muchacho volteo completamente para ver al chico de la gorra mejor y su respuesta fue simple. – No tiene importancia – _"Con esto accederá"_, pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- … - El chico de la gorra no podía estar más feliz, la verdad es que se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, tal fue su aburrimiento que no le dio importancia a la respuesta cortante que le dio el muchacho frente a él._ "Una práctica con el N°11 de Sohoku, no estaría nada mal."_ – Comencemos…

\- … - El asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia la cancha seguido del chico de la gorra. Una vez estaban dentro Rukawa dejo su mochila deportiva en una de las esquinas de la cancha y se posiciono debajo del aro con el balón en manos._ "Cuando quieras"_, pensaba mientras driblaba el balón.

Un aparente silencio se había instalado entre ellos dos, lo único que parecía romper ese silencio era el sonido del balón rebotando en el piso. Ambos habían chocado miradas en el mismo momento y el chico de la gorra parecía esperar el momento adecuado para iniciar su ofensiva. No fue hasta que vio a Rukawa parpadear que se lanzó en su dirección y con movimientos sumamente agiles le arrebato el balón de un palmazo.

Ese simple movimiento los paralizo, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese momento. _"Un novato acaba de quitarme el balón de las manos"_, pensaba Rukawa, mientras se posicionaba para iniciar una ofensiva. Por otro lado Hiragawa no podía creer que había perdido la cabeza por las provocaciones de Rukawa._ "Debo limitar mis movimientos" "Tengo que ser cuidadoso"_, respiro profundamente para recuperar la calma y entonces enfoco su vista en su rival. _"Debo controlar mis ganas de golpearlo"_, pensó mientras comenzaba a driblar el balón.

A partir de ese momento las jugadas de Hiragawa eran sutilmente limitadas, de ese modo el partido lo gano su rival; pero el chico de la gorra no había perdido del todo, durante todo el partido analizo los movimientos, las jugadas, las fintas y las estrategias que usaba su rival en cada ofensiva y defensiva. El estilo de Rukawa sin duda era único, su forma de jugar era admirablemente envidiable; sin embargo Hiragawa no se había perturbado por ello.

Gotas de sudor recorrían la frente de Hiragawa, su respiración entre cortada le informaban que debía descansar y lo habría hecho; pero no entrenaba solo tenía a un rival frente a él. Pedirle que pararan porque comenzaba a faltarle aire, era sinónimo de rendirse y por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer. Por otro lado Rukawa estaba aún más cansado que su rival; pero él también era terco y testarudo como para admitirlo, no obstante estaba decidido a ganarle, incluso en persistencia.

En el momento en que Rukawa iba iniciar su ofensiva, una gota fría recorrió su frente; instintivamente se detuvo y mirando un poco hacia el cielo lo comprobó. El chico de la gorra que había estado observando a su rival detuvo el dribleo y extendió una de sus manos, comprobando de esta manera que estaba comenzando a llover.

-…- Rukawa sin decir nada se aproximó a su mochila deportiva y se la cargo a un hombro. Volteo dispuesto a retirarse del lugar y cuando ya había dejado a Hiragawa tras él, escucho al susodicho hablar.

\- Espera… - El chico de la gorra detestaba ser amable con un tipo como Rukawa, pero como siempre la educación era primero. – Olvidas tu balón… - Tuvo mucha paciencia para pronunciar esas palabras como era debido, entonces noto como Rukawa volteaba completamente.

\- … - Rukawa se aproximó un poco a Hiragawa y tomo el balón que tenía en las manos. Lentamente se inclinó un poco para abrir su mochila deportiva y una vez deposito el balón en él, la mochila volvía a estar en su hombro.

\- … - El chico de la gorra observo como Rukawa volteaba dispuesto a retirarse del lugar; pero no pudo evitar mantener su vista en él, cuando noto que este detenía sus pasos._ "¿Ahora qué?"_, pensó Hiragawa mientras lo observaba en silencio.

\- Mi padre quiere que sea amigo tuyo – Dijo Rukawa sin voltearse.

\- Mi padre me pidió lo mismo – El chico de la gorra no encontraba agradable aquella situación, es más, el asunto le resultaba molesto. _"Su padre le pidió lo mismo"_, pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia un lado.

Por circunstancias difíciles de explicar, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron encaminarse a casa juntos. Durante el trayecto del camino, el silencio fue perturbador, de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas y la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

Cuando ya estaban a unos pasos de la casa de Hiragawa, este se detuvo y volteo para quedar frente a frente con Rukawa. Lentamente se inclinó formando una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida y agradecimiento, Rukawa se limitó a corresponderle de la misma manera y volteo dispuesto a retirarse.

Pero entonces…

-…- Una mano tomo a ambos del brazo y los arrastro hacia la entrada de la casa de Hiragawa. – Hiragawa te dije que es de mala educación dejar a las visitas en la calle. – Tras decir eso le dedico una sonrisa a ambos y como por arte de magia todos se encontraban dentro la casa.

\- Pero…padre… - El chico de la gorra iba a reprocharle a su padre aquella descabellada acción; pero callo de inmediato cuando su padre se le aproximo y le susurro algo al oído.

\- Por cómo te ves, supongo que ambos entrenaron hasta el cansancio… - El chico de la gorra iba a decir algo pero su padre continuo hablando. – No me mal interpretes…solo te recuerdo que seas agradecido con tu superior…

\- … - El chico de la gorra estaba a punto de estallar; pero analizo las palabras de su padre y llego a la conclusión de que tenía razón. – Comprendo…padre…

\- ¡Ese es mi hijo! – Paso un brazo por su cuello a modo de abrazo.

\- … - El chico de la gorra dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su padre como respuesta._ "¡Claro!" "Como tú no tienes que convivir con un tipo así"_, pensaba mientras suspiraba con resignación.

\- ¡Ah! – El chico de la gorra se sobresaltó un poco y miro a su padre con curiosidad. – Por poco se me olvida…tienes otra visita… - Apenas su padre termino de decir eso, una persona se hizo presente ante ellos.

\- … -_ "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_, pensó mientras notaba como la muchacha tenía un rostro para nada grato, ni satisfactorio.

El padre de Hiragawa sentía que sobraba en esa situación y después de despedirse se retiró inmediatamente del lugar. Hiragawa y Nakada no dejaban de verse a los ojos, habían olvidado todo a su alrededor, incluso habían olvidado la presencia de R.

-…- El chico de la gorra quito su vista de los ojos de Nakada y la recorrió de pies a cabeza, buscando algún indicio que indicase su inesperada visita. Entonces lo noto._ "¿Acaso…eso que carga en un hombro es…?"_, no pudo evitar cambiar un poco su expresión._ "¿¡Mi mochila deportiva!?"_ – Ah...

\- Hiragawa…como has podido… - El chico de la gorra rápidamente fue hacia ella y le tapó la boca. Nakada luchaba por librarse del agarre de su amigo; pero este estaba empeñado en no soltarla.

\- … - El chico de la gorra se aproximó a ella lo más que pudo y entonces susurro en sus oídos. – Nakada no digas nada… - La muchacha en respuesta intento golpearlo. – Escucha…te contare todo; pero será cuando nos encontremos solo los dos.

\- … -_ "Odio admitirlo, pero no tengo otra alternativa"_, miro de reojo al chico de la gorra y lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

\- … - Lentamente fue retirando su mano de la boca de Nakada e instintivamente se hizo para atrás.

\- … - La muchacha paso una de sus manos por su cuello y entonces enfoco su vista en el susodicho. Lentamente tomo la mochila deportiva en sus manos y se la aproximo._ "Ven aquí…Hiragawa"_, pensaba mientras movía la muñeca para que su amigo se aproximase.

\- … - El chico de la gorra se aproximó lo suficiente y tomo la mochila deportiva; pero cuando quiso llevársela noto que Nakada no la soltaba. En un par de segundos ya tenía su vista enfocada en su amiga y en dicho momento la muchacha lo atrajo hacia ella jalando la mochila deportiva.

\- Mas te vale…no engañarme… - Nakada susurro en los oídos del chico de la gorra y noto como este asentía con la cabeza. –… – Nakada soltó la mochila deportiva.

\- Nakada espérame un momento – El chico de la gorra se precipito a subir las escaleras rápidamente, para dejar la mochila deportiva escondida en su habitación.

Mientras tanto en el recibidor en el recibidor se encontraba Nakada esperando impacientemente a Hiragawa. El hecho de saber la razón por la cual había cometido tal desatino, era primordial para ella. Suspiro pesadamente y por el hecho de pasar el tiempo inspecciono con la mirada cada parte de la casa de Hiragawa, hasta que decidió voltear un poco para ver la puerta principal.

-…- Apenas vio quien se encontraba tras ella, rápidamente volteo para otro lado. _"¡No puede ser!"_, una enorme vena se asomó en su frente. _"Definitivamente no es mi día"_, intento calmarse y se cruzó de brazos.

\- … - El muchacho tras ella, lo observaba en silencio y más que solo observarla intentaba recordar donde la había visto anteriormente…Y entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente. – Eres tú…

\- Mmm? – Nakada volteo completamente y observo al muchacho esperando una explicación.

\- Acosadora… - Apenas termino de decir aquella palabra se le quedo viendo un momento y volteo su cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¿¡Que dijiste!? – Nakada estaba controlando sus impulsos al máximo. _"No caigas en sus provocaciones"_, se repetía mentalmente para tranquilizarse.

\- Eres una molestia – El aire de superioridad con que lo dijo provoco la ira en Nakada.

\- Voy a… ¡Matarte!... – Nakada se le echo encima sin dudarlo y dicha acción causo que ambos cayeran al piso, estrellando ambos sus frentes entre sí. Dejando el dolor de lado, rápidamente Nakada sujeto a Rukawa de ambos hombros y le dedico una mirada desafiante.

\- … - _"Que chica más rara"_, pensó mientras observaba su rostro con detenimiento y en eso otra cosa llamo su atención. – Estas sangrando… - Señalo con una mano la frente de Nakada.

\- … - Nakada se le quitó de encima y tomo asiento a su lado. Con una de sus manos se tocó el lugar afectado y al bajarla noto que de verdad estaba sangrando. – Pues…Yo no soy la única que sangra…

\- … - Rukawa hizo lo mismo que Nakada y claramente verifico que también sangraba.

\- … - Sin decir nada Nakada se puso de pie y camino hacia las escaleras. – Hiragawa…ya me voy a casa…voy a venir mañana… - Apenas Nakada escucho la respuesta aprobatoria de Hiragawa, se encamino hacia la salida.

Antes de retirarse Nakada recordó despedirse de los padres de Hiragawa, así que fue hacia la cocina, una vez termino camino hacia la salida. Al aproximarse más a la salida no pudo evitar ver a ese niño exasperante y al hacerlo noto que la herida de este, estaba peor que la de ella. Internamente debatía, si debía ayudarlo o ignorarlo completamente.

-…- _"Lo hare rápido"_, pensó mientras llegaba a su lado y de un jalón lograba sentarlo al piso.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Rukawa noto que la muchacha tomaba asiento frente a él y la curiosidad aumento más, cuando noto que de su mochila sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

\- Quédate quieto… - Nakada no espero respuesta alguna, simplemente se limitó a proceder, con delicadeza y rapidez quito la sangre de su rostro. Ahora solo faltaba desinfectar la herida y cuando iba a hacerlo el muchacho frente a ella tuvo que abrir la boca.

\- Hum… – Nakada ya estaba desinfectando la herida pero apenas escucho eso, paso el algodón sin ninguna delicadeza. – Ahhh…- Una mueca de dolor se asomó en el rostro de Rukawa.

\- Lo siento – Lo dijo sarcásticamente y muy sonriente. Apenas termino aquello, ahora correspondía vendar la herida. Rápidamente tomo unas vendas de su mochila, la cinta adhesiva correspondiente; pero no encontró otro tipo de vendas y al no hallarlas decidió reemplazarlas con su pañuelo.

Rukawa observaba en silencio a la muchacha, ella se movía ágilmente para vendarle la cabeza. Sus manos parecían estar hechas para ese trabajo, su respiración era apenas audible y por su rostro se deslizaba un pequeño hilillo de sangre. _"Ella también está herida"_, entonces noto que ella recogía sus pertenencias y estaba por ponerse de pie.

-…- Rukawa paso una de sus manos por su rostro y noto que efectivamente ya no había sangre y que su frente estaba vendada convenientemente. – Basta de acosarme…

\- … - Nakada no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, Rukawa seguía pensando que ella era una de sus tontas fanáticas. Volteo completamente y con toda la fuerza del mundo le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza; el impacto provoco que Rukawa bajara la cabeza y obviamente la herida se abriera. - ¡Tontooooooooo! ¡Cómo puedes seguir pensando que soy una de tus admiradoras! ¡No lo soy, me oyes! ¡Jamás sería una de esas ridículas! – Volteo y tomo la perilla con una de sus manos – Solo a mí se me ocurre curar a un tipo así…

\- ¡PUM! – La puerta fue cerrada de golpe y Rukawa seguía sentado en el piso con una mano en la cabeza.

…

Kaede Rukawa se encontraba en la habitación del chico de la gorra, estaba sentado en su cama, esperando pacientemente a que Hiragawa terminase de ducharse. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había entrado y él había tenido tiempo suficiente para observar las diversas cosas que el chico de la gorra tenía en su habitación. Sin previo aviso se puso de pie y se aproximó a una fotografía que había llamado su atención.

-…- Al tenerla en manos no pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco más de lo normal. _"Entonces el viene de…"_, en la fotografía se veía a Katsumi Hiragawa vistiendo el uniforme del Takezato y a su alrededor sus compañeros de equipo sonriendo ampliamente. De pronto escucha un ruido en la puerta, así que deja la fotografía en su lugar y vuelve a sentarse en la cama de Hiragawa.

\- … - El chico de la gorra ingresa a su habitación ya vestido con ropa deportiva y una toalla en la cabeza, que para variar cubre su rostro. – Puedes usar la ducha… - Se quita la toalla de la cabeza y de unos cajones saca una tolla limpia y una muda de ropa limpia.

\- … - Rukawa espera pacientemente a que se voltee para ver su rostro sin aquella gorra. _"¿Por qué me interesa tanto ver su rostro?" "Es una tontería"_, pensaba mientras miraba en otra dirección.

\- … - El chico de a gorra se le aproximo en silencio y al estar prácticamente a su lado, tomo la toalla y la muda de ropa y la acomodo a un lado de su compañero de equipo. – Te las dejo aquí…

\- … - La curiosidad fue grande y al no soportar la tentación desvió su vista hacia el rostro de Hiragawa._ "Me resulta…"_, sus ideas parecían no conectarse. Ambos no dejaban de verse a los ojos y fue Rukawa el que se movió. Tomo la toalla, la muda de ropa y se internó en la ducha.

El chico de la gorra se encontraba totalmente confundido, sin lugar a dudas él estaba convencido de que nunca comprendería del todo las reacciones humanas. Sin muchas ganas tomo asiento al borde de la cama y se puso a reflexionar sobre el día que estaba teniendo. Por otro lado Rukawa había terminado de ducharse y estaba a punto de salir, cuando recordó que debía quedarse por lo menos una hora más hasta que su familia llegue y apenas había pasado media hora.

-…- La puerta fue cerrada y el que la cerraba entraba en la habitación de Hiragawa. Rukawa camino un poco y tomo asiento en la silla de la computadora – Gracias… - Tomo la toalla y se la aproximo al chico de la gorra.

\- De nada… - El chico de la gorra tomo la toalla y la puso en un cesto que se encontraba en su closet. Sin demorar regreso a su lugar, pero tuvo que levantarse de nuevo cuando escucho a su madre decir que su compañero de proyecto de su salón había llegado. – Ahora vuelvo…

El muchacho de cabellos negros que se había quedado en la habitación de Hiragawa, no tuvo opción más que asentir con la cabeza, ya que después de todo era un invitado. Ya solo decidió observar detenidamente la habitación y en ella encontró muchas similitudes con la suya, es más, daba la impresión de que a ese muchacho solo le importaba el basquetbol, al igual que él.

Mientras tanto el chico de la gorra se encontraba en el recibidor, sujetando en sus manos todo lo que el tal Yohei había traído, internamente se preguntaba para que había cargado con tantas cosas. Sin embargo olvido esa interrogativa de inmediato al ver como su madre arrastraba a su compañero de clases hacia la sala para invitarle algún refrigerio. _"Espero que nunca cambies…Mamá"_, pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. "Mejor dejo las cosas de Mito en mi habitación", rápidamente ingreso en su habitación y dejo las cosas de Mito en su escritorio.

-…- La mochila era lo último que debía poner sobre el escritorio; pero al parecer no lo hizo muy bien, ya que esta cayó al piso y de esta se esparcieron un montón de papeles y fotografías. – Lo que faltaba…

\- ¿Te ayudo? – El chico de la gorra reconoció al instante la voz de Rukawa y sin voltearse asintió con la cabeza. El susodicho se aproximó hacia él y tras inclinarse comenzó a recoger los papeles junto a Hiragawa._ "Estas son direcciones de Tokio", "Estas son direcciones de los Centros de Rehabilitación…también de Tokio"_, pensó mientras sostenía unos papeles en las manos.

\- … - El chico de la gorra ni se molestó en observar las fotografías, está de más decir que sabía muy bien que no debía curiosear en la vida de otra persona. Tomo todo el montón de fotos y papeles y las puso en la mochila. Tomo la mochila con las manos y se puso de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos y la dejo sobre el escritorio. – Mi madre te pide que bajes…

\- Esta bien… - Rukawa sigue al chico de la gorra hasta la cocina y ahí la madre de Hiragawa lo jala de un brazo y lo invita a sentarse, para tomar un refrigerio.

…

Este día en particular parece haber sido el peor de todos para el chico de la gorra, para empezar tuvo que responder las preguntas de Yohei delante de Rukawa, está de más decir que el ambiente se puso muy pesado en esos momentos. Por otro lado Rukawa no se fue sino hasta la tarde, así que Hiragawa tuvo que convivir un poco con él, aunque no se le dio muy bien, ya que más que hablar ambos siempre terminaba en alguna discordancia y como era de esperarse lo único en lo que pensaban era en arreglarlo a golpes.

Ahora que ya era tarde y estaba a punto de anochecer, él se encontraba recostado en su cama totalmente cansado. El hecho de que Nakada hiciera su aparición por la mañana con su mochila deportiva en hombros, no había ayudado en nada al chico de la gorra, todo lo contrario lo había puesto en una situación totalmente incomoda. Ahora ahí recostado se preguntaba a sí mismo, _¿Cómo le explicaría a Nakada?_, está por demás decir que ella era muy buena detectando mentiras, así que eso no era una opción.

-…- _"Las cosas no podrían ser peor"_, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos y entonces escucho pequeños pasos viniendo en su dirección. Pacientemente espero a que se le aproximara más, así lo sujetaría y podría derribarlo.

\- Ahhh… - El chico de la gorra se quedó mudo al ver que tenía debajo de él a su amiga Nakada. - ¿Pero qué haces Hiragawa? – La muchacha le dedico una mirada molesta con una pequeña sonrisa que ella trataba de suprimir.

\- Lo siento te confundí con otra persona – El chico de la gorra se quitó de encima y ayudo a Nakada a sentarse.

\- Hiragawa…estoy segura que sabes a que he venido… - El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza y volteo completamente, para quedar frente a ella. Nakada cambio la expresión que tenía y le miro con algo de preocupación anticipada. – Dime que pasa…

\- … - El chico de la gorra se revolvió inquieto en su lugar; pero volteo dispuesto a decirle porque y para que había hecho eso. _"Espero que lo entienda"_, suspiro pesadamente y enfoco su vista al suelo. – Ah…

…

Hello mis queridos lectores, lamento mucho el retraso, estaba muy ocupada pero por supuesto no me olvido de ustedes; espero que ustedes no se hayan olvidado de mí. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, espero que se hayan reído aunque sea un poco y comenten si les gusto.

Lamento los errores ortográficos y agradezco mucho sus comentarios; ¡qué sería de mí sin ustedes! ¡Los quiero!

¿Qué pasara con la investigación de Yohei Mito? ¿Qué esconde el chico de la gorra? ¿Qué pasara entre Rukawa y Nakada? Hay muchas preguntas que hacerse, que seguirá...

Espero sus comentarios...

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan**


	20. Capitulo 20 Las heridas de Hiragawa

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen en absoluto, salvo los que yo invente para complementar la historia… para los que leen por primera vez esta historia, denle una oportunidad este es mi primer fic?, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios, en verdad gracias, eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Rin-nisan_

…...

**CAPITULO 20**

**LAS HERIDAS DE HIRAGAWA**

Su respiración entrecortada era lo único que se escuchaba en el gimnasio de Sohoku, unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y parte de su cuerpo. La mirada de sus ojos daba a entender que lo estaba dando todo en este entrenamiento y la posición de su cuerpo indicaba que aún no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Sus pisadas, el rebote del balón eran uno, los saltos los hacía con la elegancia propia de un ser único y su forma de vestir era sin duda única y muy original.

-Ah…ah…ah…- El chico de la gorra se desmorono en el piso, su respiración cada vez era más agitada, lo que indicaba que nuevamente había excedido sus límites._ "Mi cuerpo deja de responderme"_, su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar.

Su cuerpo se encontraba tirado en el piso, sus brazos y piernas intentaban levantarlo; pero el chico de la gorra caía nuevamente. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle y pronto todo su cuerpo dejo de obedecerle. Ya inconsciente, su subconsciente comenzó a provocar sueños durante aquel desmayo y eso era lo que más detestaba.

_Un muchacho corría desesperadamente, su respiración entre cortada indicaba que había estado corriendo mucho tiempo y tras llegar a la playa detuvo sus pasos. __**"Al fin…llegue"**__, unas cuantas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro era de absoluta tristeza. _

_Un hermoso atardecer se encontraba frente a él, la brisa marina revolvía levemente sus cabellos y un aroma a agua salada inundo sus sentidos.__** "Aquí me siento…tan tranquilo"**__, sin proponérselo su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a contemplar los colores del atardecer, cada pequeño cambio de color era único y provocaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad en el interior del muchacho._

_De pronto el atardecer amenazó con retirarse, la mitad del sol había desaparecido y el muchacho entro en pánico. Observo a los alrededores y noto como el cielo se tornaba de un color azul oscuro, volteo un poco y noto como tras el la ciudad comenzaba a tornarse obscura._

_-…- El muchacho respiro profundamente, fue cerrando los ojos lentamente e inclino la cabeza levemente. – Nunca…nunca más, voy a sentirme así… - Enderezo su cuerpo y con la ayuda de un pie fue quitándose los zapatos lentamente. El sentir la arena cálida en sus pies descalzos, le brindo la sensación de seguridad que tanto deseaba._

_\- … - Sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente y cuando solo diviso una pequeña parte del sol, aun iluminando la playa, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia el mar. – No te dejare ir… - Unas cuantas lagrimas fueron deslizándose por su rostro. Caminó… y camino hasta que se detuvo a orillas del mar. – Al fin voy a encontrar la paz – Dio un paso y pronto sintió las heladas aguas del mar en sus piernas._

_Se adentró aún más y en unos minutos las aguas del mar ya le llegaban hasta el cuello.__** "No sentiré más dolor"**__, apenas termino de susurrar eso y todo su cuerpo comenzó a ser arrastrado por las olas del mar. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y entonces todo para él se tornó oscuro._

El chico de la gorra despertó todo empapado en sudor, respiraba con dificultad y la expresión en su rostro indicaba que aquel sueño de verdad le había atemorizado, así que sin decir nada, de golpe se puso de pie.

-…- _"¿Por qué tengo estas pesadillas?"_, se llevó ambas manos al corazón y noto que esta estaba palpitando aceleradamente. _"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?"_, rápidamente se aproximó a su mochila deportiva y en ella observo que recién eran las 7:03 pm.

El chico de la gorra lentamente tomo su mochila deportiva y junto a ella se encamino hacia las duchas. _"Debo olvidar esa pesadilla"_, observo a sus alrededores y suspiro de forma tranquilizante. _"Me gusta la tranquilidad de la tarde"_, Hiragawa se adentró al interior de los vestidores y lentamente fue preparando sus cosas para ducharse. El chico de la gorra siempre era muy precavido, constantemente se aseguraba de estar completamente solo, de cerrar la puerta con seguro y de inspeccionar todo el vestidor para no cometer error alguno. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, olvido cerrar la puerta de los vestidores con seguro y eso le costaría carísimo.

-…- _"Debo tratar de quitármelo cuidadosamente…"_, con ambas manos fue quitándose su ropa deportiva. - ¡Tsk! – El dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable, el ardor en su piel se sentía terrible y al tratar de olvidarse del dolor, sus manos dieron un par de golpes a la pared. _"¡Maldición!" "¡Duele mucho!"_, el chico de la gorra tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas y la frente apoyada en la pared.

…

Un muchacho de cabellos negros se encontraba en las afueras de Sohoku, su objetivo claramente era llegar a los vestidores, cambiarse de ropa y entrenar hasta que las piernas le tiemblen. La expresión en su rostro era la de siempre, la mochila deportiva en su hombro, parecía contener todo lo necesario para practicar basquetbol y la determinación de su mirada decía que no iba a salir del gimnasio hasta quedar satisfecho.

Cuando de pronto…

-¡PUM!- A pocos centímetros de él, se encontraba la puerta de los vestidores entre abierta y al parecer alguien se encontraba en su interior, ya que de la misma podía verse algo de luz. Lentamente se aproximó hacia la puerta y observo._ "Pero si es…"_, en el interior se encontraba Katsumi Hiragawa de espaldas y por lo que observaba parecía sufrir.

-…-_"Solo falta…esto…"_, el chico de la gorra respiraba agitadamente, sin embargo eso no fue motivo suficiente para parar. Obstinado, tomo con ambas manos su polera y se la quitó. - ¡Ahhh! – Hiragawa callo su grito golpeando hacia la pared.

\- … - Rukawa lo observaba en silencio._ "¿Pero… que le paso…?"_, la expresión en su rostro no cambio en lo más mínimo… Ya habiendo visto eso en el chico de la gorra, Rukawa como su superior tenía que preguntarle _¿Cómo es que su cuerpo se encontraba así?,_ así que sin titubear entro en los vestidores.

-…- _"Puedo soportarlo"_, Hiragawa no dejaba de repetirlo varias veces en su cabeza y entonces el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, hizo que voltee violentamente.

Frente al chico de la gorra se encontraba Kaede Rukawa observándole con una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad. Hiragawa no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir en esos momentos, es más, tenía ganas de salir corriendo del lugar; pero obviamente no iba a hacerlo, ya que frente a él se encontraba este sujeto en especial. Por supuesto que no le daría el gusto de verle en pánico, ni nervioso; además se trataba de su superior, el asunto estaba complicado.

Por otro lado Rukawa observaba en silencio al chico de la gorra y como lo esperaba el susodicho no mostraba ni un poco de inquietud en su persona. El hecho de haber sido descubierto por su persona no parecía perturbar a Hiragawa en lo más mínimo, de hecho le miraba con unos ojos determinantes y por lo visto, preparado para lo que fuese que ocurriera.

Tras ver la expresión de su rostro, lentamente fue recorriendo su vista de la cabeza hacia el cuello, el torso, los brazos y las piernas. Por donde observaba el chico de la gorra tenía una múltiple variedad de moretones, raspones a punto de sangrar, cortes recientes y finalmente una variedad de cicatrices en todo el torso. _"Ahora comprendo…"_, Rukawa se aproximó hacia su casillero correspondiente y después de acomodar algunas cosas, decidió cambiarse de ropa.

-…- Rukawa lentamente fue despojándose de su ropa._ "Seguro esconde algo más"_, pensó mientras noto como Hiragawa se aproximaba a su mochila deportiva.

\- … - El chico de la gorra tomo de su mochila deportiva su toalla y cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a las duchas, se detuvo. _"No puedo permitir que toque mi ropa deportiva"_, volteo completamente, tomo la mochila deportiva con sus manos e ingreso a la ducha.

\- … - _"Esto es muy sospechoso"_, el chico de cabellos negros termino de cambiarse de ropa y tomando un balón de básquet de su mochila deportiva, se encamino hacia el gimnasio.

Mientras Rukawa se dirigía hacia el gimnasio a entrenar, el chico de la gorra se encontraba en las duchas…Y al parecer estaba sufriendo, ya que el agua caliente desinfectaba sus heridas al máximo; sin embargo el ardor era insoportable. _"Ya falta poco… "_, el chico de la gorra se encontraba en una ducha, apoyando ambas manos en la pared, oprimiendo fuertemente los puños y crujiendo levemente los dientes.

-¡Ahhh! – Hiragawa apenas podía acallar sus gritos; en ocasiones el dolor excedía sus límites y como ahora, recurría a morderse levemente los labios. _"Duele…duele mucho…"_, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el crujido de la puerta de los vestidores.

Rápidamente volteo… el chico de la gorra apago la ducha con mucha delicadeza y más decidido que nunca procedió a cambiarse, aunque el dolor le estorbase. De la cintura para abajo ya estaba vestido con ropa limpia, solo le faltaba el torso y eso como anteriormente paso le llevaría tiempo.

De ninguna manera permitiría que otra persona le viera el cuerpo, ya le bastaba con haber cometido el error de dejar la puerta abierta. Y por supuesto las consecuencias de ello, eran que su superior Rukawa le había visto.

-…- Sin hacer ruido asomo la cabeza desde la puerta de las duchas y al comprobar que el vestidor se encontraba completamente vacio, fue abriendo la puerta y entro a los vestidores. Su toalla se encontraba algo mojada, así que para calmar el ardor de su cuerpo, el chico de la gorra se lo puso en los hombros a modo de capa. _"Así se siente mejor"_, suspiro pesadamente y se aproximó a su casillero.

Nuevamente el chico de la gorra había olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta._ "Ya es tarde..."_, susurro para sí mismo al ver por la ventana que ya había anochecido. De su casillero saco algo de ropa limpia y se quitó la toalla de la espalda para cambiarse.

-¡PUM!- De un fuerte portazo la puerta quedo abierta y afuera se veía la silueta de una persona con un pie arriba. El chico de la gorra no sabía lo que había pasado, ocurrió tan de repente que él instintivamente se había apegado un poco a la pared.

\- … - El chico de la gorra espero con curiosidad a que la persona de afuera mostrara su cara. _"Y ahora que…"_. Al notar que el susodicho bajaba el pie, una enorme interrogación se formó en su rostro.

\- … - El susodicho rápidamente entro corriendo, dio un gran salto y con todo el impulso del mundo golpeo al chico de la gorra en la cabeza.

\- Ahhh… - El chico de la gorra inclino levemente la cabeza tras el golpe y en cuanto se repuso quería reprochar por aquel acto; sin embargo se abstuvo de hablar al ver de quien se trataba._ "No puede ser…"_, bufo con resignación y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Tonto! – Señalo a Hiragawa con un dedo y una enorme vena se asomó en su sien cuando noto que el chico de la gorra no le ponía atención. – Hiragawa tu sabe…

\- ¿He? – El chico de la gorra enfoco su vista en Nakada al notar que había dejado de hablar. Su amiga se encontraba totalmente ida, sus labios entre abiertos temblaban y la expresión de su rostro mostraba terror y melancolía. – Nakada te encuentras bien…

\- Hira…gawa… - Nakada cayó rendida de rodillas a unos pasos de Hiragawa. El chico de la gorra se aproximó a ella y se puso de cuclillas para ayudarle a levantarse. – Katsumi… - Rin Nakada puso sus manos temblorosas en las mejillas del chico de la gorra.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – El chico de la gorra sostuvo de ambos hombros a su amiga, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse. Nakada inclino completamente su cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, llegando a caer en el piso de los vestidores.

\- Katsumi… - Tras decir eso, Nakada se le aproximo un poco y rápidamente le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos. Aquel abrazo se sentía como una despedida, ya que la muchacha no dejaba que se apartase de su lado.

\- Tranquila… - La muchacha no dejaba de sollozar sobre el hombro de su amigo. El chico de la gorra le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmase y cuando al fin lo hizo, Hiragawa noto que Nakada deslizaba delicadamente sus manos por su espalda. _"Mis heridas…"_, el muchacho se sobresaltó y el brillo que sus ojos reflejaban era de absoluta preocupación.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – Nakada se apartó un poco de Hiragawa quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro daban evidencia de que ella se encontraba sumamente preocupada. _"No estuve a tu lado…cuando me necesitaste…"_, Nakada inclino levemente la cabeza tratando de ocultar la impotencia y rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

\- No te preocupes… - Instintivamente el chico de la gorra atrajo a Nakada hacia su persona y la abrazo con fuerza. – Estoy bien… - Hiragawa susurro aquellas palabras en el oído izquierdo de Nakada. _"Este asunto se está saliendo de control"_, suspiro pesadamente mientras trataba de calmar a su amiga.

…...

Después de ayudar a Nakada a levantarse del piso y sentarla en una de las bancas de los vestidores, la muchacha finalmente recupero la calma. El chico de la gorra tuvo que soportar un sinfín de reproches por parte de Nakada; pero el claramente sabía que ella decía esas cosas porque realmente se preocupaba por él. _"Ella siempre se preocupa por mí"_, Hiragawa sentía una sensación de calidez en el pecho al ver como Nakada regresaba del pasillo, preocupada y con una mochila en manos.

La muchacha que era inteligente, había convencido al chico de la gorra que sería ella la que curaría las heridas de su espalda. En todo caso, si llegara a negarse, Nakada le había amenazado con dejarle inconsciente por sus propios medios e igualmente tratarle las heridas. De este modo Hiragawa había optado por la primera opción, cediendo nuevamente ante la petición de su amiga.

-…- El chico de la gorra observaba como Nakada sacaba de su mochila una pequeña cajita de primeros auxilios. Tras destaparla observo un sinfín de cosas, como: utensilios, desinfectantes, guantes, bolsas de algodón, curitas, vendajes y algunos antibióticos._ "Tan precavida, como siempre..."_, Hiragawa inclino levemente la cabeza y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos.

\- Esto va a arderte un poco… - El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo a ciegas. La muchacha demoro un poco en desinfectar los utensilios que usaría, delicadamente tomo algo de algodón con las tijeras y la remojo en abundante alcohol. _"Esto va a dolerte…"_, pensó mientras se proponía iniciar de una vez.

\- ¡Ahhh…! – El chico de la gorra abrió los ojos de golpe debido al dolor y entonces noto que su amiga lo había hecho a propósito. Enfoco su vista en ella y noto que Nakada le miraba algo enojada. _"Probablemente sigue molesta conmigo"_, el chico de la gorra suspiro con resignación y apoyo parte de su cuerpo en la pared.

\- Hiragawa… - El susodicho enfoco su vista en su amiga, noto como ella terminaba de ponerle curitas en los raspones, se ponía de pie y tomaba asiento a su lado. Siguiendo con su labor la muchacha tomo otro pedazo de algodón, lo remojo en alcohol y comenzó a curar la parte delantera del torso del muchacho. - ¿Vas a decirme porque llevas eso…en tu ropa deportiva?

\- … - El chico de la gorra observo como Nakada le curaba en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y las manos inquietas. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, era más que seguro que su amiga, estrangulase al tipo con tal de descubrir la información que tanto deseaba saber. _"Ella actúa de esa forma…solo conmigo…"_, Hiragawa observo como ella terminaba de desinfectar las heridas.

\- … - La muchacha tomo la cajita de primeros auxilios y de ella saco un par de vendas._ "Lo más probable es que no me lo digas…"_, Nakada le indico al chico de la gorra que se voltee y cuando lo hizo, ella comenzó a desinfectar las heridas de su espalda.

\- … - Desinfectar la espalda del chico de la gorra había resultado fácil y rápido, a Nakada solo le faltaba vendarle las heridas que se veían graves y cuando estaba a punto de iniciar, la voz de Hiragawa le detuvo. – Lo hare…

\- ¿He? – La muchacha no creía lo que acababa de escuchar y prueba de ello es que ella se había quedado tiesa, con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de sorpresa._ "El confía en mi…"_, se puso a pensar un poco y nuevamente enfoco su vista en Hiragawa._ "¡Si confía en mí!"_, inconscientemente una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. – Yo… escuchare todo…

\- … - El chico de la gorra observo de reojo a su amiga y tras verla sonreír, asintió con la cabeza. Volteo levemente enfocando su vista nuevamente en los casilleros. _"Ella…es mi mejor amiga…"_, decidido a contarle todo estornudo un poco, llamando la atención de su amiga.

\- … - Nakada espero pacientemente a que el chico de la gorra le contase sobre el tema y al esperar, opto por continuar con la curación. Antes de ponerle las vendas, tomo una pomada, que se especializaba en cerrar las heridas y se la puso lentamente sobre las heridas.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en Miami? – Hiragawa observo como Nakada asentía levemente la cabeza. – Todo esto paso…antes de conocernos…

\- … - _"¿Antes de conocernos?"_, la muchacha permaneció quieta en su lugar y no pudo evitar hablar. – Eso significa…que esta no es la primera vez que tienes el cuerpo así de lastimado…

\- … - Sin voltearse el chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza. – Escucha… - Nakada enfoco su vista en su amigo y dejo de vendar sus brazos por unos momentos. – Te advierto que la historia…no es para nada gratificante…

\- No importa…yo…quiero saberlo… - Rápidamente la muchacha termino de vendar el torso del chico de la gorra. _"Esto no me gusta"_, Nakada terminaba de asegurar los vendajes y suspiro pesadamente.

Katsumi Hiragawa parecía una momia con todos esos vendajes por el cuerpo, incluso tenia uno pequeño en el rostro y otro algo un poco más grande en la cabeza. Rin Nakada que se encontraba a su lado, había tomado algo de su ropa limpia en manos y se la había pasado. Como el chico de la gorra sufría mucho al tratar de ponerse su ropa, Nakada decidió ayudarle a vestirse; de ese modo Hiragawa era vestido como un niño chiquito.

-…-_ "Esto no podría ser más vergonzoso"_, inconscientemente Hiragawa había puesto una cara de reproche y un pequeño tic en se hizo presente entre sus cejas.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – Nakada sonreía ampliamente y con ambas manos delicadamente intentaba hacerle cosquillas. El chico de la gorra suprimía al máximo las ganas de reírse, es más su rostro permanecía serio y tranquilo. – Te ves gracioso… - La muchacha se llevó ambas manos a la boca de un rostro muy sonriente.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Hiragawa con ambas manos aprisiono las manos de Nakada y se le quedo viendo. La muchacha pronto dejo de reírse y su rostro se tornó serio.

\- Lo siento… - El chico de la gorra quita ambas manos de las muñecas de su amiga, tomo asiento y se puso su gorra en la cabeza. – Continua…te prometo que esta vez escuchare callada… - Con las manos hizo el ademan de cerrarse la boca, se aproximó hacia él y tomo asiento a su lado.

\- Como te iba diciendo… - El chico de la gorra puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su ropa deportiva y apoyo toda su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y parte de la pared. – Antes de que vivir en Miami, yo vivía aquí en Japón…

\- Entonces eres japonés… - El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y la muchacha rápidamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos e indico a Hiragawa que continuara con su relato. _"Yo creía que era de ascendencia japonesa"_, Nakada de la misma manera que su amigo apoyo la espalda sobre la pared.

\- Estudiaba en la preparatoria de Takezato y por razones que fueron decisivas tuve que mudarme a los EEUU… - El chico de la gorra saco ambas manos de sus bolsillos y los puso sobre sus piernas. – Llegar a Miami no fue difícil… lo difícil fue ponerme al mismo nivel que los jugadores de básquet de nuestra preparatoria…

**_Flashback_**

_El chico de la gorra se encontraba muy cansado después de los entrenamientos del capitán Michael. Todos los demás jugadores ya se habían retirado y Hiragawa se encontraba todavía en el gimnasio practicando básquet. Entrar en el equipo no había resultado tan difícil para él, pero una vez que se había vuelto un jugador permanente del equipo, lo habían presionado bastante y gracias a ello es que se mataba todas las tardes entrenando para tratar de alcanzarles._

_Ya varias veces el chico de la gorra se había exigido demasiado y como resultado había caído rendido en el piso, sin poder mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Algunas veces había llegado hasta el extremo de sudar muchísimo, caer al piso rendido y dejar escapar algunas lágrimas debido a la impotencia de no ver ningún cambio progresivo._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-…- El chico de la gorra había bajado un poco la cabeza, la gorra escondía parte de su rostro y sus manos arrugaban la ropa deportiva de sus piernas. – Fue cuando tome una decisión…

\- ¿? – Nakada observaba en silencio al chico de la gorra y por la forma en la que hablaba se notaba que esa época le había resultado bastante difícil._ "Ahora que lo pienso…yo conocí a Hiragawa cuando él ya era un jugador muy importante de nuestra preparatoria…"_, la muchacha enfoco su vista en el techo de los vestidores.

\- No iba a permitir que nadie menospreciara mi capacidad… - El chico de la gorra levanto la cabeza y enfoco su vista hacia el frente. La mirada en sus ojos era totalmente oscura y sombría. – Así que para aumentar mis capacidades decidí usar esto… - Hiragawa tomo su mochila deportiva, sin delicadeza agarro la ropa deportiva sucia con la que había entrenado y se la enseño a la muchacha.

\- … - Nakada estaba algo perturbada, jamás había visto a su amigo hablar de esa manera tan insensible y sombría. La muchacha tomo lo que su amigo le mostraba y al instante sintió la grande pesadez de este. _"Está muy pesado"_, apenas lo sostuvo unos instantes y sin poder evitarlo, lo dejo caer en el piso.

\- ¡PUM! – La ropa de Hiragawa había rajado el piso de los vestidores. El chico de la gorra tomo su ropa deportiva como si nada, la doblo y la volvió a meter en su mochila deportiva. – Tal vez no lo entiendas…pero…el metal que se encuentra dentro de mi ropa deportiva fue la que me hizo progresar…

\- Por eso tienes el cuerpo herido… - Hiragawa asintió con la cabeza y nuevamente su gorra fue cubriendo parte de su rostro._ "Hiragawa"_, la muchacha lamentaba no haber estado con su amigo en esos momentos. - ¿Por qué es tan importante el básquetbol? ¿Por qué te hizo llegar a esos extremos? ¿¡Que más tuviste que hacer para alcanzar lo que querías!? – Ante esto último Nakada se había puesto de pie.

\- … - El chico de la gorra observo a Nakada en silencio y suspiro pesadamente. – Tú…no entenderías…

\- ¿¡Por qué no lo entendería!? – Nakada se había sentado de nuevo y había agarrado amenazadoramente al chico de la gorra de sus ropas. Varias lágrimas descendían lentamente de su rostro a medida que jaloneaba más a Hiragawa.

\- … - El chico de la gorra lentamente se deshizo del agarre de su amiga y se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, como si la estuviera analizando. – Dime una cosa… - Nakada se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chompa y enfoco su vista en su amigo. – Entiendo que como mi amiga tú te preocupes por mí…pero tú excedes los límites… - Hiragawa le miro a los ojos - Invadiste mi espacio personal…

\- ¿He? – La muchacha miraba a su amigo con una cara de sorpresa. Las lágrimas caían constantemente; pero de pronto dejaron de caer._ "Excedí los límites"_, Nakada estaba pensando en eso cuando la voz de Hiragawa le saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Agradezco tu amistad…pero… - El chico de la gorra se puso de pie. – Es mejor para los dos que dejemos de ser amigos… - Hiragawa no espero respuesta alguna, simplemente tomo su mochila deportiva, se la puso a un hombro y se fue del lugar.

…

¡Hello mis queridos lectores!, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sé que demoro mucho en actualizar, pero recuerden que la paciencia es una virtud. 0_0

¿Qué paso entre Nakada y el chico de la gorra? ¿Por qué Hiragawa alejo a Nakada de su lado? ¿Qué más esconderá el chico de la gorra? ¿Qué pasara entre Rukawa y el chico de la gorra? ¿Le contara a Rukawa sobre sus heridas? ¿Qué va a pasar?

Agradezco de antemano los comentarios, ¡Gracias!, qué sería de mi sin ustedes. Besos…

Espero sus comentarios...

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan**


	21. Capitulo 21 ¿Amistad?

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen en absoluto, salvo los que yo invente para complementar la historia… para los que leen por primera vez esta historia, denle una oportunidad este es mi primer fic?, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios, en verdad gracias, eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Rin-nisan_

…

**CAPITULO 21**

**¿AMISTAD?**

Ese día parecía ser especial, el sol iluminaba maravillosamente cada parte de las calles de Kanagawa, los niños corrían presurosos hacia su escuela y hoy en especial las personas lucían mucho más dichosas que en otras fechas._ "Al parecer hoy será un buen día"_, de entre toda la multitud un muchacho de cabellos negros pensaba de esa manera.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, la gorra bien puesta en la cabeza y un semblante tranquilo; Hiragawa caminaba lentamente rumbo a su preparatoria. Las cosas habían mejorado bastante para él. Después de haber esquivado aquel partido amistoso que tenian contra el Ryonan, el capitán Akagi había decidido ponerlo a jugar en el primer partido que tenian y como era de esperarse el chico de la gorra se limitó bastante. De esta manera Hiragawa quedo como suplente de los titulares.

El quedar como suplente de los titulares no había durado mucho, ya que en uno de esos partidos el enemigo había lesionado a la estrella del equipo y el como suplente le había reemplazado. Aquel partido era tan importante para todos, que el chico de la gorra no tuvo más alternativa que sacar algunas de sus jugadas, pero por supuesto limitándose bastante.

Las jugadas del chico de la gorra habían sorprendido al equipo entero, el capitán ya había visto su capacidad la primera vez; pero noto que él se limitaba, así que decidió no presionarlo mucho. Por otro lado el profesor Anzai se limitaba a observarle en silencio con una enorme sonrisa, la manager del equipo quedo fascinada con su progreso y pronto se escuchó a todas las admiradoras de Hiragawa clamar su nombre.

-…-_ "¿Por qué no dijo nada?"_, el chico de la gorra detuvo su andar en la entrada de la preparatoria de Sohoku, al recordar que su superior Rukawa no había dicho nada con respecto a lo que había visto en los vestidores.

Después de ser obligado a jugar en aquel partido, Hiragawa había resultado acosado por todos. Un sinfín de preguntas con respecto a su progreso, elogios debido a las buenas jugadas que había hecho y los gritos de una variedad de fanáticas.

Al final resulto todo lo que él no deseaba, ya que desde entonces Hiragawa había quedado como un titular permanente y eso para él resultaba dificultoso.

-…- _"Es mejor que entre, ya es tarde…"_, el chico de la gorra ya estaba por entrar cuando algo lo golpeo por la espalda, provocando que cayera junto a la otra persona en el acto.

\- Zzz… - El otro muchacho se encontraba tendido en el piso y por lo que se podía ver estaba dormido. Esta no era la primera vez que el superior Rukawa arrollaba al chico de la gorra, ya era como una costumbre y como era de esperarse Hiragawa no le reclamaba nada.

\- … - Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la primera vez que lo arrollo con su bicicleta, pero Hiragawa siempre lo sentía como la primera vez. _"Hoy no voy a quedarme callado"_, se aproximó a hablar con un Rukawa que levantaba su bicicleta medio adormilado, pero alguien se le adelanto.

\- ¡Taradooooo! – Frente a él una muchacha de cabellos negros le había dado a Rukawa una patada en el rostro, logrando que este despertase y que cayera al piso al mismo tiempo. _"¡Es un tonto!"_, Nakada oprimía fuertemente las manos debido a la rabia.

\- Ah…eres tu… - Rukawa se encontraba sentado en el piso, tenía una de sus manos en la parte que la muchacha le había golpeado y su rostro lucia tranquilo. - ¿Qué quieres? – El muchacho comenzaba a levantarse.

\- … - Nakada iba a estallar y eso fue lo que exactamente paso. - ¡Ahhh! – La muchacha le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, provocando que Rukawa volviera a caerse. - ¡Como que… que quiero! ¡Tonto! – Nakada tenía los hombros fuertemente encogidos, las manos echas puños y una enorme vena estaba a punto de estallar en su frente. – Tu y yo somos un equipo y justo ahora nos toca presentar nuestro informe de la semana…. ¿¡Acaso lo olvidaste!?

\- De acuerdo… – Rukawa comenzó a ponerse de pie, lentamente tomo su bicicleta y fue a estacionarla a su respectivo lugar. – Ya vuelvo… - Con lentitud Rukawa aseguraba su bicicleta ante la atenta mirada de su compañera de clase.

\- … - La muchacha paso una de sus manos por su rostro a modo de frustración e inconscientemente fue provocando un crujido con los dientes. – Este chico va a matarme antes de tiempo… - Nakada decidió retirar su mano de su rostro y al observar que todavía no había terminado de estacionar su bicicleta, nuevamente volvía a estar nerviosa y sulfúrica._ "Lo que quiere es provocarme"_, Nakada oprimía fuertemente sus manos.

\- … - El chico de la gorra había decidido intentar hablarle a su ex amiga. – Nakada…

\- ¡QUEEEEE! – La muchacha volteo con ambas manos a la altura de su cuello. Nakada se había volteado dispuesta a golpear a aquel que se había atrevido a interrumpirla, así que apenas termino de voltearse completamente se puso en modo de ataque. _"Pero si es…"_, al observar de quien se trataba, lentamente bajo ambas manos y enderezo su cuerpo.

\- … - El chico de la gorra y Nakada permanecían en silencio, ambos se observaban y justo cuando Hiragawa iba a comenzar a hablar, alguien les interrumpió. – Na…

\- Termine… - Rukawa se encontraba al lado de Nakada, esperando impacientemente a que la muchacha reaccionase y al no ver ningún cambio, decidió optar por otras palabras. – Después dices que soy yo el que demora…

\- … - Nakada lentamente cambio su actual rostro por el de uno totalmente oscuro y molesto. - ¡QUE DIJISTE! – Nakada le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza y a todo esto ella termino respirando agitadamente. _"Dios mío, dame paciencia"_, Nakada se enderezaba y con una mano llevaba su pelo hacia atrás.

\- … - Rukawa se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza y enfoco su vista en su compañera. – Ya que no me necesitas….Mejor me voy a entrenar… - El muchacho volteo dispuesto a retirarse; pero entonces una mano le sostuvo del brazo.

\- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡TU TE VAS CONMIGO! – Parecía que la muchacha tenía colmillos en vez de dientes. De esa manera Nakada empezó a jalar a Rukawa hacia los salones y después de muchos tirones logro ingresarlo al interior de las instalaciones de Sohoku.

\- … - Rukawa ya dentro, había dejado de resistirse, así que a Nakada lo tenía más fácil._ "Es divertido verla molesta"_, el muchacho no había notado que Nakada le agarraba de una de sus manos y le conducía por los pasillos.

\- Ya llegamos… - Tras decir eso, soltó la mano de Rukawa y se aproximó un poco a su persona para hablarle. – Escucha… - Trato de hablar lo más bajo posible. – Le dije al profesor que habías olvidado un cuaderno y que fuiste a buscarlo. Así que supuestamente llegaste temprano… ¿de acuerdo?

\- … - Rukawa asintió con la cabeza y juntos decidieron entrar en el salón de clases. El profesor se encontraba algo molesto debido a la demora del muchacho, sin embargo pronto recupero el buen humor y les indico que se sentaran y que al final de la clase expondrían su informe.

…...

Uno por uno cada pareja de compañeros exponía su informe y pronto llegaría el turno de los susodichos. El informe que presentaría Nakada seria sobre Rukawa, de esta manera el contenido estaría basado en todas las cosas que el muchacho hace, sus pasatiempos, sus intereses, etc. Por otro lado el informe de Rukawa tendría que estar centrado en su compañera Rin Nakada, sus pasatiempos, sus intereses, sus gustos, etc.

Al parecer a Rukawa parecía no importarle el asunto, ya que en esos momentos se encontraba en su asiento durmiendo. La muchacha le miraba con un pequeño tic en el ojo, era irónica la forma en que Rukawa le recordaba al chico de la gorra. Ambos eran tan distintos y a la vez tan parecidos que incluso parecían tener un lazo, pero en fin ambos no se llevaban para nada bien.

-Zzz…- Rukawa dormía plácidamente sobre su pupitre, tenía la cabeza apoyada de lado, la boca la tenía levemente abierta y un hilillo de saliva descendía lentamente por su mejilla. Era gracioso ver la forma en que la saliva de Rukawa descendía hasta su pupitre y formaba un pequeño charco.

\- … - _"Paciencia" "Paciencia" "¡Paciencia Nakada!"_, se repetía constantemente en su cabeza para tratar de calmarse.

Nakada se encontraba en su respectivo asiento con una imagen para nada agradable. La muchacha de cabellos negros se encontraba en su lugar con las manos agarrando fuertemente sus cabellos, una expresión de nerviosismo y se mordía los labios levemente.

-…- El profesor llamo a la siguiente pareja a exponer sus respectivos informes y antes de que terminasen el anuncio a los siguientes. – Antes de que sus compañeros terminen, se van preparando… - Busco con la mirada a los susodichos – Rin Nakada y Kaede Rukawa…

Tras escuchar al profesor decir eso, Nakada toma su mochila y de ella saca el informe que preparo de su compañero, tras haber pasado varios días con él. Por otro lado Kaede Rukawa continúa durmiendo plácidamente en su asiento y al parecer ni escucho lo que el profesor acababa de decir.

-…- La muchacha suspira pesadamente y aunque sabe que su compañero no cambiara de actitud, decide despertarlo._ "Ahora debo despertarlo"_, con la ayuda de una regla pica a Rukawa del hombro, pero este no despierta.

\- … - Nakada no puede creer la suerte que ha tenido al ser la compañera de equipo de Rukawa. Mientras tanto Rukawa en medio de su sueño, siente varios piquetes en su hombro, así que toma una posición algo distinta a la inicial.

\- … - _"No puedo creer que no se despierte"_, suspirando pesadamente decide levantarse de su asiento y sigilosamente aproximarse más a Rukawa. A gatas llega hasta Rukawa y con todas las ganas que tiene de desquitarse de él, le da un pellizco.

\- … - Rápidamente Rukawa despierta de su sueño y como acto reflejo atrapa la mano de Nakada. Ambos se miran a los ojos y el muchacho nota que Rin le mira de una forma reprobatoria, así que decide hablar. – Acosadora…

\- Tonto… - Nakada trata de quitar su mano de las manos del muchacho; pero al no lograrlo le dedica una mirada de molestia. – Ya vamos a salir al frente, así que mejor ten tu informe listo y deja mi mano….

\- … - El muchacho suelta lentamente la mano de su compañera y asiente con la cabeza. Observa como Nakada regresa a su lugar a gatas y acomoda el informe que tiene en su pupitre. _"Si supiera que olvide el informe…de seguro se pondría histérica"_, pensaba mientras sacaba unas hojas de su mochila.

\- … -_ "No puedo creer que haya hecho el informe"_, Nakada regreso la vista de su compañero hacia su propio informe.

El equipo que se encontraba al frente termino con la presentación de sus informes y el turno siguiente era para Rukawa y Nakada. Ambos escucharon el llamado del profesor, se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la pizarra. Ya parados allí el profesor le indico a Nakada que fuera ella la que diera inicio con el informe que tenía en sus manos.

-…- La muchacha se paró a unos centímetros de Rukawa y decidió comenzar a leer su informe. – El título de este informe se llama…

_MI COMPAÑERO DE CLASE KAEDE RUKAWA_

_Cuando me dieron como deber el tener de compañero a un muchacho que ni siquiera tenía el interés de conocer, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue ¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer este tipo de cosas? ¿De qué va a servirme convivir con un tipo así? ¿Por qué tengo la obligación de hacerlo?_

_Después de preguntarme y reprochar varias cosas, decidí que lo mejor era aceptar la realidad, así que opte por cooperar con este informe. El primer día que conviví con Kaede Rukawa fue en su casa, ya que así lo habíamos acordado._

_A comparación de como es el en la escuela, Kaede Rukawa es muy diferente con su familia. Varias veces detecte en el la amabilidad con la que se dirigía con sus padres, además a diferencia de cómo piensan los demás Rukawa es una persona amable y conservadora._

_En los días que pase con Rukawa, note que realmente le apasiona el basquetbol. El basquetbol para él es más que solo un deporte, es la forma en que expresa su tenacidad, es la forma en la que sutilmente demuestra sus habilidades, es la forma en la que se diferencia de todos los demás._

_Kaede Rukawa toma el balón de básquet entre sus manos y hace con él una obra de arte. Los movimientos que realiza son realmente únicos e incomparables, es por eso que pienso que él, tiene como fin convertirse en un jugador profesional._

_Kaede Rukawa es una persona bastante seria y tranquila; le gusta mucho almorzar en la azotea de la escuela, sentarse y escuchar el sonido del viento. Escucha también música en su walkman, practica básquet cada mañana y es muy persistente con su entrenamiento físico._

_En conclusión, en los meses que estuve conviviendo con Rukawa, el muchacho llego a agradarme en cierto modo. Él tiene muchos aspectos positivos en su personalidad, pero también tiene aspectos negativos como por ejemplo: ser un poco irritante, ser dormilón y el ser una persona desinteresada por los demás._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que dije anteriormente Rukawa me parece una persona excepcional, personas con un objetivo trazado en su vida ya no existen, así que de ese modo él es único._

-Es todo…- La muchacha levanto la vista para ver a sus compañeros y entonces noto que estos le miraban con una cara de sorpresa. _"¿Pero qué les pasa?"_, volteo a ver a su compañero y noto que este también tenía una actitud diferente.

\- … - El profesor estornudo, llamando la atención de todos en el salón. – Bien… - En una de sus libretas anoto algo. – Es su turno joven Rukawa…

\- Si… - El muchacho toma las hojas que traía dobladas y las pone a unos centímetros de él para comenzar a leerlas. – El título de este informe es…

_MI COMPAÑERA DE CLASE RIN NAKADA_

_La muchacha que me impusieron como compañera es Rin Nakada y es una persona bastante impulsiva. Desde esa vez que convivimos en mi casa ella se mostró muy amable con mi familia; pero por alguna razón yo no le caigo bien._

_Ella es una persona impulsiva, se enoja con facilidad, tiene muchos conocimientos en karate y otras disciplinas que servirían de defensa personal. A pesar de ser así, ella también es una persona que se preocupa por los demás, es bondadosa, es muy fuerte para enfrentar los problemas que se le presentan y es una persona bastante original, con respecto a su personalidad._

_No es muy amigable con las personas que le sacan de sus casillas, por lo que vi golpea bastante bien y es una persona muy responsable con sus estudios. _

_Accidentalmente en una ocasión la escuche cantar y debo decir que no lo hacía mal. Tiene varios defectos pero las virtudes que vi en ella en estos meses, me hizo comprender que Rin Nakada es una persona de carácter fuerte y una personalidad excepcional._

-Termine…- El muchacho instintivamente llevo su vista hacia Nakada y noto que ella le observaba con una cara de asombro. Volteo un poco la cabeza y noto que todo el salón le miraba de la misma manera, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos espero pacientemente a que el profesor les indicara que tomasen asiento.

\- … - El profesor quedo en shock por algunos segundos y entonces reacciono sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. – Ambos…tomen asiento… - _"No creí escuchar tantas palabras salir de su boca"_, pensó mientras observaba como ambos estudiantes tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

…

La clase había finalizado y los alumnos del salón de Nakada comenzaban a salir lentamente. Debido al trabajo que el profesor les había puesto hasta fin de año, casi la mayoría de sus compañeros salían en parejas; es decir, con su respectivo compañero de equipo. _"Me pregunto si al año que viene, haremos lo mismo"_, Rin se encontraba en su respectivo lugar acomodando sus cuadernos en la mochila. Por otro lado Rukawa se encontraba en su sitio haciendo lo mismo que los demás, con la pequeña diferencia de que lo hacía apresuradamente.

-…- La muchacha observo como el número 11 del equipo de básquet, salía apresuradamente y tras ver que desaparecía, suspiro aliviada._ "Ya se fue"_, a modo de relajación estiro los brazos, se puso de pie y se cargó la mochila en uno de sus hombros. – Bueno…mejor me voy…

Justo cuando ya se estaba retirando, escucho el sonido de algo caer al piso. Como acto reflejo se detuvo y volteo a ver hacia atrás…no había nada. Paseo su vista por todos los pupitres de atrás y ahí fue donde noto que un archivador había caído del asiento de Rukawa.

-…- Lentamente se aproximó y observo que el archivador era de la clase anterior._ "Es de esta mañana"_, como acto reflejo la hojeo y al verlo su rostro se tornó algo serio. _"Es el informe"_, rápidamente lo cerro y un sinfín de pensamientos comenzaron a divagar por su mente.

_"__Es el informe que hizo sobre mí"_, aquella oración se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Después de pasar más de medio año en Sohoku, el camino hacia el gimnasio nunca se le había hecho tan largo. Uno y otro pensamiento rondaban por su mente, ese simple hecho le incitaba a leer que había escrito realmente Rukawa de ella.

-…- Ya estaba a punto de ingresar al gimnasio cundo se detuvo en seco._ "¿Por qué tengo que ser considerada con él?"_, nuevamente abrió el archivador y hojeo la primera página. – Pero que significa esto…

Tras revisar todo el archivador, nuevamente lo cerró y deslizo la puerta del gimnasio lentamente. El sonido del balón de básquet rebotando en el piso del gimnasio era lo que se oía constantemente, el ver al equipo de básquet entrenando le había dejado una sensación de melancolía.

Lentamente ingreso y sin llamar mucho la atención, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiro aliviada al notar que nadie había notado su presencia y rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar.

-…- _"Ahí está"_, se aproximó lentamente y una vez llego le tapo ambos ojos con las manos._ "Seguro supone quien soy; pero es divertido hacer esto"_, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Ya basta…Ryota… - Pronto las manos dejaron de cegar su vista y rápidamente volteo dispuesta a pegar a su amigo con el abanico.

\- … - La muchacha rápidamente detuvo el abanico con una de sus manos y se puso seria. - ¿Ryota? – Su rostro pasó de serio a uno divertido.

\- Es un asunto sin importancia… - Atrajo el abanico hacia su persona y miro seriamente a su amiga. – Bueno…dime que te trae por aquí…

\- Ah, es verdad…quería preguntarte donde esta… - Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que nombraría a u chico bastante popular con las chicas._ "Si sus admiradoras me escuchan de seguro querrán matarme"_, observo a los alrededores y confirmo como varias chicas se encontraban allí. Sin decir nada dio un par de pasos y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de su amiga, comenzó a susurrarle. - ¿Dónde está…Rukawa?

\- … - Ayako estaba por reírse abiertamente, cuando la mano de Nakada le tapó la boca._ "Ya me suponía que le gustaba"_, murmuraba en sus pensamientos. La muchacha de rizos le hizo señas a Nakada con las manos de que se quedaría callada y solo entonces fue liberada. – Esta en los vestidores…

\- … - Nakada asintió con la cabeza y volteo dispuesta a retirarse del lugar; pero entonces una mano le detuvo._ "Ya me imagino lo que estará pensando"_, volteo un poco la cabeza. – Luego te cuento… - Observo como la chica de rizos asentía con la cabeza y la liberaba del agarre.

Una vez deslizo la puerta del gimnasio para salir de ahí, suspiro pesadamente y después de relajarse un poco comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores._ "Ellos son…"_, instintivamente Nakada se escondió en uno de los salones vacíos de la escuela. Tras cerrar la puerta de dicho salón, se puso a un lado y se dispuso a escuchar. _"Un momento",_ reacciono al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos._ "¿Por qué… estoy escondiéndome?" "A mí no me importa lo que ellos piensen"_, se cruzó de brazos y una reacción inesperada se hizo presente en su rostro. _"¿Y por qué me importaría?"_, ladeo la cabeza levemente al verse por primera vez algo más que confundida.

-…- Un rostro sorprendido se podía ver en Nakada._ "¿Acaso yo...?" "¿Acaso el me…?" "Gusta…"_, lentamente Nakada torno su rostro enojado y sus manos fueron formando puños. – ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! – Rin había tirado al piso el archivador de Rukawa, a modo de desahogo.

Con una cara de pocos amigos le dio una patada a la puerta del salón, abriéndola de golpe de esa manera y logrando llamar la atención de las pocas personas que pasaban por allí. A medida que avanzaba más por los pasillos la rabia iba disminuyendo considerablemente y la tensión que hace unos momentos la muchacha sentía se esfumo. _"Los muchachos que iban hacia el gimnasio eran: el capitán y otros dos muchachos más" "¿No se supone que Rukawa tendría que estar con ellos?",_ una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro_. "Seguramente ahuyenta a todos con ese horrible carácter que tiene",_ de la sonrisa paso a reírse lo más bajo posible.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya había llegado a los vestidores y lo peor de todo es que ya estaba empujando la puerta para entrar.

-…- Rukawa se había volteado y observaba a la intrusa sin emoción alguna en su rostro. _"Definitivamente acosadora"_, se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación razonable por parte de la muchacha.

\- … - Al darse cuenta lo que acababa de hacer, Nakada comenzó a sonrojarse lentamente. "Esto es vergonzoso" "Tranquilízate… y trata de explicar lo ocurrido", se aproximó hacia una de las bancas de los vestidores y puso ahí el archivador de Rukawa. "Es ahora…", sin delicadeza alguna volteo y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo. – Hace unos momentos olvidaste ese archivador en el salón…así que vine a devolvértelo…lamento haber entrado sin tocar la puerta…

Ya estaba por salir cuando…

-Acosadora… - Nakada estaba por voltearse y darle una patada a Rukawa; pero se controló ya que ella, en esta ocasión, se había comportado de forma imprudente. – Mira a que extremo llegaste…

\- ¡Que dijiste tonto! – La muchacha volteo y al ver el torso aun descubierto de Rukawa no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. – Escuchame… crees que entre de esa manera solo para verte…así… - Nakada señalo el torso descubierto de Rukawa y tras hacerlo se cruzó de brazos.

\- … - El muchacho frente a ella asintió con la cabeza desinteresadamente y cerró lentamente los ojos.

\- … - La muchacha al ver asentir al chico, también cerró los ojos y decidió cambiar su actitud un poco. - ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír… - Rápidamente abrió los ojos y enfoco su vista en Rukawa. - ¡Pero quien te crees que eres, niño!

\- … - Rukawa la observo por unos momentos y finalmente hablo. – Si tú lo dices… - Volteo y termino de ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento.

\- … - Nakada quería matarlo en ese momento, odiaba la arrogancia del muchacho al hablar, lo detestaba. _"Me da envidia la facilidad con que este sujeto ignora a las demás personas"_, pensó mientras volteo dispuesta a retirarse, cuando recordó algo. – Por cierto…quería preguntarte algo…

\- … - El muchacho termino de cambiarse de ropa y volteo completamente para escuchar a su compañera. Tras ver la demora de la pregunta de su amiga decidió sentarse y esperar.

\- ¿Cómo leíste tu informe sobre mi…si no escribiste nada en él? – La muchacha volteo completamente y enfoco su vista en el rostro de Rukawa. _"Realmente me interesa saber esto"_, nuevamente se cruzó de brazos.

\- No hacía falta… - Nakada estaba a punto de reprocharle, cuando el muchacho volvió a hablar. – Yo no necesite escribirlo… - El rostro de la muchacha se tornó confuso. – No necesito plasmarlo en papel…te tengo aquí… - Con el dedo índice de la mano derecha señalo su cabeza.

\- … - La muchacha había quedado completamente atónita ante las palabras de su compañero. _"El realmente se tomó todo este tiempo en conocerme"_, inconscientemente todo su cuerpo se sintió liviano. _"Es posible que me arrepienta de lo que estoy a punto de hacer; pero lo hare."_, se aproximó al muchacho y tomo asiento al lado suyo. - ¿Amigos? – Nakada extendió su mano izquierda en señal de paz.

\- ¿? – El rostro del muchacho tenía una enorme interrogación plasmada en el rostro y su compañera a su lado se desesperaba por una respuesta. – Primero me acosas, ahora me pides esto…

\- … - _"No sé, porque me molesto en hacer esto"_, paso su mano derecha por su rostro a modo de frustración, bufo molesta y decidió ponerse de pie, para retirarse. - ¿?

\- … - Al notar que su compañera iba a retirarse, rápidamente tomo su mano izquierda y la estrecho. – Amigos…

\- … - Su primera impresión fue de desconcierto; pero al notar que él había accedido a su pequeño acuerdo, sin proponérselo una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. – Bien…

La pequeña escena se llevaba a cabo en el interior de los vestidores y la puerta se encontraba completamente abierta. La muchacha y el chico aún se encontraban en el interior de los vestidores, sellando su amistad con un apretón de manos. Mientras tanto en las afueras, apoyado en la pared, a un lado de la puerta se encontraba una persona escuchando todo lo que ocurría en el interior.

-…- El chico de la gorra se encontraba cruzado de brazos, con los ojos levemente cerrados y la mayor parte del cuerpo apoyado en la pared del pasillo. – Nakada…

…

¡Hello mis queridos lectores!, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sé que demoro mucho en actualizar, pero recuerden que la paciencia es una virtud. 0_0

¿Qué pasara con el chico de la gorra? ¿Funcionara la amistad de Rukawa y Nakada? ¿Qué pensara el chico de la gorra de la nueva amistad de su ex amiga? ¿Qué va a pasar?

Agradezco los comentarios de Ne-san; karin vongola; elefantito kawai;Amalia michaelis y holi...gracias por su apoyo.

Algunos de mis seguidores me pidieron que la historia fuera yahoi; saben puede ser, pero me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes. ¿Qué dicen..? ¿Quieren yahoi?

Espero sus comentarios...

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan**


	22. Capitulo 22 Realidad

_Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen en absoluto, salvo los que yo invente para complementar la historia… para los que leen por primera vez esta historia, denle una oportunidad este es mi primer fic?, también quiero agradecer por los comentarios, en verdad gracias, eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Rin-nisan_

**…**

**CAPITULO 22**

**REALIDAD**

Sus manos tecleaban la computadora incesantemente, el sudor que recorría su frente era un comprobante de que no había parado de investigar durante todo el fin de semana y la frialdad de su piel confirmaba que ni siquiera se había preocupado en ponerse algún abrigo para las heladas noches.

El brillo de la computadora había afectado gravemente a sus ojos, pues estos se encontraban casi en su totalidad, rojos e irritados. Sus pies descalzos se removían inquietamente en el piso y una vez más sentía a la desesperación tocando a su puerta.

-…- _"¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte amigo?"_, había cruzado ambos brazos en su escritorio e instintivamente había apoyado su cabeza en ellos. - ¡Maldición!

La sensación de frustración era tan grande que el muchacho no había escuchado que le había llegado un nuevo correo por la computadora. De pronto otro sonido más grande hizo que el muchacho regresase de vuelta a la realidad y se enderezara rápidamente.

-…- Con el semblante totalmente deplorable, el muchacho lentamente se dispuso a revisar los dos últimos correos que le habían llegado. Con mucha pereza comenzó a desplazar el mouse y con un clic, pudo leer el contenido. _"Esto es…"_, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin decir nada, rápidamente lo imprimió. – Yo lo sabía….no puedo rendirme…

…...

Las clases del lunes estaban por dar inicio, solo faltaban quince minutos para que el timbre de la preparatoria sonara y de esta forma diera inicio a las labores académicas. De entre la multitud de alumnos, un muchacho corría desesperadamente, a pesar de que corría el riesgo de chocarse con otro estudiante, su rostro lucia muy sonriente e iluminado. _"¡Voy a encontrarlo!" "¡Si voy a encontrarlo!"_, detuvo sus cavilaciones tras chocar con otra persona frente a él.

-…- El impacto hizo que ambas personas cayeran al piso en un acto algo violento. _"Ah…"_, Mito se levantó lentamente, acto seguido se quitó el polvo de su ropa y entonces enfoco su vista en la otra persona que aún se encontraba tirada en el piso. – Hiragawa…

\- … - _"¿Qué paso?"_, la cabeza del chico de la gorra estaba dando vueltas, apenas escuchaba la voz de Mito y un sonido molesto resonaba en su cabeza. Observo que su compañero le cedía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y como era de suponerse no quiso aceptar; pero el constante mareo que sentía, hizo que accediera. – Gracias…

\- No es nada… - Mito y Hiragawa se dirigieron juntos hacia su salón y cuando estuvieron dentro, tomaron asiento en sus respectivos asientos.

Hacía ya varios meses que Mito había logrado ser amigo de Hiragawa, le había costado bastante; pero la constante convivencia de aquel trabajo en equipo, había sido clave para formar un lazo de amistad. Aunque el chico de la gorra lo negara, el chico de su lado, Yohei Mito, le había agradado y como a muy pocas personas, había logrado verle como a un amigo; pero debido a su personalidad, era obvio que eso no lo iba a admitir.

Durante esos meses Hiragawa había conocido la casa de Mito y muchas veces incluso se había quedado a dormir allí. Por otro lado Mito también había conocido la casa del chico de la gorra y por si eso no fuera poco había convivido con la familia de este. Para la madre y el padre de Hiragawa, el muchacho era bienvenido en cualquier momento, es más, lo habían invitado varias veces y eso sin duda hizo que Mito y el chico de la gorra llegaran a verse como unos verdaderos amigos.

-…- El muchacho observo como su compañero se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y fruncía levemente el ceño_. "Está muy raro",_ Mito giro todo su cuerpo en dirección de su amigo. – Hiragawa… ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- … - El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza y se enderezo tratando de aparentar normalidad. _"Maldición"_, sus ojos lo tenía cerrados y respiraba profundamente para tratar de sobre ponerse. _"Necesito…"_, de uno de sus bolsillos saco unas pastillas y se las quedo viendo. _"No tengo agua…"_, con resignación decidió esperar a la hora del recreo para tomárselas.

\- … - Mito noto como su amigo quería tomarse una pastilla; pero al no tener agua, adivino que esperaría al recreo, así que rápidamente saco de su mochila una pequeña botella de agua._ "Espero que la acepte"_. Antes de que Hiragawa guardara las pastillas, Mito puso en frente suyo la botella de agua. – Toma…

\- Yo…puedo esperar… - Volteo un poco para ver la reacción de su compañero y al comprobar que estaba molesto, decidió acceder, de otra forma se le quedaría viendo así todo el día._ "Mejor la tomo"_, una pequeñísima sonrisa se asomó por su rostro al darse cuenta que Mito había encontrado la manera de convencerlo en sus peticiones. Suspiro resignado y sin alternativa tomo la botella de agua. – Gracias… - Tras lo dicho tomo una de las pastillas y después tomo un poco de agua.

\- ¿Mejor? – Observo como el chico de la gorra asentía levemente la cabeza y solo así se sintió bien por su amigo. La verdad era que desde ya hace unas semanas que había notado que Hiragawa tenía repentinos dolores de cabeza y como el despistado siempre olvidaba llevar consigo una botella de agua para tomar sus pastillas; Mito se había propuesto a ayudarle con eso. _"Espero encontrarlo"_, pensó mientras sonreía ampliamente al observar unas hojas que tenía entre sus manos.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? – El chico de la gorra se encontraba inerte en su asiento, observando a un Mito muy sonriente. _"Creo saber lo que le pasa…"_, pensó mientras esperaba pacientemente una respuesta.

\- Bueno…veras… - Su rostro se tornó de uno sonriente a uno de absoluta felicidad._ "Solo me queda esto…"_, pensó mientras sostenía unas hojas en la mano.

\- Creo que sé lo que te ocurre… - Se cruzó de brazos y volteo el rostro para verle. – Es tu amigo… ¿Verdad?

\- Mmm… - Por unos momentos titubeo antes de contestar; pero luego miro a su compañero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro e inconscientemente asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me lo imaginaba… - Hiragawa volvió su vista hacia la pizarra y bostezo profundamente. - ¿Lo encontraste? – El chico de la gorra pregunto escuetamente y se acomodó en su pupitre, dispuesto a dormir.

\- …. – _"Seguramente olvido su nombre…" "Otra vez"_, bufo resignado y poniendo las hojas de su investigación sobre su pupitre, observo a Hiragawa algo molesto. – Se llama Sakuragi…

\- … - El chico de la gorra detecto la molestia en la voz de su amigo y eso hizo que se sintiera un poco tonto. _"Siempre lo adivina todo…"_, volteo y ocultando su rostro con su gorra inclino levemente la cabeza a modo de disculpa. – Lo siento…

\- … - Su compañero a su lado mantuvo su mirada en el por unos momentos y luego suspiro pesadamente. – Esta bien…pero respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta… - Agarro una de las hojas entre sus manos. – Solo tengo que buscar en estos dos lugares…y daré con el…

\- Espero que lo encuentres… - Tras decir eso le enseño el dedo pulgar, a modo de ánimos. _"No soportaría verlo decaer de nuevo…"_, ese pensar le trajo recuerdos de los anteriores meses, en los que Mito no los paso nada bien y consecuentemente también Hiragawa.

\- Lo encontrare… - Mito se cruzó de brazos muy sonriente. – Y cuando lo haga, te va a agradar…

\- ¿Qué dices? – El chico de la gorra se enderezo completamente y observo de reojo a su compañero.

\- Nada…Solo que vas a conocerlo… - Por unos momentos el chico de la gorra suspiro aliviado; pero después de unos segundos reacciono ante lo dicho._ "Estoy seguro que a Hanamichi le agradara la idea"_, apoyo su espalda al respaldo del pupitre para descansar.

\- No es necesario… - El chico de la gorra se cruzó de brazos y volteo su cabeza en dirección opuesta a la de Mito. _"Ya tuve suficiente conociéndote a ti…"_, un tic se hizo presente en su ojo izquierdo, al recordar todas las penurias que tuvo que pasar, por solo conocer a fondo a su compañero.

\- … - Mito volteo completamente y observo a Hiragawa con un rostro completamente molesto. – Vas a conocerlo… - Regreso su vista hacia el pizarrón y continuo hablando. – Además no lo habría logrado sin ti... amigo…

\- … - Esta última palabra logro descolgar al chico de la gorra e inconscientemente asintió con la cabeza. _"¿Amigo?"_, esa simple palabra se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, sin parar y ese hecho le provoco un dolor de cabeza horrible.

\- Sabia que aceptarías… - Mito observo como el chico de la gorra tomaba una de sus pastillas y no pudo evitar preguntarle algo de lo cual tenía curiosidad. – Pasando a otro tema… ¿Qué me dices de Nakada?

\- … - El chico de la gorra volteo completamente el rostro y se enfocó en el rostro de su compañero. – Nada… - _"Es amiga del superior Rukawa"_, Hiragawa volteo su rostro hacia el lado opuesto y a ese lado su expresion se tornó muy vacía.

**_Flashback_**

_La pequeña escena se llevaba a cabo en el interior de los vestidores y la puerta se encontraba completamente abierta. La muchacha y el chico aún se encontraban en el interior de los vestidores, sellando su amistad con un apretón de manos. Mientras tanto en las afueras, apoyado en la pared, a un lado de la puerta se encontraba una persona escuchando todo lo que ocurría en el interior._

_-…- El chico de la gorra se encontraba cruzado de brazos, con los ojos levemente cerrados y la mayor parte del cuerpo apoyado en la pared del pasillo. – Nakada…_

_Inconscientemente todo su cuerpo llevo a Hiragawa a salir de ahí. Corría presuroso hacia la salida de la preparatoria y una vez fuera sus pies no tuvieron descanso hasta llegar a la cancha que se encontraba muy próxima a su casa. _

_En todo su cuerpo se podía sentir el sudor recorrer su cuerpo; pero el contemplar la cancha a un paso de él, hizo que olvidase incluso las recomendaciones de su mama, el entrenamiento, etc. Sin delicadeza alguna, tiro su mochila deportiva a un lado de la cancha; con la pelota de básquet le era suficiente para comenzar, no necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, ni nada._

_-…- El chico de la gorra se lanzó hacia el tablero con todo el furor del mundo, logrando de esta forma una clavada maravillosa y logrando también hacer temblar a dicha canasta. El brillo en sus ojos era una mezcla de adrenalina, furia, frustración y desahogo. __**"Voy a ser el mejor jugador de básquet" "No me importa nada",**__ pensó mientras metía un fabuloso clavado._

_Las horas habían pasado rapidísimo y el chico de la gorra aún se encontraba en la cancha, de pie y con el balón de básquet en las manos. Aunque de lejos se le veía bien, de cerca Hiragawa estaba temblando de tanto entrenar, sus piernas estaban por rendirse, su visión era confusa y su respiración entre cortada, delataba el cansancio que sentía desde hace mucho rato._

_-No voy a…rendirme… - Sin poder evitarlo la pelota se le fue de las manos y Hiragawa cayo de rodillas. __**"Aun no puedo descansar…",**__ quiso ponerse de pie; pero el sudor que escurría de su frente le hizo darse cuenta de que esta vez había excedido los limites. Un enorme charco de sudor se encontraba a unos centímetros de él, no creyendo lo que veía se puso de pie._

_Las fuerzas le alcanzaron lo suficiente como para llegar hacia su mochila deportiva. Después de sacar una toalla, decidió que ya era hora de retirarse del lugar; así que se cargó la mochila a un hombro y camino hacia la salida._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Su compañero estaba por reclamarle, cuando noto que el docente de la materia había llegado; así que se limitó a guardarse el reproche para después. Las clases pasaron rápido y pronto el receso llego, lo que significaba que el chico de la gorra tendría que pasarlo con su inseparable compañero.

Hace ya meses que esto ocurría, según Mito era necesario y había convencido a Hiragawa para hacerlo seguido; aunque las primeras veces eran momentos horribles, el chico de la gorra había aprendido a conllevar la relación forzosa que tenian. Pronto el tiempo, hizo de ellos amigos; aunque claro, el ejército de Sakuragi se negaba en aceptar a un chico tan similar a Rukawa; pero Mito se había encargado de convencerles y ahora en la actualidad todos se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Ya cuando finalizaba el receso, todos iban juntos al salón de clases y volvían a sus respectivos sitios. Las ultimas materias, siempre se les hacía muy largas y como era de esperarse el chico de la gorra, siempre se quedaba dormido.

Y hoy por supuesto, no había sido la excepción…

-…- Un leve empujoncito movía a un soñoliento Hiragawa, que por lo visto se negaba en despertar. _"Supongo que ya es la salida…"_, con todo el pesar del mundo se enderezo y abrió los ojos. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hiragawa…te preguntaba si no te molesta que hoy, me vaya con los muchachos… - Mito se encontraba frente a él, con el rostro algo perturbado.

\- No hay problema… - El chico de la gorra termino de despertarse completamente, tras dar un profundo bostezo. – Suerte…

\- Ya verás que lo encuentro… - El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza y observo como todo el ejercito de Sakuragi salía rápidamente.

…

Otro día de labores escolares había finalizado y una muchacha de cabellos negros recogía sus útiles lentamente. Uno por uno los cuadernos, lápices y bolígrafos eran puestos en su respectivo sitio y cuando por fin termino, un profundo suspiro hizo que un enorme estrés desapareciera de su ser.

Por otro lado su compañero de al lado, hacia lo mismo, con la pequeña diferencia de que este lo hacía medio dormido. Cada cosa que metía a su mochila, lo hacía sin delicadeza alguna y pronto sus ojos terminaron por abrirse completamente.

-…- La muchacha colgaba en uno de sus hombros su mochila para retirarse del lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero. _"Hora de irse a casa"_, muy contenta decidió irse cuando una voz le detuvo.

\- Acosadora… - Aquella palabra provoco en Nakada un tic en el ojo izquierdo y pronto el aire del lugar se tornó pesado._ "Seguro va a enojarse"_, se preparó mentalmente para los reproches de la muchacha los cuales no tardaron en llegar.

\- … - Nakada volteo con el peor humor de todos y le propino al muchacho un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. – Torpe…cuantas veces debo decirte que mi nombre es Nakada…

\- … - Rukawa llevo una de sus manos hacia la zona afectada y entonces enfoco su vista en Nakada. – De acuerdo…

\- Bueno… - Suspiro pesadamente y enfoco su vista en el muchacho. - ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Es sobre el trabajo… - El muchacho se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su compañera dijera algo al respecto; pero al ver que le había dado la espalda, imagino que lo había olvidado._ "Después dice que soy yo el despistado…" "Seguro lo olvido"_, le observo con un rostro curioso.

\- … -_ "¡Rayos!" "Lo había olvidado"_, el rostro que escondía de Rukawa era uno con la boca semi abierta y un tic en su ojo izquierdo. _"Pero obvio, no le daré el gusto de reconocerlo…"_, volteo dispuesta a llevarle la contraria.

\- Lo olvidaste… - El muchacho le miraba con su característica mirada zorruna y por lo visto se había aproximado a su compañera un poco. – Admítelo…

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – La muchacha le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y después de ello lo tomo de una de sus manos y lo jalo hacia la salida. – Solo quería ver si tú seguías con tu comportamiento usual…

\- … - _"Si claro"_, ese pensamiento surgió mientras era arrastrado por su compañera por los pasillos de Sohoku. Al llegar a los vestidores del equipo de básquet Nakada le soltó y le indico que ella le esperaría allí afuera.

\- Te espero aquí… - La muchacha se apoyó en el respaldo de la pared y espero pacientemente a que Rukawa terminara de cambiarse de ropa.

La espera no fue para nada larga, el muchacho salió rapidísimo y Nakada se sorprendió de que el susodicho no se durmiera en el proceso. Ya juntos, ambos se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio, donde como todos los días, el equipo de básquet tenía su entrenamiento.

Tras deslizar la puerta y entrar al gimnasio, ambos separaron sus caminos temporalmente, ya que habían quedado en que Nakada esperaría a que el muchacho terminara de entrenar y al concluir ambos se retirarían juntos.

Después de quedar como amigos, esta era la primera vez que ambos pondrían en práctica lo que habían acordado en los vestidores; así que cuando llegaron, no pudieron evitar ser el centro de atención del lugar. No solo era el hecho de ver llegar a Rukawa con una muchacha, si no que el hecho de verlos juntos, ya parecía como ver a una pareja.

El muchacho tuvo que soportar las preguntas indiscretas de sus compañeros de equipo y Nakada tuvo que aguantar las feas provocaciones de las admiradoras de Rukawa. Sin embargo, como todos lo esperaban, ella exploto y de una sola patada saco a todas del gimnasio.

Ya con el ambiente más calmado, Nakada suspiro pesadamente y por fin tomo asiento en una de las esquinas del gimnasio. Su compañero al ver lo que ella había hecho con sus admiradoras, volteo y sonrió levemente.

…

El entrenamiento había durado ya mucho rato y Nakada no podía evitar sentirse un poco tensa debido a la presencia de su ex amigo Hiragawa. De vez en cuando ambos chocaban miradas y como acto reflejo ambos retiraban sus miradas al mismo tiempo.

Ya faltaba poco para que finalizara el entrenamiento y Nakada se encontraba algo inquieta en la esquina donde había decidió descansar. Para finalizar el capitán, había decidido organizar un partido de entrenamiento de los superiores contra los nuevos integrantes del equipo y como era de esperarse el chico de la gorra se limitaba bastante.

Ya faltando pocos minutos para el final del partido de entrenamiento, a uno de los jugadores nuevos se le fue el balón y este fue en dirección de Nakada. La manager del equipo no pudo evitar echar un grito de advertencia a Nakada, ya que la susodicha se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

Todos los presentes esperaban el violento impacto contra la cabeza de Nakada; pero entonces sucedió algo inusual.

-…- Con un movimiento rápido Nakada detiene el balón con una de sus manos. La muchacha abre lentamente los ojos, se pone de pie y agarra el balón con ambas manos. – Tengan más cuidado… - Con todas las fuerzas que tenía en las manos, tiro el balón hacia el supuesto agresor.

El equipo entero estaba muy sorprendido con la repentina reacción de Nakada, nunca antes habían visto a una chica con las fuerzas suficientes como para reaccionar a tiempo. El balón que iba a dar de lleno en la cara de la muchacha fue detenido sin esfuerzo alguno por la susodicha.

El único que no se veía bastante sorprendido era el chico de la gorra, que se encontraba atrás de los demás integrantes. Por otro lado Rukawa había quedado sorprendido con los reflejos de la chica, no se imaginaba que aquella muchacha gritona y mandona, demostrara tanta habilidad.

Ya que el entrenamiento había finalizado, el capitán Akagi se retiró del gimnasio junto con los demás integrantes hacia los vestidores. Nakada había llamado a Rukawa y este le había dicho que le esperara a pocos centímetros de la puerta de los vestidores; la muchacha accedió sin inmutarse y ambos fueron en esa dirección.

-…- Ya había pasado más de una hora y Rukawa no salía, Nakada estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. _"Esto es el colmo, como puede demorarse tanto…" "Incluso ya salieron todos…" "¡Voy a matarlo!"_, la muchacha reprimía al máximo sus ganas de tirar la puerta y sacarlo de ahí a como dé lugar.

\- ¡Pum! – La puerta fue abierta de una forma para nada delicada y de ella salió una persona a paso lento.

\- … - _"Ahora vera…"_, Nakada volteo rápidamente y de un salto se le echo encima al que suponía que era Rukawa. Sin ver todavía el rostro de la otra persona, Nakada comenzó a tironearlo de la ropa y al final le pego un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. - ¡Tarado! ¡Te das cuenta del tiempo que me hiciste esperar! ¡Quién te crees que eres, niño tonto…!

\- Ah… - El muchacho permanecía en el piso con la cabeza adolorida y queriendo recomponerse del golpe. – Nakada…

\- … - La muchacha casi se cae de espaldas al darse cuenta a quien había golpeado y peor cuando noto que estaba sobre él._ "No puede ser…"_, rápidamente se puso de pie e inclino levemente su cabeza. – Disculpa…yo…te confundí con otra persona…

\- Mmm… - El chico de la gorra se puso de pie lentamente y sin quitar su mano de la zona afectada, enfoco su vista en Nakada. – No importa…

\- Realmente lamento haberlo golpeado… - Nakada hizo otra reverencia y camino hacia los vestidores dispuesta a entrar en él y sacar de allí al zorro. _"Las cosas no podrían ser peor…"_, suspiro pesadamente y cuando ya iba a ingresar a los vestidores una mano le detuvo.

\- Nakada…yo… - La muchacha escucho en silencio lo que tenía que decir Hiragawa. – Tienes un momento… - La muchacha volteo completamente y entonces ambos chocaron miradas.

\- ¿Qué quieres Hiragawa? – Aquella pregunta la pronuncio con un dejo de tristeza.

\- Yo…quería disculparme por lo que ocurrió la última vez… - La muchacha lo observo inquietamente, suspiro pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza a modo de afirmación.

\- No te preocupes…eso es cosa del pasado… - Volteo dispuesta a retirarse del lugar; pero entonces Hiragawa hablo.

\- ¿Amigos? – El chico de la gorra extendió una de sus manos y noto como Nakada volteaba completamente. _"Espero que ya no este molesta…"_, Hiragawa seguía con la mano en el aire, esperando pacientemente a que su ex amiga accediera.

\- … - La muchacha permaneció quieta observando la mano extendida de Hiragawa. _"Esta es la primera vez que Hiragawa, pide amistad a alguien…"_, Nakada estaba por acceder, cuando de pronto una voz le recordó porque estaba allí.

\- Acosadora… - Nuevamente Nakada pasa de un humor bueno a uno completamente horrible y como respuesta a lo dicho por el muchacho, voltea y de una patada lo tira al piso.

\- Tonto…ya te dije que me llamo Nakada… - La muchacha lo grito tan fuerte que Rukawa tuvo que taparse los oídos, incluso el chico de la gorra lo hizo._ "Este chico va a ser mi perdición…"_, Nakada respiraba agitadamente y de un movimiento rápido arrastro a Rukawa con ella hacia la salida.

\- Puedo caminar solo… - El muchacho era arrastrado lentamente hacia la salida, mientras que Hiragawa había sido ignorado nuevamente.

…

Tras lo sucedido, Nakada y Rukawa se fueron juntos; quedando en que en esta ocasión el trabajo se haría en casa de la muchacha. Por otro lado el chico de la gorra se retiró de la preparatoria de Sohoku y se fue a entrenar a la cancha que se encontraba muy próxima a su casa.

De esta manera todos volvían a estar en su sitio y seguían las rutinas que tenian como compañeros, a excepción de Hiragawa y Mito. Ambos habían decidido dejar el trabajo que tenian para mañana, ya que Mito tenía que investigar en las últimas direcciones que tenía y de esta manera encontrar a Sakuragi.

Un muchacho de cabellos negros subía las escaleras de su casa a paso rápido, su rostro sudado demostraba que había corrido un buen trecho y las manchas de lodo en su pantalón daban a entender que había hecho algo más que caminar.

Con un fuerte portazo, la puerta quedo cerrada tras de sí; ya solo, apoyo toda su espalda en la puerta y lentamente fue deslizándose hacia el piso, hasta quedar totalmente sentado. El silencio de su habitación era terrible y pronto todas las emociones que venía guardando en el camino, se le vinieron encima.

-…- Varias lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, la expresión de su rostro era uno de absoluto dolor, rencor, impotencia y desesperación. - ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! – A modo de desahogo, dio un par de golpes en el piso y en el acto logro que los nudillos le sangrasen. - ¡Amigo! ¡Sakuragi!

…

¡Hello mis queridos lectores!, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sé que demoro mucho en actualizar, pero recuerden que la paciencia es una virtud. 0_0

Agradezco los comentarios de: Little Lamb, Ne-san; karin vongola; elefantito kawai;Amalia michaelis y holi...gracias por su apoyo.

¿Qué va a pasar entre Nakada y Rukawa? ¿Qué ira a pasar entre Nakada y el chico de la gorra? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Yohei Mito? ¿Habrá encontrado a Sakuragi?

Espero sus comentarios...

©Derechos Protegidos

**Hecho por:**

**Rin-nisan**


	23. Capitulo 23 Hanamichi Sakuragi

Rin-nisan

**…**

**CAPITULO 23**

**HANAMICHI SAKURAGI**

El tiempo había transcurrido rapidísimo, un nuevo día se hacía presente en todas las casas y un resplandor amarillento iluminaba cada una de las habitaciones de una casa en particular. Un muchacho se disponía a levantarse de su cama, pero como siempre el sueño siempre estaba en su contra.

-…-_"Otro día…"_, la expresión que tenía en el rostro daba a entender que el tener que levantarse no le provocaba ni la más mínima satisfacción. Suspirando pesadamente se movió lentamente, tratando de ponerse de pie y al estar ya sentado al borde de la cama, llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro tratando de despertar completamente.

Como era su rutina de todos los días, el chico de la gorra comenzó con su día, levantándose a duras penas, tomando una toalla limpia para ducharse, mudándose de ropa, acomodando sus respectivos cuadernos en su mochila, tomando su respectivo desayuno, para finalmente partir hacia su preparatoria.

Después de que ya pasaron varios meses, el chico de la gorra al fin pudo memorizar el camino hacia su preparatoria y viceversa. Durante todo el camino Hiragawa estuvo muy pensativo, recordó aquella vez que su amigo Yohei le había dicho que solo le faltaba un poco para encontrar a su amigo desaparecido; pero desde esa vez el asunto se había reducido a nada.

**_Flashback._**

_El día se encontraba realmente hermoso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico de la gorra no se encontraba recostado en su pupitre durmiendo, más bien estaba impaciente y se notaba mucho, ya que el susodicho no dejaba de voltear un poco la cabeza, para ver si su amigo Yohei Mito ingresaba al salón._

_-…- Ya cansado de voltear tanto, apoyo uno de sus brazos en el pupitre y apoyo parte de su cabeza en él. __**"Qué raro, Mito no suele tardar tanto…" "Me pregunto si habrá encontrado a su amigo**__", tras pensar en lo último un ruido le interrumpió y al levantar un poco la vista noto que se trataba de su amigo._

_\- … - Mito tomaba su mochila entre sus manos y tomaba asiento lentamente. Tras sentarse no volteo ni una sola vez para ver a su amigo y después de un largo silencio, el muchacho no pudo evitar sumirse en sus pensamientos. _

_\- … - Hiragawa carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención; pero al no lograrlo tuvo que hablarle. – Mito…Mito ¿Me escuchas? – El susodicho no se había movido ni un centímetro, es más ni había escuchado a su compañero dirigirle una palabra. El muchacho, cansado de ser ignorado, aproximo una de sus manos hacia él, y tiro de su ropa para llamar su atención._

_\- ¿He? – Mito parecía haber despertado de un sueño largo, ya que cuando volteo en dirección a su amigo, tenía una expresión de despiste, que no pasó desapercibido por el chico de la gorra._

_\- Soy yo… - El chico de la gorra le miro con una cara, que claramente pedía explicaciones por su actitud. __**"¿Qué te pasa?"**_

_\- … - Sin decir nada Mito tomo la mano de Hiragawa y lentamente la aparto de él. - ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- … - El modo desinteresado en que lo dijo provoco en el chico de la gorra una sensación extraña mezclada con algo que no supo describir a la perfección. - ¿Cómo que, que me pasa? ¿Es que te sientes mal?_

_\- … - El muchacho permaneció muy quieto unos momentos y lentamente volteo la cabeza e inclino levemente la cabeza. Muchas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo y un sinfín de recuerdos se hicieron presentes en el. Pronto todo su mundo alrededor dejo de importarle y sin darse cuenta dejo de escuchar todo el ruido de su alrededor._

_\- Mito… - El chico de la gorra esta vez hizo algo un poco brusco. Con una de sus manos tomo a su amigo de la camisa y tiro de él, logrando voltearle en el acto. __**"Pero que…", **__Hiragawa casi queda petrificado al ver el rostro de su amigo._

_\- … - El muchacho se encontraba en su asiento con la cabeza gacha y el rostro completamente empapado de lágrimas. Sus manos se tensaban a medida que el chico de la gorra le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación. _

_Sin decir palabra alguna Yohei Mito tomo su mochila y se fue del salón lo más rápido posible. El chico de la gorra no tuvo tiempo para decirle nada, ya que lo había tomado desprevenido y hasta que él ya se había dado cuenta, su amigo ya había desaparecido._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Desde aquella vez Yohei Mito se había comportado de un modo esquivo con él y eso le preocupaba. _"Me pregunto que habrá pasado con la investigación de Mito…" "Tal vez…",_ con ambas manos se tiro de los cabellos e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

Con los pensamientos completamente en otro sitio, Hiragawa no había notado que había llegado a la preparatoria, su andar era lento pero seguro y sin previo aviso, pronto se vio interrumpido por las acciones de alguien.

¡PUM¡

Todos los estudiantes que pasaban por su alrededor detuvieron sus pasos y se encontraron con una escena bastante extraña y graciosa al mismo tiempo. El chico de la gorra se encontraba totalmente enredado…tenia a un sujeto encima de él y tenía una de sus piernas atascadas en la cadena de los pedales de lo que parecía ser una bicicleta. Mientras tanto el otro sujeto parecía haberse quedado dormido en el acto, aquello sin duda era desconcertante y a la vez molesto.

-…- Con algo de dificultad logro mover al sujeto que se encontraba sobre él y lentamente se incorporó, logrando sentarse en el suelo. Ya con la vista más lucida, al fin pudo ver al causante de dicha acción y no pudo evitar poner una cara desconcertante. _"Otra vez…",_ suspirando pesadamente trato de tranquilizarse y con una de sus manos comenzó a tirar de su camisa para llamar su atención. – Superior…

\- … - El susodicho ni se inmuto ante el llamado de Hiragawa, es más, parecía que no iba a levantarse por nada del mundo. – Zzz…

\- … - Hiragawa estaba muy molesto, parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento y entonces algo se le vino a la mente. _"¿Qué me pasa?" "¿Cómo pude pensar en decir algo así?" "Yo no soy así…",_ a medida que lo pensaba su rostro se tornaba muy confundido y pronto la preocupación se hizo presente.

El chico de la gorra estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que la mayoría de los alumnos ya había ingresado a sus respectivos salones y solo el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose con mucha rapidez lograron sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-…- La muchacha corría presurosamente hacia su objetivo y ya al estar muy próximo a él, dio un gran salto logrando evadir de inmediato a un Hiragawa algo lento y finalmente llegando al lado del susodicho. Sacando un pañuelo de sus bolsillos se aproximó al aparente herido y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo. – ¿Rukawa-kun te encuentras bien?

\- … - El chico de la gorra permanecía inerte observando como aquella linda chica le ofrecía ayuda a un muchacho que obviamente no se lo agradecería. _"Bueno…mejor me voy…", _lentamente se puso de pie, se quitó el polvo de su ropa y volteo dispuesto a encaminarse hacia su salón.

El chico de la gorra iba a dar su primer paso para retirarse, cuando sintió el peso de una persona a sus espaldas. Rápidamente volteo y se encontró con la muchacha que hace unos momentos estaba atendiendo a su superior.

-…- Inconscientemente pudo atraparla antes de que se cayera al piso_. "¿Acaso el superior la tiro de esta manera…?",_ volteo la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Rukawa y al hacerlo vio que él no se encontraba solo; al parecer estaba con otra muchacha y al ver de quien se trataba, entendió a la perfección las circunstancias.

La muchacha no era otra más que Nakada, que al parecer no estaba nada feliz y como era de esperarse de ella no estaba siendo nada delicada con el susodicho. Desde donde estaba se podía escuchar lo que ella le decía al superior.

-…- Nakada estaba conteniendo las ganas de matarlo en esos momentos y solo exploto cuando el susodicho le babeo la mano. - ¡Ahhhhhh!...¡Idiotaaaaa!... – Con una de sus manos le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual si logro despertar al muchacho.

\- Déjame en paz niña tonta… - Sin ver a la causante de aquel golpe volteo y se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse; pero entonces una mano le sujeto fuertemente del brazo. – Dije que no necesito tu ayuda… - Al sentir que no cedía, volteo dispuesto a apartarla de él y se encontró con el rostro enojado de Nakada.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que yo venía a ayudarte? – Trato de decirlo lo más calmada posible, pero por el modo en que tenía las manos era más que obvio que no estaba tranquila. - ¿Acaso me confundes con esa tonta que estaba contigo? – Con un movimiento de cabeza le indico de quien se trataba.

\- Mmm… - El muchacho se puso pensativo y después de observar a la otra chica casi en el piso, rápidamente dedujo lo que paso. – Acosadora… - A Nakada casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar a su compañero de clases. Instada por la rabia, dejo libre la mano de su amigo, se apartó un poco de él y rápidamente con un salto le propino una buena patada en la cara.

\- … - Aquella acción hizo que el muchacho cayera al piso y llevara una de sus manos al lugar afectado. - ¡TARADOOO! ¡Ya te dije que no me interesas en lo más mínimo! – Nakada se veía realmente graciosa, ya que tenía ambas manos hechas puños y las tenía colgando en ambos lados del cuerpo.

\- Claro… - El muchacho se puso de pie y con ambas manos comenzó a limpiarse la ropa, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera de clases.

\- … - _"Me da rabia la tranquilidad con que este chico toma las cosas_…_",_ pasando una de sus manos por su rostro y suspirando profundamente decidió calmarse por la paz. – Escucha…te vine a buscar porque somos compañeros de equipo. ¿Lo recuerdas?, además hoy tenemos que presentar nuestros informes de la semana…

\- Hmp – Nakada casi explota de nuevo al escuchar ese sonido desinteresado y lleno de arrogancia de parte de su compañero.

\- Ven conmigo y… ¡más te vale mantener la boca cerrada…! – Sin aviso, Nakada tomo de la mano a Rukawa y comenzó a jalarlo hacia su respectivo salón.

\- … - El muchacho había obedecido a Nakada y no había abierto la boca para nada, es más, se dejaba jalar en silencio y sin poner resistencia alguna.

…

Las clases avanzaban y el chico de la gorra se encontraba en su respectivo asiento, observando de reojo a su amigo. Al parecer hoy su amigo no se encontraba tan indiferente como los otros días, se veía algo pálido; pero con el rostro más sereno y ese cambio repentino le preocupaba.

Mito no era de las personas que mejoraban su actitud de un día para otro, la sonrisa que les dedicaba a sus amigos parecía ser totalmente verdadera; pero a él no le engañaba, esa sonrisa era falsa y todo su comportamiento también.

La campana que daba señal del descanso antes de más clases sonó y justo después del sonido todos los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, hacia el patio de la preparatoria o hacia algún lugar, para comer algo. En silencio observo como Mito les indicaba a sus amigos que no saldría afuera y estos le dieron su espacio y entendieron.

Apenas todo el ejército de su amigo desapareció de la entrada del salón, Mito se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de ahí; fue entonces cuando Hiragawa se le puso en frente, impidiéndole el paso y obligándole a verle a los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar…- El chico de la gorra se veía bastante serio en esos momentos y eso causo una tensión en el ambiente que ambos notaron al instante.

\- … - Mito al principio desvió un poco la mirada y después de titubear un poco, una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. – Claro Hiragawa…

Hiragawa caminaba lento por los pasillos de la preparatoria, había decidido que lo más conveniente era hablar estos asuntos en un lugar más adecuado; pero un problema se hizo presente. _"No puedo creer que me haya perdido en un momento así…",_ un aura oscura se formó alrededor de su cuerpo, a lo que Mito dedujo que su amigo se había perdido; pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Hiragawa si tenía un lugar en mente y al parecer se trataba de la azotea de la preparatoria.

-…-_ "Que bueno que pude reconocer aquel pasillo..."_, ya más tranquilo el chico de la gorra decidió acabar con aquella farsa y volteo para ver a los ojos a su amigo. – Muy bien ahora que estamos solos…puedes dejar de fingir…

\- No sé de qué hablas… - La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro y eso provoco que Hiragawa se preocupara aún más.

\- … - _"No hablara fácilmente…será mejor ir directo al punto…", _se cruzó de brazos y con un semblante pensativo miro fijamente a su amigo. - ¿Es sobre tu amigo, verdad?

\- … - Aquello provoco que Mito borre su sonrisa de inmediato e inclinara el rostro. Sus manos se removían inquietas sobre su ropa y pronto su rostro se tornó serio. – No…

\- ¿Qué paso con él, Mito? – Aquello provoco que su amigo volteara el cuerpo entero, dándole la espalda completamente. Hiragawa decidió preguntar un poco más, él quería ayudar a su amigo y solo había una manera de hacerlo, meterse en su vida personal un poco. – Desde aquella vez que me dijiste que solo te faltaban un par de lugares donde buscarlo, tú actúas raro…y no volviste a hablar del asunto…

\- No tengo porque decirte todo lo que hago… - Aquello desconcertó al chico de la gorra.

\- Para ti tu amigo lo era todo, aquel día estabas muy contento por poder encontrarlo y ahora me sales con que no quieres hablar del asunto. – El chico de la gorra dudo en decir lo que iba a continuación; pero dejo eso atrás y lo dijo. – Es que ese amigo no significo nada para ti…

\- … - Aquellas palabras lograron hacer reaccionar a Mito, ya que inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y comenzó a sentirse tenso. – No es así…

\- … - _"Tengo que presionarlo más, si quiero que me diga lo que paso…",_ decidido llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se aproximó un poco a él. – ¡Es que en realidad te alegras de que haya desaparecido!

\- ¡CALLATE! – Con una mano corto el aire que se dirigía hacia él y volteo el cuerpo completamente. Al voltear Mito dejo al descubierto su estado de ánimo y por lo tanto también dejó al descubierto que toda su actitud era una completa mentira.

\- … - Hiragawa permaneció en completo silencio al observar a su amigo_. "Mito",_ su rostro se tornó triste ante tal escena. Yohei tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas, sus labios no dejaban de temblar y su expresión era de absoluto dolor. – Déjame ayudarte…

\- ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! – Mito había llevado una de sus manos al rostro, tratando de calmarse y al hacerlo enfoco su vista en Hiragawa. - ¿Quieres saber lo que paso? – Noto como el chico de la gorra asentía con la cabeza. – El murió…

\- … - El chico de la gorra quería hablar; pero no sabía exactamente qué decir, así que solo movía la vista de un lado a otro. _"No puede ser",_ trato de aproximarse más a su amigo y entonces noto que este retrocedía. – Lo siento…Mito déjame ayudarte…

\- Aléjate de mí… - Al voltearse para retirarse de la azotea, quedo petrificado al notar que todo el ejército de Sakuragi y Haruko estaban parados en la entrada con el rostro completamente desconcertante. Tardo unos momentos, pero al final decidió intentar salir; pero al hacerlo noto que una mano le sujetaba del brazo.

\- Mito… ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? – Haruko había impedido que el chico se marche y al notar como este asentía con la cabeza, se desmorono y cayó al piso sollozando. Mito aprovecho aquel acto para retirarse del lugar y ni hizo caso de sus amigos cuando le llamaron.

El ejército de Sakuragi quería ir tras su amigo para pedirle explicaciones; pero no podían dejar ahí a la muchacha y mucho menos en ese estado. La muchacha no dejaba de llorar, pronto comenzó a temblar, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y aunque los chicos lograron ponerla de pie, esta no pudo con la noticia y se desmayó.

El chico de la gorra no hizo más que observar en silencio, noto como los tres muchachos se disponían a llevar a la muchacha a la enfermería y el no hizo más que permanecer inerte en su sitio, mientras observaba como desaparecían por la puerta de la azotea.

Hiragawa había decidido que lo mejor era esperar a que su amigo asimilara la muerte de su amigo y ya después aproximarse a él lentamente. Lo más probable es que al principio le costaría mucho acercarse a Mito; pero estaba dispuesto a no dejarlo solo en estas circunstancias y ser persistente, hasta lograr estar a su lado, como su amigo.

Como acto reflejo levanto su mano para ver su reloj y entonces vio que el descanso estaba por finalizar, suspirando profundamente relajo su mente y volteo para regresar hacia su salón.

…

Después de la situación acontecida en la azotea, el chico de la gorra no dejaba de observar de reojo a su compañero de al lado, que no era otro más que Yohei Mito. Una fuerte tensión se sentía en el ambiente, especialmente en el lugar donde se encontraban ambos muchachos, Mito solo parecía ignorar a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor y Hiragawa no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el hecho de ver a su amigo así. Era obvio que la actitud de Mito era falsa; pero el hecho de haberlo provocado y el hecho de haberle dicho esas cosas horribles hacían que el chico de la gorra sintiera un enorme peso en los hombros.

Cuando las clases por fin finalizaron, el chico de la gorra hizo todo lo posible por hablar con Mito; pero basto una mirada de el para comprender que este no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Tomo sus cosas del pupitre y se encamino hacia los vestidores y después de eso se iría directo al gimnasio, como cada tarde. Sin embargo no podía evitar el hecho de preocuparse por Mito, Hiragawa no se imaginó que ese amigo al que buscaba su compañero fuera tan importante.

-…- Cuando ya habría la puerta de los vestidores una idea se le vino a la mente._ "Y si busco información sobre el tal Sakuragi"_, cerró la puerta tras de sí y lentamente se dirigió a su casillero. Después de sacar su ropa deportiva, observo todo el lugar para asegurarse de que se encontraba absolutamente solo y tras cerciorarse, comenzó a desvestirse. _"Eso me ayudaría a comprender a Mito…",_ detuvo su pensar cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona apunto de ingresar; rápidamente termino de cambiarse y se encamino hacia la salida.

\- … - La puerta se abrió, dejando ver tras ella al superior Rukawa que ingresaba algo pensativo para variar. Tan ensimismando estaba en sus pensamientos que ni noto la presencia de Hiragawa en los vestidores; el chico de la gorra que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta decidió voltearse y salir de ahí y cuando lo hizo escucho a Rukawa susurrar algo. – Hmp…

\- … - _"Rayos, no pude escuchar nada…",_ coloco amabas manos en los bolsillos de sus canguro y se encamino hacia el gimnasio. Tras correr lo más rápido que pudo, deslizo la puerta del gimnasio y se adentró en él. – Todavía es temprano… - Cerro la puerta tras de sí, observo a los alrededores y comenzó a driblar el balón.

Tenía mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen los demás integrantes del equipo, así que se dedicó a entrenar un poco. Rápidamente redujo su amplio entrenamiento en unas cuantas tácticas complicadas, la velocidad, el dribleo y por supuesto encestar el balón de distintas maneras.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos y el chico de la gorra sudaba mucho, las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente hasta llegar a su barbilla; pero no sentía su cuerpo totalmente cansado y eso era un incentivo para continuar entrenando. Tras su última estrategia, se detuvo unos momentos y observo su reloj; al parecer todavía faltaban 30 minutos para el entrenamiento, fue entonces que decidió probar una cosa.

Con rapidez se aproximó a su mochila deportiva y después de revolver sus cosas, ubico lo que buscaba y rápidamente se lo puso en el lugar adecuado.

-…- El chico de la gorra se posiciono en el centro del gimnasio, hizo algunos estiramientos, respiro profundamente, tomo el balón con ambas manos y enfoco su vista en el aro del tablero. _"Ahora probare si ser prudente todo este tiempo, sirvió de algo.",_ con una mano comenzó a driblar el balón y partió hacia su objetivo a toda velocidad.

Cierto muchacho estaba a punto de ingresar al gimnasio y cuando lo hizo se encontró con un Hiragawa que corría velozmente hacia el tablero. Rukawa le miraba expectante y ya se imaginaba lo que trataba de hacer el muchacho; mientras tanto Hiragawa a último momento había notado la presencia de su Superior, así que con todas las fuerzas que tuvo freno su acción y por poco se estrella con la pared.

Rukawa cerró la puerta tras de sí e ingreso al gimnasio como si no hubiera visto nada, puso sus cosas en una de las esquinas y se dispuso a entrenar en el tablero opuesto. Mientras tanto Hiragawa permanecía inerte en su lugar, pensando que sería mejor entrenar en un lugar más privado; fue entonces que recordó que su padre estaba instalando un tablero en el patio de su casa y seguro hoy terminaría el trabajo, ya que se lo prometió.

Suspirando con resignación decidió moverse y tomar un poco de agua; pero cuando lo hizo un fuerte pinchazo en su pierna derecha provoco que se tambaleara. Sin poder evitarlo dejo caer el balón inconscientemente y al notar que perdía el equilibrio, rápidamente se apoyó en la pared.

-…- Rukawa había escuchado al chico de la gorra decir algo en voz baja, así que volteo ligeramente para ver qué pasaba y al encontrarlo apoyado en la pared tranquilamente, volvió a lo suyo.

\- … - _"Rayos" "Debo tratar de no llamar la atención", _decidió hacerlo respiro profundamente y con todo su valor, camino hacia su mochila deportiva con toda normalidad. Se la puso a un hombro y se fue hacia las duchas, al llegar cerró la puerta tras de sí y al observar que no había nadie, se dejó caer al piso. - ¡Ahhh!

Lentamente tomo su pierna derecha y con delicadeza fue subiendo su ropa deportiva, al instante se tranquilizó al ver que solo se trataba de un rasguño. De la mochila deportiva tomo un poco de alcohol, desinfectando la herida, finalmente tomo algunos vendajes y se los puso en la herida.

Después de quedarse sentado en las duchas como diez minutos, el chico de la gorra volvió al gimnasio donde ya todos los integrantes del equipo estaban reunidos. Por la cara que tenian todos, era de suponer que algo había pasado, así que silenciosamente entro, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aproximó a Ayako la manager del equipo.

-…- La muchacha al escuchar el desliz de la puerta volteo y al ver que se trataba de Hiragawa lo saludo lo más animada que pudo. – Hola Hiragawa, hoy llegas algo tarde…

\- Si, es verdad… - El chico de la gorra observo a todos los presentes allí y al notar el aparente estado de ánimo de todos, decidió preguntarle a la muchacha. - ¿Podrías decirme que pasa?

\- … - La muchacha lo miro con curiosidad, pero al instante entendió la pregunta, así que se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el frente. – Todos están conmocionados por una noticia…

\- … - Hiragawa observo atentamente a todos, el partido y los entrenamientos todavía no habían iniciado, incluso el capitán estaba ausente. - ¿Qué noticia?

\- … - Ayako no pudo más y por su rostro se deslizaron unas cuantas lágrimas. – La muerte de un compañero… - La muchacha se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sollozo en silencio.

\- … - El chico de la gorra se aproximó a ella y sacando un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo se lo ofreció. La muchacha tomo el pañuelo agradecida y Hiragawa trato de reconfortarla poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha. – Es sobre ese muchacho llamado Sakuragi… ¿Verdad?

\- ¿? – La muchacha dejo de llorar al instante y enfoco su vista en Hiragawa. - ¿Cómo es que tu…?

\- Mito me comento algo; pero la verdad es que no se nada sobre el… - El chico de la gorra vio como la chica asentía con la cabeza._ "Ahora es cuando…"_, muy decidido se aproximó más a la muchacha y pregunto. - ¿Tu podrías decirme quien es él y porque es tan importante para el equipo?

A la muchacha le pareció algo extraño que Hiragawa tuviera esas dudas sobre alguien a quien ni siquiera conoció; pero más que ese hecho las ganas de llorar fue las que le vencieron, así que el chico de la gorra decidió no volver a preguntar sobre el asunto.

Por otro lado el entrenamiento se había suspendido irremediablemente, así que después de que el capitán Akagi diera a todos la orden de retirarse, el chico de la gorra se quedó solo en el gimnasio, entrenando.

Ya cuando estaba por anochecer, el chico de la gorra tomo consciencia de sus actos y decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse e ir a su casa. Tomo sus cosas en las manos y se encamino a las duchas donde tomo un baño, se mudó de ropa y finalmente partió hacia su casa.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Mito? – Suspiro profundamente y tomo la perilla de la puerta de su casa, dispuesto a girarla y así lo hizo ingresando en ella.

…

Espero sus comentarios…

Lamento no decir nada más, pero es que estos meses no han sido buenos…

Amo sus comentarios…

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	24. CAPITULO 24 LAZOS

**CAPITULO 24**

**LAZOS **

Un muchacho se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama observando la blanca superficie de la pared de arriba, pensando. La situación con su amigo no le dejaba tranquilo, el hecho de ver como a casi todo el equipo de básquet le afecto la muerte de dicha persona lo llevo a pensar que quizá Mito realmente era alguien mucho más cercano al susodicho. ¿Cómo podría haberlo imaginado? ¿Cómo podría imaginar el fuerte lazo que los unía? No fue sino hasta que vio el rostro angustiado de su amigo que se dio cuenta de que este sufría realmente con la muerte de aquel amigo, del cual se la pasaba hablando constantemente.

-…- _"Realmente soy un idiota"_, con uno de sus brazos tapo una parte de su rostro. El chico de la gorra permanece así por un largo lapso de tiempo; pero ya después de un rato se dispone a hacer algo al respecto. _"Ya le di suficiente tiempo para que lo asimile y lo acepte"_, dispuesto a todo se pone de pie y se dispone a salir de su casa.

Solo le tomo un momento el pedir permiso a sus padres y salir de ahí apresuradamente. Con pasos seguros y la misma apariencia de siempre, el muchacho se dirige a la casa de su amigo dispuesto a reconfortarlo sea como sea.

…

A eso de las dos de la tarde Hiragawa llega a su destino y de un modo firme se aventura a llamar a la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Después de insistir como por quinta vez, decide aceptar que la casa se encuentra vacía; voltea dispuesto a retirarse del lugar cuando de pronto siente que la puerta tras de sí se abre. Rápidamente voltea y se encuentra con la madre de Yohei parada en el umbral de la puerta y por lo que puede ver la mujer acaba de levantarse.

-…- La mujer trata de ser lo más amable posible con el muchacho que tiene frente a él. - ¿Qué se le ofrece joven? – Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes… - El muchacho saluda adecuadamente. – Vengo a buscar a Mito…soy amigo suyo… - Al instante nota que la mujer no logra reconocerle; pero eso no le importa, lo que él quiere es ver a su amigo.

\- Lo siento…mi hijo salió hace unos momentos… - La mujer afirma tratando de acomodarse mejor el pelo.

\- ¿No sabe usted a dónde fue? – El chico de la gorra espera impaciente por una respuesta.

\- Déjame ver… - La mujer trata de hacer memoria y Hiragawa pierde la paciencia cuando nota como ella parece no haber despertado del todo. – Ahora que lo recuerdo dijo algo sobre rememorar tiempos del pasado…de su amigo o algo así…

\- Muchas gracias… - Fue todo lo que dijo el chico de la gorra antes de despedirse de la mujer y desaparecer de ahí._ "Creo que sé dónde puede estar"_, acelera su carrera y por primera vez en su vida recuerda el camino de algo._ "Espero llegar a tiempo"_, apresura aún más a su cuerpo.

Un poco alejado de donde se encuentra el chico de la gorra, un muchacho se encuentra caminando lentamente alrededor de una casa. Detiene su andar al encontrarse frente a la entrada de esa casa, posa su mano en la reja que le impide el paso y lentamente la mueve logrando en el acto que esta se abra. Se aproxima hacia la puerta y aunque al principio duda por lo que está a punto de hacer al final se pone firme y se adentra en la casa.

El chico de la gorra que estaba llegando en esos momentos, pudo ver a tiempo como Yohei se adentraba en la casa; así que apoyándose en uno de los postes de luz de los alrededores se detiene y descansa un poco. Hiragawa decide esperar unos momentos antes de adentrarse en aquella casa y después de que pasa unos buenos minutos comienza a caminar hacia la entrada.

Sin hacer ruido cierra la puerta tras de sí y lentamente se adentra en la casa. Al principio no sabe hacia dónde ir; pero al escuchar un leve crujido y la voz de su amigo, decide ir en esa dirección. Detiene sus pasos al escuchar hablar a su amigo.

-…- _"Ha pasado mucho desde que no visito la casa de Sakuragi"_, el muchacho no puede evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al ver que la habitación de su amigo se encontraba completamente vacía. – Sakuragi… ¿realmente te fuiste? – Una expresión de impotencia se asoma por su rostro y solo un leve crujido logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Lentamente frente a él se asoma una figura bastante conocida y no puede evitar que en su rostro se asome un gesto de sorpresa. Yohei queda sin habla por unos momentos y solo reacciona al ver como la otra persona trata de acercársele.

-¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!?- Mito instintivamente se pone a la defensiva y su rostro se torna molesto.

\- Yo…vine a hablar contigo… - El chico de la gorra quizo aproximársele; pero la voz de su amigo le detuvo.

\- Lárgate… - Su amigo le miraba con profundo desprecio o eso pudo percibir por la expresión de su rostro. Mito comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la intención de retirarse del lugar; pero el habla de Hiragawa le detuvo en seco.

\- No puedes huir por siempre. – El muchacho volteo encontrándose con el rostro confundido de su amigo y solo se movió cuando la mano de Yohei impacto fuertemente contra su rostro._ "Eso no me lo esperaba"_, el muchacho llevo una de sus manos a la parte afectada de su rostro.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! – Mito volteo y cuando estaba por caminar la voz de Hiragawa le detuvo nuevamente.

\- No puedo hacer eso… - El chico de la gorra se puso de pie. – Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte…

-…- Mito permaneció quieto en su lugar y no supo porque lo hizo; pero se quedó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir su amigo.

\- Hace ya un tiempo que todos nos enteramos de la muerte de Sakuragi… - Yohei quedo levemente sorprendido de que su amigo recordase aquel nombre. – Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de molestarte con esto; pero… - El chico de la gorra dudo unos momentos por lo que estaba a punto de decir. - ¡No puedo dejar que mi amigo pase por esto solo!

\- ¿? – Todo rastro de culpa, desesperación y frustración desapareció del rostro de Mito. Lentamente volteo a ver a su amigo y al ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro no pudo evitar que unas ganas inmensas de reír trataran de salir de golpe.

\- ¿? – El chico de la gorra observo a su amigo reír tan abiertamente que por un momento dudo sobre la realidad. _"No entiendo…acaso dije algo gracioso."_, el muchacho llevo una de sus manos hacia su cuello y al ver que su amigo no se detenía su rostro se tornó molesto. - ¿¡Se puede saber a qué viene tanta risa!?

\- Lo siento…no pude evitarlo… - Yohei trata de frenar su risa y tras lograrlo no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente. Esto sin duda confunde aún más a Hiragawa y al no entender nada solo se limita a cruzarse de brazos.

\- … - _"No sé qué es lo dije o hice" "Pero…por lo menos se ve mejor"_, el muchacho simplemente se limitó a apoyar su espalda en la pared y a tratar de que esa sensación de molestia se alejara de su cabeza.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Mito suspiro pesadamente y con ella dejo que su rabia y frustración abandonaran a su persona. – Realmente eres todo un caso… Hiragawa…

\- ¿Eh? – El chico de la gorra enfoco su vista en su amigo al no entender nada y vio como este sonreía hacia la nada.

\- No sé por qué…pero no puedo alejarte de mí tan fácilmente… - Aquello logro descolgar al chico de la gorra y antes de que tratara de explicarle la situación, su amigo se le adelanto. – No me refiero a que tu presencia me sea molesta, ni que te aborrezca por meterte tanto en mis asuntos…

\- … - El chico de la gorra puso una expresión que a Mito le pareció de lo más graciosa._ "Ahora sí que no entiendo nada"_, el muchacho se puso a pensar mucho en el tema y solo la voz de su amigo le saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Solo que me di cuenta de que… - El muchacho parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas. – Yo también te aprecio mucho como amigo…

\- … - Hiragawa quedo atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar e instintivamente su cuerpo comenzó a moverse un poco._ "Amigo"_, el muchacho tras rememorar varios momentos, también tuvo que aceptar que el también compartía aquel sentimiento.

\- Bueno…di algo… - El muchacho insto a Hiragawa a hablar; pero este parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y solo un estornudo de su parte hizo que el recordase donde se encontraba.

\- … - El chico de la gorra no sabía que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. – Eso no explica porque te ríes de mí…

\- Es verdad… - El muchacho tomo consciencia y trato de explicarle mejor la situación. – La verdad es que me parece divertido ver las expresiones que pones cuando pasas por una situación algo bochornosa…

\- Bueno… - El chico de la gorra trata de que la molestia no se refleje en su voz. – No puedo evitarlo

\- Entiendo… - El muchacho no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente y pronto la sonrisa se le esfuma cuando Hiragawa decide hablar.

\- ¿Cómo has estado estos días? – Hiragawa trata de ser lo más delicado posible con este asunto.

\- … - Mito hubiera preferido no hablar de ese tema; pero el hecho de ver a su amigo ahí significa que se preocupa por su situación, así que inmediatamente rechaza la idea de ser grosero y cambiar de tema. – Estoy bien.

\- ¿Quieres contármelo? – _"¡Oh no!… ¡porque pregunte eso!"_, el muchacho se reprocha mentalmente.

\- Va a ser difícil… - El chico de la gorra se sorprende de que su amigo esté dispuesto a contarle sobre el tal Sakuragi y lentamente se le aproxima.

\- … - El chico de la gorra le indica a su amigo que le siga y cuando ambos llegan al final de las escaleras, Hiragawa se sienta en el último peldaño. Mito lo imita en el acto y así ambos permanecen en silencio durante un tiempo. – Toma…

\- … - Yohei observa lo que su amigo le ofrece y al comprobar que se trata de una gaseosa lo toma con las manos. – Gracias…

\- Tomate tu tiempo… - Hiragawa le dice eso con el fin de relajar un poco a su amigo.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día que cancelamos el trabajo? – El chico de la gorra asintió con la cabeza. – Ese día pasó todo…

_**Flashback.**_

_Yohei había salido rápidamente de la preparatoria de Sohoku y después de despedirse de sus amigos, decidió que lo mejor era dirigirse de una vez por todas a esas dos direcciones. Con pasos apresurados se encamino hacia su casa y después de dejar sus cosas, cambiarse de ropa y tomar algo de dinero extra, salió disparado hacia la primera dirección._

"_**Este lugar es precioso",**__ el muchacho se adentró en el sitio y tras divisar una placa que decía Informaciones, se aproximó a esta y pregunto. La encargada le pidió algunos datos de la persona que buscaba y tras unas preguntas de seguridad y el llenado de algunos documentos, la susodicha se le aproximo._

_-Lo siento…pero no tenemos registros de ingreso de la persona que busca… - Con una de sus manos hojeo algunos documentos que traía encima y continúo hablando. – Lo más probable es que se encuentre en esta dirección… - Extendió un pedazo de papel al muchacho y continuo hablando. – Esta institución y esta otra son las más recurridas…_

_\- … - El muchacho tomo el papel entre sus manos y por un momento creyó que esto nunca se acabaría; pero tras leer la nota le resulto un poco familiar. Rápidamente saco un pedazo de papel que tenía en los bolsillos y al compararlas comprobó que la dirección era la misma. – Muchas gracias…_

_Yohei se puso de pie y tras dar las gracias se retiró rápidamente. __**"Voy a encontrarlo" "Estoy seguro", **__una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y pronto se vio a si mismo corriendo ansiosamente por las calles de la ciudad._

_Después de pasar muchas situaciones incomodas, Mito al fin dio con el sitio y tras preguntar dónde es que se encontraba el sitio exactamente, detuvo sus pasos frente un enorme edificio. __**"Estoy nervioso",**__ con pasos dudosos se adentró en el edificio._

_-…- __**"Este lugar es enorme",**__ no pudo evitar inspeccionar el sitio y tras pasear su vista por todo, muy al fondo ubico el lugar donde se dispondría a preguntar. – Disculpe…_

_\- … - Una mujer de avanzada edad enfoco su vista en el muchacho y lentamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo. - ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_\- … - Los nervios invadían su mente y tras respirar profundamente decidió hablar. – Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a ubicar a una persona… - Antes de que la mujer dijera algo, el siguió hablando. – Lo busco desde hace tiempo y tengo razones para creer que él estuvo aquí._

_Al principio la mujer se mostró reacia a creer en la historia de un muchachito; pero al ver las pruebas que traía consigo no tuvo más opción que creer en sus palabras. Le explico las políticas de la institución y después de preguntar varias cosas al final accedió a ayudarle._

_\- Entiendo… - La mujer tomo el teclado de su computadora y al instante estaba en archivos. - ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

_\- Hanamichi…Hanamichi Sakuragi… - El muchacho se encontraba completamente esperanzado con la idea de dar con su amigo y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por su rostro._

_\- Esto demorara un poco… - Señalo la mujer. – Gusta sentarse a esperar…yo le llamare…_

_Yohei Mito estaba muy feliz así que no pudo negarse ante tal petición. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza mostro conformidad y rápidamente se fue a sentar a una de las bancas del lugar._

_No paso ni media hora cuando la señora se aproximó a él, Mito no pudo evitar ponerse de pie presurosamente y enfocar su vista en la otra persona que acompañaba a dicha persona. Por un momento algo parecía no andar bien, lentamente su rostro se tornó serio y tras enfocar su vista en ambas personas temió por lo que iban a decirle._

_-Joven Mito- La expresión que la mujer tenía en el rostro lo decía todo. Obviamente no eran buenas noticias. – Lo encontramos…_

_\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra aquí? – La mano del hombre detuvo sus preguntas y en silencio observo como la mujer le entregaba unos archivos y volteaba para retirarse. – Espere…_

_\- Por favor toma asiento…yo te explicare… - El muchacho obedeció en silencio y tomo asiento. – Recuerdo cuando ese muchacho llego aquí…si no recuerdo mal, estaba acompañado de su madre…_

_El hombre que se encontraba sentado al lado suyo le explico detalladamente todo, cuando llegaron, en que situación y como era que iba a recuperarse su amigo. También le explico que se fueron antes de que terminara por completo su recuperación y por supuesto dejo lo peor para el final._

_-…- Por unos instantes aquel hombre guardo silencio y aquello extraño al muchacho. Sin delicadeza alguna el hombre soltó lo último que faltaba por decir. – Unas semanas después de su partida…nos enteramos que tuvo un accidente._

_\- ¿Qué? – Aquello dejo en shock a Mito y sin proponérselo pronto su rostro se tornó a uno atemorizado. __**"Debe ser una broma" "Es mentira",**__ se repetía mentalmente._

_\- Y murió. – Mito no pudo con la noticia así que se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse del lugar. El hombre trato de explicarle mejor la situación; pero el muchacho se echó a correr inesperadamente._

_No le importo nada en esos momentos, sus pies no dejaban de correr; si hubiera contado las veces que se había tropezado de seguro no lo recordaría._

_Ya dentro de su casa, un muchacho de cabellos negros subía las escaleras de su casa a paso rápido, su rostro sudado demostraba que había corrido un buen trecho y las manchas de lodo en su pantalón daban a entender que había hecho algo más que caminar._

_Con un fuerte portazo, la puerta quedo cerrada tras de sí; ya solo, apoyo toda su espalda en la puerta y lentamente fue deslizándose hacia el piso, hasta quedar totalmente sentado. El silencio de su habitación era terrible y pronto todas las emociones que venía guardando en el camino, se le vinieron encima._

_-…- Varias lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, la expresión de su rostro era uno de absoluto dolor, rencor, impotencia y desesperación. - ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! – A modo de desahogo, dio un par de golpes en el piso y en el acto logro que los nudillos le sangrasen. - ¡Que debo hacer ahora!_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-…- Mito no había podido evitar llorar amargamente tras recordar lo que había vivido ese día y Hiragawa no sabía qué hacer para reconfortarlo, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. -¿Eh?

\- … - Con una de sus manos golpeo la espalda de su amigo. _"¿Por qué hice eso?"_, el chico de la gorra por un momento se sintió algo estúpido y entonces volteo un poco el rostro.

\- Se supone que con eso debo sentirme mejor… - Aquello casi sonó como un reproche de parte de Mito. – Por poco me tiras al suelo…

\- Lo siento… - _"Se me paso un poco la mano"_, un tic se asomó en su ojo izquierdo y con la boca algo entreabierta; aquello sí que le pareció divertido a su amigo.

\- Jajajajaja… - El muchacho no pudo contener su risa así que lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. – Definitivamente eres gracioso Hiragawa.

\- … - El chico de la gorra inconscientemente frunció el ceño y mostro molestia por el comentario de su amigo. Esa simple acción logro hacer reír más a su amigo, así que inconscientemente volteo el rostro. _"Ahora está más tranquilo"_, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

…

Después de charlar un poco más del asunto, Mito decidió que era mejor retirarse del lugar y solo el comentario que le hizo su amigo logro detenerlo y sorprenderlo en el acto. El rostro de Hiragawa se encontraba completamente pacífico y al parecer sus intenciones no eran malas.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Mito no creía lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

\- Te dije que vayamos a verlo. – Aquello sin duda le había parecido excesivo. – Tengo entendido que existe un lugar donde puedes rezar por ellos…

\- Cómo es que tu… - El rostro del muchacho se tornó sorpresivo.

\- Los muchachos me ayudaron. – El chico de la gorra le extendió una de sus manos. – No estarás solo…yo iré contigo…

\- … - Yohei dudo por unos momentos pero al final accedió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – Esta bien.

A partir de ese momento no hablaron mucho, de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras; pero no llegaba más lejos. Después de tomar un bus que se tomó como veinte minutos en llegar al lugar, ambos muchachos se encaminaron hacia una carretera que si se encontraba un poco alejada del lugar.

-…- El chico de la gorra detuvo sus pasos al darse cuenta de que se había perdido o es que había entendido mal el mapa. _"No puedo permitirme el lujo de perderme"_, decidido se concentró en encontrar el camino y al final lo consiguió. – Hemos llegado…

\- … - Mito respiraba agitadamente y usaba uno de los árboles para apoyarse y de esa manera descansar un poco. – Eso veo…después de que dimos como seis vueltas…

\- Ah – El chico de la gorra se vio descubierto y quiso explicarse; pero la voz de su amigo le detuvo.

\- Admite que te perdiste…y luego me arrastraste contigo a caminar en círculos… - Mito le miraba con un rostro incrédulo y solo ahí noto que su amigo bufaba con molestia. _"¡Admítelo!"_, el muchacho le miraba expectante.

\- Continuemos… - Hiragawa ya se encontraba molesto como para admitir su error, así que simplemente ignoro el comentario de su amigo.

\- ¡Eres un…! – Detuvo su discurso cuando a lo lejos diviso algo que parecía ser una casita en miniatura. Sin pedir permiso fue aproximándose lentamente al lugar y solo al estar a unos centímetros observo mejor.

\- … - El chico de la gorra que se encontraba detrás de él, tomo la mochila que tenía y de ella saco un ramo de flores. _"Espero que esto sea conveniente"_, con rapidez puso las flores frente al rostro de su amigo.

\- ¿Mmm? – Mito observo el ramo y después a su amigo. Le tomo un momento pero después accedió y lo tomo con ambas manos. – Gracias… - Susurro y Hiragawa no hizo otra cosa que mantener distancia de su amigo.

Yohei dejo el ramo a unos centímetros de la pequeña casita y guiado por sus impulsos toco suavemente la placa que tenía pegada al frente._ "Esto realmente no es un sueño"_, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro y pronto una expresión de nostalgia invadió todo su ser. Enfoco su vista en la placa y comenzó a leerla:

"_En memoria de dos personas que tuvieron el infortunio de sufrir un accidente antes de llegar a sus destinos. Lamentablemente ambas personas eran familiares; una madre y su hijo. Que Dios los tenga en su Santa Gloria."_

_Descansen en paz…_

_En memoria de la Sra Sakuragi y su hijo Hanamichi Sakuragi._

El muchacho se había arrodillado para ver la placa y rezar un poco; pero tras leerla no pudo evitar que sus emociones se le vinieran encima. Desde que supo de la muerte de Sakuragi se había obligado a suprimir sus emociones al máximo y ahora que había leído algo tan conmovedor dedicado hacia su amigo, no pudo evitar llorar desesperadamente. Su rostro era un completo desastre, estaba llorando tan desesperadamente que por un momento Hiragawa temió por él.

Había inclinado tanto el cuerpo que su frente ya tocaba la fría tierra y sus lágrimas descendían hasta perderse en los más profundo de la tierra._ "Lo siento" "Lo siento" "Lo siento"_, murmuraba repetidamente hasta el cansancio, hasta que al final enderezo un poco su cuerpo.

"_Perdóname Sakuragi"_, su expresión era devastadora y sus lágrimas no cesaban. Una mano en su hombro hizo que levantase un poco la cabeza y comprobase de qué se trataba de su amigo.

-…- El muchacho a un lado de él, miraba fijamente la pequeña casita que se encontraba frente a ellos. – Voy a esperarte en la carretera… - Quito su mano del hombro de su amigo y volteo dispuesto a retirarse. – Tomate tu tiempo…

\- … - Mito asintió levemente la cabeza y eso fue más que suficiente para el chico de la gorra. Hiragawa camino lentamente hacia la carretera y no dudo ni un momento en que su amigo le daría alcance muy pronto.

Brandon Hiragawa espero más de una hora en la carretera y su amigo aun no daba señales de querer volver. Estaba preocupado y en algunos momentos se le cruzo por la mente la idea de ir por él; pero rápidamente lo descartaba ya que sentía que eso era algo que el mismo Yohei debía escoger.

"_Y si le resulta difícil"_, apenas camino unos pasos detuvo su andar al ver unos pies dirigiéndose hacia él. Lentamente enfoco su vista en esa persona y se encontró con un sonriente Mito que le indicaba que ya era hora para que se marcharan.

El chico de la gorra dudo que su amigo se encontrara bien después de tantos sucesos inesperados y trato con todas sus fuerzas de no quitarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento; pero al final cayo rendido una vez estaban dentro del bus. Un leve sonido hizo a Mito darse cuenta de que Hiragawa se había quedado dormido y pronto noto como este dormitaba cabizbajo.

-…- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y apoyado en una de sus manos se dedicó a observar el paisaje. _"Me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto"_, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chico de la gorra se acomodó mejor en el asiento y continuo durmiendo.

\- Supongo que…tendré que despertarlo cuando lleguemos – Con un pequeño bostezo se acomodó mejor en su asiento y se dedicó a observar por la ventana, mientras el bus seguía su camino.


End file.
